Can True Love Really Be Timeless
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: She found true love in the last place she ever expected to find it only to have it ripped away from her and harsh reality of who they both were put in it's place. Can their love survive the decades that separate them. Repost of story.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. Got an email from Isawien today. She apparently heard it through the grapevine that I was posting this story on my livejournal (can be found on through my homepage link), which I did since she said in a previous email I could do what I wanted with both this story and Mistake (which will eventually make it to my live journal once I edit it to make Buffy more understandable in the past), and she said and I quote from the email... "Just wanted to say, if you want, go ahead and post things to again. Heard through the grapevine you were posting Timeless on your livejournal and if you want go ahead and put it and whatever else back up on too. " So give me time and I'll get this story back up as well as Can a Mistake Ever Make Right back up as well (once it's been edited as stated above). But just be warned, I am going away at the end of the month for a week (YEAH DISNEY WORLD HERE I COME!!!!) Anyway, onto the prologue. Will be nice and try to post 2 chapters at a time until I get us back up to where we were.

Cindy (a.k.a. Jyn)

**Prologue**

**glglglgl**

**Thursday August 31****st****, 1995  
****London, England  
****12 Grimmauld Place  
****4:18 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

It was a rather average day for those at number Twelve Grimmauld Place, well normal up until it was just after four in the afternoon, when the typical cleaning of the house that Molly Weasley had Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione actively involved in was interrupted by a rather sudden and rather piercing yell of '_Albus Dumbledore how dare you!_'. At which point Molly had gone racing down the hall past the rooms the six teenagers were stepping out of and down the stairs past a screaming Mrs. Black in her painting, leaving the six to look at each other in confusion, before looking over at Sirius and Remus who had come down from the attic at the scream.

**glgl**

Down in the kitchen, two figures stood facing each other as the door swung open to reveal an out of breath Molly, who looked between them before collapsing into the chair that had been moved behind her by the blonde woman glaring at Albus Dumbledore. She turned and glanced at Molly to make sure she was okay, before focusing back on the Headmaster as she crossed her arms over her chest, wand tapping against her arm in sync with the foot tapping angrily and impatiently against the ground.

"Now Anna…" he began calmly.

"Anna!" she sputtered, "Since when do _you_ call me Anna!"

"For now it would be for the best if that particular nickname was used," he countered calmly as she just stared at him before she shook her head.

"Right now, I'm not going to give a care about that. What the hell is going on that _you_," she pointed her wand at him for emphasis, "appear in my living room after leaving me in that place nearly fourteen years ago now, don't even give me a hello before grabbing my hand and apparating me out onto that street," she gestured towards the front door with her wand, "Tell me the location of this place and bring me in to of _all_ places in the world, the House of _bloody_ _Black_!" she shrieked, not particularly caring when he reached up to touch his temple.

"I know this is a shock my dear…"

"A _shock_! A shock! A shock is sticking your finger in a stupid muggle light socket! This is… You left me in muggle America for fourteen years! You swore you'd keep me updated! The last thing I know anything of is that Voldemort is dead, Sirius is being sought for because he was Lily and James' Secret-Keeper, and…" she cut herself off while shaking her head violently. "How the hell are you even in this house?" she asked as she looked around the kitchen before frowning, "And why the hell does it look like the place hasn't been used in a decade."

"No one lived here while Sirius was in Azkaban…"

**glgl**

"No one lived here while Sirius was in Azkaban…" Molly's voice echoed through the closed door to those gathered there debating whether or not to interfere.

"Professor Dumbledore left an American in muggle America for fourteen years?" Ron looked at the others confused.

"Sirius, do you know who that is?" Harry asked quietly as Sirius and Remus both stared at the closed door.

"The only person unaccounted for from the Order that existed fourteen years ago is dead… so no…" Remus answered for him, his hand resting on Sirius' shoulder just as the sound of something shattering in the kitchen made everyone jump.

**glgl**

"Is it necessary to break the plates my dear?" Albus asked quietly.

"He's in Azkaban!" she shrieked before another plate went flying. "You lying manipulative son of a bitch!"

"Good lord! Watch your language there are children in the house!"

"Molly," she began as she looked over at the woman she hadn't seen in quite some time, "I don't care about children hearing my language at the moment. He…" she pointed at Albus behind her before throwing her hands up in the air, "Gods!" she cried before turning back towards him. "I trusted you, you said there was something important I had to do, you said you'd come back to me! And now I'm finding out after all those years waiting for you to come back, to give me back my bloody wand," she tightened her grip on it possessively, "that until now you had, keeping me trapped there in that town in Alaska, _if_ you can call it a town… And now I'm finding out Sirius was in Azkaban all this time! Why? He wasn't the Secret Keeper!"

**glgl**

"… He wasn't the Secret Keeper!"

"My God," Remus breathed as Sirius shot towards the door and disappeared inside, Molly giving out a minor scream when the door burst open, from shock most likely. "Stay here," he ordered before racing into the kitchen as well, the door slapping shut behind him.

"I thought no one knew Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper…" Hermione whispered.

**glgl**

Molly's scream and the door slamming had her spinning on her heels to face it, only to take a step back in shock at the sight that greeted her. Before she could say anything, the door opened and shut again, revealing a second face, this one she could believe was really there easier than the first… "Remus?" she focused on the second.

"A…"

"Anna," Albus cut in, Remus looked at him before focusing back on her.

"You're alive?" Remus asked softly.

"Uh huh," she nodded as she stared at Sirius, "Am I hallucinating? Molly just said Siri was in Azkaban but…" she trailed off, shifting back on her heels as 'Sirius' started towards her.

"I escaped," he answered before Remus could. "I transformed into Padfoot one night and managed to escape two years ago now," he said as he continued moving towards her, though she had stopped moving as she stared at him. "Only one person besides Peter and James knew I wasn't the Secret Keeper… but the Prophet listed her dead after she vanished that night, running theory was I killed her though they never brought charges against me without any kind of proof…" he trailed off as he stopped right in front of her.

"I never died…" she countered quietly as she stared up at his face, "They thought _you_ killed me?"

"Peter set it up so it would look like Padfoot was the Secret-Keeper, that he had betrayed James and Lily and Harry, and that he had killed Peter when Peter found him, obliterated him actually so only his finger was left, and that he had killed twelve muggles who happened to be there," Remus explained softly.

"But… why?" she glanced away from Sirius to look at Remus, "Why would Peter…" she trailed off as her eyes shot up to Sirius' once more, "My God, he was the spy…"

"Yes," he answered simply.

She laughed harshly, "Bet Alastor was really kicking himself for that one, after accusing me," she laughed once more, bitterly this time.

"We didn't know, not until a year ago," Remus spoke quietly. "There was a picture in the Prophet from two years ago, Molly and her family won a trip to Egypt, in the picture were all the kids and the family rat."

"I saw the picture by chance when the Minister gave me the paper in Azkaban…"

"Peter," she closed her eyes and reached out for a chair before her knees gave out and instead Sirius caught her, as Remus moved a chair to them and he lowered her into the chair before kneeling in front of her. "He set it up…"

"Yes," Sirius repeated.

"You spent what, twelve years…" she looked at him, "Twelve years in Azkaban…" she searched his eyes, "How?"

"I knew I was innocent," he shrugged slightly.

"Harry?" she looked from him to Remus.

"I didn't get Harry," he answered her question, "The Ministry wouldn't let me, for obvious reasons," he sighed. "Even then…" he raised his eyes to where Albus still stood behind her.

"You left him with her?" she asked slowly as she turned to look at Albus, fury once more in her eyes. "You left him with _Tunie_," she growled as she rose and easily stepped around Sirius, stalking towards Albus. "You… you… You jerk! You pompous jackass! Bloody everlasting annoying creep!" she poked him in the chest, once for each of her declarations. "You, you _leave_ me in America. You don't tell them I'm alive! You don't tell _me_ Sirius went to prison! Or even that he escaped and has been free for two years! You let me sit in that God awful cold place where I didn't even have sun for half the year, not knowing what happened that night, thinking Peter was still a good guy, that Sirius was raising Harry! You kept my wand from me all that time to ensure I'd never get away or get to a wizarding town or anything because I had to protect that bloody thing! And you left Harry with _Tunie_! That woman _hated_ Lily!"

"It couldn't be helped my dear and it couldn't have been all that bad…" Albus countered softly.

"She tried to kill Lily and me!" she yelled. "The summer we were sixteen, she tried to push us both down the stairs! The only reason we survived was because of our magic."

"She was a teenager, she made a mistake," he countered as behind her she could hear Sirius growling deep in the back of his throat.

"A mistake? A mistake is tripping and knocking someone over! Not placing a hand on the center of someone's chest and pushing them! That woman is mental! She hates magic, and you placed Lily and James' only child with them! You swore to me that it would only be for the night until you found Sirius! That's the only reason I agreed to go with you when I didn't want to be anywhere but with Harry! And then you left me in that stupid place and left him with that stupid cow!" she let out another outraged shriek as he continued to merely stand there as if they were discussing the weather. "You…. You…." she started before literally lunging at him.

"Don't!" Sirius hissed in her ear after he caught her around her waist and held her back as she still tried to get to Albus. "Stop it Ally," he continued to hiss in her ear as she fought him. "I'm angry too, but attacking him won't do anything…" he continued louder, as he looked up at Albus over her head, she knew.

"You lying son of a bitch," she yelled as her anger deflated and she began to sob, "God damn you Albus Dumbledore! You swore! You promised!" she cried as she sagged in his arms and he turned her around, holding her head to his chest as she clutched at his vest.

"Professor?"

"Harry," Remus' quiet exclamation made her pull her head back to look over at the doorway where the group of teenagers were gathered. The tallest two had to be Molly's twins, the other red-haired boy the youngest, Ronald. The girl must be Ginny and the other she didn't recognize, though her eyes caught back on the one that must have been Ginny for a moment… the girl's eyes…. But then she focused on Harry and gasped, carefully pulling herself away from Sirius as she looked at him.

"Hello Harry…" she whispered as she wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"Hello," he answered slowly, glancing around at the other adults quickly before looking at her.

"You know, I'm sure you've heard this a lot…"

"I know, I look just like my Dad," he nodded as if knowing where this was going already.

"Yes," she chuckled, "I'm sure you've heard that a lot too. I was actually going to say, you have your Mother's eyes," she smiled sadly, "Though I'm assuming James' eyesight…"

Harry blinked at her a few times, "No one ever mentions her first…"

"I was Lily's best friend, not James'," she offered as explanation as she stopped in front of him, reaching out towards his hair before catching herself and lowering her hand. "Sorry, we use to do that to James all the time…" she gave a slight shrug.

"Who are you?" the boy that had to be Ron asked slowly.

"Children, this is Anna, she was a member of the Order during the first fight with Voldemort," Albus answered before she could.

Frowning she looked back at him, "First?"

"Voldemort has returned," Harry answered quietly. "He killed a boy named Cedric Diggory in the graveyard where his father and grandparents were buried last year, when he performed a spell to regain his body," he continued, almost defiant.

"I think I need to sit down…" she began as she reached behind her for a chair, only to have Sirius wrap an arm around her waist and lead her back to the chair she had been sitting in.

"You're not automatically saying it's not true?" the girl she didn't have the slightest clue about spoke up for the first time.

"I wouldn't put anything past that… _man_," she sniffed, "Was always a right bastard, if anyone was going to manage to come back to life, it would be him…"

"Come now, Professor Dumbledore needs to fill… Anna," Molly glanced over at her with the slightest frown of confusion before focusing back on the teenagers, "in on things she missed out on over the years. We have cleaning to do…" she ushered them out before they could protest, following after them.

She stared at the closed door a moment before turning in the chair to face Albus, "I'd make myself comfortable because you have a lot of explaining to do. And what the heck is it with calling me Anna?"

"For the time being it has to be," he answered quietly as Remus and Sirius took seats next to her.

"Huh…" she frowned before looking up at the sound of movement on the floor above them. "I wonder…" she trailed off before focusing back on her former Headmaster, and the leader of the Order as he began to explain.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday June 5****th****, 1996  
****London, England  
****The Ministry of Magic  
****The Department of Mysteries  
****The Hall of Prophecies  
****1:27 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Part of her screamed they shouldn't have come, it was a trap, all a trap... but as they ran she knew she would have come given the chance again. Seeing the doorway up ahead they all ran faster, trying to escape the domino effect her spell had created. They piled through the doorway, and suddenly they were falling, only to stop a few feet above the ground before they dropped the rest of the way.

"Department of Mysteries, well they got it right, didn't they?" Ron asked as they climbed to their feet; looking around at the empty room, save for the archway in a spotlight almost in the middle of the room.

"The voices, can you hear what they're saying?" Harry asked as he approached the archway.

"There aren't any voices Harry," Hermione frowned as she looked around, "Let's get out of here..."

"I hear them too," Luna interrupted, as she approached the veil with him.

"Harry it's just an empty archway," Hermione looked around once more before focusing on him, pleading, "_Please_ Harry..."

"Get behind me..." he ordered as he spun around, wand raised.

They all quickly gathered, ready for anything, or so they thought until the black smoke circled around them, overpowering them, and then it disappeared and they were spread through the room, save for Harry who was laying there on the dais by the archway. Each of them was being held by a man, none of them knew, save for Neville in Bellatrix Lestrange's grip.

Lucius' chuckling drew his attention to the man as he walked towards where Harry stood, "Did you actually _believe_, were you truly _naive_ enough, to _think_ that _children_ stood a chance against _us_?" he passed Harry by, moving a few steps further before turning towards Harry who had already turned towards him, eye to eye now as it were. "I'll make this a _simple_ deal Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or _watch_ your friends _die_."

Harry looked away, at the others as they were being held, before looking back at Lucius.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville cried before Bellatrix pressed her wand deeper into his skin.

Harry looked down before slowly raising his hand and handing Lucius the prophecy. Then Lucius was turning around, looking behind him in shock where the others had already seen Sirius appear.

"Get _away_ from my _Godson_!" Sirius growled before slugging Lucius, sending the blonde flying to the ground as Sirius dove towards Harry, pushing him down even as streams of white light moved around the room, pulling the Death Eaters away from them. Even amidst all that, the sound of breaking glass seemed to echo for a moment. As she watched though, the white lights hit the ground to reveal Tonks, then Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and finally Remus.

And just as fast the fight began, even as Tonks ran around the outside of the dais grabbing them, Hermione and Ginny, the others. Ginny glanced at the others as they ran before they found a spot to hide out, watching as Mad-Eye took out one Death Eater, as Harry and Sirius fought side by side against Lucius and another. She could hear the laughter echoing around from everywhere it seemed as if the person behind the laughter, Bellatrix, was everywhere and nowhere.

Ginny glanced at the others, watching as the two fought against Harry and Sirius, knowing they would be safer if Tonks was with them instead of there, protecting her, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville. Glancing quickly between the dais and those by her side she made a quick decision, and slipped behind the others, going around a column before racing towards the dais, even as she heard Tonks yell after her. She wasn't sure who cast the spell that sent Lucius Malfoy's companion flying, her, Sirius or Harry, but she was sure it was one of them.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried as she reached them, Lucius Malfoy's wand flying off somewhere.

"Nice one James!" Sirius grinned at him before tossing another spell at Lucius, then another that finally sent Lucius flying.

Ginny's attention though was on the missing companion, Bellatrix, trying to figure out where she was. And then she saw her and heard as she started to say the Killing Curse, knowing who it was for. Leaping forward she pushed Sirius down, the flash of green going over both of their heads, and then Sirius hit the ground and she continued to roll, right into the archway, and it felt like she was being lifted up by unseen arms. Looking out she saw Harry looking at her, while Sirius seemed to be staring at the archway instead of actually at her... for a moment it looked like everything was still, everyone staring at the archway or her.

Then she saw Lucius Malfoy getting back up, she tried to yell out a warning before she felt like she was being pulled backwards, and everything faded away.

**glgl**

As consciousness slowly returned to her, Ginny groaned, trying to rub her eyes only to groan again as pain lanced through her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the room around her, "the Hospital Wing?" she mumbled curiously.

"Ahh, you're awake," a familiar voice spoke to her left. "Hello my dear," it continued as she turned her head towards it, "I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But more importantly, how are you feeling?"

"I'm hurting Professor," Ginny said as she slowly started to push herself into a sitting position only to collapse back onto the bed. "How did I get back to Hogwarts Professor?"

"You appeared in my fireplace a few hours ago, and I'm afraid that it wasn't the best of landings, you broke your leg, as well as had a good number of bruises according to Madam Pomfrey, our mediwitch. Your leg has already been tended to and will be completely healed by morning, but it sounds like you took quite the trip to get here. Oh!" he reached into his pocket, "This decided to scatter away from you when you landed, I'm sure you would like it back," he laid her wand on her bed next to her hand. "Now then, would you be so kind as to tell me your name my dear? And perhaps together we can figure out how you managed to arrive in my fireplace."

"I really don't think this is the time for jokes Professor," Ginny said as she looked around the infirmary trying to find her friends. "Where are the others?"

"My dear, I am hardly joking," he countered gently, "And others? Were there supposed to be others arriving with you?"

"Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Harry and the Order members that showed up to help us in the Department of Mysteries," Ginny said. "Where are they? Why aren't they here? Did we stop them?"

Albus stared at her a moment, "You know about the Order? And you were in the Department of Mysteries?" he asked gently.

"You-Know-Who was after the prophecy about him and Harry and we thought he had Harry's Godfather in the Department of Mysteries. The Death Eaters had us cornered in a room when the Order showed up," Ginny said.

Albus sat back in his chair, "Did this room by chance have a stone archway?"

Ginny thought for a moment, her memories a little fuzzy from her pain and the medication she must have been given. "Yes Sir," she said. "There was an arch. I…I pushed Sirius out of the way of the killing curse and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the Hospital Wing."

"One last question my dear, what year is it?" he asked very quietly.

"1996 of course," replied Ginny in confusion. "Isn't it?"

"I believe I know what has happened," he nodded, "The archway in the Department of Mysteries is believed by some to be a veil between the worlds of the living and the dead. What is little known however is that if a living soul falls though it, that person is sent to another time and place. At this moment, while we are sitting here, it is August the first, 1975."

"1975?" asked Ginny in shock. "That…that's not possible…I…I'm not even _born_ yet!"

"I'm afraid it is very much possible my dear girl. And I'm afraid that there is no way for us to send you back, time is a fickle thing. Unless you are using a time turner, you can not actually control the movement of time. There have been very few cases of people falling through the Veil, you're actually quite lucky, the last person I know of appeared about ten years ago, he actually came from the past, and appeared in the sky over Loch Ness in Scotland. Fortunately the Kelpie that lives there got him back to the surface. I believe he disappeared about three years ago... Time will pull you back to your proper time when it is ready, and that could be tomorrow, or to be honest my dear girl, a number of years from now."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Ginny quietly.

"You live," he answered gently. "We will create a new identity for you in the interim. I assume you have been attending Hogwarts already?"

"Yes Sir," Ginny said. "I just finished my fourth year but I haven't finished taking my exams yet."

"Well, we can administer those so you can begin your fifth year in September. Have you had your fifteenth birthday yet?"

"You said it was August first?"

"All day," he smiled.

"Ten days," Ginny sighed, rubbing her face. "My birthday is August eleventh. I'll be fifteen in ten days."

"Well, we will have to do something special for your birthday then," he smiled, eyes twinkling as they almost always did, before the twinkle faded slightly, "Now, I would like to make a suggestion..."

"A suggestion?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Knowledge of the future is a very difficult thing to deal with. Have you ever heard of a Pensive?"

"Yes sir. It's used to hold memories."

"With your agreement, I was thinking we could place your memories of things that happen in the future into a pensieve, so that you can live here as long as you remain in this time, without the pain of knowledge of the time you left behind and the things that are to come that sadly you can not change."

"Alright," Ginny agreed quietly. "As much as I want to, I know I can't change things that are in my past. If I do then the future I may return to may not be the one that I left."

"Well there is that," he nodded, "And if you were to change something, then there's a chance you might not have come back to the past, which is a rather nasty never-ending cycle to try and make sense of..." he chuckled lightly before summoning a bowl. "Now, before we actually do this, perhaps we should figure a few things out."

"What's that Professor?"

"What is your name?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Ginny said. "But everyone just calls me Ginny."

"Ginny," he nodded, "And what is the exact date that you last remember?"

"We landed at the Ministry sometime after midnight the morning of June fifth," Ginny said.

"Alright," he nodded, "Now what house were you in here at Hogwarts?"

"I was a Gryffindor."

"Lovely," he smiled, "That was my house, though I imagine you already know that," he winked at her. "Now then, is there anything about your features that you have always wished was different?"

"I always wished my hair was more brown than red," Ginny said.

"Anything else?" Albus asked, eyes once more twinkling merrily.

"I've always hated my freckles."

"They can be quite annoying," he nodded knowingly, "I'll let you in on a secret, they fade with age," he whispered conspiratorially then tapped his nose.

"I hope so," Ginny said.

"From one redhead to another, they will," he promised, "Is that all then Ginny?"

"Yes sir."

"Mm hmm," he hummed, "Your wand is quite lovely, can you tell me about it?"

"It's an eight and half inch wand with a unicorn tail core," Ginny said.

"Simply lovely and the wood would be maple yes? Ollivander's work?"

"Yes sir. It's the only really new thing my family ever bought for me," Ginny shrugged.

"Mmm," he nodded, "Well then, why don't you get some more rest my dear, we shall continue tomorrow."

"Alright," Ginny said, slightly confused.

"Here," he produced a vial, "Dreamless sleep my dear girl."

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said, taking the vial from Albus and drinking it quickly.

"You're quite welcome my dear. Sweet dreams," he spoke softly as her eyes began to close.

"Good night Professor," Ginny yawned.


	2. Chapter 1

Well as promised, here is Chapter 1 of Timeless. I'm going to post the next couple of chapters next week. I've got a lot on my plate right now with trying to get everything organized for my trip. I've had 2 sleepless nights, one of which was caused by worrying about my cat, who I'd had to take to the emergency vet clinic last night. Here's hoping it's only a minor infection like the vet thinks. Needless to say I'm ready to drop and I've got a massive fatigue headache and I've stuck at work when I really just want to be in bed sleeping. Hope you all are enjoying the repost. (By the way, I've fixed the date issue at the start of this chapter).

**Chapter 1**

**glglglgl**

**Monday September 1st, 1975  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****The Great Hall  
****Gryffindor Table  
****5:07 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Ally glanced over at the red-headed girl next to her who had let her head drop on to her arms against the table, before looking to her left at the four she was complaining about. "You want me to do something about the Marauders when we've been at school not half an hour?" she asked with a smile as she looked back to the girl on her right.

"Yes!"

"Lily, I'm a lowly fourth year, isn't stopping the famous Gryffindor Marauders the job of the new Prefect?" she countered with a smirk, not surprised when the other girl's head shot up or the glare she received.

"You would _think_ with Remus being a Prefect, they wouldn't be that bad this year," Lily muttered as she looked back at the boys. "This year is going to be hell..."

"There, there Lils," Ally let her hand rest on Lily's shoulder, "It could be worse, Siri could be your fellow Prefect," she grinned before ducking the hand that came at her blonde covered head. "Oh, stop, First years are here!" she squealed before turning to watch as the First Years followed Professor McGonagall up the centre aisle of the room.

"Is it just me or does she seem a little big for a first year?" asked James, pointing out the dark-haired girl standing at the back of the group of nervous first years.

Ally and Lily looked at him then where he was pointing, "Not just you," Ally nodded as she looked at the girl, "She looks our age actually..."

"Fourth year or Fifth year then?" Remus suggested as he joined in the conversation that James had started with the two who sat no more than two spaces from the four of them, though the spaces were empty.

"Well hopefully she'll be lucky and be a fifth year with you lot instead of stuck with me as one of the few forth years who will be fifteen this year," Ally rolled her eyes before clapping along with the others as another First year was sorted into their house.

"Oh you know it's not so bad being older than your class mates," Sirius grinned.

"Speak for yourself oh annoying one," Ally rolled her eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore is standing up," Peter spoke quietly, drawing everyone's attention to the Head Table.

"Before we begin the regular announcements, now that the First Years have been sorted," Professor Dumbledore began, "We have a special sorting. Jennifer Wheatley will be starting her fifth year with us this year, and has been home schooled for her first four years. Miss Wheatley," he nodded towards the girl they had been discussing.

When she had woken up the next morning, once more in the Hospital Wing, she had new memories and a new appearance. Gone were her freckles and her hair was now a dark brown, with red undertones to it. She remembered nothing of her life as Ginny Weasley or the events that would unfold in the years to come. Looking out over the students gathered in the Great Hall, she made her way towards the Head Table and her great-grandfather.

"Ravenclaw," Peter guessed while they watched as the hat was placed on Jennifer's head.

"Nah, she's a lion," James smiled.

"Definitely," Sirius agreed, "Cute too."

"Your fiancée is sitting not five feet from you Siri," Remus rolled his eyes at the boy sitting across from him.

"Better he sow those wild oats now then when we're married and I have to kill him for it," Ally offered before the Sorting Hat drew their attention back to the dais.

"Gryffindor!" it yelled out, and Professor McGonagall reached out to take it off Jennifer's head.

Jennifer turned to look at her great-grandfather for a moment. Seeing which table he indicated she made her way over towards the Gryffindor Table, making her way down towards an empty seat.

"Here," Lily spoke as the girl drew near, Ally sliding towards Remus, "Have a seat, and welcome to Gryffindor," she smiled.

"Thanks," Jennifer smiled as she sat down between Lily and Ally.

"Hi," Ally smiled, "I'm Ally, and that's Lily."

"I'm in fifth year, Ally's a fourth year."

"My birthday is next month so I missed the cut off to be in the same class as you guys."

"Jennifer," she said introducing herself to the two girls. "That sucks about your birthday though."

"Ehh, no big, I'm used to it. Besides, having your birthday be Halloween makes up for it," Ally grinned. "Where are you from? I'm from Wizarding Wiltshire; Lils is from a muggle town called Spinner's End."

"Well I was born in Salem, Massachusetts in the States but my parents moved to Dover when I was a year old," Jennifer said. "I lived in Dover until this past summer when I came to live with my great-grandfather here at Hogwarts."

"Your great-grandfather?" James asked, drawing their attention.

"And dinner's here," Remus smiled.

"Jennifer," Ally began before looking back at her, "Actually is there a nickname you like?"

"Jen or Jenny is fine," Jennifer said as she turned towards the food on the table in front of her.

"Okay Jenny," Ally smiled, "Anyway we better introduce you to the Mauraders."

"A.k.a. the terrible quartet," Lily smiled.

"Hey!" all four cried.

"Remus Lupin," Ally pointed at the boy next to her, with light brown hair that fell rather in lawyers to his shoulders, and light blue eyes. "Peter Pettigrew," she pointed at the boy on the other side of Remus, he too had light blue eyes and a mop of dirty blonde hair. "James Potter, be warned he's been in love with Lily since they were first years."

"Oh God, did you have to tell her that?" Lily groaned.

"Oh you wound me!" James cried, holding his hands to his chest. He had hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses, and an untidy mess of black hair that stuck up in the back.

"And the one laughing at his best friend is Sirius Black," Ally pointed at the boy sitting next to James and across from Remus. "The biggest flirt at school," she added while rolling her eyes.

"I am _not_ a flirt," Sirius countered before turning on Jenny, and picking up the hand she had on top of the table, then pulling it towards him so he could kiss the back, "A pleasure to meet you Jenny, welcome to the noble house of Gryffindor," he smiled as he let her hand go, before reaching up to brush the black hair that fell to his shoulders out of his gray eyes.

"Definitely a flirt," Jenny giggled. "And don't worry Lily, James isn't my type."

"He's not _my_ type!" Lily argued, shaking her head so her red locks that fell to the middle of her back swung around violently.

"Lils, you're being dangerous," Ally reached behind Jenny to catch her hair and after bending back around behind Jenny to pull Lily's hair back with a ribbon.

"Ugh," Lily rolled her eyes as Ally sat back up, "I swear I'm going to cut my hair short like yours."

"My hair isn't short; it's below my shoulders..." Ally argued. "As you can see, we're nuts," she winked at Jenny. "But they're crazier," she pointed towards the four boys who were discussing God only knew what.

"What exactly is it that they're talking about?" asked Jenny curiously.

"God only knows," Lily sighed. "They like to do pranks; it's what they're famous for. Last year they covered the Divinations classroom in Toilet Paper, Madame Bonaventura was furious."

"They toilet papered the Divinations classroom?" asked Jenny in shock. "Wait a minute; wouldn't Madame Bonaventura have seen that coming?"

"She foresaw it as being Slughorn's room and was all for that," Ally chuckled.

"Slughorn?"

"Potions Master, and head of Slytherin," Lily turned to look at the Head Table, "The one there on the end, he's annoying, picks his favorite students out of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years and takes them under his wing supposedly. He hasn't picked this year's fifth years yet..."

"In other words, be warned," Ally giggled.

"So I should be worried then," Jenny asked. "But should I be more worried about Professor Slughorn or what those four are plotting? And why do I get the feeling _**I'm**_ the target…"

"I'd worry more about Slughorn, he just gives anyone who's not Slytherin the creeps, and even then he gives a few Slytherins the creeps. Those four are harmless in the long run," Ally nodded.

"I'll keep my eye out for Slughorn then," Jenny agreed. "But I think those two," she said indicating James and Sirius who were deep in whispered conversation, "need a little cooling off time," she said drawing her wand under the table. "I mean, if I didn't know any better I would swear they were a couple," she said, her voice getting slightly louder towards the end of her sentence, a pair of buckets mysteriously appearing above the head of each of the two marauders. With a flick of her wrist under the table, both buckets overturned and poured ice cold water over both James and Sirius, causing Jenny to break out into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"What!" the two sputtered in unison, "Who did that?" Sirius looked over at Remus and Peter, the latter snickering into his glass as the former looked up around the room, then over at the three girls who were leaning on each other as they laughed.

"Siri, I think it was one of them," James nodded at them as he took his glasses off to dry them, before shaking his head and sending water droplets flying.

"Ahh!" Ally shrieked as she was hit by the water. I'm melting!" she moaned.

"Potter water, ugh," Lily flicked her fingers to get rid of the water droplets that had hit her.

"Alright, fess up, which one of you was it?" Sirius demanded as he stared at them through locks of wet hair that covered his eyes.

"Nope, we're staying mum," Ally giggled.

"Mum…" Jenny giggled, leaning on Lily to hold herself up.

James and Sirius exchanged a look before grinning.

"I don't like that look," Lily began warily.

"You said you're mum," Sirius grinned.

"What the..." Ally began before feeling a whoosh of air, reaching up she felt at her head, "What is on my head?" she looked at Lily and Jenny before groaning, "Oh God, they made us flowers!"

"And such lovely flowers you are," James grinned, the three girls now having red petals, pink petals, and yellow petals instead of red, dark auburn, and blonde hair.

"And what sneaky snakes you are," Jenny countered, changing James and Sirius' robes to those of Slytherin House.

"S... Siri, J... J... James," Peter stuttered as he pointed at them, Remus, Lily and Ally merely sat there with their mouths open.

Glancing at each other they glanced down at their robes.

"Up, get up now," Ally instructed as she quickly moved off the bench, Lily doing the same next to her and they both grabbed Jenny's arms to pull her up. "Run, running is good!"

Up at the Head Table, Albus smiled as he watched the three girls with petals instead of hair race out of the Great Hall laughing, the two dark-haired boys chasing after them as the last two Marauders more slowly rose, gathering some food and taking it with them as they followed after the five Gryffindors.

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday September 2nd, 1975  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****Gryffindor Tower  
****The Common Room  
****7:05 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Everyone in the Common Room looked up when they heard screaming come from up the stairs, four boys looking at each other before quickly and quietly making their way out of the Common Room.

"I'm wet!" one of the girls in the 5th year room yelled as Lily shook her head sending water flying everywhere.

"What happened?" another asked as Jenny brushed her now wet hair back, before casting a drying charm on her hair.

"I'll give you three guesses," Lily grumbled as she flung her blankets back. "And the first two don't count…"

"Stupid boys," everyone save Lily and Jenny yelled. The two both up and out of bed and steadily making their way towards the bathroom while the others ranted. Sharing a look they slipped inside.

"Good morning Jenny," Lily smiled after they shut and locked the door, and the cry of outrage echoed to them from the other three girls who had realized they were locked out of the bathroom now.

"Morning Lily," Jenny replied. "This doesn't happen _every_ morning does it?"

"No, they sometimes pick on one of the years, but typically they like to focus on the Slytherins for their pranks. Probably just as a welcome to the first day of school thing," she explained before yawning. "Annoying bastards..." she grumbled as she picked up a length of wet hair.

"So is this my welcome to Gryffindor?"

"I would guess so," Lily giggled, "At least you didn't get what they did to Ally and her classmates. They woke up to be covered in whipped cream... She nearly killed Sirius..." she smiled at the memory.

"Well I think they need a little payback," smirked Jenny.

Lily stared at her a moment before grinning, "I think you're going to fit in just fine Jenny, but we have to get Ally in on whatever you decide to do."

"Of course," Jenny smiled. "But let's finish getting ready and go find her so we can get started."

"Deal, but be warned, she is _**not**_ a morning person..." Lily smiled as she headed towards one of the showers.

"All the more reason to tell her we want revenge," Jenny shrugged as she headed towards a different shower.

"True, but I'm so not waking her!" Lily yelled over the water.

"Well then we'll have to fill her in over breakfast after we've loaded her up with caffeine," Jenny called back.

"That would require getting her to breakfast..." Lily chuckled, "We'll take Winky in and let him wake her," she offered, referring to her cat Jenny had seen the night before. "That cat loves licking toes, so be warned, it's his way of waking people up. Why I wear socks all year long now..."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jenny giggled as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and her once again wet hair.

"Smart move," Lily nodded as she joined her, squeezing at her hair with a second towel as she headed towards the door, "You okay with changing in your bed with the curtains closed so the others don't attempt to kill us by being in here longer?"

"Works for me," Jenny shrugged as she picked up her belongings and followed Lily to the door.

"All yours," Lily announced as they exited the room.

"Bloody brats," echoed back at them as the three piled into the bathroom and the door slammed shut behind them.

"I swear, and people think men are scary..." Lily shook her head as she walked to the wardrobe by her bed and pulled out an outfit.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Jenny sighed as she pulled out something to wear for the day.

"What is?" Lily asked as she climbed onto her bed and shut the curtains.

"Living in a room with four other girls," Jenny replied from behind her own curtains. "I'm not used to living with so many other girls."

"Ahh, well you get used to it," Lily offered. "It was just me and my sister before I came to Hogwarts, so I was a bit freaked. Ally can relate though, her only family is her brother. Her roomates still driver her up the walls..."

"At least you had your sister and Ally had her brother. It was just me, my mum and my dad until recently. Now it's just me and my great-grandfather," Jenny said climbing out of her bed fully dressed.

"I'm sorry Jen," Lily whispered as she climbed out as well, the girl had told her and Ally the night before about what happened to her parents.

"Thanks," Jenny said. "I miss them terribly but at least I have grandfather Albus to look after me."

"Exactly, and now you got me and Ally, and Sirius at least since in the long run he comes in the package with Ally," she chuckled.

"I'm still not sure I understand that whole relationship between those two but I guess it really doesn't matter since they seem fine with it," Jenny shrugged.

"They're betrothed," Lily began as she moved to her trunk to move her books to her bed for easy access after breakfast, "Blood betrothal made when she was born, between their families. The only way out of it is if one of them dies, so it's something they know is going to happen. Until she turns eighteen though, she's content to let him date whoever he wants, get it out of his system you know. Truth is she loves him but... she acts like she doesn't since she knows he doesn't love her like that," she shrugged, "Honestly I don't get the whole betrothal thing the old families do, but that could be because I'm muggleborn."

"The whole betrothal thing just seems archaic to me, but then maybe that's because I have a lot of American influence from my parents. It just seems wrong to me to have your parents decide who you're going to spend the rest of your life with. I mean, why can't a guy and a girl just fall in love and let nature take its course?"

"Because the older pureblood families _are_ archaic?" Lily smiled at her. "Really I think it's the whole, ensuring the family's future, and at least on Ally's family's side, they want to make sure there's a strong family that she'll be tied to. The Blacks are one of the oldest, wealthiest, and purest families there is, and Sirius is the heir, the only match better in the Wizarding World than Siri is Lucius Malfoy. He's a sixth year in Slytherin, their seeker," she explained as she finished arranging parchments and quills in her bag then laid it on her bed. "Ready to go wake the cranky one?"

"Yep," Jenny said swinging her bag onto her back. "Seeker huh? Is he any good?"

"The best, Slytherin hasn't lost a game as long as he's been playing, much to Sirius and James' annoyance. Siri is a Beater, James is Chaser."

"Guess I'll have to check him out at the first Slytherin game then," Jenny said as they made their way out of their dormitory.

"Yup," Lily smiled, "Though the boys should start talking non-stop about Quidditch, when they're not planning another prank of course, fairly soon. Both the main and backup Seekers were seventh years last year so it's going to be huge looking for a new Seeker this year..."

"Are there any girls on the team?" asked Jenny curiously.

"Rachel's a sixth year, she's the Keeper. Last year they had Emma too, she was a Chaser but she was a seventh year, so was Allison, she was a Chaser and the backup Seeker. But there's just Rachel right now," she explained as they headed towards the rooms belonging to the current fourth years.

"So they wouldn't have a problem with me trying out then? I've always wanted to play quidditch but with only Mum and Dad for company…" Jenny trailed off with a shrug.

"Of course not!" Lily turned to look at her, her expression saying 'duh' more than her vocal answer. "Just promise me you won't drag Ally and I Quidditch shopping at Dervish & Banges the next Hogsmeade visit."

"I gotta make the team first Lily but I promise," Jenny said. "I'm probably not even any good anyway."

"Don't say that, you're going to be great," Lily smiled before turning around and opening the door, "Far end of the room," she nodded towards the only bed with the curtains still drawn, before reaching down to pick up the cat that had followed them. "Ready to do your thing Winks?" she looked down into the cat's face, and he winked at her, "Now you see why he got his name," she grinned at Jenny as they moved across the room.

"That is so cute," Jenny giggled.

"Isn't it? He talks too; I swear he actually makes sense when he meows, sounds like yes and no... Peter swears I'm imagining things, the other guys don't put much input in either way but Remus tells him to shut up whenever he starts on how I'm seeing things while James smacks his head and Sirius throws a pillow at him if one is handy. They're annoying, but at least they pick on their own when the need arises," she shrugged as she grabbed the curtains and parted them to reveal Ally who was actually laying on top of her bed with only a silver colored lap blanket thrown over her. "Crazy girl sleeps like that all year long except in the dead of winter, _then_ she gets under the blankets."

"That looks cold," Jenny shuddered. "I like blankets…lots and lots of blankets."

"So do the majority of us sane people, but not her. She's insanely warm blooded or something. She's scary when it gets towards summer, gets way too hot for her," Lily explained as she set Winky down and the cat headed towards the foot that was thrown over the left leg covered by the blanket. A moment later the foot began to pull away from the cat as Lily and Jenny covered there mouths to muffle their giggles.

Much to the two's amusement, Winky merely moved around to lay on Ally's ankle and foot so he could keep licking at her toes, which resulted in Ally kicking out and the cat merely hanging on, even as Ally flung her leg out over the edge of the bed and tried to shake it off.

"Bloody Helcate's blood!" Ally groaned as she appeared from under the hair that had been covering her face. "Lily! Get your cat off my foot!" she glared at them, and if looks alone could kill...

"Time to get up sleepy head," Jenny giggled. "We need your help planning a little payback for the boys' wake up call this morning."

"Let me guess, water," she smirked as she tried to bury back into her pillows, curling her now kitty free leg back up towards her body.

"How'd you know?" Lily frowned as she flopped onto Ally's bed, laying half on the blonde who tried to kick her off.

"God you're annoying!" she muttered as she sat up and glared at them. "And I know because whenever Siri used to come stay at the house when we were kids during those yearly summer visits so we could get to know each other, he'd do it to me _all_ the time. Course I was seven and would just turn around and do it to him so..." she shrugged.

"Ahh, so much makes sense now as to why you despise him," Lily nodded seriously before turning to Jenny. "I pity their children some day; wake up calls of Mommy and Daddy throwing water at each other..."

"Heaven help those poor children unfortunate enough to have them as parents," Jenny sighed dramatically.

"Witches," Ally muttered as she shoved Lily off her, tossing her blanket on top of the laughing red-head, and then making her way towards the open bathroom door as across the room her roommates giggled, clothes flying out of her wardrobe to chase her rather amusingly.

"Hurry up Ally, we need to get some payback," Jenny groaned.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ally yelled through the door before it opened to reveal a dressed Ally, a red scarf with the Gryffindor crest on both ends wrapping around her hair of it's own accord even as she waved her wand and her school books came flying out of her trunk to pile on her bed, parchments and quills floating up so she could grab them and toss them in her bag. "Gods, there better be coffee left," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"You know, it's annoying that you use magic while the rest of us use our hands for that," Lily glanced pointedly at the books.

"That's because I'm lazy and it's been ingrained in me since I was two to use magic whenever possible. Be happy, you trained that out of me except when I'm tired," she grinned as she jumped on the bed next to Lily before focusing on Jenny, "So? Plan?"

"That's why we're here. We need a plan but not quite sure what to do," Jenny said. "I was thinking of maybe turning their hair green and silver but not sure how to get away with it or how to do it exactly.

"Hmm, that would be something you would be better than at me, you're the Charms expert," Ally glanced at Lily.

"Hmm," Lily mused, "Well you're probably going to be going after Siri's coffee right?"

"Likely, he makes it just the way I like it and I'm too tired to make my own, why?"

"Well there is the basic color changing charm... do you want their hair to be green and silver? Or perhaps change colour between green and silver?" she focused on Jenny this time.

"Change between colours," Jenny said. "How long will it last?"

"Well I know this charm that makes colours change, flash even, it's a bit tricky though so..."

"So I'm so not attempting it without practice or we might have their faces changing colours," Ally nodded quickly.

"Exactly," Lily giggled, "Don't want that again, I thought for sure Snape was going to kill you when his face started changing colours..."

"Someone will point him out likely, the boys really hate him for some reason so you're likely to see a prank pulled on him sometime today, he's in Slytherin, genius at Potions... He knows a lot of Dark Magic though so be careful around him," she explained.

"I'll be careful," Jenny said.

"Anyway, if I teach you the charm on the way down, do you want to try it?" Lily brought them back to the plan. "I think the charm, and if we specify the colors, and a lasting charm cast immediately after could get it to stay all day at least... I could do Siri and James while you do Reme and Peter since they always sit together in those two pairings, while Ally distracts them by taking Sirius' coffee..."

"Sounds good. I'm pretty good at charms myself so it shouldn't be a problem to learn them on the way down to breakfast," Jenny shrugged.

"Okay," Ally clapped her hands together, "Then let's get moving, I want coffee," she nodded as she rose. "Oh, precious coffee," her eyes fluttered close as a serene smile took over her features.

"You aren't exceptionally fond of coffee are you?" Lily whispered to Jenny as she stood.

"Nope, chocolate's my caffeine drug of choice. Tried coffee once and spit it right out in my father's face," Jenny shrugged. "I was six."

Lily giggled as they followed Ally who could have been thought to have been dancing as she floated ahead of them towards the exit and stairs.

"Look out, Ally's in search of coffee," one of the girls in the room called with a laugh before a pillow flew at her head.

"Don't you know by now not to pick on that girl?" another one asked as they laughed and the door shut behind Lily and Jenny.

"I enjoy a good cup now and again but prefer tea. Unfortunately I was the idiot who introduced Ally to coffee, she introduced Siri, and well... you'll see," she smiled before turning to the more serious matter of the charms as they made their way out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

"Ready?" Ally turned towards them as they approached the Great Hall.

"Ready," Lily nodded, wand hidden in the folds of her robes.

"Okay," she grinned dreamily before turning back and moving into the Great Hall as the two followed towards the four boys who were gathered at the middle of the table, James and Sirius next to the wall with Peter and Remus across from them, Remus opposite Sirius like always. Lily and Jenny exchanged a smile as Ally strolled right up to Sirius and tapped his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she grabbed the cup right out of his hand and raised it to her lips.

"Wha... Wha... What are you doing!" he sputtered as he stared at her face as she drank. The other three boys were just staring at her with their mouths dropped open.

"Coffee," she answered simply as she held the cup back out to him and he snatched it out of her hands and peered into it's empty depths, "But... but... but it's gone," he raised his eyes back to her, very much looking like a lost puppy now. "My precious..." his lip quivered as he looked back down. "You drank the precious!" he pointed at her accusingly.

"But it's so good," she moaned, causing Sirius' eyes to widen and turn a stormy shade of grey. "More?" she asked softly, catching her lip between her teeth.

"No!" James, Remus, and Peter cried as James reached for the coffee pot and pulled it towards him protectively. "Can't have the precious elixer of Gods!" he continued decisively, holding onto the pot like it was the only thing that would save his life if the world ended right now.

"Siri," Ally whimpered, his focus completely on her as she easily slid onto his lap as he automatically raised his free arm to brace her back and she looked up at him with sad eyes, and nibbled on her lower lip a moment, "Please?"

"Don't give in Siri!" James cried.

"Be strong!" Remus echoed.

"It's only coffee," he countered as he managed to snitch the pot out of James grip who let out a cry of outrage, all four men focused on the liquid pouring into a cup and not noticing the actions of the two other witches that had followed Ally in. He set the pot back down and immediately James snatched it as Siri added milk and sugar like both he and Ally drank it before handing her the cup.

"Thank you," she smiled before leaning up to kiss his cheek then sliding off his lap and bouncing towards the two, "I got coffee," she smiled before turning to wave over her shoulder at Sirius who was just staring at her until she moved to go sit down with the two.

"You gave her our coffee," James muttered, shaking his head in disgust. "I disown you; you are no longer a marauder."

"It's one cup..." he began before his jaw dropped open, "I gave her coffee! No! The Precious!" he cried, rather pitifully actually.

"There, there, Siri," Remus nodded as James patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault; you can never resist a woman..."

"Especially that one," Peter nodded knowingly, only to duck at the glare Sirius sent him.

"Peter, why's your hair green and silver?" Sirius frowned before glancing over at Remus and James. Two seconds later a rather feminine shriek came from Peter as the other three screamed.

"Something wrong boys?" asked Jenny, her face straight as she tucked into her breakfast, acting for all the world as if nothing at all was amiss at the table.

"Ha... Hai... Hair!" they pointed at each other. "Our hair is Slytherin!" James cried in horror.

"Oh my," cried Jenny in mock outrage. "Is there a quidditch match today that nobody told me about?"

"Blah, quidditch," Ally gagged.

"Oh, no more, disown you, you took the coffee then mocked quidditch and you're not even upset about our hair!" Sirius held his hand to his heart dramatically.

"Can't disown me, not part of your family yet," Ally shot back with a smirk. "Besides, it looks kinda cute," she raised her cup to them in salute.

"Siri, your future wife is making fun of us," Remus pointed out, "I think you need to punish her."

"Hmm," Sirius rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I think you're right."

"Hey! I didn't do anything! It's not like I turned your hair all snake-like..." she argued as she scooted down the table towards the third year that happened to be seated next on the bench, Lily and Jenny were between her and the boys now.

"If you'll excuse me I have to see my great-grandfather for a moment," Jenny said getting up from the table and making her way towards the Head Table.

"Oh look, Professor McGonagall," Lily announced as the Professor came near them, eyeing the four boys warily.

"Your timetable Miss Evans," she handed it to Lily before dropping the four boys' on the table, "Can you give Miss Wheatley her's please."

"Certainly," Lily nodded before watching McGonagall walk away.

Sirius grabbed his timetable while stealthily rising and moving towards Ally who had become focused on reading her schedule, until her coffee cup disappeared from her hand.

"Sirius Black! Get back here!" she yelled as she shot up and ran after him as he raced towards the door with her cup, the entire Hall turning to look at them as Jenny reached the Head Table.

"Hello Professor," Jenny greeted with a grin as she heard her friend yelling and then the sound of feet running through the hall.

"Good morning my dear," Albus smiled, "I see you've been making friends..." he continued, eyes twinkling.

"I have," Jenny giggled.

"I'm glad," he nodded, "And I see you've been fitting right in too," he chuckled.

"Well it is _their_ fault after all," Jenny said pointedly, her face straight.

Albus laughed, "That sounds like a story you will have to tell me another day my dear girl. Is there anything special I can do for you, or did you just decide to visit your dear old great-grandfather?" he continued softly, so only those seated immediately next to him at the Head Table might hear.

"Was just getting out of the line of fire after turning the boys' hair Slytherin green and silver," Jenny whispered conspiratorially.

"And I see you left your co-conspirator to the mercy of her betrothed," he whispered back. "I'd suggest providing her with some chocolate before classes. The Professors are used to her having her usual two cups of coffee," he winked.

"I'll do my best," Jenny nodded. "I guess I better go get my schedule off Lily and head to class shouldn't I…"

"Yes, you probably should," he nodded. "Come see me when you get a chance this week, Professor McGonagall will be able to tell you my favorite candy anytime."

"Thank you grandfather," Jenny whispered. "I'll be sure to stop by soon," she said as she turned and made her way back over to where Lily was still sitting waiting for her.

"Schedule," Lily offered it, "I already compared, and we have double Charms first thing today. We have all the same classes including Arithmancy, except you have Magical Creatures and I have Ancient Runes. The boys are all in Magical Creatures, so you'll know someone there. We have Transfigurations after Charms, then after lunch you'll have Magical Creatures, then we'll meet back up for Herbology. I can walk with you to Magical Creatures though since I have a free period then, and we both have a free period after Herbology," she explained as she got up, grabbing a piece of toast, "For Ally. Hopefully she rescued her coffee..." she chuckled.

"We can hope. I've been instructed to give her chocolate to make up for abandoning her to Sirius," Jenny said as she picked up her books.

"Smart man," Lily smiled. "I need to head up to the room to get my Charms and Transfiguration books, maybe we'll find her there..."

"Hopefully and if not, I can at least pick up the chocolate. One advantage to living here over the summer was getting to visit Honeydukes and stocking up before school started," Jenny said as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Good idea," Lily nodded. "Be prepared for revenge if they figure out it was us..." she glanced back towards the Great Hall where the three remaining marauders remained.

"Already got it covered," Jenny said.

Lily looked over at her curiously, "Do I _want_ to know?"

"It's simple really," Jenny shrugged. "I'll stop pranking them if they stop pranking me and let me in on the rest of their pranks."

"Well, I'm not sure if they'll let you in on the rest of their pranks but, who knows it mght work. They've always worked alone, they're a group you know?" she shrugged.

"Well I'd be happy with just not getting pranked myself, although I think my grandfather quite enjoyed the show this morning," Jenny giggled.

"We'd all be happy if we weren't getting pranked. And I think most of the school enjoyed the show, except perhaps the Slytherins," Lily agreed.

"Pfffth, their loss then," Jenny said.

"To be true, to be true," Lily nodded as they reached the Fat Lady and she gave the password before they slipped inside. The few gathered in the common room just pointed up the stairs and they exchanged a look before heading up the stairs, peals of laughter drawing them towards the 5th year Boys room. "Well that's interesting," she mused as she leaned on one side of the doorway after opening the door. Inside, Sirius had Ally pinned on one of the beds and was tickling her sides as she tried to kick him off, a familiar cup on the table next to the bed.

"Is there more going on here than you let us believe Ally?" questioned Jenny from her spot next to Lily.

"Ahhh!" Ally shrieked as she sat up abruptly, hitting Sirius' head with her own and they both grabbed at their heads, "Ow," she groaned as he sat back, offering a hand to help her sit up while her other hand still held her head.

"You were saying?" Lily teased.

"Oh go chase a Hippogriff," Ally grumbled before turning and lunging, well rolling, off the bed to get the coffee cup and dart around the end of the bed away from Sirius. "Freedom!" she cried before hurrying towards them as Sirius leapt up to chase after her and the coffee, the two quickly parting as Ally came barreling through them and rushed towards her own room as Sirius chased after her, only to have the staircase turn to a slide that sent him back down and past the two still standing in the doorway of the boys' room, when he touched the handle of the door Ally had just taken refuge behind. A second later the sound of a number of people getting knocked over echoed up to them.

"Definetly a strike," Lily chuckled as the stairs righted themselves. "Come on, we can tease her later, must get books now."

"Let's go," Jenny laughed. "Guess she doesn't need my chocolate after all."

"Nope, keep it safe for another day," Lily smiled as they moved up the stairs and past Ally's room just as she opened the door with her bag in one hand, coffee in the other.

"It was nothing, he was trying to keep me from getting my coffee," she explained quickly. "Talk more later though, gotta run I got Potions first. Save me!" she rolled her eyes before tilting her head as she looked at them. Quickly she slipped her bag on her arm and produced her wand, waving it once, "There, much better. See you guys at lunch for sure!" she called as she slipped past them and hurried down the stairs. "Don't even think about it Sirius Black!" her voice echoed back up to them.

"That was interesting," Lily looked at Jenny and smiled, "She gave you the same scarf she's wearing," she pointed at Jenny's hair.

"You too," Jenny said, pointing to Lily's hair.

"Well at least we match," Lily shrugged before turning to go up to their room. "We'll have to compare timetables with her at lunch, see if we have any Free Periods around the same time this year. Ready for your first class Jen?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jenny smiled. "Shall we go tackle charms?"

"Let's. We can see if the boys try to convince Professor Flitwick to reverse their hair," she giggled as she linked arms with Jenny.

**glglglgl**

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Sirius Black! Get back here!" Ally yelled as she shot up and ran after him as he raced towards the door with her cup, the entire Hall turning to look at them as Jenny reached the Head Table.

"Lucius would you be a dear and do something about them?" asked Narcissa, turning back to face Lucius from her spot next to her sister Bellatrix.

"And what _exactly_ would you like me to do about them Narcissa?" questioned Lucius coldly from where he sat between Narcissa's cousin Regulus and Severus, his eyes slowly following the progress of the new witch towards the Head Table.

"I don't know, give them detention or something," she snarled. "You _are_ a _prefect_after all."

"And we are also in the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast surrounded by teachers, not to mention the Headmaster _and_their very own Head of House," countered Lucius.

"You're point being?" demanded Bellatrix.

"Obviously the teachers don't seem to find issue with their behaviour…"

"As if they ever do," sneered Severus, interrupting Lucius, much to the older boy's annoyance.

"As I was saying," Lucius said, glaring at Severus for a moment before turning his attention back to the two girls sitting opposite him. "Since the teachers find nothing wrong with the situation and they are not doing it to anyone save their own house, then I see no reason to get involved in what your cousin and his friends get up to. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class," he said, standing up and making his way from the Great Hall, a couple of feet behind the two Gryffindors, stopping in the shadows to watch them make their way up the stairs before continuing on to Slytherin House to collect his books for his first class.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday September 13th, 1975  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****The Quidditch Pitch  
****Beside the Gryffindor Stands  
****1:28 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Not quite two weeks had passed since school started, and already the Gryffindor Team was holding tryouts, much to the annoyance of those who didn't enjoy the game. Regardless of personal feelings though, Ally and Lily found themselves sitting out on the Pitch watching tryouts while working on an essay for Potions and History of Magic respectively, in company with Remus and Peter, the former working on an essay for Ancient Runes with Ally's input here and there, while Peter focused completely on watching the tryouts going on above them. The reason, for such an odd grouping in the minds of any others who happened to be hanging around at tryouts, had to do simply with the fact that Ally and Lily's new triplet as the three were becoming known, was up on a broom trying out for the much coveted spot of Seeker.

Over the last eleven days, you would have thought the three girls had known each other their entire lives and not simply met on the first day of school, well met Jenny on the first day of school. You couldn't find one without at least one of the others, unless it was Ally and you found her in class or between classes before she managed to find the two a year ahead of her. And just as quickly, people were catching on to the fact that all of the recent pranks pulled on the infamous marauders, could be traced back to the three, going back to the first rather interesting new hairstyles.

Unfortunately it had only led to quite the prank war between the two groups, and yet, there was Lily and Ally sitting with Remus and Peter... giving a great many students and staff members alike more than a small amount of concern as to what would happen next.

"Tryouts are done," Peter announced rather suddenly while Ally was in the middle of fighting with Lily's hair that the wind had decided to blow right into Ally's face.

"Really?" Lily looked up while Ally had had enough and cast a levitating charm on the red locks so they floated rather interestingly around Lily's head.

"You're hair is bloody dangerous," the blonde grumbled as Remus tried desperately not to laugh, before raising her eyes as well to watch as Jenny, Sirius, and James made their way down to the ground and started their way, talking rather animatedly, making any other onlookers all the more concerned.

"Uh why is Lily's hair floating around like that?" asked Jenny as she, James and Sirius all stopped in front of where their friends were sitting.

"It was attacking me," Ally answered simply as Lily raised her eyes to look up and saw the strands of hair floating around her head and promptly shrieked, making Remus lose the battle not to laugh and he fell over onto Peter as he shook with the suppressed mirth.

"You know, you look a lot like one of the gorgons," Sirius had leaned back on one leg, fingers tapping his chin as he regarded her.

"An entirely gorgeous gorgon!" James interjected quickly. "All the other gorgons would be jealous if they could see you..."

"Did he just compare my hair to snakes?" Lily looked between Jenny and Ally.

"Sounds like it," Jenny said thinking to herself. "Yeah, I'd say he did."

"How rude," Ally huffed.

"I didn't mean to!" James argued.

"Besides, he's not the one that made her hair all... floaty..." Sirius nodded, sending Remus into another fit of laughter.

"I think you're trying to kill your other best friend through laughter," Ally mused. "So I guess that means there's definitely no argument as to who you'll get to stand up with you when we get married since you're killing off the competition..."

"There was never doubt," James argued before stopping and looking at Sirius, "Wait I thought you said it was going to be me, when did that change."

"It didn't," Sirius argued, "I said if I get to pick, it would be you, with Remus next then Peter, the whole age thing..."

"What do you mean if you get to pick!"

"James, we're talking about my family, there are traditions and rules and regulations and it's annoying..."

"Wasn't this about Ally making Lily's hair float?" Peter asked as Ally was ever so subtly gathering her things and about to make a break for it.

"Oh no you don't," Sirius lunged at her when he looked over at hearing Peter's comment and saw her.

"Ahh!" she shrieked as he knocked her to the ground and she found herself pinned there. "Lily! Jenny! Help!"

"Why would they help when Lily Belle's the one whose hair you messed with?" James asked curious, moving over to lean against the stands.

"She didn't mess with mine," commented Jenny, drawing her wand and with a few words sent a revulsion jinx towards Sirius, hitting him square in the back with a stream of purple light.

"Thank you," Ally grinned as she propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Sirius rolled a few more times before landing on his back a few feet away from her.

"Evil wench," Sirius muttered as he glared at Ally.

"Thank you," she smirked before climbing back up to her feet, then waved her wand at Lily, "There you go Lils, normal hair again."

"Thanks," she reached up to brush her hand over the locks, "I swear I'm so getting it cut..."

"But, but it's so pretty," James argued, looking very much like he had just been told the world was going to end tomorrow.

"It's hair James, it _will_ grow back," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "Besides, _you're_ one to talk; do you even _own_ a comb?"

"Of course I do. My hair just can't be tamed, rather much like me."

"Anyway," Lily rolled her eyes. "So, how do you think you did?" she demanded, nearly jumping up and down.

"Other than the fact I was fastest to get the snitch I have no idea. You'll have to ask these two here," Jenny said indicating Sirius and James.

"She did great!" James grinned.

"Definitely better than the rest of the group trying out. If you aren't picked... I'll eat my tie!" Sirius agreed as he sat up, crossing his legs so he could focus on her.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered, clapping her hands together while Ally grabbed Jenny and hugged her.

"We told you you'd get it!"

"So are you going to make your best friend eat his tie?" asked Jenny from where she was still being hugged by Ally.

"Well," James mused, "That would be quite the sight... And it's not official until I post the positions, but you're definitely our starter Seeker."

"YES!" Jenny cried jumping up and down.

"Eee!" Lily jumped up and latched on the nearest person to hug, which happened to be James. Everyone could see the two seconds it took to realize who she was hugging before she pulled back quickly and stared at him before turning and throwing herself at Ally and Jenny, proceeding to pull them into an odd form of Ring Around the Rosie as they squealed, screamed, whatever you wanted to call it.

"Okay, I'm starved," Jenny said suddenly, stopping her jumping around. "I vote for heading back up to the castle for dinner. Who's in?"

"Thank God, I thought I was the only one," Peter groaned as he stood up.

"Pete, you're always hungry," Ally shot back as she rolled her eyes.

"But it _is_ dinner time," Remus pointed out as he gathered his things.

"True," Ally nodded, "You're normal then for once Pete."

"Oh be quiet," he grumbled.

"So," Sirius began as he and James came up to Jenny, their arms going over her shoulders,

"We've been thinking," James continued.

"Well all of us have been thinking," Sirius nodded at Remus and Peter who fell into step with them as Lily and Ally exchanged looks and hurried over to walk in front of the two boys so they could get Jenny from between them. "We know it's you three who have been behind the pranks, but it's something that's only started since you got here so we figure you play a big part in at least getting those two to come out of their shells."

"Hey!" Lily looked back at him, annoyed, "We don't live in our shells!"

"We just weren't crazy enough to go after you two without our missing member," Ally nodded.

"And it's not like you didn't deserve it," Jenny pointed out.

"Well that's debatable," James argued.

"Though half the time they deserve it," Remus spoke up before jumping to the side as Sirius tried to hit him with his broom.

"Regardless," Sirius rolled his eyes, "We've been thinking."

"And figuring."

"And plotting," Remus added dryly.

"And generally being our marauder selves," Peter piped up.

"That a truce is in order," Sirius continued as if the other three had never interrupted.

"What _kind_ of truce?" demanded Jenny, who had stopped walking and was now standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We join forces, no more pranks on each other, unless perhaps for special occassions..." Sirius nodded to himself.

"Or if you really deserve it," Ally suggested.

"Well," James drew out as the four boys exchanged a look, "Okay, if we really deserve it, but the same goes for you three."

Jenny stood there thinking it over for a moment. "Sounds good to me," she shrugged.

"Good, so truce?" James held out his hand.

"Truce," Jenny smiled as she took a hold of James' hand.

"Perfect," Sirius clapped his hands together, "Our first female marauders," he wiggled his eyebrows, causing the three females to roll their eyes.

"Don't even think about it Sirius Orion Black. Dating half the school is perfectly fine, but go after any of my friends and our deal is off," Ally poked him in the chest for emphasis.

"You used my full name!" he stared at her in shock.

"And?" she countered defiantly.

"Now the guys know my full name," he groaned.

Remus poked Peter's shoulder, "Pay up, I told you it would be a star, that goes for you too James."

"See, that's why I was keeping it secret. Now how would you feel if I told them your middle name?"

"Sirius," Ally began seriously, "Where the hell do you think 'Ally' comes from? Certainly not from Anastasia," she rolled her eyes before turning and heading towards the castle.

"That's not fair!" he cried as he followed after her, not ready to admit defeat.

"You know, I had actually forgotten her first name was Anastasia," James commented as he handed over the galleon he had fished out of a pocket.

"Guess I got off lucky in the name department," Jenny commented. "Must be the American influence I guess," she shrugged as she fell into step with her remaining friends as they made their way towards the castle.

"We all got lucky compared to anyone born to a noble pureblood family. Sirius' family, there's this star theme going on, goes back generations," James shook his head, "So, any ingenious plans in your lovely heads oh newest marauders?"

"Make all the Slytherin's robes Gryffindor?" Jenny suggested.

"Done that, but always worth a good laugh," James nodded.

"You haven't made their robes Gryffindor robes and have the guys start doing a striptease on the table while the girls sing the school song for them," Lily pointed out, causing the three guys to stop mid step and stare at her. "Was that bad?" she looked over at Ally concerned.

"Okay who are you and where's Lily?" demanded Jenny with a laugh.

"What?" she looked between the four. "I have ideas."

"Damn good ideas. Where have you been all my life Lily Belle? Marry me?" James sunk to his knees dramatically, hands held up like he was either praying, or begging...

"In your dreams James," Lily rolled her eyes while stepping around him and starting back towards the castle.

"Every night," he sighed as he watched her go before taking the hand Remus offered to help him back up.

As James made it back to his feet, Jenny took the opportunity to smack him across the back of his head.

"Ow!" he reached back to rub at his head, "What did I do wrong?"

"Too much information genius. That was way more than I needed to know," Jenny said rolling her eyes as she took off after Lily.

"How was knowing I dream about a life with Lily too much to know?" James looked over at Remus and Peter in confusion.

"You're looking at the two who've had to listen to you daydream about Lily Evans for the last four years."

"It gets annoying after a while," Peter admitted.

"Ugh!" he threw his hands up before hurrying after the two girls, "So, how do we accomplish your great escapade Lily?"


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

I know, I know, VERY long time between updates. I'm going to make up for it by updating with a couple chapters in fairly rapid succession. My life this past year has SUCKED! I got hit by the economy. I lost my job last year and it's taken me a long time to get a new one and I'm not even sure about the one I have I right now so things are still kinda all over the place. Good news is Isa and I are speaking again but she's still not on very much. Will try to get the next couple chapters up in the next few days.

Cindy (a.k.a Jamie)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**glglglgl  
**

**Friday October 31st, 1975  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Gryffindor Tower  
5th Year Girls Dormitory  
8:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"So, we look correct?" Ally glanced over at Lily.

"You look perfect, and stop messing with your hair," Lily shot back as she carefully added Jenny's wings. "Okay how do they feel?" she tilted her head as she looked at Jenny.

"It's an interesting feeling having wings but other than that, they feel fine," Jenny replied.

"Well, give them a try; let's make sure all of Ally's and my research worked."

"Especially since we won't do them to ourselves until we know they work," Ally teased as she came over.

"Why do _I_ get to be the guinea pig?" demanded Jenny with a laugh as her wings started going and she lifted off the floor.

"Because we had to be the ones to figure out the ingenious spell," Ally pointed out, "Oh! Hurry up; I wanna get there with her. We can have so much fun flying around turning people's outfits other colours like you said the fairies did in the movie," she grinned as Lily came over and quickly gave her wings, before she did the same for Lily, both rising from the ground to test them out before landing.

"We _are_ geniuses," Lily grinned. "So, shall we go to your first Halloween Ball Jenny?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Jenny smiled from the doorway.

"Come on, you'll have _so_ much fun. I swear this is why I love being at Hogwarts more than anything, my birthday is ten times better by the Halloween Ball every year," Ally smiled as she slipped her arm into Jenny's and they moved into the hall, waiting for Lily to go ahead of them, Jenny following after with Ally taking up the end since that was how Lily explained the Fairies always moved in the muggle movie.

"Oh _my_ Gods!" Lily stopped mid-step halfway down the stairs. "They're nuts!" she exclaimed as she began to giggle.

"What?" Ally tried to see around the bend of the stairs. "Jenny!" she whined, "Do you see what she's laughing at?"

"Lily _move_!" Jenny laughed as she pushed her friend down a few more steps before she too started giggling. "Oh this _**is**_ priceless!"

"Now you're in the way," Ally complained before gently pushing Jenny forward. "Oh _my_ Gods," she laughed when she saw the four ballerinas in the common room, two of which were trying to dance.

"I think we just found our victims for changing dress colours," Lily giggled as they moved down the stairs.

"Scoot, I have to go teach them how to do a pirouette," Ally ordered from behind them before slipping past the other two and hurrying down the stairs. "Oh boys!" she called causing James and Sirius to trip and fall on their butts. "Oh Gods it just gets better," she nearly tripped over a step as she bent over with laughter, her newly acquired wings keeping her from tumbling head over heel, "They even have girl parts!"

"I'm so going to kill you for this Sirius," Remus muttered from where he sat on the couch, his normally short hair was now long and pulled up in a bun, light blue eye shadow complementing the other make-up he wore, including bright red lipstick. Small diamond earrings graced his ears, and he was dressed in a light blue leotard and tutu with white stockings, and light blue ballet slippers. And, if it wasn't enough, he had gained 'C' sized breasts.

"You realize that most ballerinas aren't quite that endowed right?" Lily asked through her giggles as she reached the bottom of the steps and took in Peter who was wearing a yellow ensemble, ribbons around the bun his hair was currently in, and a much smaller chest than his companions. James was in a white ensemble, feathers tucked into his bun for a slight difference and was about the same as Remus in regards to his enhanced chest, but it was Sirius that was the sole recipient of her comment. His pale pink outfit was identical to the others, little flowers in his hair, and his chest had to be at least a 'double D'.

"Why be a girl when you can be a _woman_?" Sirius grinned at them.

"I'm going to _totally_ enjoy watching you get hit on all night and I'm _not_ talking about the _girls_ hitting on you," Jenny giggled.

"That's it, I'm not just killing you, I'm killing you, bringing you back to life, and killing you again!" Remus groaned.

"There, there Reme, your Fairy Godmothers will be there to keep you safe from all the frogs who think they're your Prince Charming," Ally patted his shoulder. "But before we go, I _have_ to teach you a few things so you don't fall over and kill someone. And it's my birthday, you can't say no."

"Oh yeah, she knows ballet," Sirius nodded.

"Should we be concerned how you know Ally knows ballet?"

"No," he glared at Peter as he climbed to his feet.

"Side note, no getting up like that, girls are more graceful..." Lily paused, trying to find the words, "We don't exactly let the world see those assets until we're married, and even then it's only our husbands."

"Okay, note to self, keep knees together when getting up," James nodded.

"And don't strut," Jenny commented as she watched James walk across the common room.

"You glide; it's all in the butt. Think 'Don't I look pretty?'," Ally instructed as she demonstrated. "Glide Peter, glide! Don't pick your feet up," she ordered as the four boys attempted to glide. "Don't, don't..." she looked over at Jenny and Lily who were leaning on each other as they laughed, "_Why_ are you picking your feet up?"

"Because he's preparing to run away!" Lily offered through a laugh.

"Run! Peter Run!" Jenny laughed.

"Okay," he dashed towards the stairs only to find himself up the in the air and floating back towards where his three fellow ballerinas were standing, hands on hips and glaring at him. "Damn..."

"You are so not getting out of this Pete," Remus growled.

"You can work on gliding," Ally nodded, "Now then, to look like a proper dancer, you must be able to do a pirouette that you were failing at so miserably earlier," she looked over at Sirius and James, "So sad, so sad," she shook her head. "Now, follow me," she raised her skirts so her legs below the knee were visible and proceeded to demonstrate.

"They're going to kill someone," Lily whispered to Jenny as they watched the boys attempt it.

"Uh huh," Jenny giggled in reply. "The Slytherins are going to have a field day with this one."

"Shhh, don't let them hear that," she nodded towards the boys who were on their tenth attempt, though surprisingly Remus was starting to get it and Sirius had it rather mastered.

"This is when I wish I had a friend in Slytherin, just for the shear enjoyment factor," Jenny giggled.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh come on Lily, you can't tell me they haven't brought anything the Slytherins might do onto themselves. This is too good an opportunity to pass up and besides it's not like anything the Slytherins might do could in anyway be traced back to us," Jenny told her conspiratorially.

"Well of course, but I happen to know someone with a connection to the Slytherins, so is there anything in particular you would like to see done?"

"Probably best if we don't know what they're planning that way we can honestly tell them we had nothing to do with anything that happens," Jenny said.

"True, true," Lily nodded before looking back to the group and saw the four boys actually perform a perfect spin in the case of the three were by far closer, Peter wobbling a bit towards the end but still pulling one off. "Ready then you guys?"

"They're ready," Ally nodded before turning to the two.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Peter spoke up as he looked between them.

"Flora, Fauna, and she's Merryweather," Lily pointed at herself, Jenny, then Ally, "The Three Good Fairies from Disney's Sleeping Beauty. It's a muggle movie."

"Wicked," James grinned.

"You guys look a lot like them," Remus smiled, "I can't believe you two changed your hair to grey and yours to black though," he glanced between Jenny, Lily, and Ally.

"The joys of charms," Jenny smiled.

"Best of all, we can fly!" Ally squealed before floating up a few feet.

"Why couldn't we do something cool like that?" Peter pouted.

"Well next year you can get wings," Sirius nodded.

"I'm _not_ being a Fairy!" Remus grumbled as Ally floated up behind him and quickly added a little bunch of roses to his bun before floating over behind Sirius and taking away his roses and giving him a little tiara, winking at Remus who was grinning.

"Alright, the birthday girl is insisting on going to the Ball, so move it people!"

"Come on, let's get the message to your contact and wait for the fireworks to start," Jenny giggled quietly to Lily as they left the common room ahead of the others. "My grandfather is going to get a real kick out of this."

"Ally!" Lily called, "Get back here, we need to discuss our entrance. We should enter first all flying and draw attention and let them come in after us I'm thinking."

"Good idea," Sirius glanced back at them and grinned as Ally flew back to them.

"I'm loving these wings," Ally grinned as she landed next to them and began to walk with them.

"Good to hear," Lily grinned, "So we've come up with an idea," she nodded to Jenny, and then focused back on Ally. "We think the Slytherins should have lots of fun with those four," she whispered.

"Oh really," Ally's eyebrows shot up before she grinned. "Oh, it shall be," she nodded before waving her wand and conjuring a piece of parchment. Quickly she wrote on it before sending it flying the in the opposite direction to which they were walking. "All done."

"So ready for our entrance and watching the Slytherins go to town?" asked Jenny.

"Yup," Ally nodded before they moved to join the guys who were waiting for them in the shadows near the entrance to the Great Hall. "Give us five minutes lovelies," she grinned at them.

"Five minutes," James, Sirius, and Remus saluted them before they cast a spell to open the doors as the three fluttered up in the air and made their way into the room.

The Great Hall was decorated to the nines for the holiday, cobwebs in the corners, bats flying across the ceiling, a fog across the floor. There were circular tables around by the walls, covered with black table clothes, a 'crystal ball' in the centre of the table that was actually a light. Up where the Head Table normally was, a stage was set up with a band playing that consisted of skeletons and ghosts, none of the Hogwarts ghosts thankfully. The ceiling itself was of the night sky, a bright-conjured full moon in the sky since the full moon had been the twentieth.

Without a word to anyone, Lily in the lead of course, flew towards an empty table that could easily seat seven, Jenny right behind her with Ally taking up the rear as they landed gracefully and moved to sit down. Glasses appearing in front of them, that were currently empty,

Lily reached forward and tapped the side of her's, "Pumpkin Juice," she spoke and a moment later it was filled with the familiar drink as Ally reached forward and did the same with her glass, only she asked for pumpkin milk, earning a look of confusion from Jenny who followed their example and asked for apple cider.

"It's milk that is mixed with pumpkin spice flavour," Ally explained with a shrug.

"Otherwise known as something only Ally drinks and we've yet to figure out where she got it from."

"Oh hush," Ally rolled her eyes before looking back at the now closed doors, "So, spotlight?"

"Perhaps music?" Lily offered before taking a sip of her drink as plates appeared in front of them with an array of snack foods, including little chocolate bats that flew up to hover around their heads, and marshmallow ghouls that floated above their plates, the rest more regular items like popcorn, sandwiches shaped like crescent moons, fairy cakes that had little fairies sitting on them that Lily and Ally knew from years past were actually candies, treacle tarts shaped like pumpkins.

"Of course," Ally nodded as she glanced across the room before looking back at them, "Jenny can you open the doors, Lily do the spotlight and I'll do the music?"

"Sounds good," Jenny said. "On three?"

"We should probably start music first to get everyone's attention, then do spotlight and then a second later open the doors, the four should be ready by then..." Lily offered.

"On three counts of three?" Ally suggested.

"Works for me," Jenny said, her wand at the ready.

"Deal," Lily nodded before turning towards the door. A moment later music from some ballet began to play, and Lily counted to three before a spotlight appeared and shone on the doors, everyone stopping to look over there, even the band. After her own count of three, Jenny opened the doors to reveal the four who stood in the classic 'first position' before executing a few pirouettes, in time to the music no less.

After the Slytherins poked fun at the four, more than a few hitting on them until it suddenly was realized that the 'ballerinas' were 'guys', the four made their way over to where the girls were waiting, trying not to fall out of their chairs as they laughed. Of course that only worked until they sat down and everyone got a look at poor Remus who had turned the same shade as James' outfit after surprisingly, of all people, Snape had asked him to dance.

Wings came in quite handy when one fell out of their chair from laughter.

The dance progressed from then, the occasional Slytherin, or even a boy from another house coming over to flirt with the ballerinas until one of their Fairy Godmothers would send them away if they came to bother Remus who you could tell was obviously planning the best way to kill his best friends. There was dancing of course, and the three girls had entirely too much fun going through changing the colour of people's outfits, while Lily and Ally took their characters to heart and constantly changed Sirius' outfit from pink to blue throughout the night.

Halfway through the night, a cake appeared on the table with fifteen candles that, Ally learned after trying to blow them out, the boys had charmed to relight. Around the fifth try she had simply stopped and glared at them before Remus cast the counter-charm since she threatened to keep the chocolate confection from them. It came in handy having a chocolate addict as the line of weakness in the marauders.

After that, gifts were summoned, and opened, including a gift from Ally's brother, who Peter told Jenny was 'a Slytherin' which explained who Ally's connection was, though just who the boy was was never mentioned. And after gifts there was of course more dancing, Sirius actually asking Ally to dance much to the amusement of the other five, Lily turning down James' request in about two seconds flat, but going to dance with Remus and Peter, much to James' annoyance. Jenny even had a dance with her great-grandfather when he appeared at one point and asked; unbeknownst to her someone found a camera and snapped a picture of course.

The night finally ended with the fireworks display courtesy of the boys and Jenny, before they quickly escaped, pulling Lily and Ally with them, before anyone figured out the fireworks would turn anything they happened to touch the colour they were.

November first was all that much more fun to see everyone in school walking around with multi-coloured patches on their skin and hair...

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 8th, 1975  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The School Grounds  
4:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

/-/Bloody hell it's cold out here/-/ he thought to himself as he made his way across the grounds towards the lake, grateful he'd had the foresight to grab his cloak before leaving the common room. /-/I can't believe they actually think I _let_ her get the snitch. Gods why her? Why did _she_ have to be their new seeker?/-/ he grumbled mentally as he rubbed his face tiredly, his outward mask lowered in the solitude of the grounds and the gently falling snow, which had started falling a few minutes earlier.

As he neared the lake, he noticed a figure sitting under one of the taller oak trees, their head on their knees and their gaze out over the lake. He could tell they'd been out here for quite a while by the way they were dressed. While quidditch robes kept you warm enough to play, they were in no way thick enough to keep you warm when the sun went down and the temperature dropped, much as it was doing now.

After watching the figure under the tree for a few minutes, he slowly started making his way towards them, undoing his cloak in the process. As he stepped up beside them, he gently laid his cloak around their shoulders before sitting down next to them.

Feeling something warm being draped across her shoulders, Jenny quickly lifted her head and turned to face the person now sitting next to her. She was surprised when her gaze met a pair of icy blue eyes looking back at her through slightly shaggy yet completely organized blond locks. "Thanks," she said as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself. "But what about you? Don't you need it?"

"I'll be fine, besides you look like you need it more than I do at the moment," he replied. "And you're welcome."

"You're the Slytherin seeker," Jenny said, putting the boy before her together with the boy from the game earlier.

"And you're the new Gryffindor seeker," he countered. "Lucius Malfoy at your service," he said holding his hand out.

"Jennifer Wheatley," Jenny said shaking his hand. "But everyone calls me Jen or Jenny. And I _was_ Gryffindor's new seeker," she said, turning her gaze back out over the lake so he couldn't see her tears.

"Was?" Lucius asked curiously, taking a gentle hold of Jenny's chin and turning her back to face him before gently wiping away her tears.

"I quit."

"Why? You're a damn good seeker Jennifer; you sure gave me a run for my money earlier today, so why would you quit after only one game? I would think your team mates would be ecstatic that you stole the snitch right out of my hand," Lucius observed.

"My catching the snitch wasn't the issue."

"Then what was the issue?" Lucius asked. His voice laced with confusion.

"Apparently I caught the snitch too soon. According to James and Sirius, I should have waited until we had enough points that the addition of the one hundred and fifty points from catching the snitch would have put us ahead of Slytherin and Gryffindor would have won the game," she said quietly.

"That's completely ridiculous," he said disgustedly. "They do realize that if you hadn't taken the snitch when you did, I would have had it not two seconds later and Slytherin would have won by more than three hundred points, not just the ten that we did?"

"They don't care about that. They only care about the fact that we lost at all. We got into a huge fight in the locker room after the game. I told them that if they didn't like the way I caught the snitch they should find themselves another seeker because I quit," Jenny shrugged.

"Idiots," Lucius snarled in disgust. "And you consider these boys your friends?" he asked turning back towards Jenny, to notice another tear falling down her cheek, which he reached up and brushed off gently.

"I did…now I'm not so sure," Jenny admitted, unconsciously pressing her cheek into Lucius' hand, which was still holding her face.

"You shouldn't give up quidditch just because Potter and Black are idiots," Lucius told her as his thumb gently rubbed her cheek.

"I know but I also don't think I should have to get yelled at every game for doing my job as seeker. Our job is to get the snitch, not score points with the quaffle."

"Of course you shouldn't," Lucius agreed as he gently pulled Jenny towards him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We should probably head in," Lucius suggested a while later.

"Alright," agreed Jenny quietly as she allowed Lucius to help her to her feet before wrapping his arm back around her shoulders as they made their way back up towards the castle.

"I believe dinner is probably over by now. I could show you where the kitchens are," he offered.

"Thanks but it's okay. Besides, I already know where the kitchens are, it's handy having the Headmaster as your great-grandfather," she smiled.

"I'd forgotten about that," Lucius laughed.

Falling into a companionable silence, they made their way into the castle, Lucius escorting Jenny all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. When they were stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lucius turned to face Jenny.

"Goodnight Jennifer," he said quietly, once more caressing her face gently.

"Goodnight Lucius," she replied, her voice just as quiet.

Without giving much thought to what he was doing, Lucius slowly leaned down and closed the gap between them, kissing Jenny lightly.

Although she was surprised by his actions, Jenny did nothing to discourage him; in fact she found herself quite enjoying his kiss and was disappointed when he pulled back a few moments later.

"Goodnight…" he whispered before turning and making his way down the hall.

"Goodnight," she sighed as she stood and watched him walk away. When he turned the corner out of sight, Jenny turned around, gave the portrait the password and made her way into the common room.

"Jenny!" six voices echoed in the common room the moment she became visible, Ally and Lily appearing on either of her sides before she had a chance to blink.

"Are you okay?" Lily whispered. "We wanted to come but thought you might not have wanted us there so..." she trailed off helplessly.

"We brought dinner for you, it's in your and Lily's room," Ally added quietly.

"Thanks," Jenny said, still a little off balance from the events outside the common room.

"You're welcome," they chorused before linking arms with her, "We'll be your bodyguards," Ally added as James and Sirius came over.

"Jen, we want to apologize," James began softly.

"You should," Jenny snapped.

"We were stupid," Sirius spoke up quietly, "You were right in catching the Snitch when you did, you did fantastic."

"We just get to be idiots when it comes to the game, especially when it's against the Slytherins..." James continued, head hanging, to be honest neither were really looking at her and greatly resembled a pair of boys expecting to be scolded by their mother as they looked down at their shoes. "Please don't quit just because of us, you're the best Seeker we've had in years, you belong up there..."

"And we need someone to beat some sense into us..." Sirius pointed out.

"Why should I believe you? Why should I trust either one of you after the way you treated me today," demanded Jenny.

"You shouldn't," James answered quietly, "But we're hoping you might... With the understanding we're likely to be pigheaded stupid idiots again in the future but it doesn't mean we don't care about you..."

"And I can catch the snitch anytime I want?" Jenny demanded her arms crossed over her chest, although you really couldn't tell thanks to the cloak tied around her neck.

"Anytime you want," they agreed. "It's not your job to get anything but the snitch, it's up to James and the others to get points," Sirius agreed.

"Good. Now where's my apology?"

"Oh great and wonderful Jenny, great female marauder, will you accept the apology of your unworthy and completely inferior marauders?" they sunk down to their knees in unison, hands held in a begging manner.

"What do you guys think?" Jenny asked looking between Ally and Lily.

"A Black is actually on his knees before you, it's the equivalent of the King bowing to a lowly peasant, that alone is amazing," Ally whispered conspiratorially.

"Fine but next time I'm going to hex the both of you good and you are _not_ allowed to seek retribution for it either. Got it?"

"Of course oh merciful and great one, we are not worthy," they grinned up at her before Sirius frowned. "Where'd you get a Slytherin cloak?" he asked slowly, drawing the attention of Remus and Peter who came over.

"Jen?" Remus asked softly, concern in his voice, as Sirius and James scrambled to their feet.

"Oh for heaven's sake, when are you four going to realize not all Slytherins are bad?" Ally rolled her eyes. "They're panicking thinking someone bothered you, which is ridiculous seeing as anyone would know that I have access to my brother's cloak and since I found you out by the lake and it was cold I gave it to you before leaving you to your thoughts."

"Uh…what she said…" Jenny said, having been caught off guard both by the question and Ally's answer.

"Oh," Sirius glanced at Ally before looking closer at the cloak then nodding, "Yeah, that's definitely your brother's," he agreed. "Anyway," he continued much more carefree, "We have a treat for you after you eat dinner, so we're ordering you to go eat."

"Should I be worried?" asked Jenny in concern.

"They have desert," Lily explained as they easily stepped around the boys, and made their way towards the stairs.

"I'm not sure if they went to the House Elves, or if I actually heard James and Siri begging Reme for access to his stash..." Ally continued.

"They're trying to bribe me with candy aren't they," commented Jenny as they made their way up the stairs.

"More like make it up to you with chocolate," Lily nodded as they slipped into the room and headed to Lily's bed. Quickly they climbed up before Lily levitated the tray over and placed it in front of Jenny, while Ally closed the curtains and placed a silencing charm around them.

"So..." Ally began after a moment. "You met up with Lucius Malfoy."

"How did…wait…Lucius Malfoy is your brother?" asked Jenny in shock.

"Guilty as charged," Ally chuckled. "That's why I go by my middle name of Aloisia instead of my first name of Anastasia. Daddy was _furious_ when I was sorted a Lion instead of a Snake. I think that was the only consolation he had to Sirius being sorted a Lion the year before. Lucius though is different; he doesn't give a care about houses."

"He's a Prefect," Lily nodded, "I've seen him at the meetings. Very calm, quiet, very collected..."

"That's a family trait actually."

"You're not calm, quiet, and collected," Lily shot back.

"That's because I don't have to hide my true self from you guys," she pointed out. "Lucius," she once more pronounced it so it sounded like she was telling someone to 'shush' instead of how Lucius himself had pronounced his name when he introduced himself to Jenny, "does hide his true self from the world. He only lets a few people see the true him, and I'm assuming one of those lucky people is staring at us like we're nuts."

"I'm so confused," Jenny sighed.

"It's okay," Ally reached over and let her hand rest on Jenny's. "Why don't you ask questions and we'll see if we can't clear up your confusion."

"Well first off, how did you know this was your brother's cloak just by looking at it?" asked Jenny curiously.

"The fabric. As much as my father is disappointed that his only daughter didn't become a Slytherin, I'm still very much a Malfoy, I can recognize the _finer_ things a mile away. Same is true with Sirius, that's why he said I was right, it was my brother's cloak. It's a higher quality fabric than the cloaks of the other houses, well except mine and Sirius'..." she trailed off with a small frown before shrugging. "As I was saying though, his is actually a step up from the majority of his own house even, the only ones with near the same quality are the Blacks, but even then Lucius' is still a better quality as he's the family heir. It's a thing with the ancient noble pureblood families. Believe me, I know it, but I think it's stupid so never tried to actually understand it."

"I honestly didn't even realize I was still wearing it when I came into the common room," Jenny laughed lightly.

"Don't worry about it," Lily waved her hand, "We want details!" she grinned.

"Of what?"

"Of what she asks," scoffed Lily. "With Lucius of course!"

"We talked for a bit then he walked me back here and…" Jenny trailed off, not quite sure how they'd react if she told them.

"And?" they echoed each other as they stared at her.

"He kissed me…" Jenny said quietly, her gaze fixed on the food on the tray in front of her that she was pushing around the plate with her fork.

"Ahh..." Ally smiled.

"You okay?" Lily continued softly.

"Shocked…stunned…speechless…" Jenny admitted.

"But other than that, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing?"

"In other words, do I need to go hex my brother," Ally translated for Lily.

"It was amazing actually," Jenny blushed.

"Good," Ally nodded, both she and Lily grinning like idiots.

"I still can't believe I _kissed_ a Slytherin," Jenny groaned. "I can't believe I kissed anybody. I've _never_ done that before. Gods I don't even know _why_ he was out there in the first place."

"Knowing my brother he was out getting away from his housemates, who were likely on his case about the game."

"At least your first kiss was a very good one," Lily giggled.

"Definitely one I'll remember," Jenny smiled, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "Why would the Slytherins be on your brother's case? They won the game…"

"But _you_ caught the snitch," Ally answered softly.

"Don't remind me," Jenny groaned.

"That's something to be proud of," Lily argued. "No one has caught the snitch before Lucius Malfoy since he started playing three years ago, it's an achievement. Everyone was being stupid about not winning earlier but by tomorrow they're all going to remember it as being the first time in three seasons that Lucius Malfoy didn't catch the snitch, and it was _you_ who did."

"Lucius even said he would have had the snitch two seconds later if I hadn't taken it and they would have won by over three hundred points. He thinks I did the right thing," Jenny said quietly.

"You _did_ do the right thing," Ally agreed. "Look I don't play Quidditch except for fun and that's only since coming to Hogwarts and its 'allowed'," she rolled her eyes, "but I know that you did the right thing. So now come the point tallying for the Quidditch Cup, it's only a ten point difference not three hundred points."

"I still don't know if it's worth staying on the team. I mean what they said to me today…How do I know they won't react the same way after another game? I just don't know if it's worth it. If Lucius hadn't found me out there I'd probably still be sitting out in the snow, which I didn't even know was falling at first, and you'd find my lifeless body come morning," Jenny said.

"We were actually about to come looking for you finally since it was dark, so we would have found you. The plan was to actually start outside then come inside just in case you were outside," Lily explained.

"And as for Quidditch, you should do what's right for you. I can't imagine the guys having a hissy fit again, Sirius is if nothing else a man of his word... But if you want to quit, then do it, but if you want to play because you love to play, then keep playing and ignore them."

"I need to think about the whole quidditch thing for a while. The guys' actions today really threw me for a loop and then the conversation with Lucius and everything, my head is just spinning," Jenny said.

"Then stop thinking," Lily nodded, "Come on, the boys have chocolate waiting for you, then I'll keep Ally company and distract them so you can get away if you want."

"Stopping thinking…well with the exception of thinking about a certain blond prefect of course," Jenny smiled. "And I may just take you up on your offer of a distraction; it's been a long and tiring day."

"Then we are quite glad to offer the distraction, and you can be free to think about said certain blonde prefect all you want," Ally teased as she rose.

"You guys mind if I change first? I'm tired of wearing these stupid quidditch robes," Jenny said as she stood up, laying Lucius' cloak across the foot of her bed.

"Of course not," Lily nodded as she climbed over the bed to where Ally stood, "We'll be just outside the curtains."

"Thanks," Jenny said as she grabbed a change of clothes out of her cupboard before climbing back on her bed, closing the curtains behind her. A few minutes later she opened the curtains and climbed off her bed, comfortably clad in a pair of jeans and a green sweater. "I'm suddenly liking the colour green," she grinned.

"It's a simply lovely colour," Ally nodded.

"I wear it all the time when I'm at home," Lily smiled.

"Shall we go enjoy the boys' grovelling for a while?"

"Oh most certainly," Ally and Lily chorused, linking arms with her. "Chocolate awaits, just what we do not know, but it waits for you and we're so stealing bites of course," Lily nodded.

"As if I wouldn't share with the two of you just for the sheer pleasure of annoying James and Sirius," Jenny giggled as they made their way out of the dormitory.

"And to be truly annoying, we have to give Reme a bite," Ally agreed.

"Of course, since it's most likely his chocolate that the boys are giving me," replied Jenny.

"Of course."

**glglglgl**

**Thursday November 13th, 1975  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Dungeons  
The Potions Classroom  
12:01 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"You guys go on ahead, I'm almost done here and I'll catch you up in the Great Hall," Jenny said as she dropped one of the last few ingredients into her Felix Felicis potion.

"You sure?" Lily asked as the guys started towards the door, Remus stopping halfway to look back as well.

"I'm sure, I won't be too much longer," Jenny assured them.

"We'll make sure to save you any chocolate," Lily nodded.

"Steal James and Siri's," Remus agreed with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Jenny said as she dropped the last ingredient in and picked up her stirring rod.

"You're welcome."

"See you soon," Lily called before slipping out of the room with Remus.

Jenny was so intent on the potion in front of her that she was not aware that she was not the only person still in the room and she never saw the extra ingredient enter her potion until it was too late and the potion was bubbling ominously. "What the…" she trailed off as she jumped back when the potion suddenly made a large crackling sound. Seconds later the room was filling with smoke and the contents of her cauldron lay in ruin.

"You know, it _wasn't_ supposed to do that. Though, considering you were _home__schooled_, you probably don't even know _how_ to properly brew a potion."

Looking up Jenny was surprised to find herself face to face with Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin. "I _do_ know how to brew a potion. My father was a potions master…" she trailed off for a moment as she tried to clear her head of the upsetting thoughts about her father. "My potion was perfectly _fine_, why did you ruin it?"

"I didn't touch _your_ potion," Narcissa sniffed. "And if your father was such a great potions master, then why did he die in an explosion _caused_ by a potion."

"He was experimenting," Jenny ground out, determined not to let Narcissa see the tears she was desperately trying to hold back. "The potion was highly unstable when it exploded. What did you throw in my potion?" Jenny demanded as she drew her wand.

"I didn't throw anything in your potion you little tart," Narcissa hissed at her, her own wand pointing at Jenny.

"What pray tell is going on here?" demanded a silky voice from the doorway seconds before Jenny would have fired off a hex.

"Lucius," Narcissa lowered her wand as she turned to him with a smile before pouting, "The Gryffindor was about to hex me, and for no reason. Her potion blew up and she's convinced I had something to do with it when I was minding my own business gathering my books," she explained softly, looking up at him with an innocent yet confused expression.

"Is this true?" Lucius asked turning his attention towards Jenny, who had lowered her wand but was still ready to hex at a moment's notice.

"No it's not. Professor Slughorn gave me extra time to finish my potion. Everything was going fine. All I had to do was finish stirring it and it would have been perfect until she threw something in it and it exploded," Jenny explained.

"I did not!" Narcissa snapped back, indignant, "Why would I even do anything to your potion? What would be the benefit?"

"How about the joy of picking on a Gryffindor," snapped Jenny angrily.

"How could that possibly bring me _joy_," Narcissa sniffed, "Only my idiotic cousin finds pleasure in picking on other houses."

"That's enough," growled Lucius before Jenny could respond in anyway. "I suggest you leave now Narcissa, before I report you to Professor Slughorn and see that you get detention on top of the one I'm going to inform him of as of right now."

"_What__**!**_" she shrieked. "But Lucius!"

"_Now_ Narcissa," he ordered stepping away from the door so she could pass.

She stared at him a moment before raising her head, straightening her back, then walking past him and out of the room without another word, clearly pissed though.

Once Narcissa was gone, Lucius closed the door behind her before turning and making his way over to where Jenny was standing, flicking his wand, which she never saw him draw, and cleaning up the mess that was her potion.

"Why?" asked Jenny curiously.

"You can't brew a potion with a messy cauldron," Lucius replied.

"No," she said, laying her hand on his arm gently to get him to look at her. "Why did you do that? Just now? Why did you side with me?"

"Because I know Narcissa was lying," he told her, gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

"But how?"

"I overheard her and her sister in the common room this morning plotting a way to get at you," he said. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine," Jenny said turning her face away from Lucius.

"Please don't do that," he said, gently turning her face back to him. "It's _**not**_ fine and please don't cry," he said, softly running his thumb over her cheek to wipe away an escaping tear. "I can't bear to see you cry."

"Why did it have to be in potions," Jenny said as Lucius pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, Jenny's arms mirroring his actions. "Pranks I can deal with but exploding potions…"

"Because of your parents…" he said, letting his words trail off.

"My father was a potions master and he loved his work. He loved to experiment with potions in the hopes of improving them, making them better. Not a day went by when Mum and I didn't have to deal with listening to potions explode in the basement. I had come to Hogwarts to spend a few days with my grandfather when it happened. My father was experimenting again only this time the consequences were so much worse. By the time the smoke cleared our house was in shambles and both my parents…" she trailed off as she broke down.

Lucius didn't know how long he stood there holding her but once her cries had subsided he pulled back slightly so he could look in her eyes. "Why don't you go up and get some lunch," he said wiping her tear stained cheeks with his thumb. "I'll talk to Professor Slughorn and explain what happened. I'm sure he'd be willing to let you redo the potion and I'll be here to help you."

"You don't have to do…"

"I know," he said interrupting her argument. "I want to."

"Okay. I think I'd like that then. How will I know when I can redo it?"

"I'll get word to you through Ally and if for some reason I can't, I'll come up with a way," he smiled before leaning forward and kissing Jenny softly on the forehead. "Now go, I'll make sure this gets cleaned up and it's ready for you later."

"Thanks," Jenny smiled before picking up her bag and making her way towards the door.

"Go," Lucius ordered with a laugh when Jenny turned back at the door to try to argue with him once more. Once Jenny was gone from the room, Lucius did as he told her he would and cleaned up her potions supplies before making his way towards Slughorn's office to let him know about what had happened earlier in his classroom, Narcissa's detention and Jenny's need to redo her potion.


	4. Chapter 3

As promised.

Cindy (aka Jyn)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**glglglgl**

**Thursday December 25th, 1975  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Headmaster's Quarters  
Jenny's Room  
4:05 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Shh," someone hissed rather loudly before another figure in the darkened room managed to promptly fall over… well something.

"What part of quiet do you guys not get?"

"Stop complaining or you'll wake her up."

"Who's there?" Jenny mumbled as she sat up.

"Happy Christmas!" a loud cry echoed through the room as it was suddenly lit up, leaving Jenny blinking and trying to block out the light, until she noticed that her bedroom in her Great-Grandfather's quarters was suddenly decorated from ceiling to floor in garland, strings of Christmas lights, a tree that hadn't been in the corner when she fell asleep now surrounded by presents, even snow was falling from her ceiling, a small amount but snow just the same. And standing around her bed, or leaning on the post in Ally's case, were the marauders and other two members of 'The Triplets' as she, Lily, and Ally had begun being referred to as the school year passed.

Groaning Jenny fell back onto her bed. "Do you guys have any idea what _time_ it is?

"Four in the bloody morning," Ally muttered.

"She needs coffee," Lily patted Ally's shoulder, "And it's their fault," she pointed at Sirius and James who were trying to look innocent while Remus quite obviously moved away from them.

"We had to Jenny!" James began quickly when he noticed Remus getting away from them, while reaching out to yank the other boy back to his and Sirius' side. "Our parents want us there for opening presents in a few hours and Siri and Ally's parents wouldn't let them leave unless they left without their parents knowing so... And none of us could exactly sneak out in the middle of the day without being noticed."

"_Besides_," Sirius whined, "It's Christmas! You have to do something with us. We have presents and coffee, and breakfast treats, and coffee, and hot chocolate, and coffee, and crackers and..." he suddenly choked as Ally was there with her hands around his throat.

"Mention coffee one more time without giving me some and it won't be pretty," she growled.

"Coffee," Remus quickly produced the pot and James held a cup in front of Ally, as she turned to follow it rather much like in a trance while Sirius coughed.

"Note to self, keep coffee always on hand," he muttered, stealing a wary glance over at Ally who was quite happily seated on the end of Jenny's bed with her cup of coffee.

"Do you have any idea what you woke me up from?" demanded Jenny from where she still lay on her bed, her arm over her eyes.

"A wonderful dream about a guy?" Lily suggested with a knowing little smile, and a glance she shared with a suddenly smirking Ally. It had been five weeks since Jenny showed up a bit later than expected to lunch and explained to Lily and Ally the incident in the dungeons with Narcissa and Lucius. The following four weeks had been spent dividing her time between the six people in her bedroom, and spending time with Lucius without anyone knowing, save of course her two best friends who it seemed she couldn't keep anything from... though the fact the guy in question was the brother of one of her best friends, it would have been rather impossible anyway. Fortunately the four marauders had been distracted by something during the four weeks leading up to the Winter Holidays, and didn't notice the fact that Jenny had suddenly gained a few extra detentions, which in reality were times when she and Lucius would sit and talk. Ally was more than happy to help keep them from noticing when James had come one day around November's Full Moon for advice on a Transfigurations project since she was the only one in the group who was good at the class besides him, and Lily in turn would say Jenny was with her if they happened to be looking for Jenny when she was off with Lucius, and Lily happened to be able to freely provide an alibi without question because she too had been unavailable.

"Something like that," Jenny groaned.

"We're sorry, but just think you can go back to sleep later and spend all day in dreamland," Ally smiled.

"And you can imagine all the ways Ally and I are being tortured as payback for waking you."

"Speak for yourself Black," Ally shot back. "I won't be tortured until you and your family come to our house for brunch. Why does it have to be our year to have you," she rolled her eyes.

"Once more I am thankful my family didn't insist on the archaic ritual of betrothals, and even more importantly, blood betrothals," James chuckled. "Anyway, _up_, we have presents and we might catch St. Nick hiding presents under the tree out in the living room even."

"Really?" Peter perked up. The others stopped to look at each other before Ally quickly took a drink as Lily grabbed one of Jenny's pillows and dived to lay next to her so she could get away with covering her head with the pillow to muffle her giggles as Jenny did the same next to her.

"Pete, St. Nick only visits little kids," Remus explained carefully as James and Sirius grabbed cinnamon rolls that appeared out of nowhere and took big bites.

"Oh," Peter frowned, clearly disappointed.

"Okay can we get this over with so I can get back to my amazing dream?"

"Amazing huh? Did any of us make appearances?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stay out of my best friend's dreams," Ally tossed a cracker at him.

"I can't help what she dreams about!" he argued as he tossed it back at her.

"And _you_ are the farthest thing from my dream man," Jenny said throwing her pillow at Sirius.

"I think I should be offended!" he grumbled as he tossed the pillow at James who had fallen to the floor laughing.

"Trust us, you should," Ally agreed before smiling innocently as he turned to glare at her.

"I'm so glad I'm not going to be at brunch with those two and their families," Remus whispered to Lily and Jenny as he sat down by the head of the bed, summoning a tray towards him with three cups of hot chocolate and a variety of sweets.

"You and me both Remus," Jenny giggled as she sat up and took one of the offered cups of hot chocolate.

"God yes," Lily agreed as Sirius and James headed towards the tree, the former stopping long enough to grab Ally's cup of coffee and take a drink before handing it back to her as she growled at him.

"First round of presents," James announced as packages rose and floated across the room to each of them.

"So how's Break been?" Ally looked over at Jenny.

"Blissfully quiet," Jenny smiled.

"Was that intended at us?" James mused.

"Partially," Jenny laughed. "But it _is_ handy to have rooms attached to the Headmaster's which allow me to hide out in here and avoid those students still here."

"So true, great planning location," Sirius nodded as he looked around the room.

"Should I be concerned my future husband got a dog collar for Christmas?" Ally asked suddenly as she looked over at the open box in Sirius' lap.

"Uh," Sirius looked down before looking back up at her, then looking quickly at James and Remus, the first was biting on his lip trying not to laugh while the second was almost falling over from laughter.

"Is there something going on that you're not telling us?" questioned Jenny.

"Of course not!" he actually squeaked, causing the three girls to exchange looks. "That is... well that depends on what you're thinking, if you're thinking what I think you could be thinking then heck no."

"Is he making sense to anybody?" Lily asked curiously.

"Not a clue," admitted Jenny. "What are we thinking Siri?"

"Uh... I don't know," he answered quickly.

"Oh _my_ Gods!" Ally slightly shrieked. "You weren't thinking we were thinking that it was involved in something related to like sex games or something were you!"

"Of course not!" he defended quickly.

"Though, it would make sense, not like there's much use for a dog collar otherwise," Remus mused.

"Shut up Moony," Sirius hissed at him.

"Okay, now _that_ is too much information," Jenny groaned.

"And you're not going to marry him eventually," Ally moaned.

"It's not for sex games!" Sirius argued.

"Then what _is_ it for," Lily countered.

"Um," Sirius began before looking at James, "Prongs got a dog."

"And you're getting the collar?"

"Well, it's kinda mine too."

"Why did you call James Prongs?" asked Jenny in confusion.

"Good question," Lily frowned.

"New nickname," Remus answered.

"A new nickname for what?" asked Jenny.

"Just a new nickname for being marauders, that way the Professors might not know who it is as first," James explained. "I'm Prongs, Siri is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail. We haven't figured out your nicknames yet if you want new ones..." he added with a shrug.

"Where the hell did you get those particular nicknames?" Ally frowned. "Should I be looking more closely at your feet to make sure there's no interesting features that haven't been mentioned and might pass to children someday?"

"No, the family isn't that inbred, only my mother and father were both Blacks," Sirius rolled his eyes. "They're the oddities remember."

Ally shrugged, "Just checking."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to these new nicknames that they're not telling us," Jenny said, looking over at Lily next to her.

"You and me both," Lily nodded.

"What?" Sirius and James chorused. "They're just nicknames, like we call Reme, Moony, you've never asked about the meaning of that before."

"That's because we didn't have any question about his nickname," Lily answered sweetly, causing Remus to choke on the drink he had just taken.

"It's okay Remus," Jenny reassured. "It doesn't change how we feel about you. I mean if grandfather doesn't have a problem with you, why should I," she shrugged.

Remus' eyes were huge as he looked up between the three of them.

"You know!" Peter sputtered.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked quietly.

"Second year," Lily replied as Ally answered with 'First year'.

"We kinda told Jenny in October, once we knew absolutely for sure she was one of us..." Ally continued softly.

"That and you already suspected right?" Lily looked at the darker haired girl.

"Uh great-grandfather _is_ the headmaster of the school. I kinda got a heads up before I started," Jenny admitted sheepishly. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make Remus feel uncomfortable. I figured he'd tell me when he was ready."

"That was our theory," Lily nodded.

"It's okay," he smiled softly, "Kinda funny, you two figured it out before them, and I spent all my time with them."

"Just goes to show that girls are smarter than boys," Ally smirked.

"Hey!" the three protested.

"It's true," Jenny shrugged. "And hay is for horses boys."

"Shut up," James and Sirius shot at Remus as he began to snicker.

"Did we miss something?" Lily looked around at the group.

"Seems like it," agreed Jenny.

"Alright people, spill, or I'll hold the coffee hostage and Jen will hold the chocolate hostage, and I'll get Lily to hold the presents hostage."

"You wouldn't!" the four boys stared in horror at them, Remus, Sirius, and James all holding their cups of hot chocolate or coffee to them protectively.

"Accio cups," Jenny cast quickly, all four cups sailing towards her as she guided them to the tray on the table next to her.

"But..." Remus stared up at them before turning to the other three, "_Tell_ them!" he ordered, as the three boys, and even Ally who was between Remus and the three and in direct sight of his glare, leaned back away from him.

"Note to self, Remus with chocolate really is like Ally with coffee," Sirius shuddered.

"At least you're only marrying one of us," Ally chuckled before Remus growled. "Siri, save me from your best friend."

"We, that is Sirius, Peter, and I," James began quickly, "Have become animagi."

"_That's_ why you came to me for help!" Ally turned to stare at him.

"Wait, _illegal_ animagi?" Lily stared at them.

"Well," James began slowly as he looked at the others, "Technically speaking..."

"Technically speaking they're illegal animagi because they became animagi so they could be with me on the Full Moon when I transform. He's a dog, he's a stag, and he's a rat. Can I have my hot chocolate back please?" Remus looked up at Jenny as Ally began to snicker.

"Does that mean," Ally paused as she laughed, "that..." she had her forehead resting against the covers she was sitting on as she snickered, "When I someday say my husband's a dog... I won't be lying?" she managed to get out just before she fell off the side of the bed as she laughed.

"So deserved that," Sirius muttered.

Jenny couldn't help giggling at the image in her head caused by Ally's words. "Here you go Remus, enjoy," she said handing Remus back his hot chocolate. "Don't worry, I've sent you the biggest gift basket full of Honeydukes best chocolate I could find."

"You are an angel," he smiled.

"Can we have our coffee back?" Peter asked quietly.

"Hang on; you didn't give them their coffee back?" Lily glanced at the cups, "Siri I'd put that cup down if I were you..."

"My coffee!" Ally sat up quickly before seeing Sirius who was in the middle of trying to hide the cup he had gotten a hold of.

"Run for it Padfoot," James instructed as he simultaneously threw himself backwards a few feet giving Ally a clear shot at her fiancé who was scrambling to his feet.

"You don't think they'll wake your Grandfather do you?" Lily mused after first Sirius had run out of the room, then Ally had following on his heels for her coffee which the poor idiot hadn't thought to set down.

"As if he didn't know about this already," Jenny said rolling her eyes. "And if he didn't he's probably sitting in his room laughing at us. I think he enjoys the chaos I bring into his life."

"Probably," Lily nodded, "I think he was lonely until you came," she continued with a shrug before levitating another round of presents towards them. "So, they at the Great Hall yet?"

"Likely," James chuckled.

"Too bad there isn't a way we could see where they're at on a map or something," Remus mused.

"Would we really want to?" asked Jenny cautiously.

"Well a map that showed where everyone was would come in handy, especially when we're doing a prank late at night," James pointed out.

"Is that kind of thing even possible?" wondered Jenny quietly.

"I don't think so," Lily countered softly.

"True," James nodded. "But back to presents," he announced, the two girls exchanging a look and smiling in relief.

"Let's open gifts, and then if the two haven't reappeared, go hunt them down before Filch catches them," Remus suggested.

"Sounds good," Lily giggled, before they turned to the gifts that were there for each other from the group, Jenny finding they'd even brought the gifts she'd sent to their houses for them to open.

"Happy Christmas everyone," the soft voice drew their attention to the doorway after they had finished opening the presents addressed to them, a small pile by the tree waiting for Sirius and Ally who had yet to return.

"Grandfather!" Jenny cried in surprise, quickly standing up. "I knew _nothing_ about this I swear."

Albus chuckled as he came into the room, "Well I do believe that was the point my dear girl, at least I thought it was when Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin wrote to ask if something could be arranged."

"You knew?" Jenny asked in shock. "He _knew_?" she demanded turning on the three marauders still in the room with her.

"You think we'd try to sneak into the castle without him knowing?" James countered.

"It's Christmas Jennifer, you should spend time with your friends, even if it unfortunately has to be at a rather odd hour," Albus continued with a smile.

"I'm gonna get you back for this," Jenny promised, a wicked smirk on her face as she pointed at James. "Now we should probably hunt down our missing friends before Mr. Filch tries to hang them up like Christmas stockings."

"I believe I found your missing members actually," Albus spoke up with a smile. "You might want to bring that," he pointed at the camera by Lily who had been snapping pictures now and again since arriving.

"It's photo worthy?" asked Jenny with a smile as she turned to face her great-grandfather."

"I do believe it is," his eyes twinkled as he turned to go back to the common room as everyone scrambled to their feet to follow after him.

Quickly, they made their way through the castle to the Great Hall, right to the large Christmas tree and just behind it; they found Sirius and Ally, both holding on to the coffee cup, sound asleep as they leant against each other.

"Lily _quick_," Jenny whispered.

"Shh," she whispered back before snapping the picture. "Someone should wake them."

"Don't look at me," Peter spoke up quickly as they turned to look at James.

"Oh thanks, make me risk life and limb," he rolled his eyes before moving forward to shake Sirius' shoulder. "Padfoot, wake up."

"Go away," Sirius grumbled as Ally shifted her head more to lay on his shoulder.

"This requires desperate measures," Lily exchanged a knowing look with Jenny.

A moment later Lily raised her wand and a bucket of water appeared over the two as James quickly moved away. "Wake up Ally, or else!" she called, and after no response, not that she expected one, she flipped the bucket.

"Ahhh!" Ally shrieked as both sat upright, coffee flying up in the air, that Albus was quick to freeze. "Ooo you're gonna be in so much trouble when I get dry and fully awake," she muttered as she stared at Lily who was just smirking back, Sirius next to her was brushing the wet black locks back as they stuck to his skin. "I'm so gonna hurt you when I'm dry and fully awake," Ally glared at Lily before looking up at the coffee. "You made me lose my coffee you bugger," her glare slid over to Sirius.

"My coffee, evil wench," he countered as he climbed to his feet, and with a flick of his wand the coffee returned to the cup, and then he held his hand out to Ally.

"Ever find yourself hating the fact that you still always help me up even when you're unbelievable annoyed at me," she smirked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Bloody manners and nobility," he chuckled before handing over the cup of coffee. "How long were we asleep?" he focused on the others. "And hello Professor."

"Good morning Mr. Black, Miss. Malfoy," Albus smiled. "I hate to ruin a lovely morning, but I do believe it is about time for people to be rising at your house Miss. Evans, and yours as well Mr. Black, Miss. Malfoy," he nodded at the three."

"Mother gets up far too early," Sirius muttered.

"Father," Ally sighed.

"Tunie," Lily chuckled.

"We should go as well, let you get some sleep," Remus looked over at Jenny.

"We can send Padfoot and Ally's gifts with them so they have something to look forward to," James grinned.

"Sounds good," Jenny smiled.

"Okay," Ally smiled around a yawn before moving away from Sirius, who she had been leaning on. "Have a good rest of Christmas Day and write all you want the rest of vacation. I don't think I'll be able to get away again before it's time to come back to school," she explained as she hugged Jenny.

"I'll probably be buried in the library as it is trying to finish that assignment for Slughorn since my potions tutor seems to have gone home for Christmas," Jenny replied as she returned Ally's hug.

"Evil of your potions tutor," Lily smiled as she got a hug from Jenny before going for Ally who had been hugging Remus.

"I know, but he still gets his Christmas present," Jenny smiled.

"That's good," Remus chuckled. "Merry Christmas Jen, see you in two weeks," he smiled as he leaned over to hug her.

"If you want, you can come visit," James spoke up quickly, "Moony is over every other day and we're trying to get Padfoot over but it's not working so great..." he looked over at the other boy.

"You'll need to clear it with the regal gentleman over there," Jenny said pointing to Albus after giving James a hug.

"Easily done," he grinned before lowering his voice conspiratorially, "Don't tell anyone, but I think he actually rather likes us."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Jenny laughed, patting James on the back.

"Is the evil witch picking on you?" Sirius asked with a grin as he came up and wrapped an arm around James' shoulders.

"Nah, just being Jenny," James smiled. "I'm off to see the Headmaster and see if I can't manage to get Lily to give me a hug..."

"Good luck there Prongs," Sirius chuckled before watching him head towards Albus and Lily. "So," he focused on Jenny.

Instead of answering, Jenny merely raised one eyebrow curiously.

"I hope I manage to see you if you visit James this coming week, if not, see you when we get back," he smiled.

"I have to see what my grandfather says," Jenny shrugged. "You just want me to come so I can help you plan new pranks don't you?"

"Of course not," Sirius argued, "No I'm thinking of the snowball fights and we always do these s'mores things that Remus introduced us to back in first year. However, if plotting happens, then it would not be a bad thing," he grinned.

"Well like I told James, it's up to the regal old gentleman over there," she said pointing at Albus.

"Which would explain why James is busy talking to him," he chuckled. "Either way, have a good week alright?"

"Of course. See you in January if not before," Jenny smiled.

"See you Jen," he smiled before reaching forward to give her a quick hug, then hurrying over towards James, Remus, and Peter. The group waved one time before Lily and Ally headed out ahead of the Marauders, Lily wanting to get away from them before James attempted another hug.

"Well my dearest, would you like to have breakfast? Or just get some more sleep?" Albus asked as he came up next to Jenny.

"Food first please Grandfather, then more sleep," Jenny replied smiling up at Albus.

"Of course, breakfast then sleep sounds quite lovely," he chuckled as he slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and started towards the doors of the Great Hall so they could return to the quarters they shared when she wasn't in Gryffindor Tower, by then the seven should have used his floo to get to the Potter house where they could use the portkeys to get back home before anyone was the wiser.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday February 14th, 1976  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Gryffindor Tower  
4th Year Girls Dorm  
9:21 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Jenny," Ally groaned as she buried her head further into her pillows, "Make her stop humming!"

Jenny giggled as she sat down on Ally's bed, Lily moving around the bed as she opened the curtains, humming the tune she always liked to hum. "But if I tell her to stop humming, she'll start singing," she pointed out as she looked up at the red haired girl who winked at her before beginning to sing.

"_Try to remember the kind of September when life was slow and oh so mellow, try to remember the kind of September when grass was green and grain was yellow. Try to remember the kind of September when you were a tender and callow fellow, try to remember and if you remember then follow."_

"Ugh!" Ally threw her pillow at the girl, sitting up to glare at her, though a lock of blonde hair had fallen right in the middle of her face and killed the appearance completely. "Evil woman!" she muttered before falling back on the bed. "Go away!"

"Can't, its Hogsmeade day," Lily pointed out, rather cheekily.

"And Valentine's Day," Jenny added. "Which means…"

"Chocolate!" Ally sat straight up.

"We should have done that first," Lily giggled.

"Hey!" one of Ally's year mates yelled into the room, "There's boxes down here for you three. Hurry up we wanna see what they are!" she continued before disappearing.

"Boxes?" Lily frowned as she looked between the other two girls.

"No idea," Jenny shrugged.

"Hang on," Ally reached under her pillow to grab her wand before casting a quick charm to tame her hair as she sat up and grabbed her robe. "Screw getting dressed until after we find out what these boxes are. But I swear if it's the four doing some prank, I'm killing them and no one would have the heart to convict me."

"Hell we'll help you," Jenny said as she rose from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Better be chocolate," Ally muttered as she headed towards the door with Lily in the lead shaking her head, Jenny coming up behind, only for the three to be practically dragged down the stairs by the girls who were waiting outside until they reached the couch in front of the fireplace, the table between them and the fireplace held three boxes, one white with red ribbons, one a pale pink with dark pink ribbons, and the other was a bit odd for the holiday, green with white ribbons.

Lily leaned forward to look at the tags before handing the white box to Jenny and the pink one to Ally. "Happy Valentine's Day, from your secret admirer," she read before looking at the two with her.

"Same here," Ally looked up from her card.

"And here," Jenny said.

Lily shrugged before setting the card aside and pulling the white ribbons apart to open the box, "Wow," she breathed as she looked at the collection of various shades of pink roses, red roses, and burgundy roses nestled in pink tissue paper

"Is it just me or are you sensing a theme here?" asked Jenny as she opened her box to reveal lavender roses, white roses, and baby's breath nestled in lavender coloured tissue paper.

"Not just you," Lily smiled.

"What did you get?" someone asked making Ally look up from smiling at Lily and Jenny, to stare at the girl who shrunk back slightly, then focused on the pink box in front of her and she carefully pulled the ribbons from the box.

"That's an odd bouquet," someone frowned as Ally just smiled and reached out to touch one of the hibiscuses in her collection of flowers. Instead of a bunch of roses, there was a small collection of coral rosebuds, with red camellia, a single pale pink orchid and a single orchid that was yellow but faded to dark pink at the edges. Then there were the hibiscus, four of them, one was pure white, another was white but with a pink centre; the third was pink in the centre and moved to yellow while the last was bright red in the centre and the very edge was yellow.

"It's not odd, it's a message," Ally countered as she touched one of the orchids.

"Huh?" Lily tilted her head as she looked at the blonde.

"There's a language of flowers, each flower has a meaning. Orchids imply love, beauty and refinement, coral roses show desire, red camellia means that I'm a flame in the heart of my secret admirer, and the hibiscus represent delicate beauty, which in essence all means that whoever sent me these thinks that I'm beautiful, refined, they desire me, and are very likely trying to say they care deeply about me."

"Wow," Lily giggled, "Oh, tell us what ours mean... Or do you know?" she looked over at Jenny.

"I'm as lost as you are," Jenny admitted.

"And thus it comes in handy having me for a friend," Ally giggled before pointing at Lily's bouquet, "Your admirer is saying that you are graceful, beautiful, he admires you and is grateful that you are in his life. And yours," she pointed at Jenny's, "He fell in love with you at first sight, reveres you, you bring him happiness, or he wants you to have happiness, or even both... even though your relationship can only be secret now."

"Love at first sight?" asked Jenny in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"That's what sterling silver roses stand for," Ally nodded.

"Sterling silver?" asked Jenny in confusion. "I don't have silver roses though."

"Here," Ally set her flowers down and moved around to kneel next to Jenny," Watch," she instructed as she carefully separated one of the lavender rosebuds from the others and turned it slightly so the light would hit it at a different angle, and it suddenly looked more silver than lavender. "Technically all lavender roses have the same meaning, but Sterling Silver are a specific type, the ones that do this, look silver or lavender. Some people think they carry a double message, that the person giving them to you fell in love with you at first sight, and that they are a representation of just how unique you are."

"You really think he feels that way about me? That he loves me?" asked Jenny quietly, a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm positive," Ally smiled as she stood, "Come on, show's over everyone, I need to get dressed and I'm taking my best friends and our flowers upstairs."

Jenny closed her box and picked it up, Lily following suit as they made their way back upstairs.

"You okay?" Lily asked softly once they had locked themselves in Ally's dorm room.

"I…I don't know…" Jenny said as she sat down on Ally's bed, the box resting beside her.

"Want me to smack my brother over the back of his head?" Ally asked as her head appeared from where she was hunting for something in her wardrobe."

"No," Jenny said. "It's just a little shocking that he thinks of me that way."

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know exactly. I don't even know what love with someone other than family is supposed to feel like. I think about him all the time though…"

"Do you find yourself smiling like an idiot when you think about him?" Lily asked.

"How many daydreams have you had to pull me out of in the middle of class?" asked Jenny with a smile.

"Much as you love us, is the best part of your day when you see him?" Ally countered as she flopped on the bed next to them.

"I have to stop myself from going up to him every time I see him," Jenny admitted.

"Well, either you're a sudden stalker, or you're in love with him," Ally nodded. "One last question to prove it."

"Okay…"

"Would you walk away even though it would kill you, if he would be happier, safer, better off without you?" she asked softly.

"As difficult as it would be…yes without question," Jenny said.

"That's love Jen," Ally smiled gently. "Take it from one who knows what it's like. You love him."

"I'm doomed," Jenny groaned as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"There, there. Women have been falling in love for centuries, you'll be just fine," Lily patted her hand.

"Um Lils, what was that?" Ally stared at her.

"My grandmother always says it about women having babies... I changed it a bit..."

"What if we're reading too much into this? What if he doesn't mean it the way you think he does? What if they're just flowers?" questioned Jenny in a panic.

"Jen, _breathe_," Ally reached out and gripped her shoulders, "It's okay, you're right, maybe I'm wrong..." she caught Lily looking at her incredulous out of the corner of her eye. "Besides maybe they aren't even from him, it could be an actual secret admirer, we don't know. After all none of us know who our secret admirer's are..."

"This is why I hate Valentine's Day," Jenny grumbled.

"No hating Valentine's Day, think of all the chocolate you can get," Lily pointed out.

"Speaking of which, come on, up off the bed. We have to go to Honeydukes and get sweets," Ally nodded. "No worrying about this, just enjoy the pretty flowers," she ordered lightly as she grabbed her clothes and hurried to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'm suddenly not in the mood for chocolate…"

"What _are_ you in the mood for?" Lily asked softly.

"Crawling back into bed and hiding for the rest of eternity?"

"What about crawling back into bed and hiding for the rest of the day while Lils and I hop to Hogsmeade to get some stuff then come back and we can play monopoly in your room and avoid the general population for the rest of the day?" Ally suggested as she came back out.

"Personally I like the rest of eternity better because it means I won't make a fool of myself the next time I see him or the next time he gives me 'detention'," Jenny sighed.

"But you can't do the rest of eternity, your Grandfather would come looking for you eventually and drag you out of bed," Lily pointed out.

"Sadly you can't avoid him forever Jen."

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Nothing," Ally answered, "Don't say anything unless he brings it up somehow first."

"Why do boys have to be so confusing," Jenny grumbled. "Ally, I swear you have it easy."

"Jen, would you really want to sit and watch the guy you love get it on with different girl every week?" she countered with a sad smile. "I'd trade everything to be in your shoes. To be able to fall in love and hopefully have the guy fall in love with me, not just knowing he's going to be there and be loyal to me when the time comes because of a magical bond neither of us picked."

"My life would be so much easier if he wasn't a Slytherin or I wasn't a Gryffindor," Jenny sighed.

"But it's like Romeo and Juliet," Lily pointed out. "And not all Slytherins are bad, look at Severus..."

"I know four people who would disagree with you on that one," Ally chuckled.

"My point exactly," Jenny cried. "What's going to happen when they find out I'm dating a Slytherin and not just any Slytherin but the sixth year prefect?"

"Lils and I will put them in body binds while we lecture them on how they're being stupid idiots. Besides Peter only follows Siri and James, Remus really doesn't have that big of a problem with Slytherins unless they actually do something to deserve it and we all know Lucius has never fallen into that category. Sirius knows Lucius well enough to know that he's a good guy and we can just keep them there long enough for the boys' brains to kick in."

"If we're going to Hogsmeade, we should probably head out before Remus cleans out Honeydukes," Jenny said, changing the subject.

"You're coming with?" Lily asked as she rose and grabbed her flowers.

"I need something to keep me distracted from the thoughts running through my head at the moment," Jenny said.

"Okay then," Ally nodded as she transfigured a vase and put her flowers in, before plucking one of her hibiscus and tucking it behind her ear. "Up, let's go get your flowers put away and then we can go."

"Alright, I'm up," Jenny laughed as she picked up the box containing her roses.

Quickly the girls started from the room to head up to Lily and Jenny's room, only to be stopped halfway by a third year with a camera who snapped a picture of Lily and started to get one of Jenny and her flowers before Ally quickly distracted the girl with orders about copies of the picture, especially since it was the first since Lily had so evilly, as James put it, cut off her hair so it was a bob that barely brushed her shoulders now. Once she got away from the girl, who possibly was now quite terrified of the blonde, the two had already found vases and were ready and waiting to try and slip out of the room without being assaulted by the Valentine crazed girls. Surprisingly, they actually managed it, only to get chased by the cupids that were wandering through the halls throwing confetti on people, or shooting arrows at Slytherins especially, then another one at some other student casting a temporary lust spell between the two... the Marauders had struck again that morning...

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday February 17th, 1976  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
An Unused Classroom on the third floor  
7:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"I didn't think you'd come," he said as he rose from the desk he'd been leaning on when he saw her enter the room. They were in an unused classroom that he'd found when he first started giving her 'detentions' which were really just an excuse for them to spend time together, be it talking or studying.

"I wasn't really given a choice was I," Jenny countered as she closed and warded the door behind her. "You gave me a detention in front of my friends, what was I supposed to say when I didn't leave the common room to attend my 'detention'."

"I'm sorry about that Jennifer. My intention wasn't to embarrass you in front of your friends," Lucius told her. "I wanted to see you but every time I tried to corner you alone to ask you to meet me you were nowhere to be found and I didn't really want to go through Ally because then it felt like I was summoning you," he apologized. "Is everything all right Jennifer? You've been acting strange ever since Valentine's Day…"

"Have I?" she asked.

"Yes you have. Did you not like the flowers?"

"So you did send them…"

"Of course…"

"Did you mean them the way Ally interpreted them?" she asked curiously, her voice quiet with nervousness.

"You want to know about the sterling silver roses," Lucius guessed. When Jenny nodded he continued, "Yes I did. You took my breath away, as well as my heart the day I first laid eyes on you in the Great Hall and you've done it every day since then," he said walking over to her and taking her hands in his.

"So does that mean that you…"

"Love you?" he finished her question for her, leaning close in to her.

"Uh huh…" she breathed airily, her breathing getting shallower the closer he came to her.

"More than words can express," he said as he took her head in his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you Jennifer Wheatley," he said when he broke the kiss a moment later.

"I love you too Lucius Malfoy," she replied as she leaned up into him, initiating the kiss.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday April 14th, 1976  
Hogsmeade Village  
The Shrieking Shack  
10:37 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"We're all insane," Ally muttered as she looked at the others.

"Technically I think just you and I are nuts for being out here helping them when we're not able to become animagi, or about to attempt it for the first time, when we know Remus is going to be furious if he finds out we were here this close to him changing," Lily pointed out.

"Good point," she nodded before looking back at Jenny. "You ready?"

Jenny took a deep breath before nodding, "As I'll ever be. And you know what to do if something goes wrong…"

"What do you think I've been doing the last four months while you and Lily researched how to transfigure yourselves? Playing hopscotch?"

"Relax, nothing's going to go wrong. We did it just fine," Sirius pointed out.

"Oh yeah, _that's_ reassuring," Lily muttered.

"Don't worry Jenny, just relax and give it a shot," James smiled softly.

"Alright," she sighed before closing her eyes.

"Please work, please work, please work," Ally and Lily whispered as they gripped each other's hands before just staring in awe as one moment Jenny was standing before them, the next there was a red fox there in the middle of the room.

"You in there Jen?" Lily whispered as she knelt down to look at the bright red fox.

"Now that's a dumb question," Sirius rolled his eyes before getting hit by the piece of wood Ally threw at him. "What?"

In answer to Lily's question, Jenny yipped at her before licking her cheek.

"It actually worked!" Lily squealed. "We're geniuses!"

"Hey! We did it first!" Sirius glared at her.

"Not until you came to me for help," Ally pointed out, "Besides, it took you what three years, and it took our Jenny here four months. _We're_ geniuses."

"Evil wench," he muttered before ducking another piece of wood that came flying at him. "Hey! I like my head thank you!"

"Why? You never use it," Ally argued.

"I resent that."

"And?" she shot him a look before turning back to Lily and Jenny, "Sadly, we better get going before Remus gets here. We'll be back in the morning for when you change back okay Jen?"

Jenny yipped in response and wagged her tail.

"We'll even have a name figured out come morning," James smiled.

"Oh that's easy," Sirius grinned, "Foxy!"

Lily rose and placed her hands on her hips just as Ally did the same and they turned to glare at the boy, "She better approve of that Sirius Black!"

"But it's such a cute name. And she is a fox..." he pointed out.

"God you're annoying," Lily rolled her eyes before taking the cloak James was holding out. "Tell us what you think of the nickname in the morning Jen, we better run."

"Yeah, we get to go toss around ideas for the talent show while you five aren't around to shoot them down," Ally grinned.

"Nothing all pathetic and cheesy!" Sirius and James cried as Ally and Lily moved towards the door, Lily slipping the cloak over them before they disappeared from the room, giggling to each other.


	5. Chapter 4

Here ya go! Enjoy!

Jyn.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**glglglgl**

**Saturday May 29****th****, 1976  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
8:00 p.m.**

**glglglglg**

The doors to the Great Hall had opened at seven-thirty exactly, letting the students in who weren't performing in the talent show. The house tables had been removed, in their place were rows upon rows of chairs, all facing where the Head Table normally sat, but now the raised dais seemed wider than before, extending more towards the centre of the room, a heavy black curtain hanging from the ceiling, hiding the dais itself from the audience.

At eight exactly, the Headmaster appeared from behind the curtains and raised his hands to silence the room, "Welcome one and all on this lovely evening," he began with a smile. "Without further ado, the five-hundredth and first annual Hogwarts Talent Extravaganza," he clapped his hands together and the lights disappeared, save for the moon and starlight that shone down from the ceiling, as a spotlight appeared on him. "Our first act, from Ravenclaw, Miss Samantha Etherton," he continued before strolling off stage as the light disappeared, only to focus on the third year Ravenclaw as the curtain rose revealing her and a number of birds that began to sing the School Song.

Nearly half an hour had passed, when Albus appeared on the stage after a Slytherin act, "Our next group comes from Gryffindor," he introduced before disappearing and the curtain began to rise, revealing the stage to be empty of people, instead all that was there were two benches on either side of a table over on the audience's right; while to the left was what looked like a large set of stairs.

Giggles were heard from the right, and soon after Lily, Jenny, and Ally appeared, going over to sit at the table. All three were dressed in similar outfits, sweaters with a skirt that had a few layers of crinoline underneath, black and white shoes on their feet, the classic 50's poodle skirt outfit; although most of those in the audience had no clue about that. Jenny's outfit was all white, with her hair up in a ponytail and a white scarf tied around the ponytail so it fell to her shoulders, while Lily was in a white sweater and a blue skirt, a blue scarf tied around her hair since it was certainly not long enough to put into a ponytail. Ally was the odd one out so to speak, a black sweater and matching skirt, her crinolines a dark red with a matching red scarf around her ponytail.

"What did you do this summer?" Lily asked when she stopped giggling.

"Spent it at the beach," Jenny smiled.

"Really!" Lily squealed.

"All summer at the beach? Talk about boring," Ally countered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh it really wasn't," Jenny argued before her voice was drowned out by laughter coming from the other side of the stage, this time revealing the four marauders, though like the three girls they were dressed like they just stepped out of the 50s. All four were wearing jeans, Peter in a blue button down shirt while the other three wore white tee-shirts under black leather jackets, though James was in the midst of taking his off as they walked. Peter's hair was rather much like it normally was, while James and Remus had their hair slicked back, a little curl of James' falling onto his forehead, Sirius meanwhile had left his hair as it always was, falling into his eyes until he ran a hand through it to push it back.

"So what did you do all summer while you abandoned us?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the third step of the 'stairs'.

"Was at the beach, you shoulda been there," James grinned.

"Tell us about it!" Peter asked as he sat down on the first 'step' and stared up and him in awe.

"Meet any girls?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Plenty," he nodded with a little smirk.

"Did you meet any boys?" Lily asked, drawing the audience's attention to the three girls once more.

"There was this one," Jenny smiled.

"Any girl in particular?" Sirius asked as he lounged back on the stairs.

"There was this one girl," James nodded.

"Tell us about her!" Peter demanded.

"You don't want all the sordid details," James laughed as he threw his jacket at the younger boy.

"All summer with one guy, you're crazy," Ally looked over at Jenny who just shrugged.

"He was really sweet," she offered.

"Oh, tell us," Lily pleaded as music began to play.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast, Summer lovin', happened so fast_," Jenny and James began to sing together as the others watched.

"_I met a girl crazy for me_," James smirked.

"_I met a boy, cute as can be!_" Jenny sighed before he joined her, "_Summer days driftin' away, To uh-oh those summer nights_."

"_Tell me more, tell me more_," the rest of the group sang before Siri sat up with a leer, "_Did you get very far?_"

"_Tell me more, tell me more_," the five sang together again before Lily asked, "_Like, does he have a car?_"

"_She swam by me, she got a cramp_," James explained.

"_He went by me, got my suit damp_," Jenny told the girls as she stood.

"_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_."

"_He showed off, splashing around_," she continued her explanation of the events before he joined her, "_Summer sun, something's begun, But uh-oh those summer nights_," they trailed off as the others joined, continuing to sing their 'tell me mores' as a group.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, Was it love at first sight?_" Lily asked, holding her hands to her chest as if hearing the most romantic thing in the world as Ally continued to sit there looking at them like they were nuts.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, Did she put up a fight?_" Sirius smirked as James shot him a look before moving on with his tale.

"_Took her bowlin' in the Arcade_."

"_We went strollin', drank lemonade_," Jenny explained as she and Lily danced around while Ally watched, turning herself away from them even.

"_We made out under the dock_," James smirked, to cheers from Remus and Peter as Sirius merely grinned.

"_We stayed up until ten o'clock_," Lily stared at Jenny aghast while Ally looked over at her in disbelief, "_Summer fling don't mean a thing, But uh-oh those summer nights_," the two telling the story sang together once more.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, But you don't gotta brag_," Remus pointed out quickly.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, Cause he sounds like a drag_," Ally sniffed, causing Lily to turn and stare at her like she was nuts.

"_He got friendly, holdin' my hand_," Jenny explained with a smile, pulling Lily's attention back to her.

"_Well she got friendly, down in the sand_," James winked and Sirius began to laugh.

"_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_."

"_Well she was good, you know what I mean_," this time all the boys laughed, "_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, But uh-oh those summer nights_."

"_Tell me more, tell me more, How much dough did he spend?_" Ally demanded, rubbing her thumb against her fingers.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, Could she get me a friend?_" Peter asked hopefully before Sirius reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"_It turned colder, that's where it ends_," Jenny sighed as she moved away from the girls.

"_So I told her we'd still be friends_," James echoed, his tone turning more serious as he too moved from the guys towards the centre of the stage.

"_Then_ _we made our true love vow…_"

"_Wonder what she's doin' now…_" he trailed off as the others just watched the two. "_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, But oh…_" they both sighed, "_those summer nights._" They carried the note on 'nights' for a few bars as the curtain lowered, finally finishing the note as the curtain reached the stage and the music faded away after them as those in the audience clapped, save for one Slytherin who was staring at the stage, with a look rather much like either anger or jealousy… or perhaps both.

The rest of the show continued on, there was an intermission at nine-thirty where the House drinks and cookies appeared in front of everyone, and then the show began again. It was drawing near eleven-twenty when Albus appeared in front of the curtain one last time.

"And now, the last of our wonderfully talented acts, from the Gryffindor House, Mr. Sirius Black and Miss. Anastasia Malfoy," he introduced before he started to move away from the curtain. As he walked, they could hear a tango melody on a single guitar, only to be joined by more instruments as the curtain rose revealing a stage that looked like an empty dining room, Sirius dressed in a pair of tan pants, a light grey shirt with a darker grey scarf tied around his neck, a brown vest completing the outfit that made him look rather much like some overworked peasant perhaps, his hair slicked back as he set his guitar aside and rose, staring off towards the side of the stage.

Strolling powerfully towards the centre of the stage, prowling almost, his focus remained on the figure that came from the side of the stage. Ally was wearing a white silk gown that clung to every curve, her arms bare as the back was covered in sparkling gems instead of the same simple silk, her hair pulled up in a chiffon. White heels covered her feet, which were a good three inches in height bringing her head only a few inches below his as they met in the centre of the stage.

Immediately, Sirius' left hand went to her waist as he grabbed her left hand in his right, pulling her body flush against his as her hand flew to his left shoulder. As the music continued, they began to slowly move around the stage as he began to sing.

"_Tell me before I waltz out of your life Before turning my back on the past Forgive my impertinent behaviour_," he stopped to place his hands on her cheeks, "_But how long do you think this pantomime can last_?" he asked before she reached up and pushed his hands from her face, immediately taking her back into his arms as they began to dance, "_Tell me before I ride off in the sunset There's one thing I never got clear,_" she stared to back away, her right hand still in his, "_How can you claim you're our savoir_," he began, a yank on her wrist bringing her spinning back into his arms. Breaking free she began to walk backwards and he walked towards her, pushing her towards the tables. "_When those who oppose you are stepped on, Or cut up, or simply disappear?_" he waved off towards the empty chairs.

"_Tell me before you get onto your bus,_" she began to sing, walking around him as she stared at him, "_Before joining the forgotten brigade_," she gestured with her left hand to the air only to have him grab her wrist and pull her towards him, her hand clinging to his shoulder as his went to her waist and they danced, "_How can one person like me, say, Alter the time-honoured way the game is played?_," he dipped her in one quick move before bringing her back up in time with the music. Breaking free from his arms she pushed him away with one hand on his chest, walking forward and pushing him back, yet still managing to move in time with the music, "_Tell me before you get onto your high horse Just what you expect me to do. I don't care what the bourgeoisie say_," she pushed him away harshly with both her hands on his chest.

"_I'm not in business for them_," she stepped towards him, his arm grasping at her waist as she moulded to his side, her right hand back in his left, she stepped over his leg, kicking her foot between his legs, then stepped back so her feet were in front of him, spinning as he held onto one of her right hand, "_But to give all my descamisados A magical moment or two_." He grabbed both her arms that were raised in the air, before they pushed away from each other as they began to sing.

"_There is evil_," they sang, she flicking her skirt as they circled each other, "_ever around Fundamental system of government Quite incidental_," she stopped as he continued to circle her now, "_So what are my chances of honest advances?_" she asked, following him as he started to walk away, arms outstretched in a plea for advice before she reached forward, grabbing his arm and turning him back towards her, "_I'd say low_," she threw her hand up, shaking her fist a moment, before he caught it and pulled it down, "_Better to win by admitting my sin_," he reached forward to trail his fingers down her cheek as she lowered her eyes, head moving into his hand, "_Than to lose with a halo_." She finished, taking her hand in her own as he turned her so were dancing side by side, his right arm around her waist, hand resting against her stomach, her hands holding to his as he gestured with his left hand.

"_Tell me before I seek worthier pastures And thereby restore self-esteem,_" he flung his left hand off to the side before focusing on her as they moved, amidst the tables "_How can you be so short-sighted_," he continued as she moved out of her arms, "_To look never further than this week or next week_," he grabbed her arm as she started to move away, pulling her back and holding her there as he harshly demanded, "_To have no impossible dream?_"

Breaking free she moved from him, spinning around, her arms in the air before she stopped to stare at him a few feet from where he stood, "_Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines_," she swept her hands along the floor, "_And mark your adieu with three cheers_," she spun around once more, her hands in the air like someone cheering, "_But first tell me who'd be delighted If I said I'd take on the world's greatest problems_," she leaned against one of the tables before throwing her hands up in annoyance as he just stared at her, "_From war to pollution, no hope of solution Even if I lived for one hundred years!_" she cried before strolling back to him, hand grasping his neck as they started to sing together.

"_There is evil, ever around_," she moved around him sensually, grasping his shoulders and leaning against his back, "_Fundamental system of government_," she harshly pushed on his shoulders and his upper body moved forward while his feet remained planted, as she leaned against him once more,"_Quite incidental_," pushing herself off she went back to mold her body to his, hands on his face.

"_So go, if you're able, to somewhere unstable_," nearly kissing him she pushed herself away "_And stay there_," she insisted, throwing her arms up as she spun around, "_Whip up your hate in some tottering state, But not here, dear_," she pointed angrily at the ground, "_Is that clear, dear?_" she stomped her foot, as he strolled purposely towards her, his arm going completely around her waist as he grabbed her hand in his, her hand flying to his shoulder as he began to lead her around the floor before she could protest.

Sirius led her, around the floor, at first evenly paced in skill but as the music rose, he began to lead her faster and faster through the turns, nearly throwing her around until finally he seemed to do just that as she spun a few times, clearly off balanced before falling to the floor, one hand held to her stomach, her left arm holding her up as he started to turn away before stopping as she began to sing, her gaze on the floor. "_Oh what I'd give for a hundred years,_" she began softly, almost painfully, raising her eyes she looked at him a moment as he simply stood a few feet away just staring at her, breathing haggardly, "_But the physical interferes Every day more, O my Creator,_" tearing her eyes from his, she looked up at the heavens, "_What is the good of the strongest heart In a body that's falling apart?_" she asked as he took a step away from her, still staring at her, "_A serious flaw, I hope You know that,_" she trailed off as he walked backwards, lowering her eyes she watched as he disappeared into the shadows while a single guitar picked out the tune almost mournfully. Once he was gone, she sighed and looked away, not moving as the curtains began to fall.

Albus appeared once more, as the lights turned back on, "Thank you all for attending this years Talent Show, and now, all of our wonderful performers," he clapped his hand as the curtain vanished, all of those who had preformed gathered on the stage behind him, Ally and Sirius in their outfits from last dance while the rest of the group still wore their outfits from their earlier routine. As a group, everyone bowed, or curtsied in some cases as the audience members clapped until Albus raised his hands for silence. "As you know, curfew has been extended to midnight to be in your houses, have a good night, and until next year," he winked before disappearing in a puff of smoke rather dramatically as the curtain reappeared to hide those who had preformed.

**glgl**

She'd been making her way back towards Gryffindor Tower from the Great Hall when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark classroom, the door being closed and warded behind them.

"Who's there?" Jenny demanded worriedly, still unable to see whom her captor was.

"Why Potter?"

"Luc?" Jenny asked, recognizing the voice as a few of the candles came to life, revealing her captor's appearance and allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief. "Luc I'm sorry. I wasn't thrilled with the idea myself and I knew it would upset you but they were so adamant about doing _that_ number and Lily refused to play Sandy because she didn't want to be opposite James and Ally, well you know your sister…"

"I do," Lucius sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before walking over to where Jenny was leaning against the wall, stopping so he was directly in front of her, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her head. "I just hate seeing you with anyone but most especially Potter," he growled.

"You have nothing to worry about Luc, I promise," Jenny reassured him.

"Good, because you belong to me," he told her as he lowered his head to hers so their lips were mere inches apart.

"I belong to you completely my love," Jenny purred seductively, allowing Lucius to make the first move in closing the remaining distance between them. Jenny had found over the months that the best way to placate Lucius when he got like this was allow him to be the aggressor in their private moments.

Seconds after the last word had left her mouth; Lucius closed the final gap between them and captured her lips in a hungry, demanding kiss. It wasn't long before Jenny found herself trapped between the hard wall of the classroom and the hard body of her boyfriend, losing herself in the sensations he was creating throughout her body. She could feel how much he wanted her and by the Gods she wanted him but she knew it was better for them both if they waited a little while longer, at least until she was sixteen at any rate.

"Luc…wait…"

"What?" he asked breathlessly, looking deep into her eyes.

"We can't do this…not yet anyway…"

"Don't you want to?"

"More than anything my love but I'm not sixteen yet which means…"

"Which means that if someone were to find out we'd both be in serious trouble," he sighed as he pulled his body away from Jenny's slightly. "We should get you back up to Gryffindor Tower before your friends come looking for you," he said stepping back, holding his hand out.

"Your right," Jenny agreed as she took Lucius' outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her from the classroom and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Just so you know love, you have detention tomorrow afternoon for being out after curfew," Lucius smirked before kissing Jenny quickly and walking off down the corridor, leaving Jenny standing there in shock.

"I can't believe he just did that," Jenny laughed after a few minutes of watching his retreating form before turning and making her way into Gryffindor Tower.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday May 30th, 1976  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Gryffindor Tower  
The Common Room  
1:27 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"The perfect end to a perfect evening," Sirius raised his glass to the fireplace as Ally giggled from her spot curled into him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her, hand resting on her hip. Quickly he turned his head to brush his lips against her's, shocking the three near them.

"Would you mind telling us how it is, you two managed to get together before those two?" Remus teased once he had snapped out of his surprise, as he sat down in the armchair next to the couch the two had claimed in front of the fireplace, nodding across the room at James and Lily who were arguing about an assignment for Potions, the seven of them the only ones still downstairs after their housemates had disappeared up to their dorms at one.

"That is the question of the day," Jenny teased from the other armchair where she was curled up with a cup of hot chocolate, Peter having claimed a spot on the floor.

"Why are you so curious about something that was rather inevitable," Ally pointed out with a slight shrug.

"It was inevitable you two would marry, not that you would admit to having actual feelings for each other and get together in a relationship," Jenny countered.

"Which reminds me, should we tell James he won the pool as to when they would get together?" Remus looked at Peter.

"Should probably wait," he shrugged, "We need to let Madam Pomfrey know she won, they got together before James and Lily…" he continued quieter as he looked anxiously over at the still arguing pair.

"Relax, they wouldn't notice if Snape ran through the common room in his all togethers," Ally chuckled.

"Oh!" Sirius raised the hand that had been on her hip to his eyes, shaking his head, "Oh Gods Ally that's an image I didn't need in any life."

"Sorry Siri, but it's true," she shrugged.

"Evil wench," he muttered as the other three shook their heads and Ally just giggled.

"Anyway!" Jenny decided to bring the conversation back to the right topic, "Explanations! Now! Or I'll tell the House Elves to not give you coffee for the rest of the school year."

Sirius and Ally's eyes both grew huge as they stared at her in shock. "I think the point was to make them talk Jen, not make them catatonic," Remus chuckled into his own mug of hot chocolate.

"Evil, evil witch," Sirius finally managed to mutter before looking down at Ally, "So, should we tell them something to keep the hyenas at bay?"

"Hyenas!" Jenny sat up straight, "I'm a fox you nincompoop!"

"Yeah," Peter agreed.

"You're not a fox," Ally frowned at him.

"It was a figure of speech, honestly," Sirius rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to say wolves, so hyenas was the next figure of speech."

"Thank you," Remus raised his glass. "But have pity on the poor fox, rat, and wolf that we prefer not to mention, tell us already you mangy dog!"

"They're talking about you love," Ally looked at Sirius seriously.

"Evil wench," he rolled his eyes before looking back to the others even as Ally grabbed his glass and took a sip of his butterbeer. "Well, to keep you lot from finding out about our surprise, we practiced in the Room of Requirement."

"You know, I wonder who thought of the name for that place…" Ally mused before Sirius gently smacked her hip. "I know, I know, off topic," she rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, it was when we were practicing a few weeks ago now…"

_**Flashback **_

"Ready?" Sirius asked with as he looked over at Ally from where he stood next to the record player, ready to start it for the ninth, or was it tenth, time today.

"Give me a sec," she began as she continued rolling her hair up into a bun before sticking her wand through it, "Okay, ready," she nodded, and he turned on the music before moving towards her as she moved to where he stood in the middle of the dance studio the lovely Room of Requirement had made for them. His hand grasped the bare skin of her waist thanks to the fact she was wearing only shorts and a skin-tight top that cut off just under her breastbone and left her shoulders bare as it wrapped around her neck instead, while her hand found his shoulder, her right hand in his left as he started to lead them around in time to the music, going through the routine that they had already devised in previous sessions.

They didn't practice singing while dancing now, wanting to just get the moves down right, both thankful for the training they'd had for years, bloody etiquette was coming in handy for once. As the music progressed, they moved into the section where Sirius was suppose to appear to be just flinging her around the floor, and she purposely slowed down her steps, surprisingly it was more work to appear like you weren't evenly matched with your partner than one would think.

A few steps later, Ally did her little spin away from him before falling to the floor, looking up at him as the music began to wind down. Chuckling she fell over onto her back, one arm thrown over her waist as the other was stretched out by her head. "No more today," she begged lightly as he laughed and came over to drop down on the floor next to her. Turning her head she looked at him as he stretched out next to her, "You think anyone will actually get the message?"

"You know, as much as I admit a great many people are stupid, I think there's actually a good deal smarter than any of us give them credit for. On the other hand, Voldemort isn't that well known yet, you and I know more because of our families… They might not get it now, but perhaps if things continue like our parents seem to think they will, when the time comes, this will pop back into someone's head and they'll remember that as much as we like to deny it, there is evil, and if he claims to be doing things for the good of wizarding kind, he might not really be because of how he's doing it."

"Well that has to be enough I guess," she sighed as she focused back on the ceiling. "Gods we're insane."

"Nah," he countered as he reached out and brushed a lock of hair that had managed to escape from her bun back from her face, "we're crazy, there are people who are insane, and we're not near that nuts."

"You realize that made no sense right?" she turned her head towards him, only to find he was leaning over her, his head right next to hers.

"Don't you know me enough by now to be able to understand me when I'm not making sense?"

She smiled softly, "Figured that out when we were eight years old."

"Go figure, only took me almost twice as long," he chuckled before quickly leaning down and brushing his lips against her's softly.

"What are you doing Siri?" she whispered when he pulled back slightly.

"Something I've been wanting to do for months," he answered softly, reaching out with the hand not holding his head up to pull her wand out of her hair, then gently caught a few of the blonde locks on the right side of her face, twisting them around his finger. "It not okay?"

"That depends, are you kissing me because you know you can, because I would be one more conquest even with the fact that we're expected to marry in three years, or because it means something more?" she asked slowly, masking the wince when his finger tightened, pulling her hair at her second option.

"No and never," he countered quietly, his voice low and she knew it wasn't just because he was speaking softly, that he was trying to keep his anger in check, though if it was at him or her she wasn't sure. "I wouldn't kiss you unless I actually meant it Ally."

"Huh."

"Eloquent," he teased, smile returning to his face and eyes.

"Idiot," she reached up to smack his shoulder as she laughed.

"Evil wench," he countered with a smirk. "So…"

"So?" she echoed, one eyebrow raised.

"Going back to my earlier question, is it not okay?"

"Sirius," she began, all traces of amusement gone, "You better be sure this is what you want. Because our deal is off if we go this route. It was hard enough watching you with other girls before; I can't do it if you actually let me believe that you care."

"Ally, the only girl I want likes to steal my coffee every morning, dance to songs in her head when nobody's looking, and wears hibiscus in her hair because they're her favourite flower, looking every bit like she's happily on some island in paradise instead of wandering through Hogsmeade in the winter snow."

"I knew that was you!" she pointed accusingly at him. "You're the only person besides my mother and Lucius who knew my favourite flower."

"How could I not? You informed me of that fact when we were five years old and met for the first time, it was so annoying," he chuckled. "Only took me ten years to figure out why if you annoyed me so much, I liked having you around just the same."

"Oh?" Ally asked softly.

"Somewhere, I'm not quite sure when though I can tell you the exact day I realized it, I fell completely in love with you Anastasia Aloisia Malfoy. And I've been trying to figure out how to tell you all year…"

"You're a bloody idiot Sirius Black," she chuckled as she reached up to push his hair out of his eyes. "I've loved you since I was eight years old. Go figure it would take you twice as long."

"Evil wench," he chuckled before leaning down to brush his lips against hers once more as she raised her hand to curl at the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how we got together," Ally finished.

"Why do we think that isn't the whole story?" Remus teased.

"If they don't want to tell us anymore than that then that's fine with me," Jenny said quietly.

"Believe me, it's just mushy lovey dovey stuff you don't want to hear," Ally smiled. "Are you guys okay though? With this," she waved a hand between the two of them.

"No complaints from me," Jenny said from behind her mug of hot chocolate.

"Good to hear," Sirius smiled.

"It's about time," Remus smiled his approval as Peter just nodded. "But we should probably separate the volatile ones before either they wake someone, or they kill each other..." he nodded over the back of the couch to where Lily and James were still arguing.

"Ugh," Ally grumbled before rising up to her knees as she looked over the back of the couch, "Hey you two! Siri and I are running off to get married this weekend, wanna come?"

"What!" Lily shrieked as she turned from James.

"Fine way to wake the entire house there Evans," Sirius drawled as Ally sunk back into the couch and curled into his side once more.

"Oh, shut up Sirius," Lily shot back as she stalked over, hands on her hips as she stared at them, "What do you mean you're getting married! You can't get married until you're eighteen, that's the rules."

"She's more in shock we're going to try and get married before I turn eighteen than the fact I just implied we're in a relationship..." Ally frowned, "Jenny, I think Lily's lost her mind."

"What does she mean you can't get married until you're eighteen?" asked Jenny in confusion.

"It's part of the blood betrothals. There's this whole ancient magic involved in blood betrothals that until the girl turns eighteen, a year past age of majority, she can't marry. Typically the betrothal contract stipulates that the wedding must be within one year of the girl turning eighteen, though some get away with waiting longer. It's something about the ancient magic that keeps the girl from being able to conceive until she's seen her eighteenth year, why they picked that year I have no clue. So to go along with that whole thing, they made it a rule that you can't marry before you turn eighteen in a blood betrothal. There's no physical reason we couldn't, it would just make the bond created when we were first betrothed complete sooner, but there isn't a Wizarding Priest that would perform the proper wedding rites to finish the bond until the girl is of age so..." Ally shrugged. "I'm a member of a blood betrothal, doesn't mean I understand it completely beyond the fact that once we're married, I'm no longer considered a member of the Malfoy family, and my well being for the rest of my life will be the responsibility of the Black family."

"Ahh…" commented Jenny.

"Yeah, in other words, old pureblood wizarding families are psycho for still making their children go through all of that," James supplied. "And congrats Padfoot, Ally, but does anyone know who won the pool?"

"You," Peter answered with a frown. "I won't have my half for a little while..."

"No big, you can buy supplies next time we need them," James shrugged.

"Should I be worried that you guys had a pool as to when those two," Jenny pointed at Ally and Sirius with her cup, "would get together?"

"Nah, we were really bored one night and tired of listening to Siri complain about what was wrong with his latest girl and we knew the issue was he was comparing them to Ally subconsciously so... we started the pool," Remus explained. "We haven't done any pools since third year and I doubt we'll be making any more any time soon..."

"Good because the last thing I want is the four of you betting on my love life," Jenny said.

"Laughing is not the sign she probably wanted," Lily rolled her eyes at the four boys.

"Relax Jen, of anyone in this world, you're the last one we'd do a pool on," James smiled.

"You frighten us," Sirius nodded emphatically.

"Only because you aren't afraid to pull pranks on them," Remus winked.

"Well at least it's something, course I've also got a wonderful little secret that I can hold over their heads by threatening to go to my grandfather with," Jenny smirked evilly.

"What secret?" Sirius sat up to stare at her. "Prongs, she has a secret about us! Did you know that Moony?" he looked at first James then Remus, the latter just shrugging.

"Gods they have short memories," Jenny groaned. "Hello, you Sirius, James and Peter are all illegal animagi? Does this ring any bells? You do know the amount of trouble we could all get into for that?"

"Ha!" James and Sirius cried, pointing at her, "You're one too!" James continued. "You tell on us, we'd have to fess up to our fifth member because no one can lie to your Grandfather."

"Who says I wouldn't fess up to it and say I'll register while ratting on the three of you?" countered Jenny.

"But, but, but... think of Moony!" Sirius pointed at Remus who merely raised his eyebrows. "He'd be all alone without us, and you can't ride around on Prongs' back anymore..."

"I so want to see that," Ally giggled.

"Moony's fate is in your hands boys. Whether I go to my grandfather is up to you," Jenny shrugged.

"Alright, let's make a pact, here and now," Sirius nodded as he looked at James, Remus, and Peter in turn. "We never, ever make any bets on Jenny, unless she happens to be the one who starts the pool for whatever reason, and then she should hopefully give us leeway."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Uh huh," Peter agreed.

"Fair Jen?" Sirius focused on her.

"Completely," Jenny smiled.

"Good," he nodded.

"We should probably get to bed soon though, it's heading towards three," Remus pointed out quietly.

"Especially since I have detention tomorrow afternoon," Jenny sighed dramatically as she rose from her spot.

"Again?" James stared at her.

"Merlin Jen, trying to catch up with the Prongs and I? Ow!" Sirius cried when Ally slapped his head. "What?" he whined.

"Is it necessary to point out her number of detentions? Would you like someone to make your exact number of detentions known?"

"We don't even know our exact number of detentions..." Sirius frowned.

"You and James have 801 as of that one you got at lunch yesterday, Remus has had 425, and Peter has had 738. Which is quite sad considering you've only been at school just shy of 1300 days since your first day of school five years ago."

The four Marauders blinked at her a moment before James and Sirius looked at Remus, "How do you have almost half the number that we do?"

"I was more concerned with how she knows that," Remus rolled his eyes, "And it's because half the time you two go do a prank without Peter or I, or Peter tags along while I'm busy doing something that is within school rules. Why do you think I'm the one that ended up Prefect?"

"Professor Dumbledore thought you might be able to control them," Lily offered.

"I have no idea why I end up with all these bloody detentions, it's not as if I seek them out or something," Jenny grumbled.

"No one ever does," Ally offered. "But this is not us getting sleep..."

"And since Ally's lost the ability to form coherent sentences, I say we head to bed," Jenny said.

"That was my point," Ally giggled, "Us discussing detentions wasn't helping us get sleep."

"That makes much more sense," James chuckled as the group rose. "Until tomorrow fair ladies..."

"Good night boys," Jenny and Lily chorused as they made their way towards the girls' staircase. "And next time we do a group number Lily, I don't care _how_ much you can't stand James because there is _no_ way in hell _I'm_ partnering him again," Jenny grumbled quietly so the boys couldn't hear her.

"Told you that would be bad," Ally glanced at Lily as she joined them after getting a quick kiss from Sirius.

"Sorry," Lily whispered as they started up the stares.

"I've never seen Luc that jealous," Jenny commented quietly.

Ally glanced into her room before grabbing their hands and pulling them after her and to the bathroom where she locked the door and cast a silencing charm. "Are you okay?" she asked, all trace of sleepiness gone.

"A little bruised probably but other than that, I'm fine," Jenny assured them.

"Okay," Ally nodded. "There's a reason my family aligns itself with Voldemort," she continued softly, "All of us have exceptionally strong emotions, anger, jealousy, even sadness and loyalty. It would be quite easy for Lucius or I to follow in our father's footsteps and become members of His Inner Circle, but it's something neither of us wants. Majority of the time, you don't see our emotions control us, Lucius especially, we're trained from an early age to not let people see what we're feeling, what we're thinking. I think that is part of what makes our emotions that much stronger when they do come out. It's not as bad with me, since joining Gryffindor House I've distanced myself from my family to a degree, I let my emotions show, but Lucius couldn't do that... With time though, I think he'll be able to relax like I have and it won't get as bad as it did tonight..."

"It's okay, I've learned how to deal with him when he gets like that," Jenny said. "I just need to remember next time _not_ to be standing with my back to a stone wall."

"Well, that's an image I didn't need," Lily giggled.

"You?" Ally looked at her, "That's my brother in the mental image with her," she laughed. "But we should probably get some sleep, unless Lils is ready to reveal some scandalous information about a secret lover."

"Ha! Sure, in what lifetime?" she rolled her eyes. "The only secret I have is Severus and our relationship isn't like that... Best friends, that's it..."

"A month ago I would have said Sirius was my betrothed, nothing else," Ally countered with a smile.

"Shut up!" Lily groaned.

"Lily and Sev sitting in a tree…" Jenny giggled.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Ally sang, "First comes love."

"Then comes marriage," Jenny sang along.

"And a funeral," Ally pointed out.

"Look here comes Severus with a baby carriage," they sang together.

"Oh _shut_ up!" Lily smacked their arms. "You're evil!" she rolled her eyes.

"That we are," Jenny smiled. "But if I'm going to make it through this 'detention' tomorrow _without_ falling asleep on Luc, then I better get to bed. He's going to help me study for my potions O.W.L."

"Have fun," Ally smiled as she unlocked the door and lowered the charms. "Kindly don't wake me for breakfast; I plan to sleep in since I don't have any studying beyond the usual end of year exams to worry about."

"Like you don't already know the stuff we're studying for O.W.L.s," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Knowing because I study with 5th years doesn't change the fact I'm stuck in 4th year and don't have to worry about said tests," Ally smirked. "Night girls," she waved at them before skipping across the room to her bed.

"Ever find yourself wanting to toss her in the Lake in the dead of winter?" Lily mused.

"All the time but I think Luc might take exception to that," Jenny sighed as she and Lily made their way across the room and up towards the fifth year girls dorm.

"So would Siri, and probably Reme too since I've always thought she was the one he was closest to of anyone outside James and Sirius. Peter wouldn't be all that upset though..." she mused.

"There's something off about Peter, I just don't know what," Jenny shrugged.

"He's sweet but... He's too much of a follower you know? You can tell there are times it drives the other three crazy that he always seems to be not even a foot behind them..."

"Oh I know. And for some reason his animagus form seems appropriate. The sad thing is he can barely keep up with us. It's only when I get really tired that I hitch a ride on Prongs' back," Jenny said as she pulled out her pyjamas.

"I can't wait until Ally and I can join you," Lily smiled, "I decided I'm going to try the twelfth, last chance for this year after all."

"Well if you don't get it this time, don't worry about it, we can work on it in September when we're back at school," Jenny shrugged.

"That's true," Lily nodded, "And Ally isn't even bothering to attempt until next year."

"That's right so no pressure okay?"

"Deal," Lily grinned, "Night Jen."

"Night Lily," Jenny replied as she lay down and pulled the covers up over her head.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday June 12th, 1976  
Hogsmeade Village  
The Shrieking Shack  
10:42 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"This is familiar," Ally chuckled as the group was gathered once more in the shrieking shack, "And yes, I still remember how to take care of things if something goes wrong."

"Somehow that doesn't sound reassuring," Lily teased before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"A knut says she's a bumblebee," Sirius chuckled.

"Siri," Ally shot him a look that shut him up and had him sinking back before Peter gave a little squeak, drawing everyone's attention to him, and then to where he was pointing where a scarlet macaw now stood on the ground looking up at them.

"Lils?" Ally and Jenny chorused.

"Hello," the parrot spoke, making James and Sirius jump slightly while Peter practically leaped across the room, Jenny and Ally beginning to giggle.

"Figures, she's an animal that can talk, too smart for her own good," Ally grinned before Lily the bird stretched out her wings and attempted to fly only to end up hopping, then repeating the process as the others watched a few times before she managed to get lift off and circled the room before heading out the open doorway.

"Should we follow her?" Peter asked after a moment.

"Yeah, go for it Pete," Sirius nodded before Peter scampered after her.

"Well, my work is done," Ally nodded, "I shall return in the morning like last time."

"Have a good night," Sirius smiled as he caught her hand, pulled her towards him and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"You guys too," she smiled, "Tell me everything in the morning and I'm ordering you to cheer her up..."

"Stupid Snivellus," Sirius muttered. "Can't believe he called her _that_ word..."

Ally looked over at Jenny, the two exchanging a look. It wasn't just the fact someone had called Lily a Mudblood a few days before, it was the fact that the person who did had been her best friend besides the two girls... And of course the boys were clueless seeing as they only saw Snape as being the same bastard they had seen him as since the day James and Sirius first met him and Lily on the train their first year.

"Drop it Padfoot," Jenny ordered.

Sirius glanced at her, then at Ally, before nodding. "Good then," Ally nodded before slipping out of his arms and catching the cloak James threw at her.

"Bye Ally," Jenny said before quickly transforming and heading out after Peter and Lily.

Ally watched as Sirius and James changed before flipping the cloak over her and quietly heading back to the school, saying hello to Remus as she passed before smiling at the smile on his tired face. Next year she promised them silently, but for now she had studying to do and a letter to write home to double check that the plans for the summer would be fine.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**glglglgl**

**Sunday August 1st, 1976  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
The North Wing  
3:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

The school year had ended without much different from years before, save for the destroyed friendship that only Ally and Jenny had known about. When the Express left Hogsmeade, Jenny was sitting in a compartment with Lily and Ally, the boys popped in for a while before heading back to a separate compartment – the girls insisted on some time to themselves after all, for Lily's sake more than anything. Jenny had gone to Lily's house from King's Cross, Ally arriving the next day and they spent four weeks total with their red-haired member in Spinner's End. From there, Ally had brought Jenny back to her house in Wiltshire, where Lucius was eagerly waiting to see his girlfriend and pretty much promptly monopolized her time for the next two weeks.

The first day of August was no exception, and Ally had watched from her sitting room as Lucius and Jenny spent time out on their brooms, even grinning when she saw them steal a few kisses, of course the two of them didn't know that… Eventually the two of them headed in, Lucius telling Jenny to meet him in the library....

/-/Ah hah!/-/ Jenny thought to herself as she stuck her head around the door and peered into the room beyond. "Gods Luc, could you be a _little_ more specific next time. Yes it's on the second floor of the north wing but telling me it was the sixth door down on the left would have been a _big_ help," she grumbled to herself as she made her way across the Malfoy family library in search of something to read.

When she heard the door open a short while later she was about to step out from behind the bookcase thinking it was Lucius who had come to join her like he had said he would when he told her where the library was, only to change her mind when she heard a pair of voices. Peeking around the corner of the bookcase she was hiding behind, she recognized the library's newest occupants as being Lucius and Ally's parents. Any thought of revealing her presence to the Malfoy elders quickly vanished with Abraxas' first words.

"I want that Gryffindor whore _**out**_ of my house immediately!" he growled angrily, causing Jenny to step as far back into the shadows of the surrounding bookcases as possible.

"Abraxas please…" pleaded his wife.

"No Persephone. I want her gone. She's a bad influence on our children. She's a bloody _Gryffindor_ for Merlin's sake," he snarled.

"As is _your_ daughter Abraxas. Jennifer is a sweet girl. So what if she's a Gryffindor."

"I _won't_ have it. I _won't_ have her and her bloody Gryffindor influence in this house. She's a horrible example for Anastasia, hanging out with that _Potter_ brat and his sidekicks and those are _not_ the sort of people our daughter should be associating with. Mudblood lovers and blood traitors the lot of them."

"The Potter family is as old and as pure as the Malfoys Abraxas," Persephone argued. "The Black's eldest son is best friends with the Potter boy…"

"And a disgrace to his family," Abraxas snapped. "Our daughter needs proper friends and the right influence so she can make the right contacts for her future because the Gods know, Sirius _won't _be of _any _assistance to her in _that _respect. She can't do that surrounded by _that_ girl's influence. She's too young to be hanging around a _slut_ like that."

"Abraxas really…" his wife chided.

"No Persephone, I won't have her in this house a moment longer. She is a bad influence on Anastasia and a distraction for Lucius…"

"Is that really such a bad thing Abraxas?" Persephone asked curiously. "For the first time in his life our son is showing an interest in something other than his studies and quidditch. They would make a good match Abraxas. The Malfoy heir and the great-granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore…"

"Irrelevant," he snapped. "Lucius is to wed Narcissa Black two days after his graduation and that's final."

"Darling, please tell me you didn't accept the Black's proposal of a betrothal," Persephone pleaded.

"The details were finalized this morning," he said.

"Abraxas how could you? Do you even _know_ your son? He can't stand either one of the Black girls…"

"It's done Persephone. Lucius _will_ marry Narcissa Black upon his graduation and he will fulfil the destiny already laid out for him. End of discussion," he said a note of finality in his voice as he stalked out of the library.

Persephone found herself rooted to the spot as she watched her husband storm out of the room.

Hearing the library door close, Jenny slowly made her way out of her hiding place and into the main area of the library. When she'd heard the door a moment ago, she thought both Malfoy elders had left so she wasn't prepared to find Lucius' mother still in the library when she stepped out from behind the bookcase. After hearing the discussion she just had, Jenny made the only decision open to her. "It's alright Mrs. Malfoy," she said quietly, startling the older woman from her thoughts, causing her to turn to face Jenny.

"Jennifer?" Persephone asked in surprise. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough…all of it," Jenny admitted.

"He didn't mean it the way it sounded," Persephone said, trying to reassure the young witch before her.

"That's kind of you to say Mrs. Malfoy but you and I both know he meant it _exactly_ the way he said it," Jenny countered evenly. "As I said, it's alright Mrs. Malfoy. I've always known this day would come, I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

"Meaning what exactly Jennifer?" pressed Persephone.

"Meaning that even as Albus Dumbledore's great-granddaughter, I was never going to be good enough for your son and I would have to walk away from him eventually," Jenny replied. "If you'll excuse me Mrs. Malfoy, I'll be out of your hair and away from your children within the hour," she said as she started across the library towards the door.

"Do you love him?" Persephone asked suddenly just as Jenny's hand touched the doorknob.

Jenny turned back slightly to face the Malfoy matriarch. "My feelings don't matter."

"I beg to differ Jennifer. Do you love my son? Do you love Lucius?"

"More than I ever thought possible," Jenny admitted quietly.

"Then _fight_ for him Jennifer," Persephone told her as she took a hold of Jenny's hands.

"Lucius is to marry Narcissa, Mrs. Malfoy," countered Jenny sadly. "We both heard your husband. Lucius is betrothed to Narcissa. You're son is meant for another."

"But he doesn't _have_ to be Jennifer. It's not a blood bound betrothal. It _can_ be broken," Persephone told her.

"As much as I may love your son Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not about to prolong our pain by pursuing a relationship that I know will end within the year. As much as it's going to hurt to walk away from your son now it will hurt far worse to lose him in a year's time. I should go," Jenny said as she stepped through the door, leaving Persephone alone in the library.

After leaving the library, Jenny made her way as quickly as possible to her rooms where she threw all of her belongings into her trunk. With her haphazardly packed trunk, Jenny made her way through the Manor and to the closest Floo point.

**glglglgl**

**August 1st, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Lily,_

_Have you heard from Jen? She left here a few hours ago (though I just found this out). My Mother says she left but not the reason why or where she went. Have you heard anything? I don't want to write and worry her Grandfather if she's with you… Write back quickly._

_Love,_

_Ally_

**glglglgl**

**August 1st, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Ally,_

_No, I haven't heard from Jen. What do you mean she left?? What happened? Have you contacted Sirius, maybe she went to the Potters to be with him and James since he's living there now? Or maybe she went to see Reme… (I'd suggest Peter but we both know how unlikely that is.) Do you want me to write the Professor? Keep me updated!!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

**glglglgl**

**August 1st, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Lils,_

_Heard from all the guys, even Peter, no one's seen or heard from Jenny. They're writing letters too, so far every letter I sent her has been returned, haven't heard if the boys' have, have yours? Lucius is wearing a hole in the carpet trying to figure out what happened. I'm going to write Dumbledore and I'll write back after dinner (bloody meal)._

_Love,_

_Ally_

**glglglgl**

**August 1st, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Miss Malfoy, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew_

_Please do not worry, Jennifer arrived at Hogwarts earlier this afternoon and is with me. I'm sorry I didn't write sooner._

_Albus Dumbledore_

**glglglgl**

**August 2nd, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Ally,_

_Everyone is here at my house, save of course for you and Jenny. Did you get the letter from Professor Dumbledore?_

_**Skip that, did you learn anything as to what the hell made her disappear like that?**_

_Hey Ally, I managed to snag the parchment and quill from James and Sirius. Have you heard anything? Remus showed up at my house last night asking if I wanted to come to Potter Manor with him and Peter and I thought it would be easier to get news all together, that and I needed a break from former friends in Spinner's End… What's going on?_

Hi Ally, Prongs and Padfoot just jumped Lily to get the parchment and she got it to me before they did, Peter's helping. Do you need anything? We can come get you if you want (I know, that could cause the next world war (muggle saying) but we'll do it…) We're still writing Jenny, practically sending an owl off every hour but everything's being returned. Is it the same for you? I better go and rescue… well I'm not sure who needs rescuing from whom.

Write back soon,

Remus

**glglglgl**

**August 2nd, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Hey guys,_

_I still don't know all the details but Father announced to Lucius (with me as an unwilling witness), last night at dinner that he finalized the betrothal contract for Lucius – yes Siri, your cousin Cissy. I think Jenny found out and that's what sent her running back to Hogwarts, and yes, she's returning my owls too. Sorry I didn't write last night but I'm trying to keep my brother from doing something stupid, like attacking our Father, Narcissa's father, or Narcissa herself…_

_I might take you up on the offer, I'm not sure how long I can stay around my father right now, I'm so angry with him. Well that and let's just say he had a few not nice words when I asked what possessed him to make the marriage contract between Lucius and Narcissa (stupid man)._

_I'm going to send this off quickly with Snow and I'll write more soon._

_Ally_

**glglglgl**

**August 4th, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Ally,_

_Thanks __SO__ much for leaving me with psychotic James and Sirius and having to explain why Jenny would run over Lucius getting engaged!! Although Sirius at least got distracted wanting to know what your father said to you… Remus is helping me keep them from doing something stupid and Jenny gets to kill you for them knowing when she finds out._

_Nothing from Jenny yet save returned letters, and even Professor Dumbledore hasn't answered the last letter we sent. Anything on your end? Do you have any ideas? The boys want to go to Hogwarts and (I quote) storm the castle to get to Foxy! …. Something tells me that might not be the wisest course of action but I'm ready to agree with them._

_Help_

_Lily_

**glglglgl**

**August 7th, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Hey guys,_

_I have an idea! And I think we can manage to get the Headmaster to agree to this one! We have four days to plan, so start planning guys. It's Jenny's birthday and she's not celebrating it alone. I'll write Professor Dumbledore to see if he'll agree (though I can't see him not I mean really now). Start figuring out decorations and stuff if we can pull this off. I'll work on the best 'gift'. Yes I mean just what you think I mean Sirius Black! You four better accept that my brother and Jenny are an item or Lily and I will hex you into the next millennium! (And don't think we won't!) He makes her happy, she makes him happy, and they belong together._

_Talk to you soon, and don't drive Lily insane, she can hurt you after all._

_Love,_

_Ally_

**glglglgl**

**August 8th, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_**What do you take us for you evil wench? Complete gits?? Of course we'll accept that they care for each other (your brother is the best of the Slytherins after all) and besides, we'll only hurt him if he hurts her!**_

In actuality, what Paddy means is we (okay I forced them into agreeing to reason) came to a mutual decision that we'll not do anything because it's Jen's life and she can make her own decisions, they even agree to give him a chance (don't ask what Lily and I did to get that one out of James since Siri already knows him well enough. I actually think Siri is feeling a great deal of pity for Lucius, being paired with Narcissa… is there a way out of that you think? For Lucius and Jenny's sake?

_Ha! I got the bloody parchment. Hi Ally. Just to give an update, we got everything figured for the party, stayed up all night plotting… that is planning… yeah, planning._

_**Stop telling her our evil plans Prongs!**_

_Anyway, now that I have the parchment back, don't worry we're actually being quite good. If you know if things are a go or not, the family house elf is going to hop over to Hogwarts to tell the elves there the plan and see if they would make a cake and a few other snacks. We got fireworks and a few other little decorations. Thinking we could do something outside you know since its summer? Go swimming in the shallow part of the lake where the Creatures tend to stay out of… Have you heard anything from the Headmaster? Let us know soon as you do! - James_

_FINALLY! I swear those boys are determined to never let me write. Let me know if you want to change anything that the boys have come up with. Actually it isn't too bad (shocking yes?) and I have music. How goes the 'gift'? Let me know what's up, I'm dragging the boys to muggle London to do birthday gift shopping and try to distract myself from worrying about Jenny (it's failing but might as well try right?). _

_Love, _

_Lily_

_And Sirius, James, Remus and Peter_

**glglglgl**

**August 9th, 1976**

**glglglgl**

_Hey guys,_

_Heard from Professor Dumbledore, everything's set; his floo is going to be open at 11:45. Bring all the stuff; I'll meet you there. I'm off to finish packing; I'm not coming home after the party. The gift is… well hopefully in the works. I've done all I can._

_See you in two days._

_Love,_

_Ally_

**glglglgl**

**Tuesday August 11th, 1976  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
The North Wing  
Persephone's Private Study  
10:07 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Lucius darling can I speak with you for a moment," Persephone asked from the doorway to her private study as Lucius was walking passed down the hallway towards the library.

"Of course Mother," he said as he stopped and made his way into her study.

"I received a letter from your Headmaster this morning," Persephone said as she closed the door behind him and warded it against entry as well as soundproofing the room.

"About what Mother?" Lucius asked curiously, his voice remaining flat, just as it had since the day Jennifer had suddenly left the Manor without a word.

"He'd like to see you today…at Hogwarts," his mother said as she walked over to the couch by the fireplace. "Apparently he has some things to discuss with you before you start the year as Head Boy," she said, watching Lucius for his reaction and not surprised when he showed neither joy nor surprise at her statement.

"Of course Mother," he agreed. "When does he want me to be there?"

"As soon as possible," she said.

"Then I'll go at once," he said as he turned to make his way back towards the door.

"Lucius wait," Persephone called out rising from where she was sitting, causing Lucius to stop and turn back towards her.

"Yes mother?"

"Take this with you," she said as she walked over to the desk near the window and withdrew something from the top drawer before walking over to stand before Lucius. Picking up his hand, she turned it over, placed the object in his palm and closed his fingers around it. "If you truly love her, fight for her son."

Confused by both his mother's words and actions, Lucius slowly opened his hand, surprised to see his grandmother's diamond engagement ring sitting in his hand. "Mother…"

"It's not a blood bound betrothal Lucius, it _can_ be broken. If you love her and want her in your life then do whatever you have to in order to keep her. Your grandfather left you the means necessary," she told him cryptically, although she could see understanding dawning in his eyes.

"Thank you Mother," he said quietly, grasping the ring tightly in his hands.

"Your welcome son. Don't worry about your father, I'll tell him you've gone to Hogwarts at the Headmaster's request," she told him quietly. "Now go and make that young woman the happiest girl on earth."

"Yes Mother," Lucius said before leaving the study and heading off to his room to change before finding the closest Floo point and heading to Hogwarts in search of a girl.

**glgl**

"I thought I might find you out here," he observed quietly from where he stood next to where she was sitting, gazing blindly out over the lake.

"Go away," Jenny said her voice quiet and flat, a note of hoarseness to it due to her earlier tears.

"Jen…" he began sitting down next to her so that he was looking at her side on.

"Leave me alone Luc, you shouldn't even be here," she sniffled.

"Of course I should be here, it's your birthday after all," Lucius countered as he gently brushed Jenny's hair behind her ear.

"Neither me nor my birthday are your concern anymore Luc. There's someone else you should be focusing on now," Jenny sighed sadly as she rested her chin on her knees.

"You saw the article in the Prophet this morning," he said, more as a statement of fact than a question, causing Jenny to turn her head away from him so he would not see her tears. "Jennifer that article is nothing but wishful thinking on my father's part…" he trailed off, his hand running lovingly through Jenny's hair.

"No it's not Luc. You know it and I know it."

"Jen…"

"The article this morning while surprising was not altogether unexpected. It just confirmed what I already knew," she sighed.

"What you already knew?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"The last day I was at the Manor, you were going to meet me in the library," Jenny began.

"I remember. Before I could head to the library my mother found me and told me you'd left but not the reason why," Lucius told her.

"I was looking through the bookshelves for a book to read when I heard the door open. I thought it was you at first, until I heard the voices."

"Voices?"

"Your mother and father. They didn't know I was in the library. I knew your father didn't like me, I just never realized how much. I heard him tell your mother that he'd finalized the betrothal agreement with the Blacks that morning. I heard him tell her that two days after you graduate from Hogwarts, you and Narcissa are to be married. I hope the two of you will be very happy together," Jenny said standing up and starting off in the direction of the castle.

"Oh hell no," Lucius cursed as he stood up. "This is _not_ going to happen," he swore to himself as he took off at a run after Jenny, who had broken into a run when she had heard him rise to his feet. They were half way back to the castle by the time he'd caught up with her. "Jennifer _wait_," he said, grabbing a hold of one of Jenny's arms and stopping her in her tracks before spinning her around to face him.

"Let go of me," she ordered as she struggled to free herself from Lucius' hold.

"Not until you hear me out Jennifer," Lucius told her as he held her at arms length before pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to stop her struggles. "I don't love Narcissa and marrying her is the _last_ thing _I_ want, especially since I can't tolerate the girl never mind her sister. I love _you_ Jennifer. I always have and I always will."

"What you want and what I want don't matter Luc," Jenny said as she fought to try to free herself from Lucius' embrace.

"What _do_ you want?"

"I want _you_ Luc. I love you but I'm not about to continue in a relationship that is going to be over at the end of the coming school year. I'm not going to allow myself to continue to love a man who will ultimately break my heart because he's betrothed to someone else, even if it is a cow like Narcissa Black."

"We can still be together Jennifer. We can break the betrothal," Lucius told her, a little surprised when she suddenly stopped struggling in his arms and lifted tear filled eyes to meet his gaze.

"What? How?"

"It's not a blood bound betrothal like the one between my sister and Sirius Black. Their betrothal was agreed to when my sister was born and the contract was signed with their blood. The only way to break their betrothal is for one of them to die. The betrothal between Narcissa and I can be broken because it was a verbal agreement between our fathers. It can be broken at any time."

"Your father will never agree to break the betrothal…"

"_He_ doesn't have to. _We_ can."

"I don't understand Luc…"

"This isn't exactly when or _how_ I wanted to do this," Lucius admitted quietly as he released his hold on Jenny and stepped back slightly before getting down on one knee. "Jennifer Anne Wheatley, will you do me the greatest honour in the whole world and become my wife?"

"Luc…I…I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes of course," he laughed.

"But Narcissa…"

"Can jump off the Astronomy Tower as far as I'm concerned and before you say anything, I've already figured out a way to break the betrothal," Lucius told her.

"How?"

"According to the betrothal Narcissa and I are to wed two days _after_ I graduate. That won't happen because you and I will already _be_ married. We'll leave the graduation ball early and wed in secret, Ally can be our witness. By the time my father learns the truth it will be too late because the marriage will be consummated," Lucius explained.

"But won't your parents disown you?"

"Jennifer, it doesn't matter if they do. Not that my mother will because she simply adores you but if my father tries it, then let him. My grandfather left me my own fortune when he died which I gain access to at midnight on the day of my graduation. You have _nothing_ to worry about Jennifer, now will you marry me?" he asked again, pulling out a ring with a simple gold band and several diamonds on it out of his pocket.

"Yes," Jenny said through fresh tears, although these tears were tears of happiness. "By the Gods _yes_."

Lucius quickly slipped the ring on Jenny's finger before jumping to his feet, grabbing a hold of Jenny around the waist and swinging her around a few times as they both laughed before setting her gently back on her feet and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

**glglglgl**

**A few minutes earlier  
The Entrance Hall**

**glglglgl**

"Did you see the article?" Lily asked as they made their way to the doors, the boys following behind with the supplies, they'd stopped in at the kitchens on the way to check on how the cake and snacks were progressing before heading towards the grounds.

"Stupid man," Ally muttered as she carried a bag of brightly wrapped packages, "Can't believe he'd have the Daily Prophet announce the blasted betrothal…"

"Hear, hear," Sirius called as they exited the castle and stopped when they spotted Lucius and Jenny who were halfway between the lake and them, arguing it looked like. "Ally?"

"Shh," she hissed at him as she and Lily watched the scene unfold while the boys stood behind shifting their feet until they saw Lucius kneel down and the bag of packages fell to the ground as Lily and Ally gripped each other.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Lily asked.

"Shh, we might miss something!" Ally squeaked before Lucius rose and grabbed Jenny around her waist, spinning her around as their laughter echoed to the six of them and Lily and Ally began to bounce together until Lucius set Jenny down and kissed her.

"They're going to burst," James chuckled just before Ally and Lily began to squeal as they jumped up and down like idiots, loud enough they could be heard across the way by the two newly engaged if what they just saw was any indication.

"We seemed to have gained an audience," Lucius chuckled as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Jenny's.

"What in the world are they even doing here?" Jenny asked quietly, not in any real rush to break free of Lucius' embrace.

"We should probably go and find out," he observed.

"Do we have to?"

"Come on," he said, stepping back and taking Jenny's hand before leading her towards where everyone was standing on the castle steps.

"Evil ones, you might want to stop jumping up and down like idiots before you freak out the birthday girl," Sirius pointed out, making the two stop immediately.

"So..." James prompted after a few moments of blessed silence now that the cheering stopped.

"Happy Birthday!" Ally and Lily chorused.

"Huh?" replied Jenny in confusion.

"Happy Birthday," they repeated before Lily giggled, "Don't tell me you forgot today was your birthday."

"I barely even know what day of the week it is never mind what day of the month," Jenny said. "I've been kinda out of it for the last little while…"

"Perfectly understandable," Ally nodded.

"But just the same, it is your birthday, so..." Lily continued.

"We come bearing a party and gifts," the marauders grinned.

"You brought me a party?" asked Jenny in surprise.

"Of course, we had parties for everyone all year, you have to have one," James nodded. "Now, if you wouldn't mind Lucius, can you keep our Jen's attention while we make magic and get the party set up?"

"I think I can manage that," Lucius said turning gaze from the group towards Jenny.

"Thank you, we'll send Ally back to tell you when we're ready," Sirius smiled before heading off towards the lake as the others followed.

"So how ever shall we occupy our time?" Jenny said smiling up at Lucius.

"Oh I have one idea," Lucius smiled back, cupping her cheek in his hand before leaning down and kissing Jenny once more.

Not long after, Ally made her way back towards the castle, smiling when she saw her brother and friend sitting next to the castle, Lucius' arms around Jenny as they kissed. Spying a stray rock, she tossed it a few feet from them so it would hit the side of the castle and make enough noise to alert them to her presence without her having to actually 'interrupt' them.

"You're here to collect us aren't you," Jenny sighed as she rested her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"Exactly so," Ally giggled, "Come on my dear brother and soon to be sister, there is food and presents and I don't know quite what type cake but knowing the House Elves, a rather fantastic cake so... shall we? Pretty please?"

"If I have to," Jenny sighed dramatically as Lucius helped her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the three made their way back towards the lake. "You got my grandfather in on this didn't you?"

"How else do you think we managed to get to the castle," she smirked as they approached the side of the lake where Lucius had found Jenny. Now there was a table there with benches on either side, streamers hung from the tree branches dancing in the wind. The guys were seated on one side of the table, Lily sat by herself on the other though there were three other glasses near her. A few small plates were on the table with snacks, a pitcher of something at one end of the table while at the other, on a smaller table, was a pile of presents, and next to it was of all things, a record player on a table next to it with a collection of records, some muggle artist's music playing softly.

"Hey," Jenny greeted everyone when they stopped next to the table.

"Well don't just stand there evil woman, sit down, eat, drink, be merry. There are presents and music and we even had thought to have swimming..." Sirius grinned as Ally slid into her spot by Lily, across from him, leaving the two spots empty for Lucius and Jenny to sit side by side.

"I can't believe you guys did all this," Jenny said as she sat down next to Ally, Lucius taking the spot next to her on the end of the bench.

"Hmm, I think we need to work more so Jenny will be able to believe anything of us," James smiled.

"Considering the two of us already believe you'd do anything, I'm sure it won't take long," Lily pointed out as she placed a few things on her plate. "So, Lucius, how are you?" she asked after a moment.

"Besides possibly wondering about your sister's sanity for being friends with these crazy four," Ally waved a hand at the marauders.

"My day and my outlook on the future has suddenly gotten better in the last little while," he admitted. "And believe it or not I may have use of your friends' talents in the coming year."

"You're thinking of pulling a prank?" Sirius' eyebrow rose. "Now this begs to be explained Lucius, I never saw you as one to stoop to our level as some put it."

"You forget that I will now have a perpetual thorn in my side for the remainder of my time here at Hogwarts. Granted being Head Boy means I'll at least have a room outside of Slytherin but I don't think that will deter your cousin any," Lucius explained.

"Very true," Sirius nodded. "Well then, what do you think mates, feel up to picking on a rather annoying cousin of mine?"

"Just make sure she doesn't come running to me after anything you do to her," Lucius warned.

"She's going to make our lives a living hell isn't she?" groaned Jenny, dropping her head into her hands.

"My dear man, after sixteen years with that annoying witch of a woman I can tell you, if she's attacked personally, then she'll attack after those that attack her. Volatile temper that one, entirely a family trait. You should have seen her sister Andromeda before Dromeda ran off with her Ted four years back," he chuckled lightly.

"Can we talk about something _other_ than the bane of our existence please?" begged Jenny.

"Of course!" Remus smiled, "So, birthday girl, what would you like to do?"

"You don't _really_ want to know the answer to that do you?" asked Jenny looking between the boys sitting opposite her.

"What would you like to do that can be a group activity, that is entirely G-rated?" Siri countered.

"That would at least get us through you opening presents and having cake, and then we'll be good and go swimming leaving you to do whatever you want, be it swim with us or go off and spend time with your fiancé," Ally continued.

"Well why don't we dig into all this food…you guys haven't spiked it with anything have you?"

"I made sure they didn't," Lily giggled. "The House Elves here at school did all the cooking and without any spiking arranged by the four."

"In that case let's eat this wonderful food prepared by the house elves," Jenny smiled.

"Girls first!" Ally and Lily cried as the four marauders reached for the food, only to pull their hands back and pout.

"They've really got them trained haven't they," Lucius whispered to Jenny.

"Uh huh," she giggled in return.

Some time later, the food had been eaten, the gifts had been opened, and everyone was just sitting there for a few minutes when Sirius got a wicked gleam in his eyes that only Lily and Jenny caught.

Lily quietly got up from her seat and moved around to talk to Jenny about what that gleam in their Padfoot's eye might mean. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, and somehow without gaining Ally's notice as she was deep in conversation with Remus about something or other to do with Runes, Sirius got up and made his way to where she sat at the end of the bench opposite her brother. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed Ally around her waist and pulled her from the bench, racing towards the lake as she yelled at him before he tossed her into said lake.

"Sirius Orion Black!" she managed to yell while still spluttering when she came to the surface.

"Yes my evil one?" he called back innocently.

"I'm _so_ gonna hurt you..."

"Better run Siri," Jenny giggled.

"Come on, we're going to sit somewhere a little safer," Lucius said as he pulled Jenny up from the bench and led her over to her favourite tree by the lake, sitting down with his back against the tree and pulling Jenny down between his legs so she was resting back on his chest.

A yell from Sirius had the other marauders up and coming to 'help' Padfoot who had found himself in the lake near a smug Ally who just swam away. Lily shook her head and went to change into her swimsuit before joining the 'idiots swimming in their clothes' while Lucius and Jenny remained by the tree, laughing at the antics of the six in the water as the hours passed.


	7. Chapter 6

Hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to feed the author (love those reviews) it makes the chappies come faster!

Jyn.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**glglglgl**

**Monday February 14th, 1977  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Head Boy's Room  
5:11 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

After Jenny's birthday party, the girls had returned to Potter Manor with the boys, dragging Jenny with them, while Lucius reluctantly returned to Malfoy Manor. The last few weeks of August had passed with owls flying back and forth between the two houses in almost an endless path, Jenny writing Lucius, Ally writing her brother a bit, but mostly dealing with letters from a very upset Abraxas, and Persephone even writing both girls to give her congratulations to Jenny and tell Ally to enjoy herself.

September first saw the group going back to Hogwarts for another school year, Ally to prepare for her O.W.L.s while the others began their N.E.W.T studies, or began their last year in Lucius' case. September quickly passed into October, the days a blur of studies, pranks were done, and a minor war began between Sirius and Narcissa, who as predicted was so angry that he would dare to go after her, she went for the revenge route instead of crying to anyone, even her new fiancé who didn't want a thing to do with her… not that she was smart enough to realize that of course. The Halloween Ball came again, Lucius and Jenny going in disguise so they could go together while the marauder boys went as pirates and Lily and Ally decided to go as honest to God ghosts, using a spell that even made them see through, though they couldn't pass through walls or anything. Somehow they'd even convinced Peeves to come and be their companion for the night, the poltergeist having all sorts of fun throwing things at the others at the Ball without worry of getting in trouble, since he was a guest after all…

November came and went, Quidditch now going once more and taking the attention of Lucius, Jenny, Sirius and James, the others would tag along to watch practice now and again but mostly were there only for games. The Slytherins had won the previous year's cup as usual since Lucius became Seeker, so the Gryffindors were especially eager to beat them this year, but so far the Slytherins were retaining their lead, though Jenny did manage to steal the snitch from him again at the first game, much to the amusement of everyone in their little circle. November the sixteenth also saw Ally finally joining the others during the full moon excursions, her one 'break' from the insanity of studying for her O.W.L.s. Her Animagus was a white Persian with her own blue green eyes; it was quite the sight now, to see the red fox riding on the back of a stag, and the white cat riding on the back of a huge black dog in the Forbidden Forest.

It had been December when Lucius finally asked them where the heck they all disappeared to once a month; the group could literally watch the wheels turning in his head as he asked his question, even as he said it the thoughts were coming together until he rather calmly asked who was the werewolf. Threw everyone for a loop, and then they were thrown for another loop when Remus quietly replied it was him and asked that Lucius not fulfill his duties as Head Boy and report the others for anything they had done in order to support him each month… Of course, he hadn't done anything of the sort, and after hearing the story of the group learning to become animagi so Remus wouldn't be alone, had to the surprise of the marauders, asked if he might be able to join them if he could master the ability.

After the holidays, that Ally refused to go home for which resulted in quite the Howler from Abraxas and a pile of presents from Persephone, the group returned and life continued on. Quidditch continued, studies continued, Sirius had his hands full making sure Ally didn't completely bury herself in her studies which as everyone pointed out was ridiculous since she knew much of this stuff the year before and she would merely roll her eyes and go back to her studies until he would have enough, pick her up and carry her from the room much to the amusement of the others. Jenny and Lucius spent as much time together as they could, 'detentions' continuing of course, while James continued to chase Lily to no avail. And all too soon in some ways it was February, and before they knew it, Valentine's Day was upon them.

The day had started much like it had the year prior, with Jenny, Lily and Ally each receiving a box of flowers from a secret admirer, the arrangements the same as the year before, although the three girls knew who had sent the flowers to Ally and Jenny, while only those two were privy to the knowledge of who had sent the flowers to Lily.

The difference this year was that Jenny had a gift of her own to give and in order to do just that, she had enlisted the help of her friends. She had gotten the password to his rooms from Ally and had the marauders devise a plan to keep Narcissa occupied for the day and out of Lucius' hair. It had taken a little haggling on her part but she'd managed to convince James to part with his invisibility cloak for the day so that she could sneak into Lucius' room undetected and sneak back out later on.

She hid underneath James' cloak outside the portrait guarding the rooms shared by the Head Boy and Girl until she saw Lucius leaving to make his way to the Great Hall for dinner, slipping through the door before it could close, knowing that Ally would make sure to slip Lucius the note telling him his present was waiting for him in his rooms.

She'd arranged the room the way she wanted it, scattering rose petals around the room and lighting only a handful of the candles and all she had to do now was wait for Lucius to return. She didn't have to wait long as Lucius excused himself from dinner immediately after receiving Ally's note.

Hearing noise on the other side of the bedroom door, Jenny sat herself down on the end of the bed so she was facing the door when he opened it a moment later.

"Jennifer?" Lucius asked in surprise when he opened the door and found his girlfriend, now standing in front of the bed in nothing more than a green silk nightgown, her now shoulder-blade length hair hanging loose down her back and her feet bare.

"Happy Valentine's Day Luc," Jenny said as she walked over to where he was standing, gently taking him by the hand and leading him further into the room so that she could close the door behind him. Picking her wand up off the table next to the door, she quickly cast a locking charm as well as a silencing charm on the door before replacing her wand on the table. Without a word Jenny turned and took Lucius by the hand once more, leading him over to the side of the bed. Taking a deep breath, Jenny lifted her hands and started to slowly undo Lucius' uniform.

"Jennifer…" he began, his hands coming to rest on top of Jenny's, stopping her progress. "Are you sure about this? Is this what you really want?"

"Yes Luc, I'm sure," she said.

Looking deep into her eyes, he could see a hint of fear and nervousness underneath her determination. Without a word he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, determined to do this right by simply letting nature take it's course and not going at a pace faster than either one of them was comfortable with.

**glgl**

"Wow," Jenny giggled lightly as she softly kissed Lucius' bare chest before snuggling down next to him. "That was just…wow."

"You're surprisingly articulate," Lucius teased as he kissed the top of Jenny's head, wrapping his arms around her, only to have her hit him on the chest a moment later.

"That's not very nice Mr. Malfoy," Jenny pouted.

"Who said I was nice?" he asked as he shifted around so that they were now lying facing each other.

"No one I guess," Jenny sighed dramatically only to burst into a fit of giggles as Lucius attacked her sides, tickling her. "Alright…alright…I…I give…"

"Thank you," Lucius said once Jenny had her breathing and her giggles under control once more.

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day love," she replied before kissing him lightly.

"I am curious about one thing though," he said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Why'd you change your mind? Whenever we've talked about taking this step in our relationship you've always hesitated and said you wanted to wait until we were married."

"I know," Jenny said. "I honestly don't know what made me change my mind but I just felt like this was the right time. You're not mad at me are you?"

"Jennifer, after what we just did…what we just shared, how can you think I'd be mad at you?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I love you. I will always love you no matter what."

"Even being disowned by your family?" she asked quietly.

"Not this again Jennifer," Lucius sighed.

"I'm sorry Luc but I know what it's like to lose your family and I don't want to be the reason you lose yours," Jenny countered.

"Look Jennifer, my mother will never abandon me. She's the one that told me to come after you in the first place and she gave me the ring that now rests on your finger. She absolutely adores you and thinks we're perfect for each other. As for my father, he can go Avada himself for all I care. I told you my grandfather left me a quarter his fortune when he died, which I'll gain access to once I graduate. My grandfather never approved of what my father was doing, the path he was walking following that lunatic Voldemort character so he came up with an elaborate ruse to hide half his fortune. He told my father he lost it in some bad investments in the muggle stock market when in actuality he had it set up in accounts at Gringotts for me and Ally, putting all that money in there so that my father couldn't squander the entire fortune in his pursuit of Voldemort. So you see we'll be perfectly all right. Now stop worrying soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy and kiss me," he ordered.

Jenny leaned in and did as Lucius requested, leading to another round of passionate lovemaking.

**glglglgl**

**Friday June 17th, 1977  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
8:49 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

The rest of the school year had passed in the blink of an eye it seemed at times. Lucius prepared for his N.E.W.T.s while Ally prepared for her O.W.L.s, both studying their heads off though of the two only Ally was a bit of a wreck and the group couldn't wait for exams to be over just so she would stop pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. Quidditch season ended, the Slytherins once more winning the cup though James, Sirius, and even Jenny said next year it was theirs now that Lucius was going to be gone.

June finally arrived, and with it the end of year exams for Jenny, Lily, and the boys; Ally's O.W.L.s, and Lucius' N.E.W.T.s. Before the tests actually began though, they had one last full moon before the year was over, the fourth, and for the first time Lucius joined them, a silver wolf seen roaming with the odd collection of animals in the forest that night and Prongs loosing his long-time 'rider' when Jenny changed to riding on her fiancé's back instead.

Then the tests had begun, and fortunately ended the day before for those taking regular exams and O.W.L.s. James, Remus, and Peter had a little party that morning that they dragged Lily and Jenny along to while Sirius had kidnapped Ally to celebrate elsewhere, and very likely get her to sleep for more than an hour at a time for the first time in over a week, while Lucius was finishing his final exam in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was during the party that Jenny excused herself after feeling like she was going to be sick, Lily following after her and it was Lily who cast the charm to see if the thought of Jenny being pregnant was more than just a random thought. Lily was sworn to secrecy after they saw the results, Jenny wanting to tell Lucius before anyone else found out, and they had spent the rest of the day just relaxing while Lily packed Jenny's things so they would be ready for that night. Then once Ally returned, the two girls set to work getting Jenny ready for the End of the Year Ball for seventh years and their dates, which of course Lucius was taking her too.

By the time a quarter til eight came around, Ally and Lily were declaring her 'finished'. Jenny was wearing a floor length simple sheath gown that was black with gold highlights so it would shimmer, thin straps that went over her shoulders, left her arms bare and crossed over her back. Her hair wasn't elaborate or anything, it just fell loosely to her back, a necklace Lucius had given her for Christmas her only jewellery besides simple earrings and her ring that at the moment was still hidden by a spell from anyone who didn't already know about it, which was just their small group and her Grandfather.

Once they had declared her ready, the two escorted her from her dorm room they had locked themselves in, the boys joining them in the common room as they made their way to the main staircase to the Entrance Hall, where at the bottom Lucius was waiting, wearing a muggle tuxedo. The group shared smiles and stayed at the top of the stairs, watching as Jenny made her way down to where he waited, when she was still a step above him, he caught her left hand in both of his, raising it so he could press his lips against her skin as Ally sighed and relaxed against Sirius who wrapped his arms around her waist, while next to them Lily did the same action but with James, only to jump away when she realized who she was leaning against.

With a wave at their friends Lucius escorted Jenny into the Great Hall, their entrance causing the gathered students and faculty to fall silent as they watched their Head Boy from Slytherin lead someone other than his betrothed into the Hall. Whispers started spreading through the Hall as everyone watched Lucius lead Jenny out onto the dance floor and pull her close while the music played. Not long after Lucius and Jenny started dancing a few other couples made their way out onto the dance floor, although Lucius and Jenny never seemed to notice anything that had transpired since they entered the Hall as they were too wrapped up in each other.

"We should go," Lucius said quietly as he and Jenny swayed to the music. "We don't want to be late for tonight."

"Alright," Jenny sighed, quite happy to finally be being held in her fiancé's arms in public.

They waited until the music shifted into a faster number; allowing them the ability to sneak from the room without being noticed, save for one person who hadn't taken his twinkling blue eyes off the couple all evening.

"There you are!" Lily grinned the moment Jenny appeared in the common room, grabbing her arm she began leading her up to the dorm room as Ally fell into step with them.

"Did you have fun?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Of course and I think we fed the gossip mill quite the little tidbit," Jenny giggled.

"Oh of course, hopefully he's getting out of here before anyone not at the Ball hears about you two," Lily chuckled as she locked the door behind them. "Now, you're all packed, we already shrunk your trunk and we have an overnight bag for you..."

"Lils and I got you a present for later," Ally smiled.

"You got me a present?"

"For tonight," Ally smiled. "Poor Lils was as red as her hair while we were shopping... we need to get her a boyfriend, that's our mission for next year."

"So in other words you got Luc a present," Jenny laughed when she realized what it was they had most likely gotten her.

"Exactly," Ally giggled. "Don't worry; it's gorgeous and very tasteful, perfect for your wedding night. Now when we finally get to do a bachelorette party, you might get some more _fun_ ones," she winked.

"Now then, you two don't have much time so..." Lily began as she twirled her wand between her fingers. "You want the dress just white right?"

"Yes please," Jenny said. "I'll just throw his cloak on over the top since I never did seem to manage to give it back to him after he first gave it to me last year."

"Of course not," Ally giggled as Lily quickly cast the charms that changed the dress Jenny wore to pure white.

"Want your hair differently? Though Ally could do that just before..." Lily glanced over at Ally.

"I don't want too much fuss. Simple attire for a simple wedding. I'm sure once all the dust settles around us, we'll arrange for a bigger wedding but for now let's just keep it simple," Jenny said as she picked up the Slytherin cloak off her bed and fastened it around her neck, pulling her hair out of the way.

"Okay then we have just one thing left," Ally nodded as she caught Jenny's left hand and quickly cast the charm to reveal the ring, "There, no more hiding," she smiled.

"No more hiding," Jenny smiled. "Shall we go? I don't want to keep Luc waiting any longer than necessary. The sooner we're married the more comfortable I'll feel."

"Let's," Ally nodded before taking the cloak that Lily held out as Jenny took the bag Lily had, that held her things for the night and her shrunken trunk. Quickly she flicked the invisibility cloak over both of them.

"Take lots of pictures and we'll see you in a few days."

"Relax, I have the camera," Ally chuckled.

"Bye Lily, see you in a few days," Jenny said as she and Ally made for the door.

"Bye Jen," Lily smiled before opening the door and leading the way down the stairs so she could 'leave' and they could get out of the common room without anyone wondering why the door was opening when no one was there. Lily turned and headed towards the library while the girls headed towards the Entrance Hall. As they neared the Whomping Willow, Ally transformed long enough to go and hit that bloody knot so they could get into the passage to the Shrieking Shack.

"Nervous?" Ally asked with a smile as they travelled through the lower rooms of the Shack they all knew so well.

"A little," Jenny admitted wringing her hands together.

"It's going to be fine, you'll be with Lucius soon and then we'll get to wherever it is he's got this all arranged... And you'll be married," she skipped ahead and spun around to look at Jenny with a grin as they made their way through the building to the front door. "My brother is going to forget to breathe when he sees you..."

"I'm just afraid something is going to go wrong," Jenny admitted.

"I promise you Jen, no one is going to interfere or stop this. I'll do everything in my power to see you and Lucius happily married in a few hours time."

"I can't believe it's finally going to happen," Jenny smiled brightly.

"Believe it Jen," Ally smiled back as she linked her arm with Jenny's and they exited the Shrieking Shack, making their way quickly past the fence around the property and towards the Three Broomsticks where Lucius waited.

"I just hope he likes his wedding gift…"

"He'll love whatever you give him Jenny," Ally smiled as she opened the door of the Three Broomsticks with her free hand so they could enter. When she stepped inside the warm building though, the arm resting against her own was gone. Frowning she looked to her side and didn't see Jenny there, or outside. "Jenny?" she asked as she stepped back outside to look around. "Jenny, where are you?" she glanced around frantically seeing no one there in the dark save for herself. "Lucius!" she screamed, praying he would hear her as she started to move around the building, looking for any sign of her friend. "Lucius!"

"Ally!" Lucius called out as he came running down the stairs in the Three Broomsticks, hurtling out through the door as his sister continued to call out for him. "Ally what is it? Where's Jennifer?" he demanded when he noticed his sister was alone.

"I don't know," she cried, "She was with me, we had our arms linked and I stepped inside the Broomsticks but she wasn't there..." she looked around frantically "She's just gone..." she whispered.

"She _can't_ apparate Ally, she's not old enough yet, that's why we were portkeying," Lucius snapped worriedly.

"I know!" she hissed, "Okay, okay we're not panicking, she's got to be here somewhere."

"Why in the world would she disappear unless…oh Gods she's changed her mind…"

"No!" Ally reached up and grabbed his face between her hands, making him look at her, "She would _never_ change her mind. _Don't_ think that Lucius..."

"What the _hell_ am I supposed to think Ally? I'm risking a hell of a lot here and she just up and disappears?"

"You stop letting doubts in your head and remember that she loves you and you love her. For the Gods' sake Lucius, we live in dangerous times, and we're sitting here arguing about the idea that she left of her own free will when she could have been taken or Merlin only knows what..." Ally trailed off, "Oh Gods I'm scaring myself. Now stop panicking and jumping to conclusions and let's start looking before you have a missing fiancé and a hysterical sister on your hands."

"Fine," he snapped as he turned to start looking in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to hurt whoever's behind this," Ally muttered as she turned to search the other direction, praying they'd find Jenny but she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday June 5th, 1996  
London, England  
The Ministry of Magic  
The Department of Mysteries  
The Hall of Prophecies  
2:01 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Black abandoned you I see Lupin," Lucius smirked as he faced off with Remus; Sirius had gone racing after Harry who had raced after Bellatrix when Ginny disappeared in the archway.

"Give up Malfoy," Remus countered before casting a spell at Lucius only to have him dodge it and throw one back at him that Remus jumped out of the way of.

"So, here we are, twenty years later, haven't you learned by now to just give up? You've lost everyone, the Dark Lord will win."

"Ally kept fighting," Remus countered quietly.

"She's dead," he snapped back as he sent another spell flying at Remus who just barely managed to dodge this one. "Bringing her up isn't going to give you an advantage over me Lupin. Nothing will give you an advantage over me," he continued with a smirk as they faced each other on the dais, each standing by one side of the archway.

"What would Jenny think if she could see you now," Remus shook his head, not entirely surprised when a look of anger crossed the blonde man's face and he took a step towards him. He'd seen that same look when Ally had uttered those words seventeen years before.

Before he could actually send what would no doubt be a very dark curse at Remus, Lucius was knocked to the ground by a figure in black and white that appeared out of nowhere it seemed at first to Remus, until he realized it had come from the archway, and even more importantly… he recognized that figure, the brown hair, the black cloak…

When they finally tumbled to a stop at the edge of the dais, she found herself lying on top of someone, who was pushing her up off of them so they could get a look at who was now on top of them. Looking up she was surprised to find herself staring into a pair of very familiar ice blue eyes. "Luc?" Jenny asked hesitantly, her voice quiet but laced with fear and confusion as she watched a myriad of emotions fly through the eyes staring back at her before she found herself being thrown roughly away so that she crashed to the floor off the dais.

"What the hell is the matter with you Remus?" Lucius snarled as he pulled himself to his feet. "I never thought _you_ of all people capable of something as _cruel_ as this. How _dare_ you try to use this farce against me. I have _kept_ your secret for over twenty years and _this_ is how you repay me?"

Remus for his part couldn't tear his eyes away from her, his brain trying desperately to argue the fact that he was seeing someone they had all believed dead for nearly twenty years... everyone save Ally and Lily that was. "Lucius... I wouldn't..." he began quietly. "Jenny?" he asked softly as he took a step towards her before shouting drew everyone's attention to the doorway as a Death Eater appeared there.

"Dumbledore is here! He and the Dark Lord are in battle! Auror's are coming!" the man yelled.

"You'll _pay_ for this Remus," Lucius promised seconds before apparating from the room.

"Luc wait…" Jenny called out only to watch him disappear. Slowing rising to her feet from where she had fallen, she backed away from where everyone else was standing until her back hit the wall, where she collapsed down against it.

Remus ignored the others as they captured the death eaters they could, instead making his way towards Jenny, careful as if approaching a scared child, "Jen? It's Reme," he began softly as he knelt down a few feet from her.

"Reme?" Jenny replied quietly, her voice trembling as she looked up towards the man kneeling in front of her.

"Yeah, it's me. I just look a lot different Foxy," he nodded, holding out his hand. "Will you come with me? Siri is here, and I can take you to where Ally is..."

"Reme, I don't understand what's going on. Why'd Luc do that? What's happened? Where am I?"

"You're at the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Mysteries. It's a long story, one that I think would be more comfortably told with Ally, Siri, and chocolate, lots of chocolate..."

"Where's my grandfather Reme?"

"From what I just heard, he's fighting Voldemort somewhere else in the Ministry," he explained softly, "But I'll have him meet us as soon as he can. _Please_ Jenny; let me take you to someplace safe..."

Jenny nodded and slowly reached out to take Remus' hand.

Slowly Remus rose and helped her up before pulling her towards him, "I'm going to apparate us okay?"

"I can't apparate Reme," Jenny said.

He frowned down at her, "Because you can't do it yourself or for some other reason?"

"I'm pregnant," she practically whispered, knowing he'd hear her anyway.

Remus sucked in a breath, looking back at the arch before focusing back on her. "Then we'll use the Floo system and have to walk a short way," he nodded. Reaching up he lifted her hood, before taking her hand in his and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her from the room quietly and quickly. When they entered the entry hall, he spotted the kids and Siri standing, watching Albus as he knelt by Harry was his guess. He in turn quickly steered her from seeing the display and towards the closest fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo powder as they entered it before calling out the name of a pub that was near Grimmauld Place.

"You okay?" he asked once they had arrived at the other fireplace and he waved his wand to remove any of the travelling dust from them, the other patrons in the pub not even looking up, thankfully.

"A little nauseous but otherwise okay I think," Jenny admitted.

"There's a potion at the house that can help with that if you want, Ally would know exactly what to do..." he nodded before leading her from the pub and quickly moving down the street to stop in front of a number of houses that stood side by side. Quickly he conjured a piece of paper and wrote on it before handing it to her, "Read and remember that, then we'll destroy it."

Jenny looked down at the piece of parchment Remus handed her, reading the words 'Number twelve Grimmauld Place' to herself before looking back up at Remus.

He in turn nodded towards the houses, Jenny looked to see what appeared to be a house forming between two of the houses they were looking at, pushing them aside, and soon there was an identical house to the others there where it hadn't been before. "Fidelius Charm," he explained as he took the piece of paper and destroyed it, before taking her hand and walking up to the door where he knocked twice.

They heard feet running to the door before a familiar voice called, "Who's there?"

"Remus Lupin," he answered as the door opened slightly, wand extended. "Some know me as Moony though, and back when I was in school whenever I would change I would be joined by my friends. But what only a select few know is that there were really eight of us out there June of 1977."

The door opened completely a second later, "What's happened then? Where are the others?" the voice asked as Remus let Jenny go first, before following in after her, the door shutting behind them before a light came on, illuminating the hallway. "Oh my Gods!" she cried, "Jenny?"

"Ally?" Jenny asked quietly, recognizing the features and voice of the woman now standing before her as those of one of her best friends.

"Oh my Gods," Ally repeated before throwing her arms around the other woman. "You're here! But how?" she glanced at Remus who was quietly removing his jacket.

"I…I don't know," Jenny said, panic starting to colour her voice. "The last thing I remember is getting to the Three Broomsticks with you to meet Luc and then I'm crashing into him and he's throwing me aside before disappearing."

"Come on, why don't you two go use the sitting room and I'll get some tea and chocolate before going to get Albus. Is Molly still here?" Remus asked Ally as she linked her arm with Jenny's.

"She went to Hogwarts to help Poppy when everyone showed up. I don't know who was driving who battier, her with her cleaning or me with my pacing... which reminds me, there's a hole in the carpeting by the door now..." Ally explained as she steadily led Jenny up the stairs, "We have to be quiet so we don't wake the annoying one," she nodded towards a covered painting. "Siri's mother in painting form, we're in the Black Ancestral Home."

"But wasn't Siri disowned? He was living with James when we went there for the last few weeks of last summer…"

"He was. It's a long story, one I'll tell as soon as we have tea and are seated okay?" Ally asked as they reached a closed door and she opened it before leading Jenny inside to sit down on the couch, Remus appeared in the doorway a second later, a tray of tea things in the air behind him as he carried a plate of chocolate cake and two forks in his hands.

"Siri just arrived," he spoke softly, "I'm going to go find Albus, he'll be up in a minute and is going to make sure no one bothers you guys until I get back with Albus okay?"

Jenny nodded, not quite sure what to make of everything that was happening.

"Thanks Reme," Ally smiled as the tea tray settled on the table in front of them "Caffeine free?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll be back soon," he promised before leaving as Ally quickly made two cups of tea, handing one to Jenny the way she liked hers, then made a third that she set aside before sitting back, leaving her cup and saucer to float in the air as she settled the plate of cake in her lap and offered Jenny a fork.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly.

"Confused…scared out of mind…"

"Okay, how about physically?" Ally continued with a small smile. "Oh Gods look at me, do you want to change into something more comfortable while we wait for Siri?"

"I just want to know what the hell is going on Ally," Jenny cried. "One minute I'm on my way to my wedding and the next my fiancé is throwing me away like garbage. Not to mention the fact that I'm completely confused and I have no idea what's happened to me and nobody will tell me anything and I want my grandfather."

"I know Jen," Ally reached over and took her hand in her own. A knock sounded on the door a second later.

"It's me, can I come in?" Sirius' voice travelled through the wood.

"Come in," Ally called and it opened a second later to reveal a much older Sirius than Jenny remembered.

"Hey Foxy," he smiled as he cast a locking charm on the door before moving over to sit in a chair near them, Ally floating the third cup of tea towards him.

"Paddy?"

"Yeah, I look like hell I know," he nodded.

"You don't look like hell Sirius, just like a man in his late thirties who has been through hell should look," Ally countered, rolling her eyes. "Okay Jen, we're going to tell you everything but you need to try and stay calm no matter how strange things may sound alright? For you and the baby..."

"Ally, for some strange reason my fiancé just threw me aside as if he hated me all of a sudden and I have no idea what in Merlin's name is going on. How calm do you expect me to be?" Jenny demanded.

"I know, but you have to try and not get too stressed, for the sake of the baby," she countered softly, taking both of Jenny's hands in her own. "Jen, Lucius threw you away because he thinks you're dead."

"Perhaps not the wisest way to start the explanation darling," Sirius pointed out gently. She shot him a look but otherwise remained focused on Jenny.

"What?" asked Jenny in shock. "Why would he think I was dead?"

"The night you disappeared," Ally explained softly. "We looked everywhere for you, and after a few months, the Wizarding World declared you dead."

"How…how long? How long have I…have I been…dead?"

"Nineteen years," Sirius answered. "Today is the fifth of June, 1996."

"_Nineteen_ years? But it was just a few minutes ago that I was going to the Three Broomsticks…"

Ally nodded while frowning as she glanced at Sirius, "Did Reme say anything about how she appeared in the Ministry?"

"She came flying out of the archway Ginny Weasley had just disappeared into," he answered, "Didn't say much else, took off to get Albus."

"By the Gods," Ally breathed, so many things suddenly making sense. "You travelled through time," she focused back on Jenny. "The archway in the Department of Mysteries is actually The Veil between life and death, but it works as a time device for people who are alive... Very little is known about it, but it's happened more than once. That's why it's been nineteen years for us, but only minutes for you..."

"Gods," Sirius whispered as he sat forward, setting his tea on the table quickly.

"I travelled through time?" Jenny said shocked. "I don't feel too good at the moment…" she said dropping her head into her hands.

"Come on; let's get you upstairs and to a room where you can lay down. Your Grandfather might be able to explain better than any of us can..." Ally suggested quietly as she rose and held her hands out to Jenny to help her up. "He should be here as soon as he can..."

Jenny nodded and took Ally's hands, allowing the other woman to help her to her feet.

"It's going to be okay Jen," Ally whispered as Sirius opened the door and led the way up to one of the bedrooms on the highest floor, next to the room he and Ally shared actually. He waited outside as they entered together and Ally took Jenny's cloak, laying it on a chair, and her bag. "Want a nightgown from your trunk? Or should I just transfigure your dress?" she asked softly.

"Can you get one of the nightgowns please, I'd like to splash some water on my face if that's okay," Jenny said.

"Of course it's okay," Ally nodded, "The bathroom's right through that door," she pointed at a door. "The rooms on this floor have built in bathrooms," she explained as she looked through the overnight bag she had packed nearly nineteen years earlier and found the trunk before enlarging it.

"Thanks," Jenny said as she made her way into the bathroom.

"You're welcome," Ally called as she looked through the things until she found Jenny's favourite nightgown and closed the trunk lid with a flick of her wand before crossing to the bathroom. "Here you go," she held the gown through the door. "Do you want help or are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Jenny replied quietly.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Siri real quick but I'll be right back," she explained as Jenny took the gown.

"Okay," Jenny replied through the door as she changed.

Quickly Ally crossed back to the door and slipped out to find Siri standing right at the door so she ran into him, his hands catching her arms to steady her.

"She okay? You okay?" he asked as she reached back to close the door.

"Not really and no. I need to yell at Albus later," she whispered, watching as his eyebrows shot up.

"Again?"

"Yes, again..." she sighed, "Look I need you to go get into that trunk I keep in our closet. There's a glass jar with silver liquid inside, I finally figured out what it is..."

"What is it?"

"Memories," she whispered, looking back at the door and the room behind them. "Albus is going to want them, so he can give them back to Jen..."

"But..." he frowned. "I'm more tired that I thought because I'm not getting it Ally..."

"The only way she could have been pulled forward in time and thrown out of the veil was if she went back in time through the veil in the first place," she explained carefully.

"Wait, so Jen wasn't always Jen?" he asked with a frown. "But..."

"Not now Siri, please," she pleaded softly.

"Yeah, worry about all that later," he nodded. "I'll go get that, anything else you want?"

"No, after she falls asleep I'll gather the other things for when she wakes," she nodded more to herself than him.

"Okay," he nodded, "It's going to be okay love," he whispered as he caught a few locks of her hair around his finger, twirling it as he had always done since that first time the night he had first told her he loved her, in so many words.

"I hope so," she sighed before catching the hand that held her hair and placing a quick kiss to his palm before slipping out of his arms and back into the bedroom as he went to theirs. "Hey," she smiled when she found Jenny sitting on the bed. "Want company?" she asked as she moved over to sit down next to her remaining best friend, debating whether she should tell Jenny about Lily, James, Peter, and Sirius' time in Azkaban or let her find out when her memories were returned. She was so going to hurt Albus Dumbledore...

"Hi," Jenny said quietly. "A friendly and known face would be nice," she admitted as a tear started falling down her cheek.

"Well then, you're in luck. This friendly and known face is not letting you out of her sight or hearing range until you're ready to throw me out a window... Though I ask that you don't actually go through with any homicidal thoughts," she grinned, before reaching out gently to wipe away the tear. "Wanna lie down? I think there's room enough for both of us on here..." she waved a hand at the bed.

"Yes please…"

Ally quickly shifted so she was laying on the outside of the bed as Jenny laid down closer to the wall, the two facing each other as Ally caught one of Jenny's hands in her own.

"I'm scared Ally."

"It's okay to be scared," she whispered. "But you've got us, no matter what happens."

"And my baby? What about it? Its father doesn't want it or me anymore…"

"We don't know what Lucius wants anymore. But if you're right, if he does walk away... you still have us. We'll be there by your side every step of the way, you won't go through this alone Jen."

"Why would he want anything to do with my baby if he's married to Narcissa now? Surely they must have a family of their own," Jenny said.

Ally sucked in a deep breath before shaking her head, "There's more to the story than that," she whispered, "Try not to think about it now Jen, you need your rest," she continued softly.

"How do I know I won't wake up somewhere else again?"

"Because I'm not going to let go of you this time. You go somewhere else, I'm coming with you," she promised. "And we both know Siri isn't about to let me go anywhere, so he'll keep us here."

"You promise?"

"Promise, when you wake up, I'm going to be right here, either as me or Duchess," she nodded.

"Okay," Jenny said quietly as she closed her eyes, a few more tears escaping onto her pillow.

Sighing softly Ally brushed away the tears before shifting her arm so she could brush her fingers through Jenny's hair as she still held one of her hands in her own; humming softly various songs they used to sing together until Jenny fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying it. If anyone is interested, I've got a facebook page now. Look for Jamie Potter from Hogwarts.

Jyn!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**glglglgl**

**Saturday June 15th, 1996  
London, England  
12 Grimmauld Place  
The Third Floor – The Third bedroom on the right  
10:05 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Over a week had passed since that night at the Department of Mysteries, a week that had pretty much been in an uproar for the three permanent residents of 12 Grimmauld Place. Albus had arrived a few hours after Jenny had fallen asleep, Ally still lying by her side watching over her as Siri stood by the door guarding them. As Ally had predicted, the older man had quietly requested the bottle he had placed in her protection the day he left her in Alaska nearly fifteen years prior, and as Ally, Remus, and Sirius watched, he had returned the memories to the girl they knew as Jenny while she slept, removing the permanent glamours he had placed upon her a night twenty-one years prior. Ally hadn't been surprised, when Albus was done and a Ginny Weasley two years older than that which fell through the veil before Remus and Sirius' eyes hours earlier was revealed; the same couldn't be said for the two men with her.

Once he was done, he had finally looked at the three, sighing at the angry look Ally was sending him, and sat down to tell them the story, of the day Ginny Weasley had appeared in Hogwarts and became Jenny Wheatley. The story was repeated a few nights later once Harry and Ron had returned to Grimmauld Place, Harry there long enough to hear the story before much to his annoyance he was sent back to the Dursleys. Remus had remained with Jenny while Ally had reluctantly gone along to explain everything to the Weasleys, those who had been at the Department of Mysteries when Ginny disappeared, and to those who had known Jennifer Wheatley twenty years earlier, which boiled down really to just Severus Snape. The whole story had been revealed, how Ginny appeared in the past, how Albus took away her memories of the future and created memories of another life since they didn't know how long she'd be there, how she was his great-granddaughter, though it had been Molly who pointed that out when she tried to argue that her Ginny couldn't have been Jenny Wheatley because everyone knew Jenny was his Great-Granddaughter… Sirius and Ally had continued the tale, talking of how she had been a part of their group, and it came out that she, Ally, was Harry's Godmother, Jenny his unofficial one though Jenny, well Ginny, didn't know that. Albus had gone on to explain that the reason he had left Ally in America was to protect Ginny's memories until she was sent back in time. It was a never-ending cycle.

Once the story was explained, the Weasleys had demanded to see her, to which Albus had informed them quietly that no, no person was going to enter the room except for Remus until she woke up. Her body needed time to adjust; her mind needed time to process her returned memories. Needless to say none of the Weasleys had been thrilled and proceeded to argue with him over that one for quite some time while Sirius and Ally had quietly made their way back upstairs and after changing into their animagi forms, slipped into the room to curl up on the bed with Jenny while Remus sat watch. After all, a cat and a dog didn't qualify as 'people'.

The days had passed, Harry going to the Dursleys, Neville and Luna returning to their homes while Charlie and Bill returned to Romania and Egypt. Everyone split up, the twins going to their shop in Diagon Ally while Molly began a cleaning spree through the house that seemed endless, Ron usually could be found sitting outside the room where 'Ginny' remained, Sirius and Ally making appearances now and again by apparating to and from their room so they could come out and act like they hadn't been staying in the room with Remus watching over her. During that time, much to the amazement of the three who watched over her, instead of retaining the features that had been just recently returned to her, 'Ginny' once more became Jenny, at least physically, a slow process over a week, and two days after any physical traces of 'Ginny' disappeared, she woke up.

"Reme?" Jenny asked her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Hey you," Remus smiled as he sat forward, Ally and Sirius raising their heads to look at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been sleeping for a week," Jenny admitted before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"That's because you have," he replied as he summoned a glass of water. "We've been using potions to provide nourishment for you and the baby," he explained as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking the glass from Remus after managing to sit herself up against the headboard of the bed. "Why are Padfoot and Duchess lying on the bed?" she asked after taking a few sips of water.

Ally stretched out before jumping off the bed and transforming back to her human appearance as Sirius did the same, though he jumped down before stretching. "All _people_ except Reme were ordered out of the room until you woke up," she explained as she sat down on the side of the bed. "Besides the sleeping for a week part, how are you feeling?"

"Like I have too many memories floating around in my head at the moment, each clashing with the other as to which are the real ones and which aren't," Jenny admitted. "I can remember everything about my life as Ginny Weasley up to appearing in grandfather's…Professor Dumbledore's fireplace at Hogwarts after falling through the archway in the Department of Mysteries, along with everything that grand…Professor Dumbledore created for me so I wouldn't accidentally change the future as well as all my memories of my time as Jennifer Wheatley and being with all of you at Hogwarts."

"Sounds confusing as hell," Sirius chuckled lightly. "Which brings us to the question; do you want us to call you Jen or Ginny?"

"As crazy as this may sound, despite having all her memories it feels as if Ginny Weasley really _did_ die when she fell through that archway. Ginny was always the overlooked one, the one to be babied or ignored unless necessary while Jennifer was accepted for who she was, had real friends that were not her brother's…had a real life…"

"It doesn't sound crazy at all," Remus countered softly. "We knew you before you became Jenny, well okay Siri and I knew you, Ally didn't show up until just before school as you remember. We all saw how you were pushed to the background so to speak..."

"Besides, as much as we like Ginny, we much prefer our Jen," Sirius nodded.

"That and you do look like Jen instead of Ginny Weasley," Ally agreed with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked in confusion.

"Here," Ally summoned a mirror and handed it to Jenny. "When your memories were returned, the glamours were removed. But while you've been asleep your appearance has been changing back to that of Jenny Wheatley as compared to Ginny Weasley."

"Why do I feel like this is going to cause nothing but trouble," Jenny sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Because we all, well except Ally who's only seen him when he was a baby and a few times in the last year, know how Ronald Weasley's temper is?" Sirius suggested.

"He had that temper as a baby too you know," Ally pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Are you hungry?" she asked rather suddenly. "And do you want us to contact Albus?"

"I am hungry but I don't know how my stomach will handle food at the moment," Jenny admitted. "You should probably let him know I'm awake at least."

"Okay, well want to get some dry toast and give that a shot if you want, and the better question should be, do you want to see him? Because heaven knows that he will come as soon as he knows you're awake..." Remus pointed out with a smile.

"Toast might be doable, as for grand…Professor Dumbledore, I don't know…"

"Well," Ally shrugged, "Siri why don't you hunt down either Kreacher or food. Reme can you hop over to your room or Siri's and my room to send a note to Albus?"

"Your wish is my command pretty lady," Sirius bowed dramatically before disappearing with a spin.

"Be back soon," Remus promised before he too disappeared.

"So," she focused on Jenny. "Want to get up and get dressed? Or should we have a sleepover?"

"I've been lying down in this bed for over a week Ally, I think getting up and freshening up a bit might be a good idea," Jenny said.

"Most certainly," she giggled before getting up and waving her wand, wordlessly speaking the incantation. "There, no one can apparate in until you're ready."

"Thanks," Jenny said as she carefully climbed out of the bed, making sure to use the furniture to help her across the room and into the bathroom.

Ally took a moment to summon a few things out of Jenny's trunk before following, "Not sure what you want to do, but here's all your toiletries, there's fresh towels too... Want me to just pick an outfit for you or you want to wait?" she asked as she opened the door enough to send the items floating through the doorway and leave them in the air right next to the door.

"Could you just find me something comfortable please?" Jenny called back before turning the water on in the shower.

"Sure," she called back before heading to the trunk and pulling out a peasant blouse and skirt, "You know, I had forgotten how much fun clothing was when we were teens," she mused to herself before grabbing a few underthings. and stacking everything together then heading towards the bathroom once more, opening the door when she could still hear the shower, quickly she slipped inside and set the clothes down on the closed toilet before slipping back out and smiling to herself.

Lowering the apparation wards for a moment she popped over to her and Siri's room, not surprised to find the two men there, and headed to her closet to grab one of the shrunken trunks she kept there, then apparated back to Jenny's room and replaced the wards. She would so be getting in trouble for not telling them anything. Unshrinking the trunk, she searched around a bit before changing her outfit to a white peasant skirt and red peasant blouse, tying a red lace scarf around her waist so it hung down giving her a gypsy feeling. Reaching back into her trunk she grabbed her old Gryffindor scarf and a number of bangle bracelets and other pieces of jewellery that she hadn't looked at in nearly twenty years, before reshrinking her trunk. She dropped it in the pouch she tied to a couple of the fringe strings on her scarf before sitting down to slip her jewellery on and tie the scarf around her head, and waited for Jenny to come out.

Jenny emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing an outfit eerily similar to the one Ally was currently wearing save for the head scarf and jewellery, drying her hair with a towel. "Are you trying to make us look like twins? We haven't done that since…" she trailed off suddenly as her hand holding the towel dropped moments before she threw the towel across the room in frustration.

"Need to vent?" Ally rose and crossed over to Jenny.

"I just…it's so _frustrating_," Jenny growled. "I want to refer to something that only just happened and yet the Ginny Weasley part of me is like that was almost twenty years ago _not_ last week."

"Try it this way Jen, everything you know about the last twenty years because of Ginny, think of as stuff you learned from a history book. Screw everyone who insists that you have to say 'such and such that happened twenty years ago' for you it was last week. And you know what, even if it was twenty years for Siri, Reme, and I especially, we'll be the first to happily recall things. Those memories are what got all three of us through the hard times, we'd quite happily all go back to those days and stay there given the choice..." she trailed off before frowning, "Does that even make sense?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes it does and if I could I'd go back too and marry the man I love," Jenny said.

"I know," Ally smiled sadly before shaking her head slightly and smiling more brightly, "Come on, we should let the guys back in soon, and we can drive them batty being all seventies again... I'd actually forgotten how comfy these were," she giggled. "Besides, I have something to give you before we let Moony and Pad back in."

"Something to give me?" Jenny asked sitting back down on the bed after picking her comb up off the vanity so she could comb out her wet hair.

"Well I have a number of things really," she nodded as she sat down before summoning the small box from across the room and setting it on the bed between them. Opening the lid she reached inside to take out a small velvet box, set it down, then take out an envelope and a large book. "Photo album Lils and I did after..." she ran her hand along the front of the book. "We have everything in here, even pics from before you came, though there aren't as many of those as there are of our time at school, and then we have pictures up until..." she trailed off with a sad smile. "This," she grabbed the envelope and held it up, "Lily wrote the night Harry was born. She always said she wanted to write more letters to you but never got a chance with everything, though we both included little notes in the picture album, Siri, James, and Reme even got involved now and again. I never asked what she wrote, never read it either, it was meant for you..." she shrugged. "Though you may or may not want to wait a day or two, I'm sure she mentions a few things that you wouldn't know with your memories of history from your time as Ginny, things nobody knew and to be honest, if what I suspect is in here," she brushed her fingers across the envelope that had Jenny's name written in painfully familiar green script, at least painful to her. "It's something I can't talk about while the guys are here, some things I've never told any of them, that I would have only wanted you and Lily and your Grandfather to know..."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not making any sense," Ally chuckled. "Something happened, fifteen years ago now. We don't talk about it, it's easier not to talk about it... no one died, but none of the guys ever knew the full story, only Lily and your Grandfather did. I promise, I'll explain everything later, but I have a feeling Albus will be here any time and I know Siri and Reme are probably going stir-crazy in Siri's and my room next door waiting to get in. So I want to give you this," she reached over and picked up the velvet box before opening it and pulling a silver-coloured chain out, at the end was a silver-coloured pendant, the outline of a heart. On the right side of the heart when you looked at it, was a silver-coloured unicorn looking up at a rose-gold bird that rested against the left curve of the heart.

"What's this?" Jenny asked looking down at the locket.

"Lily and I were having these made; we'd already ordered them before the school year ended, a Christmas present for the three of us. You know how Sirius, Remus, and James use to call us their unicorns because of our wands, and we joked they were our Phoenixes because of theirs... Inside it is two halves of a picture," she gently flicked the latch to reveal a picture from their last Christmas together, Ally was sitting in Sirius' lap, her legs stretched out on Lily's, who sat on their right. You could see Jenny's feet on top of Ally's lap and the rest of Jenny's body was in the picture on the other half of the locket, her legs stretched across James' lap as he had sat on Sirius and Ally's left, Remus to James' left had Jenny using him as a seat for the time. Each of them had a cup in their hands and were making a toast, tapping their glasses together, laughing, Ally kissed Sirius' cheek and he turned to Lily and pointed at his cheek only to have her hit him in the head with a pillow while the other three laughed...

"I remember that Christmas," Jenny smiled sadly. "It's hard to believe that Lily and James are gone…"

"I know," she agreed softly. "It's been almost fifteen years for me and I still find myself stopping and realizing I can't tell Lily something because she's not here..."

"I lost two of my best friends and my fiancé in the span of the thirty seconds it took for me to be pulled back through the archway," Jenny sighed. "I was about to change history wasn't I? That's why it pulled me back. I wasn't supposed to marry Luc…Narcissa was…"

"According to Fate or whoever it is that controls time, you were never supposed to be in the past in the first place, before you came back to us, he was married to Cissy. But were you suppose to marry him? In my opinion? You were the only one ever meant for him," Ally admitted. "You made my brother happier than he had been, or ever has been since. Unfortunately, if you had married him, then it would have changed the past of Ginny Weasley, and that would have prevented you from coming to the future in the first place. And as much as I hate how much I know you are hurting right now, hate that we lost Lily and James; that I lost my brother... I couldn't give you up. I'd go through it all again, all the pain, just so we could have you..."

"I guess I'll just have to content myself with having your brother's child, even if he never acknowledges it or me ever again," Jenny said sadly, her hand on her stomach.

"I wish I could say that he'd welcome you back with open arms, welcome this child like he would have... but you have the memories of what he's like now, what he became... The only thing he loves anymore is," she paused barely a second, "Draco," she continued quickly. "He's become so much like father, I think in part because of necessity when dealing with Voldemort..." she sighed.

"Shall we let our two phoenixes in?" Jenny said, changing the subject before she said what she was really thinking, knowing the reason Lucius had become so much like Abraxas had more to do with her sudden disappearance than dealing with Voldemort.

"Quite right," Ally nodded before waving her wand and lowering the wards, before they had a chance to blink both men appeared in the room.

"Whoa!" Sirius took a step back before looking quickly at Remus, "Okay, you still look old, I still look old right?"

"You're not old!" Ally rolled her eyes.

"But you look like you're seventeen again, and you still look seventeen for obvious reasons... Only makes sense we thought we were back in 1977 for a minute there..." Remus countered.

"Hmm, wasn't that the point Jenny?" Ally glanced at her companion.

"Yep," Jenny smiled. "And you're both as handsome as you always were."

"Told you I was still pretty," Sirius grinned.

"And here I've been telling him he was still handsome as can be for months and he believes you over me, I think I should be smacking him," Ally looked at Jenny for her opinion.

"Probably," Jenny agreed.

Sirius set the food down and plopped down on Ally's other side from Jenny, leaning into her and tilting his head so he looked up at her with great big eyes. "But you know you love me..."

"You spent too much time as a dog Siri," Ally laughed, "Besides, those puppy dog eyes only work on me when you're Padfoot, and even then I pretty much grew immune."

"Evil wench," he muttered as he sat up and reached for the tray of food, promptly setting it in Jenny's lap. "Your toast my evil witch."

"Thanks Paddy," Jenny smiled as she bit into her toast. "So who all is here?"

"Molly's on a cleaning spree on the lower levels but we told her to stay out of the third floor. Ron's around, Hermione is arriving in two weeks, and Harry's due just in time for his birthday. Arthur's at work but will be back here tonight. Order members come and go but no one is staying at Headquarters besides our Reme."

"The third floor is off limits to everyone, though I'll admit we've caught Ron outside the door a couple of times, but now that you're up, I was planning on casting a charm that will block everyone from actually stepping onto this floor from the last step, except for Reme, Siri, you, me, and Albus since frankly you can't block that man out," Ally chuckled.

"I guess my mum…gods that seems so strange to be saying, is probably waiting for me to make an appearance isn't she…"

"Likely, she's a bit upset with Albus for insisting that no one was allowed up here besides Moony," Sirius admitted.

"Fortunately he worded it specifically as 'no person' so we just took advantage of that fact," Ally giggled. "And to be honest I say Molly can jump off a bridge. We haven't been on the best of terms since I reappeared last August and promptly tried to kill Albus..."

"Course that was rather funny," Remus smiled.

"My fiancé returned from the dead to kill Albus Dumbledore, I would disagree," Sirius rolled his eyes before focusing on Jenny, "You're too serious, that's my job!"

"You don't have a serious bone in your body Padfoot," Jenny smirked.

"Oh I have one or two," he countered with a smirk, "But it's entirely too much fun to ignore them," he continued before in a blink of an eye Padfoot was standing before them and lunged at her, grabbing her toast in his teeth and turned to race towards the door that opened as he reached it and he turned back to look at the three of them.

"Sirius Black you did _not_ just steal my breakfast," Jenny said, putting the tray down on the bedside table before jumping to her feet and taking off after the dog. "Get your furry arse back here you mangy mutt!" she yelled as she ran through the door after Sirius.

"Did you have to open the door Reme?" Ally asked with a smile as he looked at her and grinned. "Evil Moony," she chuckled before transforming and darting out after them just as a rather loud shriek came echoing up the stairs and Remus chased after the dog, the cat, and their Foxy.

"You're a dead marauder when I get my hands on you Sirius Black!" Jenny's voice echoed through the house as she continued to chase Padfoot around the house, setting off the portrait of his mother, adding her cries to Jenny's curses and promises.

Ron came out of his room on the first floor, a small white blur darting between his legs before he threw himself against the wall as Remus came running past him. Following after them he stopped at the sight of Padfoot being cornered by the front door by someone he didn't recognize, a white cat jumping up on Padfoot's back and catching his ear in its mouth and pulling slightly, while Remus stumbled to a stop and just laughed, the wall barely holding him up.

"You seem to have forgotten Paddy that I can give as good as I get, or have you forgotten your Slytherin hair?" Jenny threatened, one eye brow raised. "And what is with stealing my toast? I haven't eaten in a week and the first chance I get you steal my breakfast!"

Her only response was a whine from the dog that now had the cat rather delicately curled up on his head.

"I think he would look quite interesting with green and silver hair again," Remus suggested with a smile, that turned to a laugh as the dog reared back, accidentally sending the cat flying backwards into the door before she slumped down to the floor and shook her head, wobbling a bit when she tried to rise before promptly falling back to the ground.

"Duchess!" Jenny cried worriedly when she saw her friend slump to the floor. "Sirius Black you are…right now I don't know just _what_ you are but when I think of what it is I'll be sure to tell you."

Padfoot in turn merely whined as he dropped the toast and gently nudged his head against Duchess' side, she in turn let out a rather pitiful 'meow'.

"What in heaven's name is going on out here?" Molly appeared suddenly, "Will someone _please_ make Mrs. Black be quiet?"

Remus turned and sent a few extra blankets to cover the painting, muffling the voice of the irate woman yelling about halfbreeds, blood traitors, and ungrateful Malfoy brats... "Duchess can you change back?" he asked softly.

A moment later Padfoot was rather inelegantly sprawled over Ally who groaned, "Whoever said a cat always lands on it's feet never got thrown into a door."

"I hate to say it love, but you _did_ land on your feet," Sirius spoke when he was back in human form a second after, and pulling himself off her. "I'm sorry love," he whispered as he reached out to feel the back of her head for any bumps.

"Ahh," she brushed his hands away, smacking his shoulder lightly, "leave the hair alone, I'm fine, just sore. And you owe Jenny toast."

"_Fresh_ toast Siri, I am _not_ eating anything that's been in your mouth. The Gods only know where _that's_ been lately," countered Jenny.

"Ally knows," he smirked.

"Sirius Black!" Molly cried, "There are children present!"

"Oh come on, the only child present is your son, and Jenny was at Hogwarts with the three of us," Ally pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, Siri knows I can out prank him if he tries anything," Jenny smirked.

"Too true, too true," Sirius nodded sadly. "But I owe one woman breakfast, and I know I'm owing the other one chocolate."

"No kidding," Ally muttered.

"And don't even _think_ of pranking my breakfast or I'll make sure you're coffee is loaded with more than just caffeine," Jenny countered evilly.

"Hmm, I better not steal your coffee today lover," Ally chuckled as she carefully stood. "Ron, do stop staring like an idiot."

"Why it's what he does best," snickered Jenny.

"What?" Ron stood up straighter. "Hey!"

"Give the boy a cookie, he realized when he was being insulted," Ally whispered as she neared her best friend.

"Yeah after the usual thirty second delay it takes his brain to process the insult first," Jenny whispered back.

Ally giggled, "You're horrible."

"Come on my lovely witches," Sirius wrapped an arm around both of their waists and put himself between them, "I owe you breakfast, and you chocolate, the kitchen would be the best place for that."

"What it's not like it isn't true or anything," Jenny countered through her giggles. "Can you make me some _Paddy_ cakes?"

"Oh gods that was horrible," Remus groaned as he fell into step behind them.

"I'm sorry Moony but you know I get like this when I haven't had enough food and I haven't eaten in well over a week and you know that," Jenny pouted.

"True, true, that's it we must feed the woman!" he announced decisively before their little party was stopped by Molly who stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Excuse us Molly, we are requiring access to my kitchen," Sirius nodded to the room behind her.

"Yes since the kitchen usually contains the food needed for Padfoot to make me breakfast," Jenny giggled.

"Exactly," Ally nodded. "So if you would be so kind..."

"Why do you still look like Jenny Wheatley?" Molly ignored the three 'adults' and focused on the young woman she knew to be her daughter.

"Uh because I am Jennifer Wheatley?" Jenny replied in confusion.

"I thought Albus returned her memories," Molly turned her attention to Sirius, Remus, and Ally, almost accusing in her remark.

Ally carefully separated herself from Sirius, "Siri, why don't you, Reme and Jen go ahead, I need to talk to Molly," she spoke slowly.

"_That's_ Ginny!" Ron cried from behind them.

"_Shriek_ much Ronald?" questioned Jenny, turning to glare at her brother.

"Molly, Ron, shall we?" Ally spoke gently, caught in a stare down with Molly before Molly finally threw her hands up slightly and moved around the four and towards the stairs where Ron still stood, his mouth hanging open rather funnily actually. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she continued with a smile to the three remaining marauders.

"Don't be long," Jenny said. "I can't promise to keep Moony away from the chocolate for too long."

"Don't eat my chocolate," Ally shot a look at the man and he shrunk back from her.

"Gods you're still scarier than a dementor when you want to be Ally," he shuddered slightly.

"Thanks," she grinned before kissing Sirius' cheek then calmly strolling towards Molly and Ron while Sirius led the way into the kitchen, Remus shutting the door behind them.

"So you wanted pancakes hmm?" Sirius asked as he led Jenny to a chair before heading towards the stove, rolling his sleeves up as he did.

"Well I seem to have lost my appetite for toast," Jenny said dryly.

"Poor Foxy," he chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at her before gathering a few pans and the supplies to make pancakes.

"Who would have thought, Padfoot learned to cook the muggle way and enjoys it," Remus smiled as he sat down next to Jenny and slid a glass of orange juice towards her.

"You remembered," Jenny smiled as she took the glass from Remus. Pumpkin juice was something she had never managed to develop a taste for.

"You drank orange juice, Ally drank apple cider, you two were the only ones in the entire school that didn't drink pumpkin juice... it's pretty memorable," he bumped his shoulder against hers lightly.

"Well I'm sorry but a pumpkin is _not_ a fruit and therefore how can you make juice from it?" laughed Jenny as she leaned up against Remus.

"I have never asked how it's done, simply enjoyed the _fruits_ of whoever's labour," he smirked.

"Well I always knew you had a cast iron stomach Moony," Jenny laughed.

"My stomach could never compare to Prongs and Padfoots," he countered. "They would eat anything on a dare..."

"That's not true, we didn't eat the slugs," Sirius pointed his wooden spoon at them accusingly.

"Well you'd have to ask Ron about what slugs taste like," Jenny laughed. "He tried to curse Mal…" Jenny trailed off, swallowing her laughter for a moment. "Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood and it backfired because his wand was busted and he ended up spitting up slugs for a few hours."

"Eww," Remus and Sirius both made faces of clear disgust.

"Fortunately I never saw it," Jenny shuddered. "I only heard about it after the fact. I mean it's not like anybody paid attention to me or anything," she shrugged.

"They were bloody idiots love," Sirius countered as he set a plate with two large, fluffy, pancakes on it in front of her, "Bon appetit," he smiled before waving his wand and the butter and syrup came flying from their storage places to land on the table, then he turned back to the stove to flip another pancake.

"I think that's why my mind chose to stay with Jennifer instead of going back to being Ginny. I mean I've spent two years finally being me with great friends," Jenny smiled as she dug into the pancakes. "Wow Siri, these are fantastic."

"Well, as we already said, we quite enjoy having Jenny around, so feel free to remain Jenny as long as you want," Remus smiled as Sirius put a plate down in front of him.

"And thank you," the last remaining Black winked at her before turning back to the stove, looking up a moment later when the kitchen door opened and Ally slipped into the room.

"Made pancakes did he?" Ally asked with a smile.

"Yep," Jenny said after swallowing. "Ron have a coronary?"

"He had a hissy fit, I left before the coronary kicked in," she offered as she sunk gratefully into a chair. "You think we can convince Albus to let us get a flat somewhere in London and make him secret keeper so we can hang out there and only come back here for Order meetings?" she asked with a sigh. "Fourteen years on my own in the middle of nowhere, I can't stand having so many people around besides you three..." she told the table rather than them seeing as her forehead was resting on the wood.

"We can try but somehow I doubt it would work love," Sirius grabbed the back of her top and pulled her back to a sitting position carefully, setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her before dropping a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Why does she get chocolate and we didn't," Remus pouted as he pointed between his and Jenny's plates.

"Hey good point!" agreed Jenny.

"He always makes me chocolate chip pancakes," Ally smiled as he headed back to the stove.

"Was making them three times a day when they were the only things she could keep down," he glanced over at her with a smile before it faded away and he looked back at the stove and sighed quietly.

"Oh," Jenny said, turning her attention back to her breakfast, sensing a change in the atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Anyway," Ally began brightly as she rose and wandered towards the stove, letting her hand drift across her lover's back gently before with a wink at Remus and Jenny, she levitated the two pancakes Sirius had just done to lay themselves, one each, on their plates. "Love you," she called as she danced back to the table and sat down while Sirius looked after her, saw the chocolate chip pancakes on Remus and Jenny's plates, then looked at the now empty plate he had been placing fresh pancakes on.

"Evil wench," he muttered before turning back to cooking.

"Thank you," Remus grinned.

"Thanks," Jenny smiled. "Mmm chocolate, just what a growing girl needs."

"Exactly so," Ally agreed with a smile, "And you're welcome," she added as she waved her wand towards the fridge and a can of muggle whip cream came floating out to the table that she picked up and liberally applied to her breakfast.

"Gods I miss using magic," Jenny grumbled as she stabbed her pancake a little harder than she really needed to.

"I know Jen," Ally smiled sadly, "But hey, two months you'll be back at Hogwarts most likely and be able to use magic all you want..."

"Most _likely_ back at Hogwarts?" demanded Jenny suddenly. "What _exactly_ is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It simply means that whatever happened beyond you waking up wasn't exactly discussed and hashed out in detail since you got here," Remus began.

"We rather figured you would want some input in your life. But there is the fact that you haven't done your seventh year of Hogwarts so you'll have to complete it eventually and I'm taking a guess that getting it out of the way as soon as possible would be logical which means you _might_ be at Hogwarts in September starting your seventh year. But that doesn't mean you will be there for sure since as Moony said, we didn't go around planning your life and writing it in stone while you slept."

"Well we did write a few things in stone," Sirius argued as he sat down with his own plate of food. "The little things, you're stuck with us for life; we're not letting you out of our sight again, so on and so forth."

"You give people more credit than I do if you honestly think they'll let me be in seventh year."

Ally giggled, "Jen, you're Albus Dumbledore's Great-Granddaughter. Like they can stop you from finishing your seventh year when they have records proving your O.W.L. results, exam results for sixth, your exams testing your knowledge level before you started your fifth year with all of us, and your four years of exam results from this time."

"I _was_ Albus Dumbledore's Great-Granddaughter simply because he needed to provide me with some sort of back story. I am in no way related to the Dumbledore family," Jenny countered.

"Is Ally a Black?" Sirius asked rather suddenly. "And no, we haven't married, yet," he glanced over at the blonde before focusing back on Jenny, "just in case you're not positive on that count."

"It's not the same Sirius," argued Jenny. "You and Ally were betrothed in blood, that in and of itself is a connection. Albus Dumbledore is nothing more than my school's headmaster."

"Jen, you think he didn't establish a connection to you when he created the memories you both share? When he claimed you as his great-granddaughter twenty years ago?" Ally countered softly. "Blood doesn't always make a family."

"I know blood doesn't make a family Ally. We were proof of that but this is just different somehow."

"Why?" Remus asked gently, "Talk us through what you're thinking..."

"I don't know Reme, maybe it's just Ginny's old insecurities talking but I mean I'm back with my _family_ now, why would he want to claim me as his granddaughter if he doesn't have to."

"Because he loves you, and you're the only family he has," Sirius countered.

"Then why did he leave me here?"

"Because he knew that we would want to be with you, and as much as he loves Jenny, he wasn't sure if Ginny would rather be with her birth family, than with him," Ally explained with a slight shrug. "He wants you in his life Jen, but he's also willing to step back and be nothing more than your Headmaster if you decide you don't want him around in any other capacity."

"I would much rather be with him at Hogwarts than here. I don't know if I can stay here Ally, no offence Siri but there are things the Weasleys don't know about me, things only grandfather and we know about, things the Weasley's won't like," Jenny said, playing with the engagement ring she still wore.

Sirius hummed slightly, "No offence taken Jen, honestly none of us would be here if we could help it. Well Reme and Ally could but they like to keep me company, pains of being on the run from Azkaban," he chuckled.

"Although you do have that flat no one knows about," Remus pointed out. "Course the uproar that would happen if the three of us disappeared to Paris..." he mused.

"Oh that would be oh so much fun," Ally agreed sarcastically before focusing on Jen. "Well then, I say we get Albus here, and you two can talk and settle things. And then we get you on your way to Hogwarts and it wouldn't be that hard for us to apparate to Hogsmeade whenever we want to spend a few hours with you, even if I have to say turn Padfoot's fur blonde or something so he couldn't be recognized."

"Blonde!" Sirius gave a strangled cry.

"Or something," Ally glanced at him with a smile.

"Hmmm, Padfoot with golden fur…He'd lose his Grim appeal but I think he'd look cute," Jenny agreed.

"Evil witch," he glared at her before looking at Ally, "Don't say a word my evil wench," he warned, going so far as to wave his finger at her.

"Would I ever say anything that would be making fun of you?" Ally asked with wide eyes and an innocent look.

"When have you _not_," he shot back as Remus chuckled into his coffee.

"Git," Ally rolled her eyes before smiling towards him, "Anyway," she looked back at Jenny. "How does the plan sound, besides making Padfoot gold which needs to be re-discussed to his liking?"

"Sounds good but would it be alright if I went to lie down for a while until he gets here? I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Of course. It's the pregnancy," Ally nodded knowingly.

"Lily and Ally were always falling asleep," Remus nodded before grimacing slightly.

"Yes but they were lucky enough to have someone they loved to carry them up to bed," Jenny said quietly as she rose from the table to make her way from the kitchen.

"Well, then it's a good thing you do too," Remus chuckled as Sirius easily picked Jenny up while Ally just watched.

"We phoenixes always shared the job," Sirius explained with a smile.

"Thanks," Jenny whispered as she buried her face in Sirius' shoulder.

"Always Foxy," he replied softly before Ally opened the door so they could go through, Ally following after as Remus stayed to clean the kitchen up. Molly poked her head out of a room but remained silent as they passed her on the second floor, Ron fortunately hadn't even exited his room on the first floor, so it was a quiet trip to the third floor.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday June 15th, 1996  
London, England  
12 Grimmauld Place  
The Third Floor – The Third bedroom on the right  
3:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

As she slowly woke, the events of the morning started coming back to her as well as the events leading up to her being in the room she now found herself. With a yawn, she stretched and climbed out of bed, intent on making her way back down to the kitchen to get something to eat after having spent the better part of the day sleeping and missing lunch. Making her way down the stairs, she was careful not to wake the portrait of Sirius' mother as she passed, stopping when she heard voices on the other side of the door leading to the kitchen.

"Your Grandfather's here," Sirius spoke from behind her, Ally and Remus with him.

"We've been in the sitting room," Ally pointed behind them to the stairs, "Reme caught you as you passed the door, Siri and I had our backs to it, so we just followed instead of calling and possibly waking my annoying would have been mother-in-law."

"Is it safe to go in there?" asked Jenny worriedly, not liking the sound of the conversation through the door.

"We thought we were talking in private with Albus and asked if it was possible for someone to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, and for Siri and I to move into a highly secure flat instead of staying here," Ally began with a small sigh.

"He figured out why we were asking about Hogwarts, and said he would make sure you knew that it was possible... unfortunately Ron overheard and ran to tell Molly. Albus took her into the kitchen and they've been arguing ever since," Remus continued.

"Molly's having a fit that he wouldn't let Harry come for the summer, disregarding of course the _reason_ for that... the stupid blood magic thing that Lily supposedly did. I still say he only needs to spend one day with that woman and can spend the rest of the year with us for it to work but sadly, on some things Albus just does not listen to us..."

"And a fit that you're her daughter while Albus is arguing you're his great-granddaughter regardless of blood and well... it sounds rather much like arguing over custody. Though at least Albus is insisting that whatever happens is your decision, he just plans to give you options," Ally finished. "Molly's not dealing so well with the fact her daughter spent two years in the past and was claimed as Dumbledore's great-granddaughter, especially since she kinda knows about you from Lils, the guys, and I talking about you over the two years we were in the Order with her and Arthur before everything happened..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"I knew this wouldn't go over well. I wish I could be Ginny just to make her happy but it's like Ginny died the day she fell through that archway…"

"Don't," Sirius insisted darkly, "Don't go around being someone you're not just to make others happy. You have to make you happy. Don't sacrifice yourself for anyone, them, us, even yourself. You start letting people tell you what to do, who to be, you'll be no better than I was when I escaped from Azkaban... and trust me, it wasn't pretty."

"In other words, screw Molly Weasley," Ally shrugged, while catching one of Sirius' hands in her own and giving it a soft squeeze.

"I guess I should go in there shouldn't I, since I'm the one they're arguing over," Jenny sighed.

"If you want, though you're certainly not going alone Foxy," Remus nodded.

"Thanks Moony," Jenny smiled slightly before turning back towards the door and knocking.

A second later the argument in the room stopped, the door opening a moment after that, "Yes?" Albus began before seeing who it was. "Jenny," he whispered, his blue eyes filling with tears as he looked at her. "Oh my dear girl..."

"Grandfather!" Jenny cried as she launched herself into Albus' arms.

"He is your Headmaster, not your grandfather Ginevra Weasley. I expect you to treat him with the proper respect," Molly ordered angrily.

"Oh sod off Molly," Sirius snapped as he pushed the door further open, giving him, Ally, and Remus room to slip around the hugging pair and into the kitchen.

"Didn't we already discuss this morning that the girl you keep expecting Jen to be no longer exists? The Ginny you knew two weeks ago spent two years in the past with a whole new set of memories, she's not just going to morph back into the girl you want her to be," Ally repeated from her earlier conversation with Molly and Ron.

"I think what they are trying to say..." Remus began.

"Is let the bloody girl hug her fifth great-grandfather however much she wants!"

"That wasn't exactly how I intended to put it Paddy," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I can't stay here grandfather, please don't make me stay…"

"Shh," Albus whispered, "I won't make you do anything you don't want to my girl," he continued into her hair as they still clung to each other.

"I want to be at Hogwarts with you grandfather. There are things about me that they just wouldn't understand and I'd be closer to Madam Pomfrey if anything happened…"

Albus pulled back from her slightly, looking at her a moment in confusion before glancing at Ally and the men, the first who quickly looked down and with Molly's view of her blocked, she laid a hand against her abdomen for a moment, reminding him of the secret Lily had told the two of them nineteen years earlier after Jenny had disappeared. Turning his attention back to Jenny he nodded, "Of course dear one. And if you decide you want a break from Hogwarts, I'm sure Ally, Sirius, and Remus would gladly welcome you for a night or two at their flat..." he continued before a squeal drew their attention to the three in question, Sirius trying to keep his balance after Ally had jumped on him when she squealed.

"Thank you grandfather," Jenny said a huge smile on her face as she hugged Albus once more.

"Albus you can't possibly agree to let _my_ daughter live at Hogwarts when you won't even allow Harry the same courtesy," argued Molly.

Albus carefully separated himself from Jenny and steered her towards where Ally still had her legs wrapped around Sirius' waist and was clinging to him, her head resting on his shoulder, though her manic grin was fading as she regarded Molly. Remus next to them had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Molly, an identical expression that could be anger, disgust, or perhaps something else on Sirius' face as well as Remus'... Sirius was just unable to cross his arms over his chest thanks to already having his hands full. When Remus saw what Albus was doing though, he unfolded his arms and grabbed Jenny's hand, pulling her over to stand with the three of them, Albus turning his full attention to Molly.

"Molly, we've been over this before. Harry has to remain with the Dursleys for the summer, or at least the majority of it, for his own protection. There is ancient magic involved and in truth he is safer with them from Voldemort or any who would seek him magically than he is at Hogwarts."

"And Ginny will be safer here at Headquarters than she will be running around Hogsmeade," countered Molly.

"My name isn't Ginny anymore," Jenny said quietly.

"You stay out of this young lady. I'm not through speaking with your headmaster but when I am I can assure you, you and I are going to have a talk about all this Jennifer Wheatley nonsense," Molly snapped.

"Enough!" Albus shocked everyone when he actually slammed his open palm against the table he stood near, Ally nearly falling out of Sirius' grasp when she jumped. "Molly," he began rather calmly, "I know for a fact we have discussed more than once, the fact that while your daughter was exactly as you knew her to be two years ago, the young woman in our presence now is not solely Ginny Weasley anymore. She travelled back in time twenty years, and spent two, _two_, years in the past with a completely different identity, a completely different life. Yes she has returned to this time, and yes her memories of her life as Ginny Weasley were returned to her, but she _still_ has her memories of her life as Jennifer Wheatley, both those I created and gave to both her and I to provide her with a past, and those that she _actually_ lived. Which Sirius, Ally, and Remus can all verify," he glanced over at the four before focusing on Molly once more. "You should remember them being verified by Lily, James, and even Peter Pettigrew as well. Whether you are dealing with it well or not, she is no longer _just_ your daughter. She is _also_ the daughter of Jonathon and Kendra Wheatley, as her Hogwarts records, and more than a few hundred people can tell you."

"Well then if she refuses to acknowledge her family, we refuse to acknowledge her and she is no longer welcome in this house," Molly countered.

"Molly!" Ally cried as she turned to look at the woman, "You have no right to speak for your children like that!"

"Or _my_ house!" Sirius shot her a look of pure rage.

"It's alright guys," Jenny said quietly. "I expected as much given my reception by another the other night. When can I move back to Hogwarts Grandfather?"

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready," he nodded. "I need to have a few more words with Molly," he focused back on her, "Alone please..."

"Of course Albus," Remus nodded before leading Jenny to the door by the hand he still held as Sirius set Ally down and they followed.

"I'll help you pack Jen, I'm sure Reme and Siri can handle starting packing in their rooms so we can be gone soon..."

"Reme can I'm sure, I have a few things to tend to before I start I'm afraid love," Sirius countered Ally softly.

"Oh well," she shrugged, "I had already been figuring I'd do the majority of packing... Would you like to go shopping with me in a couple of days Jen? To get things for the flat?"

"That would be nice," Jenny agreed. "I'll also need to update my wardrobe I think."

"Sure, but I swear when it's just us or something, stick with seventies. I've made the decision I'm so going back to peasant skirts and blouses, and angel sleeved blouses, but no danskins I'm afraid love," she looked up at Sirius with a smile as he pouted, "Or Sizzlers, Micro Minis, or Tube tops."

"You completely ruined Padfoot's enjoyment of the revival of the seventies you realize," Remus teased.

"But see, this way only _he_ gets to see my arse even if it's covered by some type of fabric. That and really now, those danskins left nothing to the imagination, might have well been swimming naked when wearing one of those swimsuits, and tube tops were entirely uncomfortable, how women with more," she waved a hand at her chest, "wore them _I_ will never know."

"I'm just going to go with whatever's comfortable, which probably means either peasant skirts or jeans since no one's going to be seeing me that way again…ever…"

"Well, peasant skirts are definitely most comfortable," Ally agreed with a smile, knowing something like 'never say never' would certainly not be the right thing to say now. "Lily wore them constantly when she was pregnant with Harry."

"Yes well _that's_ something I definitely _don't_ want spread around, especially in _this_ house," Jenny said as they made their way up the stairs towards her room.

"Just making a comment about the joy of peasant skirts," Ally countered with a wink as they reached the third floor finally, Remus breaking away from the group to go to his room, Ally moving up to take his place beside Jenny while Sirius broke off a moment later to enter his and Ally's room before promptly coming back out and going downstairs Ally noted from the corner of her eye as she and Jenny entered Jenny's room.

"Well packing shouldn't take that long since I never actually unpacked," Jenny laughed.

"Too true," Ally nodded. "Well actually I have some things for you to take with you that are yours," she continued after a moment. "Come on, you'll need to pack those so let's go grab them," she caught Jenny's hand and pulled her into the room next door, heading straight towards the closet where a trunk rested on the floor. Opening a cloth bag on top of everything, she pulled out a handful of shrunken trunks, "'92, '85, '70, '79," she murmured as she sorted through them, "Aha! Here it is," she nodded as she set one on the floor before unshrinking it. "1978," she explained with a smile.

"Okay, you lost me," Jenny laughed.

"Was easier over the years to keep things for a specific year in a trunk, like all my school stuff for that year, once the year was done. I have a trunk for every year going back to 1971, with one trunk for things I kept from my childhood before that," she explained with a shrug. "Why I was able to come up with this," she waved a hand at her outfit. "Among other things I kept a collection of all my favourite outfits from that specific year's fashion."

"Interesting concept," Jenny admitted.

"It works," she shrugged. "Especially being in America all that time, you have no idea how many times I read Hogwarts, A History, out of sheer boredom," she rolled her eyes.

"Hermione was constantly quoting that book over the years…"

"Hmm, perhaps I should get into a quote contest with her for the fun of it... annoy Ron," Ally mused as she opened the trunk and pulled out a number of small brown squares, "Boxes, need to be unshrunk when you want to get into them..." she explained as she shut the trunk, reshrunk it, and tossed it back into her bag of other trunks. "You know, that boy was always annoying, even as a baby... you on the other hand were quite sweet," she winked as she dropped the bag in the trunk in the closet, and locked it once more.

"I don't want to know about it. It's bad enough the girl that used to be younger than me is now considerably older than me as are two of my other best friends, not to mention my former fiancé," Jenny commented.

"Well, think of it this way. In a hundred years when the three of us are complaining about grey hair and such, you'll be still as gray-less as ever and be able to rub it into Siri and Reme," Ally winked. "Although, then again, Reme's silver from the wolf might take over long before then... at least Siri only came out of Azkaban with that bit of silver that doesn't seem to be spreading..." she mused. "I'm not looking forward to the day that man really thinks he's old..." she shuddered dramatically.

"His teenage years were bad enough, heaven help us when he hits mid-life crisis stage," Jenny groaned.

"I know, but hey, at least we missed out on the insanity stage..." Ally mused. "I know, horrible to joke about but... if you can't joke about it, how can you live with it," she shrugged. "Besides, we all are a bit nuts, and homicidal at times, Gods know they had to really keep me from killing your Grandfather last year..." she shook her head slightly.

"I remember hearing you yelling at him…hang on…you recognized me didn't you? I remember you looking at me in a strange way…"

"Your eyes," Ally nodded. "Didn't want to believe it, and Sirius and Remus told me I was just imaging things. After all, Lils and I went to Molly's baby shower with you, we'd seen you as a baby, there was no way you could be Jenny, and none of us knew about the time travel then. But your eyes were the same," she gave a small shrug. "Why I was able to figure out what happened so quickly after you came back. Given nothing but time with every magical book under the sun thanks to Albus providing books as my one means of entertainment for fourteen years... I learned about the Veil, and after hearing 'Ginny' went through the veil and you came back out, I finally figured out what the devil that bottle Albus had left me to protect for fourteen years was..." she shrugged again. "That reminds me, those two owe me Godiva truffles... I need to send Reme to muggle London to get them."

"Why do they owe you Godiva truffles?" asked Jenny curiously. "And believe me, having you here when Reme brought me that night was a Gods send. I thought I was going crazy…"

"You weren't, you were just... lost," Ally smiled, "And because I was right, you were Ginny Weasley."

"I'm still lost Ally."

"I'm afraid that's not going to go away in the next few days," she sighed. "It's going to take time to adjust and everything, but, we'll be here and I'm sure Siri would happily snap at anyone who ticks you off... as Padfoot of course..."

"I know," Jenny sighed. "It's just so hard. I want the life I was promised and was taken away from me. I don't want to be here, I want to be with your brother but he made it clear that's not possible and I accept that, even though it's killed a part of my heart in the process. My _mother_ is not making my life easier by insisting I'm Ginny when it's been made clear that yes while a part of me will always be Ginny I'm Jennifer now."

"I know Jen... Which is why we're going to get you back to Hogwarts and you can come visit the three of us whenever you want, and ten to one I'll be hopping over to see you at least every other day... And don't give up on the Weasleys just yet, Molly's being an idiot, as is that youngest son of hers, but I have hope for at the very least the twins. They were the most fun when they were little, and from what I've heard they've done over the years at Hogwarts... you'd think they were the children of the marauders or something..."

"To them the Marauders were Gods. I wonder what they'll do when they find out their younger sister was actually one of the marauders," Jenny giggled.

"Drop over with simultaneous heart attacks," Remus suggested from the doorway. "Speaking of, they just arrived. Padfoot offered them permanent residence here since they have the shop in Diagon Alley. If you want to see them, they're down in the sitting room using Ron as a guinea pig. That boy really will eat anything won't he?"

"You should know he would Reme, you did teach him for an entire year remember? The twins are the reason he's deathly afraid of spiders afterall," Jenny laughed.

"Well that's a story that begs telling," Remus chuckled.

"They turned his teddy bear into a spider when he was little. Now he's terrified of both teddy bears _and_ spiders."

"Hmmm," a rather evil smile slowly bloomed on Ally's face.

"You're starting to scare me Duchess," Remus raised one eyebrow as he regarded her.

"My evil wench is just now _starting_ to scare you? I've been terrified of her since she was six," Sirius announced as he joined Remus in the doorway, "Um, love, what are you planning? And are Moony and I in any way possibly the victims... er... recipiants?"

"I was just telling them how Ron had his teddy bear turned into a spider when he was three because he broke Fred's toy broomstick," Jenny informed him. "I think it's giving her ideas."

"Ahh," Sirius nodded, "Then we can avoid fear and simply join in the mayhem," he grinned. "Anyway, are you about ready? Molly's headed back to the Burrow, or to go complain to Arthur, I'm really not sure..."

"Why is she complaining to Arthur in the middle of the day?" Ally asked with a frown, "She typically waits to tell him about something until he gets home from the Ministry..."

"They're moving back into the Burrow and she's a tad upset," Sirius offered with a shrug.

"You _actually_ kicked her out?" asked Jenny in shock.

"Molly and Arthur have a home of their own and have been staying here year round when there's no reason. During the summer or holidays while their children were here it made sense, but the rest of the year... The only attack made against them was because Arthur was in the wrong part of the Ministry at the wrong time, or right depending on how you looked at it," Sirius explained with a shrug. "I may not like this place but that doesn't mean I'm letting someone take it over and start trying to boss me around in my own house, especially when it's my money paying for everything... When it involves Order meetings or such I don't care all that much, but I'm tired of being used basically. Today just provided the perfect opportunity for me to finally do something about it without it being attributed to me having lost my mind in Azkaban, or listening to Ally who supposedly doesn't like Molly because Molly thinks Ally lost her mind and joined up with Voldemort after going after Albus that first day she appeared from the dead in essence..." he gave another shrug as he finished.

"It's amazing how many rumours fly when you return from the dead and the first thing you do is yell at and then attempt to hit Albus," Ally spoke seriously, before she lost the internal battle and began to giggle.

"Well at least you didn't return a completely different person," countered Jenny.

"Well that depends on who you're talking to in your regard my lovely one," Ally countered. "According to us three and anyone else from our time in Hogwarts, you returned the same person. It's only those who knew Ginny Weasley that are going uh... what?" she scratched her head in imitation.

"And even then, I bet you ten galleons that the two identical boys downstairs are going to be quite happy to see you again no matter what name you use or what appearance you look like... They've hopped over a few times since you got back, asked how you were and told us they'd be back and to tell you when you woke up they wanted to take you to lunch when you were ready... which we completely forgot about until now...."

"Padfoot my friend, since she woke up, we've had a game of tag, poor Ally's been thrown into a wall, we had breakfast, and got to listen to Albus and Molly argue. Then start packing, whenever did we have time to remember to tell her the twins' message?" Remus pointed out.

"True, true," Sirius nodded.

"And considering I've been asleep for most of the day on top of it…" Jenny added.

"Exactly," Remus nodded.

"Anyway, Jen's packed," Ally announced, she had been silently packing the few things that had been unpacked, for Jenny while the other three talked.

"It's handy when you don't actually get around to unpacking," Jenny laughed as she took the shrunken trunk from Ally.

"Isn't it?" Ally giggled. "Well then, let's go see your Grandfather and you can get out of this crazy place and only have to come back for Order meetings, or to visit Harry and Hermione if you want which I suspect will be the time that Sirius is living here again basically until they leave for school," she glanced over her shoulder at the man in question who just shrugged with a small grin.

"I'm not an Order member so coming back for meetings really isn't an issue," Jenny shrugged. "And I have no intention of coming here specifically to see two people who will most likely get poisoned against me by my idiotic brother."

"Ah but my dear Jen, Ron isn't going to be the only one with access to Harry and Hermione. Harry has access to both his Godfather and Godmother this time around, I highly doubt he's going to listen to Ron over us," Ally pointed out.

"And Hermione _is_ the smartest witch of her age, I doubt she'd listen solely to Ron in the first place especially since she was friends with you before, perhaps not as close as she was to Ron and Harry but still a friend and of all people she would understand the time-travel thing because of her own experience with a time-turner," Sirius continued.

"Well I'll let you fill them both in and let them come to me," Jenny countered.

"Deal," Remus agreed with a smile as they made their way down to the basement where no doubt Albus was waiting.

The group was actually rather quiet as they made their way down the stairs, until they reached the first floor and Jenny was nearly knocked over before finding herself in the middle of a hug.

"Sister Sandwich!" Fred announced with a grin.

"We weren't positive as to what name you prefer and don't want to assume," George continued.

"Love you no matter what..."

"Write when you want to get together so we don't be all pushy annoying siblings..."

"And we'll send a whole mess of protoypes to use against dear Ronnikins once the school year begins..." Fred nodded before they let go of her and dashed down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen most likely.

"Well..." Ally began after a moment as she looked back into the room they had appeared from where Ron was standing with his mouth open.

"Did somebody give them sugar?"

"Did somebody give them my coffee?" Sirius countered Remus.

"What just happened?" asked Jenny shocked.

"I think, Fred and George just let you know that they still consider you their sister, though they aren't sure if you would prefer to be called by your birth name or your name from the past, and they're putting everything in your hands in regards to reaching out so you don't feel pressured," Albus spoke from the bottom of the stairs with a smile. "Oh and I believe there was something there about sending you presents come the new year, but of course I have no knowledge of that part," he winked at the startled four.

"Of course not Grandfather, you know I would never do anything of the sort," Jenny said innocently.

"Of course," he nodded solemnly before smiling. "Well, we should probably get to Hogwarts so you can get settled my dear girl. Would you like your friends to come?"

"Or would you rather go, get some time alone without us hanging over your shoulder like a scary trio of new shadows," Ally suggested.

"Hey!"

"You're very handsome shadows though," Ally continued quickly at the affronted look on the faces of the two men.

"We better be," Sirius pouted.

"You know what guys, as much as I love you, I think I want to spend some quiet time at Hogwarts with my grandfather," Jenny said as she stepped towards where Albus was standing.

"No problem Foxy, after all, we got a flat to ward and such and packing to be done, Ally's gotta start bossing us around..." Remus chuckled.

"Write and tell us how you've settled and let me know when you want us to stop in, and I'll write about a possible date for the shopping trip," Ally smiled, stepping forward to give Jenny a quick hug.

"Hmm…Grandfather do you know if Athena is still around?" Jenny asked turning towards Albus after Ally let her go.

"Actually she's at Hogwarts. She's been kind enough to take a few letters for me over the years so she wouldn't be completely bored," he explained with a smile.

"Then I'll be sure to write," Jenny smiled turning back to Ally.

"Good," Ally giggled, "And keep an eye out for Snow, she's getting on in years, but I'm afraid over what she would do if I got another owl..." she shrugged. "Now, Moony, Padfoot, get your goodbye hugs so Jen and Albus can be on their way, I'll go take the wards off the fireplace so they can Floo to Hogwarts..." she nodded before slipping around them and heading to the fireplace at the far end of the bottom floor of the house.

"Bye Paddy, bye Moony," Jenny said, hugging each marauder in turn.

"Bye Foxy," they chorused, wrapping an arm around each other's shoulders like they had so often twenty years earlier, and grinned at her.

"Oh and Paddy, you can expect some interesting letters from your godson once school starts. I have plans for a certain brother of mine. I think he'll look simply _marvellous_ in green and silver," Jenny laughed as she broke the hug and made her way towards Albus.

"You better include pictures," Ally grinned evilly, suddenly quite thankful she had cast that silencing charm on the study Ron no doubt still stood in with his mouth open. Times she swore Percy got part of the brain Ron was supposed to get...

"I'll make sure to get copies from Colin," Jenny called back.

"Good girl!" Sirius grinned.

"Well my dear, shall we?" Albus asked with a smile.

"Yes Grandfather," Jenny replied returning his smile. "Let's go home."

"Right this way," he began as he slipped his arm in hers and led her to the fireplace where Ally was waiting with a bag of floo powder.

"Bye Jen, goodbye Albus," Ally smiled at them as Albus took a bit of the green powder.

"Bye Ally," Jenny replied as Albus threw the powder down and called out their destination, whisking them off into the green flames.


	9. Chapter 8

Hi everyone. Well my day sucks. My email got hacked over the weekend. But I do have good news. The bunnies are hopping again with this story and I have ideas on how to possibly finish it. Just gotta get Isa back online at some point. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to feed the author cause I gotta feed these bunnies something.

Jyn

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**glglglgl**

**Sunday August 11th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Headmaster's Chambers  
Jenny's Room  
10:17 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Waking up that morning had been the last thing she had wanted to do, knowing what day it was. She had woken up feeling much the same way a year ago today, well it was a year ago for her at least when she'd woken up on her birthday alone and heartbroken only to have Lucius surprise her out on the grounds and promise to love her and protect her if she agreed to marry him. Her sixteenth birthday had turned out to be one of the best days of her life, and now here she was on her seventeenth birthday waking up alone and heartbroken once more.

Reluctantly she had climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. There were definitely advantages to being the great-granddaughter of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, even if it wasn't by blood, because it meant that you had access to possibly the largest bathtub in all of Britain. Bypassing the shower, Jenny made her way over towards the tub, intent on soaking away the morning if possible.

It was as she was settling herself into one of the seats tucked into the side of the tub that she felt the flutterings in her stomach causing her to giggle as her baby tickled her from the inside. "I've tried to tell him about you little one," Jenny said sadly as she rubbed her stomach. "But don't worry, your great-great-grandfather and I will take care of you as will your godmother and godfathers. They are going to spoil you rotten to make up for not having your father in your life," she said as she looked down at her hands on her stomach, seeing the engagement ring Lucius had given her glistening in the water.

With a sigh, Jenny climbed out of the tub and after drying herself off and wrapping herself in a fuzzy bathrobe, she made her way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, walking over to her closet and pulling out her trunk. After opening the trunk she made her way over to her vanity where she picked up the necklace Lucius had given her and placed it into a small velvet bag before returning to her closet where she pulled out the Slytherin cloak that Lucius had draped over her shoulders that night after the first Quidditch match they'd played against each other. Folding the cloak, she carefully placed it in the trunk. As painful and as hard as it was, she managed to remove her engagement ring and carefully place it in the velvet bag with the necklace which she laid on top of the cloak. It was just as she was about to close the trunk that she noticed it. There was a yellowing envelope tucked into one corner of the trunk. Reaching in she pulled the envelope out and looked it over, recognizing the handwriting immediately as belonging to Lily. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the parchment contained within and began to read.

_My dearest Jen, _

_It's been just over three years since you left us, and not a day goes by that I don't miss you. _

_I always wonder where you are, what happened that day… The boys believe what the World thinks, that you are dead, it's easier for them I think. Ally's never accepted that, and I don't think she ever will, especially when I told her… about your little one. I don't want to believe you are dead, but I'll admit it __is__ easier, than imagining where you are and what has kept you from us all this time. And yet, here I am, writing you this letter, so I must believe that you are alive somewhere._

_I'm sitting here as I write this, watching as my son sleeps. Yes, I have a son. James and I finally got together during seventh year like you all predicted for so long, and we married last year, on Siri's twentieth birthday no less. Ally joked at the time that it was so neither Siri or James could forget, that when she and Siri made it official they should get married on Reme's birthday and when our dear Moony finally let's himself find a girl, they should marry on James' birthday. Personally I couldn't stop laughing over the whole idea… I don't know now, perhaps they will marry on Reme's birthday next year; I know he wants to give her time after everything. But that's sadder news and I'll explain that later…_

_It was wonderful though, Siri stood for James, Ally for me. Reme gave me away since I didn't have the second attendant I wanted, so James chose not to have Reme there by Siri's side, both James and Reme were so understanding, knowing how I felt since you weren't here. We did muggle wear of course; I love Wizarding Robes but… I grew up muggle. Besides, the boys looked just amazing in black suits… And of course, I had to carry lilies, hilarious I know; Ally couldn't stop laughing her head off when we were getting ready. And I was odd; I got married in December and had Ally wear lavender._

_That was just over seven months ago, I found out I was pregnant on New Year's Day, James couldn't stop grinning like an idiot (Siri teased him to no end) and he quite enjoyed teasing Siri to no end when Ally found out she was pregnant in March… But first, to finish my tale, then I'll write about the others. It's been just about twelve hours now since this little piece of James and I first let himself be heard. We named him Harry James, I wanted Harold but James insisted on Harry, so I conceded. He has James' hair, and his eyes are green… James and Ally insist they are mine but I say we can't be sure._

_I miss you everyday Jen, but to be honest, there are times I won't actually think of you for a day or two, but the ache is still there. These last few months, these last few weeks especially, you've been on my mind everyday. I wish you were here, that we could have gone through this happiness when you had a little boy or girl two years ago, that you could have gone baby shopping with Ally and I (we were crazy), that you could be Harry's Godmother with Ally like Ally would have made you Godmother of her child with me. Ally insists though, that while she may be his official Godmother, the day we find you again, you're gaining the title… Siri is his Godfather of course, with Reme his unofficial Godfather. We've already talked to Siri and Ally about taking him if anything happens… I can't imagine not having him around though, but I know in this world we live in… For now though, I'm going to cherish every moment, and take dozens of pictures to show you someday._

_But now you're probably wondering about the others? Well, we all joined the Order of the Phoenix that your Grandfather started I believe it was around '75. Though you may or may not know about it, we didn't find out until after we graduated. You'd be surprised at some of the others here, though I can't exactly list their names, just in case you know. But we're all here, fighting Voldemort (none of us understand why people are now afraid to say his name, that just gives him more power…). I've actually gone up against him twice now, scary huh? Although there is some concern, a few of us suspect there might be a spy in our midst, but I can't believe anyone would betray us, even more to betray Albus…_

_Peter is working at the ministry, in the muggle relations department (weird huh? Would have thought Reme or I would have gone into muggle relations with our personal connection to the muggle world…) He seems to like it, is still the quiet guy he was, he still follows after the other guys like a lost puppy at times. Ally has to fight the urge to hit him some days, (she's still as volatile as ever, our Ally). _

_Reme is studying to try and take the tests to become a… oh what is the term I want to say DADA Master but I know that's not it seeing as the term 'Master' is only used for Potions… well you know what I mean. He's still going to try and become a Professor when all of this is said and done, until then, all the information he learns comes in quite handy. Still no cure obviously, but there's a new potion, the Wolfsbane potion, basically when he changes, he's the one in charge, not the wolf, makes things easier on him and on everyone you know? Still no girl for our Reme, he's afraid to tell people still. But we're working on convincing him that people wouldn't care…_

_Siri's being Siri, busy with missions for the Order. He and Ally have a place in London, her Grandfather left her a dowry from him (as a trust fund that's separate from the dowry Abraxas had to provide Sirius access to the day she gets married) that she inherited when she turned eighteen so they're living on that right now (it's bloody well enough for all of us to live on honestly! Course I can't say anything since we're living on the fortune James inherited from his parents, they died a few months apart not long after we left Hogwarts). Ally said her Grandfather probably knew things would go bad after Siri was sorted into Gryffindor, then she was too a year later just before he died._

_Her Mum died two years ago, so she was unofficially disowned since she can't officially be disowned due to the whole rites of blood and the fact that if necessary the Malfoys would be magically bound to do everything to protect her. She found out she was pregnant in March, and like me, and Alice (she did marry Frank); she was immediately taken off all missions. Research Queens the two of us. She and Siri decided to wait until September to get married; the baby was due the first week of October. With everything, they thought it safest for her to remain under the Malfoy protection as long as possible since they both doubt the Black family would care if they are magically bound to protect her once she marries Sirius… even if he now is the only heir since Regulus died last year._

_I know, you can probably just read the 'but'._

_Siri and James were both gone on a mission last month, Reme was visiting us, and she went into labor. We got her to St. Mungo's, poor Reme the one to be in the delivery with us. He was so small, just over a pound and looked like he would just fit in Reme's hand. The Medi-Wizards and Witches said he would be fine, used spells or something to stabilize him. None of us could hold him, but we could see him in the little bed they put in the room. He had this mess of pale blonde fluff, Ally of course, and we even saw him open his eyes once, as gray as Siri's. Ally named him Scorpius James, said she'd fight Siri over the first name later (They had been waiting to find out the sex, she even had a baby ring for October in case it was a girl (Albus gave it to her. One for me arrived today and I heard through the grapevine that Alice got one too, she had a boy yesterday, Neville I think). I've caught sight of it once in the last eight weeks; she wears it on a chain under her shirt now._

_No one else knows the truth about that day, even Siri, just your Grandfather and I… Reme left to go find Siri and James, Ally was trying not to fall asleep as she stared at Scorpio as she called him. But she was so tired… Reme and I don't talk about it, how her heart stopped… They couldn't stop the bleeding, I asked the doctors later, demanded an explanation, they said they found traces of a powerful potion in her system and her body must have chosen to protect the baby. She doesn't even remember half of that day, just Scorpio, and what happened after… Her father showed up, when it was just the two of us, she was just so weak and he froze me before I even knew he was in the room. Abraxas took the baby, explained rather harshly that the baby was a Malfoy, Siri and the Blacks had no claim, that there was nothing she could do… I can still close my eyes and see her struggling to sit up, trying to grab her wand, call for help… I've never seen her look so helpless._

_And then he simply left, a Medi-Witch saw him but he had pulled his hood up, so it was just a figure in black, and he put her in a body-bind, and then he was gone. No one came for a while, it was actually Albus who showed up first, he stopped the Medi-Witch from going to make the alert, had her care for us first. Ally told her not to, to instead make out the paperwork that Scorpio had died. She quietly explained what had happened, knew there was no way she could take Scorpio back from her father. When Reme finally arrived with Siri and James, Ally was cationic, and I sat there as Albus quietly explained there were complications they hadn't seen, that Scorpio was gone. Amazing really, how he never actually said Scorpio was dead, merely let the three assume._

_It's been hard, these last eight weeks. Siri's angry at the world in general, but himself even more for not being here, and Ally's pretending she's fine. I think helping me prepare has been both a blessing and a curse, but she really, __truly__, smiled for the first time when James put Harry in Siri's arms earlier. As for Scorpio… it was announced a few days after that Lucius and Narcissa had a son, they named him Draco. Personally, I think Abraxas was behind the name; I can't help but wonder even if he did something… Three years of marriage, two since she graduated, and they didn't have any children._

_I know the last thing you want to read but I figure you need to know. Lucius married her after you vanished; Ally hasn't had any contact with him since her last day at Hogwarts. Abraxas refused to let her come to the Manor, and when her Mother died… And at the same time, it's easier, both now with little Draco, and before. Jenny, he did it, he took the Mark…_

_God I hate just writing that… He's not alone though, Severus did, and of course Bellatrix, Narcissa, Regulus… but Regulus tried to back out and Voldemort killed him for it. The Lucius and Severus we (well I in Severus' case) knew are gone… I've only ever seen them once in a fight, Ally ended up against Lucius… oh it was horrible, all of us couldn't help but stop and watch, Death Eaters and Order Members alike… I think Ally mentioned you and that just set his anger off even more and her temper was already off the charts… we thought they were going to say screw magic and just attack each other physically at one point. They were only broken apart when Voldemort showed up and Siri lunged at her to knock her out of the way of a spell Voldemort cast. Since then, __fortunately__, none of us have gone up against either Lucius or Severus…_

_There's so much more I want to say, but I know I can write again later. And perhaps the Gods willing, you'll return to us before long. But I'm loosing the fight with sleep…_

_I miss you Jenny, and hope and pray that wherever you are, you're happy._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Jenny couldn't believe everything she had just read. She had the memories Ginny had about how James and Lily had died but to her, they were still alive, still happy and together like everyone had predicted. Wiping away the tears she hadn't even realized she'd shed, she pulled herself to her feet and stumbled into her closet, not paying the slightest bit of attention to what she was putting on, just knowing she had to see for herself if what Ginny's memories were telling her were true. Once dressed in a pale pink summer dress and matching shoes, she made her way out of her bedroom and out of the castle. There were no active Floo points in or out of Hogwarts over the summer so she had to make her way down to the Three Broomsticks, which was blessedly empty of patrons, only Rosemerta was there, preparing for the day. Jenny quickly paid Rosemerta for the Floo powder and made her way over to the fireplace where she threw in a pinch of Floo powder and called out her destination of Godric's Hollow and vanished in the green flames.

When she stopped spinning, she found herself standing in the fireplace in an unfamiliar pub. Making her way quickly from the pub, she located the centre of town, not paying attention to the statue that now stood in the centre of the town square and made her way in the direction of the Potter house, her feet taking her along the exact route she had made the previous summer.

"Sweet Merlin no," she gasped when she took in the pile of rubble that was at one time the Potter house. "Oh Lily…James…"

After examining the house for a while, Jenny slowly made her way across town towards the small cemetery that was located behind the church, figuring that would be the most likely place that she would find their graves, intent on saying a proper goodbye to her friends.

**glgl**

Sighing as she looked around at the patrons of the pub, Ally shook her head before making her way quickly out of the building. She paused in her walk, long enough to look at the statue she had seen for the first time almost a year earlier when Remus had taken her, and not for the first time she found herself frustrated with the world at large who celebrated something that was in so many ways the end of the world for them. Poor Remus had been the only one there, stuck among the population as they celebrated and expected to celebrate with them, unable to mourn as he would have liked, as much as she hated Alaska, she wouldn't have traded with him, she never would have handled it like he did... probably would have ended up in Azkaban next to Sirius after going on a mass killing spree of all those annoying people celebrating their deaths...

Shaking her head, she looked away from the blasted thing and bypassed the house she had refused to come see when Remus brought her now, she'd seen it nearly fifteen years earlier when she arrived too late.... Blasted Albus...

Shaking away the anger that still plagued her at the man who was both the great-grandfather, well not by blood, of one of her closest friends, and the leader of the Order she was a part of, not to mention her former Headmaster, she approached the cemetery. Rosmerta had alerted Albus to Jenny's disappearing to Godric's Hallow, and he in turn had alerted them, knowing in this she would likely need one of them more than him. And of course, it had been Ally who had gone about finding floo powder to come while Remus was assigned the job of sitting on Sirius and making sure he didn't come. She felt a tad bit of sympathy for the wolf... And, as she suspected from the moment she got the news, she saw Jenny standing in front of what she knew to be the plots belonging to James and Lily... at least as far as the world knew.

Silently she made her way over to her friend's side, looking down at the markers a few moments before reaching over to take one of Jenny's hands in her own.

"I've known the story of their deaths my whole life," Jenny said quietly. "But after everything that's happened to me recently…"

"You didn't know them before," she countered softly. "Now... now they aren't just Harry's parents, they're Lils and James... I'm guessing you finally read the letter..." she trailed off.

"I found it stuck in the bottom corner of my trunk. I guess the house elves didn't take it out when they unpacked for me."

"It happens," she nodded. "I remember when Moony brought me here last year... I was here that night, too late to do anything," she sighed. "Should have been with them that night..." Shaking her head quickly she turned to look fully at Jenny, "Come on, we can't say goodbye here Jen."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not here Jen. This," she waved her free hand towards the two stones, "is merely for the public. Albus had them buried elsewhere, quietly, so that only friends and family could actually see them. He knew this would become almost a shrine for the public that looked at that night, at Lily and James' death, as something to celebrate," she continued softly.

"How could people celebrate the death of two innocent people?"

"Voldemort was gone," she offered with a bitter smile, "Harry lived, Lily and James died, and they praised all three, celebrated Lily and James' sacrifices because in the end, Voldemort was gone. The majority of them, they never knew Lily or James, all they cared was that the world was free. It was only us who knew them; that looked at what happened and couldn't celebrate. It was probably a good thing I was in Alaska by then... I would have probably hurt more than a few people for their celebrations. As it was, some of our classmates from Hogwarts did get into trouble, Remus told me about it last year," she chuckled humourlessly. "Sometimes, people just can't see beyond themselves and their happiness to recognize that there is a reason to be sad."

"My head is telling me this happened fifteen years ago and yet I feel like it's only just happened…"

Ally smiled sadly, "Siri, Reme, and I wake up every day with that feeling, so... you're not alone. Even if it is for slightly different reasons..." she gave a short laugh, more a snort of laughter really. "Come on Jen, let the public have their place, let's go to ours..."

Jenny nodded and allowed her friend to lead her from the cemetery.

Silently they made their way back to the pub, where surprisingly Ally called out 'The Leaky Cauldron'. She waved at Tom, before setting a coin down then pulling Jenny upstairs to one of the empty rooms. Pulling out a bag of floo powder she offered Jenny some, "We're going to The Witch's Brew in Dartmoor," she explained before they stepped into the fireplace together and both called out the location.

Once safely on the other side, Ally waved at the owner, a nice woman who merely pointed to the back door. Albus must have already let her know they were coming... Out back, waiting for them, was a small carriage attached to a perfectly normal, by muggle standards, grey horse.

"It's a bit of a walk, typically we have a portkey that Albus created and gave to Remus just after... But since portkeying is out of the question," she nodded towards the carriage once more.

Jenny nodded and climbed into the waiting carriage.

Once they were settled, Ally took the reins and started them on the journey to their destination; they started just at the outskirts of a forest, following a path into the forest that had already been established. Unlike the Forbidden Forest, this one seemed to be a forest straight out of a fairytale... or perhaps the Disney movie Bambi that Lily had loved. After a few minutes of silence she drew the horse to a stop before climbing down and offered a hand to help Jenny down.

Jenny reached out and took Ally's hand, squeezing it slightly when she felt a twinge in her stomach.

"You okay?" Ally asked softly, "That is, as okay as you can be..." she continued after a brief pause.

"I'm fine," Jenny said, brushing off the feeling as nothing more than a cramp of some kind.

"Okay," she nodded before carefully leading them through the row of trees by the path they had just left the horse and carriage on, and only a few feet later they entered a large clearing, sun filtering through the leaves of the trees above them, butterflies drifted lazily on the air... it truly was almost like something out of a fairytale. In the centre of the clearing to one side was a stone bench, facing the side of a marble stone, it was to that, that Ally led her friend.

Unlike the other markers, this one was much more personal. At the very top, centred really, were the images of a Phoenix and a Unicorn. The Phoenix flew above the Unicorn that would look up at it and seem to nicker before it would come down and rest near it a few minutes, before taking to the air again, so to speak, keeping watch. It was actually quite amazing how real the two looked...

Underneath, to the left side of the stone were the words:

_James Richard Potter  
March 27, 1960 – October 31, 1981  
Beloved Husband, Father, and Friend_

And next to them, to the right side, were the words:

_Lily Elizabeth Potter  
January 30, 1960 – October 31, 1981  
Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend_

Finally, at the bottom, centred underneath the inscriptions about each of them, were simply the words: _Try To Remember_

"How could we forget…" Jenny trailed off in tears as she collapsed to her knees in front of the grave marker.

Ally sunk down next to her, pulling her close, "It wasn't meant that way," she whispered as she held her friend. She'd had the same reaction though, the first time she'd seen it. Softly she began to hum, the song Lily had always sung.

After a few minutes of simply holding Jenny, and humming, Ally began to sing softly, as in her mind she heard Lily singing as she always did.

_"Try to remember, the kind of September, when life was slow and oh so mellow_

_Try to remember, the kind of September, when grass was green, and grain was yellow_

_Try to remember, the kind of September, when you were a tender and callow fellow_

_Try to remember, and if you remember, then follow._

_Try to remember, when life was so tender, that no one wept except the willow_

_Try to remember, when life was so tender, that dreams were kept beside your pillow_

_Try to remember, when life was so tender, that love was an ember about to billow_

_Try to remember, and if you remember, then follow"_

Pulling back slightly, she smiled at Jenny as she brushed her hair back from her face, gently wiping at the trail of tears on her cheeks,

_"Deep in December it's nice to remember, although you know the snow will follow_

_Deep in December it's nice to remember, without a hurt the heart is hallow_

_Deep in December it's nice to remember, the fire of September that made us mellow_

_Deep in December, our hearts should remember, and follow"_

Smiling sadly she looked towards the stone before looking back at Jenny. "Welcome to December," she whispered. "That's what it means, for us to remember... September, remember happy times and not stay lost in the sadness and cold of December," she explained gently.

After a moment she pulled Jenny into her arms once more, brushing her hand through Jenny's hair occasionally, letting her own tears fall though hers were nowhere near as hard or as many as Jenny's. She'd said her goodbyes, begun the night she arrived at Godric's Hallow to find the house in shambles, finished when she had first come to this spot.

Eventually Jenny's tears began to slow, and only an occasional sniffle was heard, only then did Ally pull back completely, conjuring a handkerchief she wiped at Jenny's cheeks softly. "I have one last thing to give you," she began softly.

"What's that?"

"Here," she searched her pockets before producing a piece of paper that was yellowed with age. "I wrote the first part soon after you vanished. The second part is Lils', she found it and gave it back to me on the first anniversary of your disappearance. The last line I found after she died, the best guess I could ever come up with was that she had gotten to it before she, James, and Harry went into hiding," she explained, before handing the folded page over.

Jenny looked down at the aged paper for a moment before unfolding it.

_In my hands a legacy of memories, I can hear you say my name. I can almost see your smile; feel the warmth of your embrace. Never thought this day would come so soon. We had no time to say goodbye. How can the world just carry on? I feel so lost when you are not by my side… But there is nothing but silence now, around the one I loved… Is this our farewell?_

_**Sweet darling you worry too much, my child such sadness in your eyes. You are not alone in life, although you might think that you are. So sorry your world is tumbling down, I will watch you through these nights. Rest your head and go to sleep, because my child, this is not our farewell.**_

_**This is **__**not**__** our farewell.**_

"I miss them both so much," Jenny sobbed as she dropped her head into her hands.

"I know Jen," Ally whispered, reaching out to pull her friend close once more.

"You and Lily were the sisters I never had and James was like my favourite brother…"

"That was true for all of us, well except Siri and I had a brother and Lils had a sister," she smiled a moment, "Course, only family we ever cared about were the ones we picked in each other..."

"It's not fair…they didn't deserve this…Harry didn't deserve this…"

"I know Jen, he didn't..." she agreed, "They didn't... we didn't... I'd love to get my hands on the Fates and wring their bloody necks... Or else let the boys loose pulling pranks on them..." Ally mused with a small grin.

"Pranking won't be the same without James and Siri at Hogwarts," Jenny said.

"No," she nodded, "Although somehow I suddenly see a great many owls coming to the flat everyday thanks to you and Siri exchanging ideas..."

"I can't help it if Ron gets what he deserves. I have an urge to turn his hair silver and green the first time he opens his big mouth."

"You'll have to do it yellow and black as soon as he gets it red again, then do blue and silver once he gets it back to red again, really drive him batty I imagine," she suggested.

"Can you imagine if he shows up for the first quidditch match with Slytherin hair?" Jenny giggled quietly.

"Oh that would be hilarious," she laughed with her friend. "It's official, you have to do that. And I'll come to Hogwarts to attend the meet, to be with my best friend and see my Godson play of course, accompanied by my some colour besides black bloodhound. Being wealthy and a friend of the Professors has its benefits..." she nodded decisively.

"Well I'll need to figure out a way to make it semi-permanent or at least make it so he can't remove it for a certain amount of time since I won't be playing quidditch and I'll need to do it at breakfast," Jenny shrugged.

"Hmm," Ally mused as she sat back slightly. "Siri or Reme might have a better idea. I was never involved as much as you were so... I was just the Transfig expert for the group."

"And it was because of you we all mastered the animagi transformation. I'm surprised my grandfather never said anything about it really."

"I think," she began after a moment, "That while he knew, he didn't quite care. Because from the start it was for Reme, and how could anyone deny something done with such pure and good intentions?"

"I hope that's the case. We should probably head back…"

"That we should," she nodded before rising and helping Jenny up.

Jenny winced slightly as she got to her feet before letting Ally help her back to the carriage.

"So, exactly how much chocolate do you want when we get back to the castle?" Ally asked as they traveled back to The Witch's Brew.

"As much as the house elves can find," Jenny said.

"Got it," she nodded, "I think I'll even see if Reme wants to make a trip to London and raid Godiva for us, unless you want to go..." she looked over at the auburn haired woman.

"I think I need to just get back to the castle and chill out for a while," Jenny said tiredly, trying to ignore the pain in her abdomen.

"No problem," Ally smiled as she brought the horse to a halt one more time before climbing down and helping Jenny down one last time. "Give me a minute to send a message to Albus and we should be able to use the Floo straight to Hogwarts..."

"That would be fantastic," Jenny groaned.

"You okay?" Ally asked in concern as she looked Jenny over.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. Probably just an upset stomach or something. I'm due to see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow anyway," Jenny replied.

"You sure?" she pressed gently.

"I'm sure," Jenny said.

"Okay," she nodded after a moment before conjuring her patronus and sending the glowing dog to Hogwarts with her message, and then she led Jenny inside the quiet restaurant. "So, I've been told to ask, do you want company when you go school supply shopping later this month?"

"It depends on the company," Jenny shrugged.

"A certain wolf and cat, just in human form of course. Reme has to go shopping for a few things for the new school year too; I'm just along for the company and ice cream."

"In that case, Duchess and Moony are welcome to join me to go school supply shopping," Jenny smiled.

"Goodie," she grinned, bouncing in her seat rather much like she was sixteen again instead of thirty-five, her bouncing, and Jenny's giggles at her antics, were interrupted a moment later by an owl dropping a letter on their table then flying away just as quickly. "Huh, no request for treats..." Ally mused as she stared after the bird before looking back at Jenny and shrugging. Snatching the envelope she opened it and pulled out the small card, "Floo's open."

"Then let's get me home," Jenny said standing up.

"Sounds fantastic," she rose and they made their way to the fireplace, Ally waving at the owner before offering her bag of floo powder to Jenny then taking some of her own, letting Jenny go first.

"Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's office," Jenny called out before disappearing into the green flames.

"Hello again," Albus smiled when she appeared in his office, rising quickly to come over and take her hand, leading her further into the room so Ally would have room. "Lemon drop?" he asked with a wink.

"Love one," Jenny said returning his smile.

"Here you are," he found his tin and offered her one as Ally came through the fireplace.

"You know, I hate travelling by floo sometimes," she muttered as she tried to get the green dust off her white dress before stopping, rolling her eyes, and using her wand. "I also hate dumb blonde moments as the muggles call them. Did you know they have a million jokes about how dumb blondes are? And they _really_ think blondes are dumb, I mean insanely dumb... It's rather annoying actually..." she paused a moment before shrugging, "Then again, that could be just the Americans, I haven't had much interaction with the British muggles..."

"What does travelling through the Floo have to with dumb blondes and jokes people make about them?" asked Jenny in confusion.

Ally giggled, "I realized after I started complaining and trying to dust the green dust off that I could just use magic and in the back of my head I heard a little voice calling it a blonde moment, a phrase I heard from the few others that lived in my little middle of nowhere valley in Alaska. I've yet to figure out what possessed them to want to live somewhere without civilization and have to depend on monthly airplane drops for supplies but..." she shrugged, "They were... unique. Anyway they loved telling me these jokes about how dumb blonde women can be, somehow found it more amusing telling a blonde woman I guess," she shrugged again.

"Grandfather, promise me you'll never send me where you sent Ally," Jenny said turning towards Albus.

"I promise," he nodded, "Though you didn't have to worry, she already made me sign a magical contract that I would never send anyone, even my worst enemy, there. Under threat of destroying every lemon drop in the world I believe it was..." he looked over at Ally who smiled innocently.

"You really are a Malfoy if you threatened his supply of lemon drops," Jenny said.

"Thank you, I think," she frowned before shrugging, "Anyway, we must go hunt down chocolate!"

"Mmmm chocolate," Jenny giggled.

"Well, good luck with the chocolate hunt my dears," he smiled. "I have a few things to do, and then I'll join you if you don't mind."

"Of course not Grandfather," Jenny said giving Albus a hug. "You're always welcome to join us, you know that."

"What she said," Ally nodded as she headed towards the door. "And I need to find an owl and send Reme to get truffles from Godiva, I want my raspberry and strawberry fix and the Gods know as much as I love the house elves... they just can't quite top Godiva..." she rambled as she opened the door, only to get knocked into and nearly fall, before an arm caught her around her waist and then something else bumped into her and her rescuer and somehow Sirius ended up on the floor on his back, Ally draped across him thanks to his arm around her waist, and Remus on the floor at an angle to them with a leg somehow over Ally's but under Sirius'... "Did anyone catch the person flying on that Nimbus?" she asked after a moment.

"Paddy? Moony? What in the world are you doing here?" asked Jenny in surprise.

"Running from the psycho second generation of marauders," Sirius groaned as he sat up with his elbows to look at Ally, "Did you survive?"

"I'll let you know when the room stops spinning," she chuckled before looking over at Remus, "Can you get your leg off mine so I can get up? And what in heaven's name were you doing running from Fred and George..."

"What are any of you doing in here in the first place?" questioned Jenny.

"After Ally left," Remus began as he untangled himself before rising, "the twins showed up and grabbed us before really throwing us into the fireplace and calling out the Wheeze. Then before we could even question them, they apparated with us to the Shrieking Shack, and Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were there and the next thing we know, we're being dragged through the passageway to the Whomping Willow with no answers until we got there and realized what was going on..." he explained as he helped Ally up.

"They decided to give you a small party," Sirius explained as he stood. "Had planned it for noon, and when they couldn't find you they decided we had to know where you were and we've been trying to find a chance to get to Albus to have him warn you two... unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately, the one time we manage to escape, they're chasing after us, and those two know every secret passage we know!" Remus threw his hands up in annoyance or despair, the others weren't quite sure.

"They were right behind us," Sirius finished, nodding towards the doorway before his eyes widened and they shot to Remus' and as one they lunged towards the door to shut it, only to bump into the figure that had just appeared there and a series of 'thumps' and 'thuds' echoed up to the three that remained in the office.

"That sounded painful," Albus mused as he looked between the two women.

"Did anyone bother to stop and _ask_ me if I even _wanted_ a party?" Jenny grumbled.

"Obviously not," Ally nodded. "We all kinda just figured you didn't, and at most were going to send a few gifts and hop over to give hugs honestly," she shrugged. "Someone just neglected to get that memo to Fred and George."

"Somehow," Remus began from the doorway as he held one hand to his head, "I doubt that would have made a difference. But on the bright side, the party is going to be postponed a few minutes while the planners and two of the guests are visiting Poppy... The twins kinda broke our fall, for the first dozen stairs..." he trailed off with a wince.

"Merlin's holy blood," Ally groaned.

"Well, there is blood," Remus mused, "I don't think it's holy or Merlin's..."

"How hard did he hit his head?" Ally looked at Jenny and Albus.

"Can I kill them Grandfather?"

"I'm afraid there's no way to avoid murder charges if you did, and I'd really rather not have to visit you in Azkaban..."

"So let's not, and just threaten to," Ally nodded.

"Can we just send everyone home? I really don't want to celebrate…"

"We can try," Ally nodded. "Come on, let's go get these four to Poppy, then we'll go deal with the other three, get Neville back home and Harry and Hermione can take Fred and George back to Grimmauld I'm sure... We'll have to open the Floo again," she glanced at the fireplace then Albus.

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll see about portkeys to Headquarters for those having to return there since I highly doubt the Weasley twins will be up to apparating the two back with them."

"If they broke the fall of those two, and Reme's loopy..." Ally trailed off. "Oh I really don't want to see what it looks like down there..."

"Come on let's get them to Madam Pomfrey so we can get them out of here and I can go soak in the tub again," Jenny sighed.

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Ally giggled, "We'll let you know on the chocolate Albus," she smiled before heading towards Remus, "Come on Moony, let's go rescue Padfoot and the twins so you can go get chocolate."

"Chocolate?" he asked with a smile.

"Chocolate," she nodded. "Lots of chocolate, chocolate dipped fruit, and chocolate truffles, and just plain chocolate," she continued as she started down the stairs with him.

"I'll go help Ally with those two and beat some sense into my brothers in the process," Jenny said, turning to Albus.

"Does she plan to tell him that getting chocolate requires him going and getting it I wonder?" Albus mused after they had disappeared down the stairs.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Ally's shriek floated up to them.

"It's not as bad as it looks Duchess, really," Remus' voice floated up a moment later.

"Poppy's going to kill me..."

"You may need a good deal more chocolate," Albus looked over at Jenny and smiled.

"Any way the house elves could help on the chocolate front?"

"I'll see if they can have a few things sent up to your room," he nodded, "Good luck my dear."

"Jenny! We're heading to the Hospital Wing, no hurry," Ally called up the stairs not a second later.

"I'll be there shortly, gonna grab something from my room first," Jenny called back down the stairs before turning and making her way through Albus' office and into their quarters and heading into her room. She wanted to change into something more comfortable before going and dealing with her brothers. It was as she was walking into her closet that it happened, that the slight pain she'd been feeling off and on all morning in her abdomen flared to an agonizing level, causing her to cry out slightly in shock as she stumbled backwards into her closet door. When her back hit the wood, she slid down the door, collapsing on the floor, vaguely aware of the wetness she was sitting in before collapsing sideways as darkness claimed her.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday August 11th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Headmaster's Chambers  
Jenny's Room  
3:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

It had taken longer in the Hospital Wing than Ally had expected, Poppy bustling around and treating all four men very much like a group of four year olds that were in trouble, much to Ally's amusement. Once there had been doses of the milder form of Skele-gro, since fortunately no one actually needed to re-grow their bones, simply mend them, and a few other dozen potions administered to the four, Ally had every intention of leaving to see what was taking Jenny so long. That was until Poppy stopped her and demanded to give her a look over after having heard Sirius and Remus both mention a collision in Albus' office.

Needless to say, she had hardly been expecting the confirmation of the suspicion she'd had since she had been unable to turn into her animagus form a month earlier, but was pleased to find out the collision upstairs didn't cause any damage. She was then forced to listen to Poppy prattle on for a few minutes, she'd heard all this before after all and instead of really listening she made a few decisions, mainly to deal with everything later… Finally though she was able to escape from Poppy who went back to fussing over the four, and sent the three teens waiting outside the Hospital Wing in to 'feel free to yell at them some', and made her way towards Jenny's room to find out if she had decided to simply avoid the group, in which case she would gladly join her friend.

"Jenny?" she called as she entered the room. Frowning at the lack of a dark-auburn haired witch, but an open closet door, she made her way instead towards there, a bad feeling blooming in her stomach when, for the second time that day, the smell of iron hit her senses. "Jen?" she called again as she approached the door and looked around it. "Oh dear Goddess," she breathed as she hurried into the room and knelt next to Jenny, reaching out to her neck to feel for a pulse. "Bloody Helcate's kittens," she muttered when she thankfully felt signs of a pulse before conjuring a stretcher outside the closet. "Hang on Jen," she whispered as she stood, carefully levitating Jenny and guiding her form out of the closet and onto the stretcher before she hurriedly rushed through the castle, stumbling to a stop when her brain reminded her that she had left Harry, Hermione, and Neville in the Hospital wing.

Closing her eyes she thought quickly before nodding to herself and conjuring a piece of paper, writing a quick note to Poppy to tell the three to visit Albus, put silencing charms on her four patients, and prepare a bed, then sent it flying through the castle. "Hang on Jen," she whispered once more as she reached out to brush her fingers through Jenny's hair, giving a few minutes for the three to leave the Hospital Wing before hurrying on her way once more. "Poppy!" she yelled as she entered the Hospital Wing.

"Ms. Malfoy, what in heaven's name is going on?" Poppy demanded as she came out of her office before stopping, taking a step back and raising her hand to her chest as she gasped. "Dear Merlin, you're bleeding..."

"Not me, Jen," she countered as she moved out of the way to guide the stretcher to one of the private rooms, Poppy snapping out of her shock as she quickly bustled into the room after the stretcher and Ally, and together they moved Jenny to the bed.

"I know you want to be here, but out Ally," Poppy ordered, "And I'd get cleaned up before Albus shows up," she nodded before effectively dismissing Ally as she turned her attention to Jenny.

Sighing, Ally made her way out, glancing down at herself to see what had thrown Poppy so badly. It took about thirty seconds for her brain to recognize the fact that her knees and lower legs were covered in her best friend's blood, which sent her running for the nearest basin.

"Ally?" Albus' voice drew her attention from where she had been silently contemplating just how wonderful steel was at being cold against one's forehead. "Ally what in heaven's name happened?" he continued; his concern evident as she raised her head and looked at him.

"Fuck," her head dropped back to her chest when she realized she hadn't gotten cleaned up like Poppy had suggested.

"That isn't quite an answer..." he looked between her, the four beds with their curtains pulled, and the closed door. "Anastasia, what is going on?" he asked slowly, measured.

"Help me sit down, please," she countered as she took his hand and made him sit down next to her when he led her to a bed. "It's Jenny," she began softly, holding him to the bed by his hand when he began to rise. "Poppy's with her..."

"What happened?" he demanded, eyes flying to the closed door.

"It's the baby," she whispered as she raised her own eyes once more to the door. "I should have known, I thought something was wrong with her... she said she was fine..." she trailed off before whispering. "Please, don't take the baby from her," she asked whatever Gods might be listening.

**glglglgl**

**Thursday August 15th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The School Grounds – Near the Lake  
11:21 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Despite the fact that it was a beautiful late summer morning, it was a sombre occasion that found Jenny, Albus, Ally, Sirius and Remus standing down by the lake near Jenny's favourite oak tree. She had been adamant that none of the others that had been at the castle four days earlier be there as only those gathered had known the truth of her secret, the truth of her condition when she'd come back through the archway months earlier. Albus had quickly given into her simple request to be allowed to bury her daughter on the school grounds knowing the area in which she was thinking was not one much visited by the students.

Jenny stood silently just in front of the others, taking in the words engraved on the small grave marker. She'd fought an internal battle with herself about what name rightfully belonged on the marble but had come to the decision that even though he may have rejected her, as evidenced by the fact that every letter she had tried to send to him since her return to tell him the truth of her condition had come back unopened, this was just something she couldn't deny herself. He may deny her but she could not deny her heart. Stepping forward she collapsed to her knees, curling in on herself as her hand reached out to touch the cool marble, running over the simple words engraved there.

_Persephone Anastasia Lily Wheatley-Malfoy_

_Taken from this world too soon_

_To rest in the arms of her loving grandmother_

Ally shot a quick look at the three men, in essence telling them to give them some space, before moving forward to kneel down next to her friend and pull her into her arms, simply holding her, though one of Jenny's hands remained on the marble. She didn't know how much time had passed, when Jenny's tears were finally spent, or at least ninety-nine percent of them.

"I have nothing left…she was all I had left of him…"

"I wish I knew what to say Jen," Ally whispered, her hand ghosting over the other girl's head, hair, and back. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Can you give him something for me?" Jenny said as she lifted her tear streaked face up to meet her friend's gaze.

"Yeah, I'll get whatever you want to him," she nodded.

"Can you give him this?" Jenny asked holding out an envelope addressed to Lucius. "I've tried writing him a number of times since June and every letter has been returned unopened and Athena refuses to take any more cause she came back with singed tail feathers after my last attempt.

"Eek," Ally grimaced on the bird's behalf before nodding as she took the letter, "I'll make sure he gets it, as soon as I can," she promised, sending it floating across the grounds to Sirius along with a quick look so he merely plucked it out of the air and slipped it into a pocket for her. "You feel up to going back inside, or want to stay here for a while longer?" she asked softly, focused completely on her companion once more.

"I think I'd just like to lie down for a while," Jenny admitted quietly.

"Okay, let's get you back to the castle," Ally nodded before helping Jenny up.

"Thanks," Jenny said as she leaned on Ally for support.

Quietly they made their way past the three men who fell into step behind them, and to the school, leaving Albus, Sirius, and Remus in the common room, the two women continued into Jenny's room where Ally easily transfigured Jenny's outfit into a nightgown.

"Do you want anything?" she asked softly.

"I'm not hungry," Jenny said as she climbed into her bed.

"Didn't think you were," she countered with a smile. "Want company? Or would you rather be alone for now?" she continued as she played with the blankets a bit.

"I just want to sleep…"

"Okay Jen," Ally nodded before bending to press a soft kiss to her friend's brow. "We won't be far if you need us," she whispered, silently casting a spell to only give Jenny happy dreams. "Goodnight Jen."

"Good night," Jenny said before turning over so her back was to the door.

Sighing softly, Ally turned and made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "She just wants to sleep," she offered to the three waiting for one or both of them.

"Understandable," Albus nodded. "I'll watch over her for a while," he continued after a moment.

"You sure?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Positive," he nodded.

"We won't be far," Ally offered as she moved across the room to Sirius' side, her lover pulling her close as soon as she was near.

"I'll stay and keep you company actually," Remus spoke up, glancing between Albus and Sirius quickly.

"Certainly," Albus nodded as he moved to sit down, Remus following while Sirius nodded to both of them and quietly led Ally from the room, everything that had happened brought back a good many memories for both of them.

"Chess?" Albus offered once they were gone.

"Sure," Remus nodded, and the first of many games began as everyone waited for the day to come to an end.


	10. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9, Hope everyone enjoys!

Jyn.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**glglglgl**

**Sunday September 1st, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
6:00 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

The rest of August passed in a quiet blur so to speak. Sirius, Ally, and Remus were living at Grimmauld until the first day of school, so Harry could have time with Sirius especially, but to also get a chance to know his Godmother, though to be honest Hermione seemed to spend more time with Ally than Harry did. But, the one thing the three made sure of was to talk about Jenny, so neither of the teens could be influenced by Ron's feelings towards his sister who wasn't just towing the line and going back to being little Ginny instead of the woman she had become in the past. Once a day though, Ally would visit Hogwarts, usually to spend lunch with Jenny so she couldn't completely draw into herself in her grief.

They only managed to get her actually _out_ of Hogwarts once, shopping for school supplies, but even so it wasn't as happy an occasion as it would have been. The others knew, that only time could help Jenny, well time and perhaps the man she loved, but since they couldn't provide that, they resigned themselves to the age old healer that was time. It wasn't exactly a happy Jenny that woke the morning of September first, but she was a functioning Jenny, and that was a good start after all.

Remus was travelling by the Express with those coming from Grimmauld Place, so Jenny had been expecting the day to herself, until Ally showed up with Godiva and enough coffee for herself to kill a horse. So the day had passed not quite as slowly as Jenny had first expected, Ally telling stories about things after Jenny had left, how James had grinned like an idiot when Lily told him she was pregnant, and he'd been so excited he managed to fall down the hill they'd all been having a picnic on, how it took six tries for James to propose and in the end Lily finally said screw it and asked him. How the boys had gotten completely pissed after winning the Quidditch Cup seventh year and decided to go skinny dipping in the lake, at 8:30 in the morning... and had even tried to convince 'Minnie' to join them.

Eventually, night fell and Ally said goodbye, heading back to the flat she and Sirius had returned to now that Harry was gone from Grimmauld Place. Jenny got dressed in the simple robes, no markings as to what house she was in, another encounter with the Sorting Hat planned for the benefit of the current students.

She watched from the shadows as the First Years were sorted, before her Great-Grandfather rose and gathered everyone's attention, bringing back memories of when he did this before, two years for her, twenty for him...

"Before we begin the regular announcements, now that the First Years have been sorted," Professor Dumbledore began, "We have a special sorting. Jennifer Wheatley will be starting her seventh and final year with us this year, and has been home schooled for her first six years. Miss Weatley," he nodded towards where she was, and Jenny quietly made her way to where Minerva waited with the Sorting Hat, ignoring the whispers that were everywhere.

Once she was seated, she couldn't help but hide a smile when the Hat proclaimed she belonged in Gryffindor, before it ever had a chance to be placed on her head, just as quietly though, she made her way to the Gryffindor table as they clapped, not quite surprised when Neville waved a hand and moved over so she could sit next to him.

"Thank you Professor," Albus drew everyone's attention before Neville could even say hi to Jenny, "Also, before I begin the regular announcements, to avoid certain students being questioned endlessly. Miss Ginny Weasley won't be attending this year, she has gone on an exchange study for her fifth, sixth and seventh years, so please, do not fear something has happened to her or some such thing. She is quite safe I can assure you," he looked over where Ron was sitting with Harry and Hermione. "Now then, on to the usual announcements," he continued with a smile.

"Hi Jenny," Neville spoke softly, while Albus went through the same speech as every year pretty much.

"Hi…" Jenny said, trying to make it seem as if she didn't know who she was sitting next to.

"I'm Neville," he introduced himself, "Neville Longbottom. Sixth year," he continued as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Neville," Jenny smiled, shaking his hand. "So you're in the same year as Harry and Hermione then?"

"You know Harry and Hermione?" he asked, playing dumb as well.

"Well who wouldn't know about Harry Potter," Jenny laughed. "I asked my grandfather about him when I came to live with him over the summer and he told me all about Harry and his friend Hermione."

"Your grandfather knows Harry and Hermione?" he asked with a smile, knowing that a few others sitting around them were listening in curiously.

"Of course he does," Jenny giggled. "He knows every student at this school."

"He does?" Lavender spoke up from her spot two seats over and across the table from Jenny.

"Uh huh," Jenny replied, still giggling, enjoying everyone's reactions.

"It's not Filch is it!" Dean stared at her aghast.

"Of all the people to pick, you think of _Filch_," Parvati stared at him.

"Eeewww!" Jenny said pulling a face at the thought.

"See, that's just wrong to even suggest to some poor person," Lavender nodded.

"Well, you can see why I was upset at the thought and had to ask," Dean shrugged. "Okay so that leaves Flitwick, Snape, and the Headmaster... Snape's too young."

Jenny started chocking on her drink when Dean mentioned Snape being to young to be her grandfather…that was just wrong seeing as she'd gone to school with the man for two years.

"Oh Gods, don't tell me he's your grandfather!" Seamus exclaimed.

"You know, technically you left out Professor Lupin," Neville pointed out with a smile.

"Gods no for one thing I'm too old to be Snape's granddaughter unless he had a child when he was like eleven or something," Jenny countered before turning and throwing a quick glare in Neville's direction. "No Professor Lupin is _not_ my grandfather."

"The Headmaster then?" Neville countered.

Jenny gave Neville a large smile in reply.

"The Headmaster!" the others chorused, rather comically actually.

"Did he marry really late in life?" Lavender frowned.

"No," Jenny laughed. "I'm actually his _great_-granddaughter but it was always a mouthful for me as a child to call him great-grandfather so he suggested I shorten it and just call him grandfather."

"Ahh, that makes sense," Seamus nodded. "Well, welcome to Gryffindor," he continued with a smile.

"Oh," Neville began suddenly, "We forgot introductions," he continued quickly before pointing around the table, "Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, all are sixth years with me, Harry, and Hermione. Which speaking off, that would be them two seats down from Seamus, and with them is Ron Weasley, he's the red-head."

"Any relation to Fred and George Weasley?" asked Jenny curiously, continuing the game she and Neville had started.

"The last of six brothers. Fred and George are number four and five," Neville nodded.

"Ginny's the only girl and number seven," Lavender added. "Smart girl, going on exchange. I'd run from that many brothers, especially Ron who is hyper-protective when it comes to Gin and boys. Though I've heard the eldest two are cool, one's in Egypt I think, he's seeing Fleur Delacour who was the champion from Beauxbaton during the last Tri-Wizard Cup two years ago, it's been mentioned in a few of the papers about the two of them. The other is in Romania, they got as far from the family as possible if you ask me. Fred and George are cool, total jokesters, geniuses too really they got their own shop in Diagon Alley, didn't even do their NEWTs, just went into business. The last one is Percy, he was Prefect when we started, Head Boy the year after. Rather pompous but he's still okay, not as crazy as Ron can get."

"Lav, you're rambling," Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm _not_ rambling," she argued, "I'm explaining, there's a difference."

"Rule of thumb is if you breathe at least three times then you're not rambling," Jenny pointed out.

"You didn't breathe, therefore you rambled," Dean nodded.

"I swear he's saying 'so there' without actually having to say it and sound like a child," Lavender rolled her eyes.

Jenny looked over at Neville and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Neville nodded, "So, tell us about you. Any friends who you're going to miss like mad?"

"Well I _was_ home schooled so not really that many, there are a few though," Jenny shrugged.

"Well tell us _something_," Parvati ordered. "Before the Seventh years get a hold of you and we never see you again!"

"Well then ask me a question and maybe I'll answer it," countered Jenny in irritation. She had always hated talking about herself.

"What are your NEWT classes," Neville spoke up quickly.

"All the core classes plus Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures," Jenny said.

"You're brave. Hagrid, while we all like him, is scary in Magical Creatures. He comes up with the most dangerous creatures that to him are adorable and basically just like a puppy dog. His first year he had Hippogriffs for our year..." Seamus shuddered. "I mean they were great and all but... dangerous as everything you know?"

"Well it _is_ Care of Magical Creatures isn't it? _Shouldn't_ we be learning about _all_ the magical creatures out there _not_ just the soft and cuddly ones?" countered Jenny.

"Well yes," Seamus nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. My parents believed that a person should speak their minds," Jenny shrugged.

"You didn't," Dean spoke up, "You were just speaking the truth," he grinned. "So what's the Headmaster like as a Grandfather? He acts a lot like one to all of us as is but..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"He's great. Full of stories and stuff. You also develop a taste for lemon drops," Jenny giggled.

"We can bet," Parvati and Lavender giggled.

"Okay does he _always_ eat like that?" asked Jenny pointing down the table at Ron. "Cause that's just disgusting."

"Oh Gods, _always_," the two girls shuddered.

"You should see him at breakfast," Dean whispered conspiratorially.

"I think he needs to slow down a bit don't you guys?" asked Jenny quietly.

"That would be a miracle," Seamus agreed.

"Well I'm no deity but I wonder if this might work," Jenny snickered as she drew her wand under the table and pointed it at Ron, over whom a large bucket appeared moments later only to have it tip over, dumping it's entire contents of water over Ron's head.

"Oh my God," those around her gasped before breaking out into giggles and snickers as Ron looked around confused as to how it was he was wet.

Jenny couldn't help looking up towards the head table and winking at Remus who was trying to stifle his laughter.

Unfortunately that wink made the man lose his fight, and his head fell to the table his shoulders shaking as he laughed into his napkin.

"Uh is Professor Lupin alright?" questioned Jenny, drawing attention to the Head Table and away from her.

"Is he laughing?" Neville asked curiously.

"I think he is mate," Dean nodded.

"Maybe he saw Ron," Parvati giggled, the boy doing a rather good impersonation of a drowned rat.

"Yes but at least he isn't eating anymore," giggled Jenny.

"That's true," Neville nodded. "You _can_ perform miracles," he grinned.

"I do the best that I can," Jenny shrugged.

"Well it was bloody fantastic," Seamus grinned.

"I got more, I just don't want it known that I'm the one doing it," Jenny said.

"You'll have to share later," Neville smiled before pointing past her. "Ahlanna Wilson, Head Girl and Gryffindor coming your way. They're probably taking the First Years up soon, wouldn't want you to have to walk with them I imagine."

"I just need to know the password," Jenny shrugged. "I spent the summer here with my grandfather so I know where the common rooms are."

"Well, considering none of us know that yet," he shrugged. "Hi Ahlanna," he greeted.

"Neville," the girl had stopped next to them, "Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati," she continued before focusing on Jenny. "Miss Wheatley, I'm Ahlanna, the Head Girl. Welcome to Gryffindor and Hogwarts," she smiled.

"Thanks," Jenny smiled in return. "I don't need you to show me the way to Gryffindor Tower, I just need to know the password."

"You're welcome, and it's Lion's Pride," she dropped her voice to a whisper before continuing at her normal level, "we went easy on the First Years," she smiled.

"Makes sense," Jenny smiled.

"Thank you," Ahlanna smiled, "Well, have fun," she continued before continuing down the table to tell the password to others.

"So any gossip I should be in the know of?" asked Jenny curiously turning back towards the other Gryffindors.

"Well," Lavender leaned forward; this after all was _her_ element. "Do you want like dating gossip? Or gossip about people? Or just major gossip in general?"

"Well anything major I should know about? Anyone I should avoid or steer clear from?"

"Well, usually you should stay away from the Slytherins in general; they tend to pick on the other houses."

"Course honestly we could bring that on ourselves, everyone treats them like Death Eaters in training so they could be just responding to how we treat them," Parvati argued quietly.

"Better make sure Ron especially never hears you say that Parv," Dean whispered before focusing on Jenny. "Honestly most of us aren't sure if her theory is true or not, but we don't get along with the Slyths in our year, Draco Malfoy especially, and they don't get along with us. It simply is what it is..."

"Well has anyone _tried_ to get along with the Slytherins?" asked Jenny curiously.

"Er..." Seamus and Dean looked at each other while the two Gryffindor girls looked at each other guiltily.

"Honestly, no," Neville spoke up for the others. Our year at least," he waved at himself and the four others, "From day one Draco Malfoy was an arse and we've all responded in suit. And every other Slytherin, except perhaps the seventh years, look at Draco as a God and whatever he does, they follow."

"And the rest of you don't look at Harry Potter that way?" countered Jenny.

"That's true," Lavender sighed, "He hates it though, Draco seems to relish it."

"Course Harry hates it, everyone expects him to live up to some really big standards and ideas because he's the Boy-Who-Lived," Parvati offered.

"Anybody stop to consider that maybe Draco's father has similar expectations for his son?"

"Er, no..." Seamus and Dean exchanged another look.

"His dad isn't here though, so shouldn't he be able to be nice if he really wants to?" Lavender pointed out.

"Lucius Malfoy _is_ a school Governor, he'd probably have some way of knowing what Draco is up to," Neville pointed out.

"So maybe Draco is the way that he is outwardly because it's expected of him to act superior to everyone around him," Jenny shrugged. "Trust me I know what it's like to an extent given the fact that I'm related to Albus Dumbledore. I'm just grateful I don't carry the Dumbledore name in that sense. Does his father stop by often?" she asked, hoping her worry didn't come through in her voice.

"True," Parvati nodded, "And no, I think I've seen him at most three times a year unless there's something going on where the Governors are needed, which doesn't happen that often honestly. He comes to the first and last Slytherin Quidditch games usually, but really that's about it."

/-/Note to self, avoid quidditch/-/ Jenny thought. "So anything I need to know?"

"Well," Lavender looked at the other four before leaning closer to Jenny, "We haven't heard for sure of course, but there's a chance a student organization might be renewed. Last year it was in secret, we had this horrid witch of a DADA teacher and then she got herself made Headmistress, it was all a mess. But you've probably heard about all that," she waved her hand, dismissing it all, "Anyway so we had this student organization led by Harry and Hermione was really the force behind it I think. We all got together and practiced defensive spells and learned the practical things we weren't being taught in DADA. It may or may not be renewed this year, no one's gone and asked Harry or Hermione yet, but if it does..." Lavender shrugged as she sat back, the other four staring at her in shock.

"Well I passed my DADA O.W.L with top marks so I don't know if it would really make any difference for me," Jenny shrugged. "Besides, I don't know how comfortable I'd feel taking advice from a sixteen year old boy."

"Well," Neville began quickly before the others could have a fit. "Honestly I think Harry would welcome the help of a seventh year, we never had anyone higher than our own year last year. This of course is all dependant on whether or not the D.A. continues. Though I will admit, he is rather amazing at DADA, but I think that's more to do with the fact that he has to know this stuff, what with You-Know-Who after him year after year. He's gifted at it too but... he's also the first to admit he's not better than us, he just had to learn quicker but hates being the leader and in charge and everything you know?" he trailed off with a shrug.

"Yeah well I have a few tricks up my sleeve that even the boy wonder can't do," Jenny mumbled quietly.

"Anyway," Neville continued as he looked around, "Everyone's heading to the Common Rooms..."

"Well then I guess that's our cue to head upstairs," Jenny said.

"Yeah," Lavender nodded before rolling her eyes at Ron who was arguing about leaving as there was still desert left.

"A galleon I can get Ron out of the Great Hall in record time," Jenny smirked.

The five exchanged looks before grinning, "Between us, we got a galleon," Neville agreed.

Quickly glancing around herself and throwing a wink in Remus' direction Jenny drew her wand out under the table once more and directed it at Ron, silently casting the charm to turn his hair Slytherin green and silver before silently casting the charm to change his robes to those of Slytherin house.

"Ron," Hermione began rather conversationally, as the six watched for Ron's reaction and heard every word, "Did you decide to change houses?"

"What?" he looked over at her like she was insane.

"Well, you're not wearing Gryffindor robes," she continued.

"Of course I'm wearing Gryffindor robes," he rolled his eyes.

"No you're not," she countered before looking at Harry, "He's wearing Slytherin robes right?"

"She's right Ron," he nodded.

"You're both loosing your minds," he argued as he finally looked down at his robes, and ended up on the floor as he jumped in shock, tripped over the bench he'd been sitting on, and really provided quite the show for the rest of those still in the Great Hall to be honest. "I'm wearing Slytherin robes!"

"We noticed," Hermione rolled her eyes as she got up, Harry following her. "Matches your hair rather wonderfully actually," she continued before turning and making her way from the Hall.

"Looks like she's reached her breaking point with him today," Neville mused.

"I'll get my part of the galleon to you later," Lavender smiled before rising and making her way to a shocked Ron who was staring at the strands of hair he managed to hold out where he could see it, in growing horror.

"Gods save us all," Parvati moaned. "She's still got that thing for him, and never listened to Padma and me about how horrible a date he is or the fact he's an idiot and ga ga over Hermione but won't do a thing."

"Ron's never going to know what to do with a girl," Seamus countered with a smirk.

"Lay off guys, maybe he and Lav can have something. Especially since we all know Hermione wouldn't give him a chance after the Yule Ball and watching him all last year do nothing," Neville shot the three of them a look before focusing on Jenny, "Ron's had a thing for Hermione forever, and he went completely psycho at the Yule Ball two years ago when she went with Viktor Krum."

"They were so cute together," Parvati sighed with a smile. "She was gorgeous."

"Anyway, she didn't date anyone last year, and it's no secret she got asked," he glanced at Seamus, "More than a couple guys actually, and she turned them all down, waiting for Ron."

"Personally I think she and Harry would be perfect for each other," Parvati shrugged.

"I always figured Harry would get together with Ginny after we broke up last year," Dean countered. "Course that's kinda hard now with her on exchange..."

"We should probably head upstairs ourselves," Jenny said changing the subject.

"Good idea," Neville agreed as he stood, the others following. Fighting back laughter they moved around the still in shock Ron and Lavender who was trying to soothe him, before heading up to the Tower, telling Jenny about the teachers and other staff members, though not all that surprised when she pointed out she knew them because of her 'Grandfather'.

Once they were in the Common Room, after the Fat Lady stared at Jenny in shock for a good minute until she finally listened to the other four who were repeating the password incessantly and moved aside, the group separated a bit, Parvati going to join her fellow dorm mates other than Hermione who was sitting with Harry. Neville, Seamus, and Dean headed towards the fire where Harry and Hermione had claimed the couch in front of it, Jenny with them, Dean and Seamus claiming chairs immediately, leaving Neville with the job of introductions.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Neville smiled as Jenny sat down, Neville claiming a spot on the floor near the final chair she had laid claim to.

"Hey Nev," Harry nodded.

"Neville," Hermione smiled, "Hi Dean, Seamus," she looked over at them. "Hello," she focused on Jenny.

"Harry, Mione, this is Jenny Wheatley, Jenny, this is Harry and Hermione," Neville explained, fighting back a laugh as he did.

"Nice to meet you," Jenny said with a smile, no hint of her internal laughter anywhere in her voice.

"Nice to meet you too," Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Harry echoed, a bit distant but not exceptionally so.

Hermione shot him a quick look before rolling her eyes and focusing on Jenny, "We'd introduce you to our friend Ron, but he's probably still down in the Great Hall, or else he may have gone to Madam Pomfrey to see if she has a way to counteract his new hair style. I doubt he's going to want to keep it long, though really I think he deserves it."

"Oh?" Seamus sat forward a bit eagerly.

"Yes, he's been a prat since Ginny left for her exchange program," she rolled her eyes once more.

Dean snorted, "Probably cause he can't dictate who she dates or what she does like he tried to do last year. I thought he was going to kill me more than once when Gin and I were dating... If it weren't for Ginny threatening him with that bat bogey hex I think he might have tried something..."

"Not that you're afraid of him of course," Seamus smirked.

"Course not," he agreed. "On the other hand, it were my baby sister I probably would have been intimidating to the bloke dating her, so I couldn't quite fault him. He just took it a bit too far, over zealous..." he shrugged. "Anyway though, why are we even talking about Ron?"

"That was odd how his hair suddenly changed colour," Jenny agreed. "Any idea how it happened?"

"No clue," Hermione shrugged.

"Although, it did sound familiar," Harry smiled slightly. "I heard something similar happened to my dad and his best friends when they were at Hogwarts," he explained as he looked over at her before shrugging. "Maybe someone read it in a book in a library or something," he offered.

"That must be it," Jenny agreed.

"Definitely," Neville nodded, sharing a glance with Dean and Seamus to find the two trying not to laugh.

"I hope Professor Lupin's alright, I mean he was laughing pretty hard earlier and I hope he didn't hurt himself. Ron must be cursed or something. First the water, then his uniform and hair…" Jenny trailed off, trying to hide her laughter.

"Well, if someone cursed him, and it's to be tormented by pranks..." Hermione began with a decisive nod, "then I say he's getting what he deserves. As long as the pranks don't affect his school work or put anyone in danger or anything."

"Ahh there we go, was starting to wonder who you were and what you did with our Hermione," Seamus chuckled.

"I just reached my breaking point with Ronald over the summer," she shrugged before focusing on Jenny. "So what do you think of Hogwarts so far Jenny? Or do you prefer to be called something else?"

"Jenny is fine. Hardly anyone calls me Jennifer. Hogwarts is Hogwarts. I've known the castle practically my whole life," she shrugged.

"Jenny it is," Hermione smiled, "You have? You're lucky, sometimes I wish I had been able to be here before I was eleven, it's so..." she trailed off, then shrugged, "it's home."

"In more ways than one," replied Jenny. "So did you guys really do everything my grandfather said you did last year? Did you really break into the Ministry of Magic?"

Hermione and Harry glanced around before looking at her, "Yes, but we're trying to keep it quiet from the general population," Hermione answered quietly.

"So we're not part of the general population?" Dean smirked.

"No, you're part of the D.A.," Neville replied.

"I guess that means _I'm_ part of the general population," Jenny said quietly standing up. "I should probably head up to my dorm anyway and get ready for tomorrow. Goodnight," she said as she started to walk away from the group.

"Jenny, wait," Hermione hurriedly rose and followed after her, catching her arm so she'd stop, "We wouldn't have said anything if you were part of the general population," she whispered. "You my not have spent your sixth year in the D.A., but you're still a part of it..." she continued softly. "You're still one of us," she added so only Jenny could hear.

"Ginny was one of you Hermione but I'm not her anymore," Jenny replied just as quietly.

"You're right, you're not the Ginny we knew three months ago," she agreed, "But that doesn't mean Jenny isn't one of us. You were our friend, time apart doesn't change that. Give us a chance to know Jenny, please..."

"Do you really want to know the real Jenny? I'm not going to try to be someone I'm not Hermione. My time in the past changed me. It changed me more than anybody save a few people realize. Gods Hermione, I went to school for two years with Harry's parents, they were two of my best and closest friends. Not to mention there were others that now can't stand the sight of me."

"I can't speak for Ron, obviously since he's being an arse, but me? I want to know you, the real you. Three months ago you and Luna were the only female friends I had, and I've known you longer than her... Two years apart isn't going to change that, you're still my closest female friend, I just need to get to know you again, and I _want_ to..." she shrugged slightly, "We left you out a lot, we shouldn't have I realize that now, you were still my friend and you had just as much right to be involved as us, perhaps more than Ron or I really... And Harry... honestly he's having issues with the fact you got to know his parents and such but he'll get over it... And that may not have helped my argument..." she realized and sighed heavily.

"I wasn't referring to Ron, Hermione," Jenny sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "I never really felt like I was a part of anything here before. It was always you, Harry and Ron and I was the annoying, pain in the butt little sister who Ron only ever paid attention to when he found out I was dating Dean. But the Marauders…they made me a part of their group Hermione, along with Lily and Ally. I just…I don't want to be pushed aside again, treated like I'm not worth anyone's time…"

"I can't speak for Ron, and I won't speak for Harry, but I have no intention of doing that again Jenny. Like I said, we were wrong, you deserved to be a part of everything, especially the stuff that involved You-Know-Who," her voice dropped to an even lower level for a second as she glanced around quickly, "then Ron or I."

"Well it's not like it was ever widely talked about at home," Jenny said. "Look Hermione, I do want to try to rebuild our friendship but right now I'm really tired. I'm finding today quite tiring and I think I'd like to lie down for a while. Would you thank Neville for me for what he did for me during dinner? And Ron's hair will be back to normal come morning."

"Of course, and okay about Ron's hair, though honestly I think you could have left it in longer," she rolled her eyes quickly, "Get some rest Jenny, I'll see you tomorrow or whenever. And have fun meeting your roommates," she smiled.

"The charm only lasts for twelve hours. I never had a reason to try to make it last longer," Jenny shrugged. "Night."

"Goodnight," Hermione smiled once more before heading back towards the four boys.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday September 11th, 1996  
The Current Headquarters of Lord Voldemort  
12:07 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Dozens of Death Eaters were gathered in the building that was serving as headquarters for Voldemort for this period of time until it was likely located by either the Ministry or Dumbledore's precious Order. The two were surprisingly good at locating them, easily blamed on some Death Eater being especially stupid one day, but… there was sadly no such thing as a perfect man.

The remaining members of Voldemort's Inner Circle, since the recent re-arrest of Bellatrix, Rabastian, and Rodolphus Lestrange in the _incident_ at the Department of Mysteries, were gathered together along with the rest of the Death Eaters. A murmur travelled through the crowd as more than a few men and women jumped when they felt the large snake slide along their legs, moving steadily towards the chair that sat at the front of the room that was empty from any other furniture. And then with a crack, He was there…

"My followers," Voldemort began with what only a few recognized as a smile, the hall falling silent as he glanced around. "Today, we are joined by one lost to us many years ago," he continued, raising his hand quickly when some started to speak, "_Silence_!" he ordered, his red eyes even brighter than normal as he glared at those gathered until the quiet was restored. His eyes grew darker before he nodded and waved his hand, the doors opening to reveal a figure hidden in a black cloak that slowly made its way towards the chair where he stood, the crowd parting to let it through.

The figure stopped just in front of him and sunk to the floor in an elegant move, a feminine voice speaking from within the hood, "My Lord…"

"Rise my dear girl," he once more smiled before the woman stood. "Reveal yourself," he instructed, black gloved hands and arms appeared from within the folds of the fabric and lowered the black velvet hood, a gasp echoed through the crowd from those who recognized the blonde-haired woman, who's focused remained on the Dark Lord. "Ah yes, I see some of you recognize her," he chuckled, "Lucius," he called, and a moment later a figure separated from the crowd and moved forward to stand beside the woman. A moment later Voldemort waved his hand and the mask disappeared, the hood fell, revealing the man with identical hair to the woman who stood a head shorter than him. "I trust you recognize our guest."

"Yes my Lord," he inclined his head, "Forgive me though, while she appears identical, my sister died the night of her twenty-first birthday."

"Actually, you would be wrong Lucius," Ally drawled lazily, causing another murmur to filter through the crowd, and she to roll her eyes.

"I may stand corrected my Lord, only my sister would have the gall to make such a comment in front of you," Lucius spoke after a moment. The last thing anyone was expecting though was for the Dark Lord to chuckle.

"As you can see, Anastasia is as feisty as ever Lucius," he smiled once more, reaching out to cup her cheek in one hand, Lucius raised an eyebrow when she turned her head to his palm before lowering it quickly. "Most of you," Voldemort began as he dropped his hand, "will remember that twenty years ago Anastasia fought by Dumbledore's side. She is in fact a member of his precious Order of the Phoenix; she even bears the mark of the Phoenix as proof." His hand reached out to rest on her right hip, fingers brushing against the material that hid her skin from view before he caught her hand in his and walked around her side, the side away from Lucius, Ally turning with him as he walked until she was facing the group. Dropping her hand he moved out towards those gathered. "And now, she has finally come to her senses and come to us, to her rightful place as the only daughter of Abraxas Malfoy."

"Forgive me my Lord," a squeaky voice drew everyone's attention, even Lucius and Ally turned as well towards the man who had stepped out from the gathering. "She was one of Dumbledore's most trusted members, the betrothed of Sirius Black, Godmother of Harry Potter… how can we be sure she is not here merely working on his orders?"

"If I may, my Lord," Ally spoke up quietly; Voldemort turned slightly to nod in her direction, before she stepped forward from Lucius and made her way towards the man. "It would seem to me, _Peter_," she began rather conversationally, "That there was a time when you too were one of Dumbledore's most trusted members, the _best friend_ of Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. You were the one the Potters trusted to be their Secret Keeper, a mistake to be sure on their part, but one they can certainly never make again, though likely would."

"I was loyal to the Dark Lord, not those who would rise against him," Peter countered quickly as she circled him.

"Perhaps, but what _was_ it, that made you turn to the Dark Lord over Dumbledore who you had followed so blindly for so many years?" she smirked as she stopped in front of him, "Oh no, _don't_ tell me. After all, _I_ already know. I've known you since you were eleven years old Peter Pettigrew, I know you better than anyone here except for our Lord… It wasn't belief, love, or anything like that. It was the _same_ thing that first led you to following around at Sirius, James, and Remus' shoes like some sort of lap dog. Power, you wanted it then, you want it now, and you follow the person with the most… That's the only reason you are here, that and you know our Lord can kill you in an instant."

"What's _your_ reason," he hissed, before taking a step back when she smirked.

"My dear, _dear_, Peter," she chuckled, "What reason do I need? The deaths of three of my best friends can be traced to that man. The death of my son can be traced to that man, he kept my Godson from me, and if that wasn't enough he left me in muggle America in the absolute middle of nowhere until just recently. Not to mention he took my wand, placed anti-apparition and anti-magic wards extending a hundred miles in every direction, _left_ me in a valley surrounded by mountains so I had no chance of escape. One would think simple anger at the man you followed for many years without question is more than enough reason to go to his enemy seeking to help destroy him."

"Destroy his enemy?" Peter perked up.

"Destroy the man you hate," she rolled her eyes, "Really Peter, how did you ever manage to pass your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s… oh that's right, you had all of us to get you through," she chuckled, spinning on her heels so her cape flew around her before she strode back to where Lucius still stood, watching her and Peter.

"As you can see, Anastasia has reason for being here. And anger is _certainly _more than enough to destroy someone. Besides, at the heart, even with her time in Gryffindor, she is still a Malfoy," Voldemort smiled as he made his way back to Ally who had rejoined her brother. "She shall be our new spy in Dumbledore's ranks, along with you Severus," he looked off towards where the other remaining member of the Inner Circle stood, Severus merely inclining his head in response. "Unlike Severus though, for now you shall not bear my mark," he continued, his hand brushing against the hip where her tattoo of a phoenix rested, "It would be impossible to explain to the fools."

"Sadly they aren't as stupid as we would like to think they are," Ally nodded.

"Too true," Voldemort nodded. "Lucius, you will be Anastasia's contact, I expect you to help her in any way she might need. Welcome her back to the family so to speak…"

"Of course my Lord," Lucius inclined his head in acceptance.

"All of you will give Anastasia respect as a fellow Death Eater, though she may not bear the same mark as you, for now," he added quietly, "She is still one of you, she has gained my trust, and therefore will have yours." With one more look around the room he nodded one last time, "Leave," he ordered before everyone began disappearing left and right, Lucius reaching over to grab his long believed dead sister's hand and pulling her to his side.

"I can't apparate," she pointed out quietly. "Father placed wards on the house against me remember? And apparitions can be tracked," she continued. "I would prefer no way of being tracked if for some reason Dumbledore and the Order decide to doubt me."

"Alright Ally," he nodded quickly leading her to the only Floo Point in the building that would be sealed behind them, taking them to his study in the Manor. "How did you even know we were coming here?"

"The fact I'm not as stupid as some people liked to think I was," she offered with a smirk.

"Still as sassy as ever I see," his eyebrow arched as he watched her, to others it would appear she was simply wandering around the room, but he could see how she was taking in every detail, cataloguing it, analyzing it, likely comparing it to the way the room had been when their father was head of the family.

"Fourteen years on my own in the middle of nowhere, with nothing, not even a muggle television for company… It's a miracle I'm still bloody sane," she countered with a glance that barely qualified as one, to him. "Then again, that's debatable," she laughed, reminding Lucius scarily of his sister-in-law for a moment.

"So, what _he_ said is true, you're here because of anger at Dumbledore? Somehow I never saw you turning on him and the others, Black and Lupin…"

"What can I say my dearest brother," she turned towards him and shrugged, "Family trait. Besides, Albus lost the one thing that bound both of us to him years ago, he just never realized locking me up from my love and remaining friends would be the thing to drive me over the edge."

"So you just left? Left Lupin and Black too?" he countered as he sat down; waving a hand towards the door to activate the wards and extensive silencing spells that surrounded the room.

"Hmm, awfully caring about them aren't you?" she mused as she lazily wandered around to a chair across from him. "Want to know a secret Lucius?"

"Do I?" he countered quietly, watching her as she finally sat, curling her legs underneath her like she used to when they were children.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," she admitted, beginning to draw images in the air with her wand, green smoke staying in the air after she drew before fading away slowly. "It's actually surprising I didn't cross to the dark side ages ago…"

"Because they drove you mad?" he suggested with a smirk.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes rolling to look at him though her head remained turned from him, before she looked back at her drawings. "Because I planned down to the last detail, how to kill our dear father."

"Excuse me?" he blinked at her a few times, then shook his head slightly, trying to shake away whatever dream world he had just entered.

"Oh yes, dear, sweet, innocent Anastasia was going to murder her father in cold blood," she nodded, though it was the smile she wore that worried him more than her words, "Do you know why?"

"I imagine there could be any number of reasons Ally, or would you prefer that I call you Anna again?"

"I've missed hearing you call me Anna," she admitted quietly.

"Anna it is then," he nodded before stopping, then after a moment releasing a quiet sigh, "And I've missed it too." She looked back at him and smiled, before focusing back on her writing, writing her name through the air, only to write his underneath and look at them a moment. "So…" he prompted after watching the letters fade away, "do you plan to share your reasons for planning patricide?"

"March fifteenth," she replied, causing him to look at her in confusion once more. "That was the day I found out I was pregnant," she continued before he could ask. "And to this day, I have no idea how our father found out I was pregnant. Though I can't help now but suspect Peter…" she mused for a moment before snapping out of it. "We decided to put off getting married as long as possible, figured I'd get better protection from the Malfoy family if it came down to it, then I'd ever get from the Blacks. Put too much trust in the bonds of blood," she chuckled humourlessly.

"Anna…" he began before stopping.

"I was just past the twenty-third week mark, the last day to be exact. Siri and James were on a mission, and no I'm not sharing details, and it's not like they'd matter after sixteen years anyway," she rolled her eyes, "So it was just Lils and I at the house. Remus came by and was keeping us company, no one wanted to leave the two of us alone for long, and she was due in just about eight weeks, so they weren't taking chances. None of us expected it to be me who went into labour. You know, it's simply amazing what the Healers at St. Mungo's can do. The whole reason I went into labour was because of a very specific potion, poison really. I learned this all later of course," she looked at him.

"Of course," he mumbled, not wanting to hear this but somehow knowing he had to, that he owed her this much.

"Did you know, it's actually _quite_ painful to have your uterus detach from your body, and it's amazing just how_ many_ blood vessels there are, tiny damn things too," she nodded, more talking to herself now. "I remember, well _aside_ from the sea of pain… I remember feeling like I was loosing a part of myself, until I heard this little cry, downright anger… And I smiled, because I _knew_ that he or she was okay. I could feel Reme, holding my hand, feel Lils brushing the hair from my forehead and she was saying something, something about him being small but strong, 'just like Siri, just like me'… I remember those words. _But_ it was like hearing through a tunnel I guess you could say, and while I _could_ feel them, it was more like the feeling when your hands have fallen asleep, or your legs, and you're moving around and touching things and you _know_ that you're standing on your foot or picking that item up, but it just doesn't feel right. So I focused on that little cry, and the blood rushing in my ears slowed down. I couldn't hear the baby anymore and for a moment I panicked, thinking it had stopped crying, that something was wrong with him or her, until I _realized_, I couldn't hear a thing anymore. _Everything_ was silent, and it _wasn't_ cold anymore, course it wasn't _warm_ either, it was… comfortable. And I had the distinct impression I was floating, but I _knew_ the baby was okay, and I _knew_ somewhere Sirius and James were okay, knew Lils and Reme were fine, and I even knew _you_ were okay, you weren't perfect but… you were okay, and you were going to be fine…"

"You knew about _me_?" he frowned.

"I knew about _all_ of my family, those most important to me," she shrugged slightly, "For a moment, there was simply peace, and I knew I wanted to go back but… If I couldn't, it would have been okay. Then there was… well it was almost like when a flash of lightening hits right outside the window, you know how _everything_ lights up, and for a moment you still see the light even though it's gone… It was just like that, and when I _could_ see again, there was pain again, and Lily was there talking and Reme was there and I could hear the baby crying and the medi-wizards and witches yelling back and forth at each other, casting spells, and everything went numb. And I don't know _how_ many potions they forced into my system, but I can say I'm so thankful for the fact they _can_ administer that one type of blood replenishing potion through the blood stream…" she chuckled, "And eventually the majority of those present left once I was stable, and they brought in the special bed for the baby, and told us the things we needed to know, like _it_ was a boy, and he was two ounces more than a pound, that he would be fine, they'd cast the spells to strengthen his lungs and heart and speed up his growth just so he'd get to the point he should have been at nine months, course it _would_ take a few days but… the big thing was that he was going to live, that he would be fine.

"Reme left then, to go track down Sirius and James, and Lily sat with me. But all I could do was stare at him as he lay in that bed. He had just the smallest amount of hair, fluff really, but it was that pale blonde that we know so well. And he opened his eyes once; Lily saw them, grey just like Siri… And I was content, I felt like death warmed over, which was pretty good when you considered the fact I think I was in heaven for a few seconds there. But he was there and he was fine and I was going to be okay with time, or so they assured us before they left. Reme was going to get Siri, and you know it never even crossed my mind, about the ancient magic, that my son was a Malfoy instead of a Black. Not until the moment Father appeared in the doorway, and Lily didn't move but I saw her eyes darting between the three of us and knew she was frozen. And I watched as he walked to the crib, bed, whatever you want to call it, as he picked up my son who I had remembered thinking would barely fit in his father's hand, and low and behold barely fit in his grandfather's hand…" she trailed off with a small sigh, quickly raising her hand when he opened his mouth.

"Let me finish Lucius, if I don't…" she sighed once more, "He went on for a few minutes, with this horrible speech about how my son was a Malfoy, Sirius and the Blacks had no claim, etc etc, etc. I tried to get up, failed miserably, and in the end watched as he went to leave. A Medi-witch almost stopped him, but he stunned her, and all she saw was a man in a black cloak, face hidden, taking the baby out of there."

"Why didn't you ever report anything?" Lucius asked curious, something he'd wondered for years actually.

"Wouldn't have mattered would it?" she shot him another look that just called him an idiot, an imbecile, and a dumbass all at once. "Sirius and I had no claim to Scorpius; nothing we could do could get him back as long as Father was alive. All it could possibly do was make Father angry, hurt Siri, cause an unholy scene that would have made Father go from angry to beyond livid… and I'm sure you remember as well as I do, what he did when he got _that_ angry…"

"_Don't_," he hissed when he saw the image she was drawing with her wand. "Don't Anna," he continued, voice low and she stopped, her hand still raised to look at him, before nodding slowly and in essence, scribbling over the image so it disappeared.

"Anyway," she began after a moment, "Dumbledore showed up first, unfroze the poor Medi-witch but made her tend to us before sounding the alarm. He had a suspicion the moment he heard I had gone into labour so early, hated being proven right… I told the Medi-witch to write the death certificate instead, and then drew into myself. Sirius, James, and Remus heard from Albus that the baby was gone, though he never said dead, I have to give him that. Lily explained that later of course… Then the news came out that _your_ son was born…" a low chuckle escaped, "Nice name, Draconis, I never knew, what is his middle name?"

"Abraxas," he answered quietly.

"Figures," she nodded, "It had been James, of course," she shrugged. "I was all set to fight Sirius over the fact I gave his son a name after a star, low and behold, the poor boy ended up with two…" she laughed as she sat up, laying her wand down finally. "So tell me brother, was it hard? Did he try to feed you some line that Narcissa had been pregnant and had the baby early? Did you remind him that you had vowed to never lay with her, that the line would die with you? Rather stupid of us to actually believe he'd let that happen, especially when all he had to do was wait around for his useless daughter to provide an heir," she chuckled disparagingly.

"Stop this Anastasia," Lucius growled as he rose, her eyes flicking up to his. "You're making a scene of yourself…"

"And you _think_ I _care_?" she countered quietly, evenly. "I lost my son, so my brother could raise him. _Sixteen years _I've had to live a lie that _my_ child was dead, because of some stupid ancient magic, and a father who hated me _just_ because I and the man he bound me to when I was born were both Gryffindors and _wouldn't_ follow his great lord and master."

"Funny, considering you _are_ following his great lord and master now," Lucius shot back.

"What choice do I have left Lucius?" she countered, voice deadly as she stared at him. "I lost everything I ever loved, I can't get back at Father, he's dead and buried, so my options are getting back at Dumbledore, or getting back at Voldemort… only one of those gives me a chance to even be able to see my son from afar. _Which_ would you pick?" Lucius remained silent, lips pursed together as he watched her rise from the chair. "I guess it's only fair, _you_ lost your daughter, _I_ lost my son," she shrugged before stepping around him, her wand flying to her hand as she made her way towards the fireplace, stopping next to it. "Tell me something…" she asked softly, not turning to look at him though. "What was his first word?" she asked even softer.

He stared after her a moment before sighing, "Mama. Strange thing was he was with me at the time…"

She smiled slightly before looking over her shoulder at him. "For you," she held up an envelope before it floated towards him to land on the desk, "I'll be in touch brother," she nodded before disappearing into the fireplace amidst the green flames, leaving him to stare after her before sighing and collapsing into a chair, summoning a bottle of firewhiskey and a tumbler a moment later.

"What the bloody hell did she mean about a daughter?" he asked himself some time later before looking at the envelope on his desk, a flick of his wand and it came flying towards him. He stared at the envelope a moment, his name written across the front in familiar script he hadn't forgotten in twenty years, and there were water marks, but why… Looking up at the fireplace he regarded the mental image of his sister, even after all this time, he didn't think _she_ would lie to him, so this had to be from Jennifer, but why would she keep a letter from him for _twenty_ years? On the other hand, there was the letter Draco had sent home, that Dumbledore's Great-Granddaughter, a girl named Jennifer Wheatley, had started her seventh year in Gryffindor no less.

Sighing, he flipped the envelope over and opened it; he wouldn't know what was inside until he actually looked. Pulling out the sheets of paper, he unfolded them and after a quick drink of his 'liquid courage', he began to read.

_August 15, 1996_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Gods it seems so strange to address you like that. I feel like I should be writing this to your father, not you but I guess that's what you are to me now. What you will always be. Mr. Malfoy._

_I want you to know that I don't regret a moment of our time together as that would be denying the depth of my feelings for you and I love you too much for that. I do regret though the way in which I disappeared from your life. I'm not going to try and explain it here in this letter, just know that leaving you in the way that I did was the __last__ thing I __ever__ wanted to do and it was __not__ my choice. Although I'm sure after my sudden appearance in the Department of Mysteries you're starting to figure out where I went the night of your graduation ball and why. I'm sure my grandfather; sorry I mean Professor Dumbledore can answer any questions you might have about my disappearance and reappearance nineteen years later._

_As for the diary, yes I remember that, grandfather, I mean Professor Dumbledore, returned all of my memories of being Ginny Weasley so I now remember everything about my life as Ginny and my time as Jennifer, which can be quite confusing at times. But I've gotten away from what I was trying to say. I don't blame you for giving me Tom Riddle's diary Mr. Malfoy. If you hadn't then I never would have ended up at the Department of Mysteries in the first place and I never would have met the handsome young Slytherin Prefect who stole my heart by the lake after a quidditch match._

_That first Valentine's Day when you sent me the sterling silver roses, I was quite surprised when your sister told me they meant love at first sight. Ally and Lily asked me how I felt about you, whether I loved you in return. I told them I wasn't sure, that I had strong feelings for you but I didn't know how love felt. After a series of questions we realized that my feelings for you truly were love. One of the questions your sister asked me was if I would willingly walk away from you even though it would kill me to do so because you would be happier, safer and better off without me in your life. As you know, I tried to do that once already, the summer you proposed. This letter is my way of doing so now._

_You don't have to worry about what my intentions are towards you Mr. Malfoy. I know that you are married to Narcissa and that the two of you have built both a family and a life together. I'm not going to try to interfere with that and this letter is not meant to do that either. _

_I'm sure by now you're wondering why exactly I'm sending this letter to you if I have no intentions of interfering in your life. I'm writing this letter because I have something I __have__ to tell you. Something you have every __right__ to know. Something you __deserve__ to know. I would be belittling what we once shared if I kept this from you any longer and I love you too much to do that to you._

_I had a special gift to give you on our wedding night. I was afraid of what you might think when you found out as it was not something we had planned on right away but had hoped to have in the future. Gods why is this suddenly so hard for me to say, well put down on parchment anyway. Maybe it's because I fear your reaction now more than I did before since I knew you better then. You've moved on with your life and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to force my way back into your life, into your heart or make you feel obligated to me in any way. I'm sure you'll hate me for the rest of your life anyway and that's your right. Gods Luc, sorry, Mr. Malfoy, how does a girl tell the man she loves with every fibre of her being and who has made it perfectly clear to her that he doesn't want anything to do with her ever since he first saw her again for the first time in what for him was nineteen years, that she was pregnant the night they were to marry. You read that right Mr. Malfoy. I was pregnant the night I disappeared. The night we were to marry. It was to be my wedding gift to you._

_There's a reason why I've been speaking in the past tense when I refer to being pregnant Mr. Malfoy. For you see, I lost the baby a number of days ago. Madam Pomfrey believes my miscarriage was caused by an undo amount of stress in my life for the last three months since my return. I won't go into the details about what my life has been like since I appeared in the Department of Mysteries as I'm sure you really couldn't care less about what's happened to me. Just know that had things been different, you would have been the father of a beautiful baby girl. I took the liberty of naming our daughter as I couldn't bear to bury her without one. I hope our little Persephone finds peace where she now lays. I know it's the one place that always brought me peace._

_If you remember anything about me at all Mr. Malfoy, hopefully you'll remember that I'm a girl of her word. I told you I would not interfere in your life and I will keep my word. This is the only letter you will ever receive from me and I will do my best to avoid you should I see you in public. I will even do my best to avoid your son while we are both at Hogwarts this coming school year._

_I wish you and Narcissa much happiness in your future together._

_All my love,_

_Jennifer_

He re-read it twice, before looking up at the empty fireplace, then back down at the paper. It couldn't be… it just couldn't… But Ally had said…

Narcissa found him there, hours later, just staring at the fireplace, papers gripped in one hand as he held tightly onto a half-empty glass of firewhiskey.


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't posted in a bit but I just started a new job and I'm getting pestered by bunnies.

For cosmogurl.

Jyn

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday September 11th, 1996  
London, England  
12 Grimmauld Place  
On the Doorstep  
2:54 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Sighing softly, Ally looked up at the door in front of her. The walk from the Leaky Cauldron had been entirely too short really after arriving there on her way home, of course so no one could find 'home', only to find Tom waiting with a message for her from Albus requesting she come to Headquarters.

No doubt Severus had already gathered the Inner Circle as they could be called, about her new place as an apparently trusted member of Voldemort's followers.

Raising her eyes skyward she sent a quick plea for protection to Lily and James, before knocking on the door.

"Who's there?"

"Anastasia Aloisia Malfoy bound to Sirius Black when she was four and a half minutes old. I helped James figure out what he was doing wrong in the quest to become Animagi, the first time I transformed was November sixteenth, 1976. So bloody well let me in already Moony," she added with a slight growl.

"How do you know I'm Remus Lupin," he asked when he opened the door.

"Because while I don't have the sense of smell that you and Siri have, no one else on this planet has the unique scent of chocolate and the forbidden forest, even after all this time."

"Alright," he chuckled as he shook his head slightly before opening the door completely. "Molly is beyond furious, just to give you a warning," he whispered as she entered and he shut the door behind her.

"Who all is here?" she whispered.

"Molly and Arthur, the twins of course since they're living here and we can't keep them out, Siri, Mad-Eye, Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley, Severus…"

"Well the last one was a given," she rolled her eyes before straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath. "Just to let you know, anything to come, I don't mean, well some I might but you'll know for sure what I'm talking about," she glanced at him quickly before focusing on the kitchen where she knew everyone would be. One more deep breath and she strolled towards the room as if nothing was wrong, Remus following behind her she knew. Pushing open the kitchen door, she effectively stopped any conversation going on, taking in the eleven pairs of eyes that flew to her. "Good afternoon," she greeted with a smile, but still rather coldly. "I was summoned?"

"Poor choice of words Anastasia," Severus smirked from his chair.

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow delicately. "And why is that?"

"Maybe because you've gone and joined up with You-Know-Who!" Molly hissed.

"Oh come on now Molly, you lived through the first war too, why is it you can't call him Voldemort like the rest of us," she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Ally," Albus began before any other conversation could be had. "Severus was called to a meeting earlier, and he returned with a bit of news."

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "Do tell, how did you break the news to them Severus? With much glee? Or very solemn?" she smiled when he scowled at her.

"It's true then?" Tonks spoke up, "You're joined up with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Albus," she began seriously, "We _really_ need to work on people not calling him by name. Fear of a name gives him greater control over people; you've been saying that for years…"

"That wouldn't be the more important matter at the moment Ally," he countered gently.

"Is it true?" Molly demanded as she stood so fast her chair nearly toppled over. "Did you join You-Know-Who? Without telling anyone?"

"Oh for heaven's sake," Ally rolled her eyes before reaching up and removing her cloak, revealing the black dress she wore underneath, and her black elbow length gloves that she set to removing after laying her cloak aside. "The world isn't exactly ending to my knowledge…"

"Nice outfit," Fred and George chorused, before ducking the simultaneous smacks to their heads from Sirius who sat next to George, and Remus who was standing behind Fred.

"Thank you," she sent them a smile, before focusing on the angry red-haired woman across the table from them, mentally wondering how long it would take before the woman exploded.

"You… you wore _that_!" Molly spluttered. "Are you joining as a Death Eater? Or as his whore!"

/-/_That_ was smart/-/ she mused as she watched the scene before her in idle fascination, at least to any who looked at her. Sirius was up and across the table by the time George grabbed him, Fred managing to grab Remus a lot sooner thankfully, though both men were sending their mother incredulous looks. Tonks' hair was a vibrant shade of red, about the same shade as Molly's face actually… Minerva was staring at Molly, clearly shocked, as was Albus, while Kingsley and Mad-Eye were sitting there shaking their heads. "Enough!" she yelled after a few moments, everyone stopping to stare at her. "Siri, Reme, sit down, or lean against the wall as the case applies. Molly, do grow up, and Severus stop smirking you nincompoop!"

"Nincompoop?" he simply stared at her.

"It fits," she shrugged slightly before looking back around the table, quickly passing her gaze by her lover and his remaining best friend, she couldn't deal with the questions, and anger, in Sirius' eyes now, nor the questions or even the support in Remus'. "Now then, yes, I joined Voldemort without telling anyone before hand," she spoke, focused on Albus.

"Why didn't you talk to any of us before hand?" he asked softly.

"Would you have agreed?" one eyebrow arched delicately, for a moment her expression eerily similar to the other two living Malfoys, for the first time in over twenty years.

"Of course not," Molly answered quickly.

"I don't believe I was asking _you_ Molly," she looked over at the woman before focusing back on Albus.

"It's likely we wouldn't have agreed. You've put yourself in a delicate position Ally," he continued softly, ignoring Molly as well. "Voldemort knows of your connection to Sirius, of your place as one of the original Order members, the Wizarding World on a whole knows that you are Harry's Godmother… He could likely doubt your sincerity in joining."

"Oh, he knows all those things, but he doesn't doubt my sincerity in joining," she countered with a smirk.

"And why's that?" Molly challenged, glaring for all she was worth.

"Because my dear Molly, I explained that I joined him because I was quite angry at Albus. And it came down to which side did I dislike more, and at the moment, I have more reason to be angry at Albus."

"He believes you're going to be loyal because you are angry with Albus?" Mad-Eye stared at her, for one moment both of his eyes were focused on her, a bit unnerving actually but she didn't let it show.

"You actually think you can pull this off," Molly scoffed.

Ally straightened, turning her full attention on Molly, "Just because I was a Gryffindor and a member of this Order, doesn't change the fact that I am _still _a Malfoy," she began, her voice colder than any of them had ever heard it, eyes hard, her entire face a mask so much like her brother and father before him, "Don't _presume _to judge me, I _am _the only daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, and I learned at his hands how to properly behave according to my station in life. A fact I have _sorely _ignored since I was eleven years old, by spending my time with muggleborns, blood traitors, and _half-breeds_," she sniffed, glancing at Remus before focusing back on Molly. "Fourteen years I was left in that Gods-forsaken hole, my wand taken from me, my magic blocked by spells, and you think I don't have a good deal of anger at Albus? Enough that _Voldemort_ would believe I would join his cause _simply_ to get my revenge on the man?" she smirked as she looked around the room. "If that were true, you _wouldn't_ have had to keep me from attacking him the day he brought me back, with my _hands_ no less instead of magic. Believe what you will, but I am _still_ my Father's daughter, and like it or not, you need a spy besides Severus, accept my decision or not, it will _not_ change," she finished before turning on her heel and stalking from the room, a door slamming above them a few minutes later.

"Always wondered when she'd start acting like a Malfoy," Severus mused as he stood, "I'd offer to keep an eye on her, but she'd probably hex me into kingdom come for it so… I'd suggest just trusting she knows what she's doing," he offered as he headed towards the door, "If you'll excuse me Albus, I have papers to grade," he glanced back at the older man before disappearing from the kitchen entirely.

"Are we sure we can trust her after that?" Molly asked once Severus was gone. "I mean she was certainly acting rather much like a Death Eater…"

"_That_ was the _point_ Molly," Sirius growled. "You wanted proof she could pull this off, well _there_ was your proof. She can hide behind her anger at Albus over the time in Alaska, being kept out of the loop for fourteen years, never being told the truth about Jenny while being entrusted with her memories, and trick Voldemort so _we_ can get an advantage in this war." Molly huffed as she rose and made her way towards the fridge, "I'd ask your sons permission before getting into their food Molly," Sirius continued with a slight smirk as he sat back in his chair.

"Actually we don't even have anything in there mum, we haven't gone shopping yet," Fred spoke up, Molly turning to look at him incredulous.

"Fine," she threw her hands up in defeat, "I still say that was too good to be just an act," she pointed towards the door then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well whether you believe it was one or not, the fact remains it was," Remus spoke up quietly. "She even apologized before we ever got here earlier for anything she was about to say, she knew she was going to make at the least a remark about half-breeds, so it had to have been planned and thus an act," he shrugged before straightening. "Might we leave Albus?" he focused on the older man.

"Certainly, and tell Ally I wish to speak with her when she's ready, to find out about how Voldemort is using her, and how she wants things to proceed, so we can figure everything out."

"Of course," Remus answered before turning to quickly follow after Sirius who had already made it to the kitchen entrance, together they silently made their way up to the third floor and to the door to Sirius and Ally's rooms.

They shared one more glance before Sirius reached for the doorknob and turned it, not exactly surprised to find it was locked. Instead they apparated straight into the room, finding Ally sitting on the bed, still in the black gown she had worn, her knees pulled up to her chest, her hair that had been up in an elegant twist now falling down, the hair pins still in it like she had merely reached up and yanked the hairdo apart.

"I'm sorry," she spoke before either of them had a chance to, raising her eyes to Remus, and then Sirius, "I didn't mean it…" she continued quietly, her eyes focusing back on the design of the quilt.

"We know you didn't you silly witch," Remus rolled his eyes as he sat down at the foot of the bed, while Sirius moved and sat down on the side of the bed next to her. "You apologized already if you remember."

"I still have half a mind to smack you senseless, or more appropriately, smack some sense back into your head," Sirius continued quietly and she raised her eyes to him quickly before looking away. "What in heaven's name were you thinking Ally?"

"I was thinking that until Voldemort's been destroyed once and for all, none of us are safe. Harry especially... and Jenny if he finds out that she travelled back in time somehow. I just want this all over, and one spy isn't enough anymore," she explained quietly. I can't go out and do missions like Remus, but I can do this..." she continued before sighing.

"And you couldn't talk to us before you did whatever it was you had to do in order to be accepted?"

"You'd have locked me up in our flat and never let me out, even to go see Jen," she looked up at Sirius knowingly.

"I wouldn't," he began before she rolled her eyes, "Alright, so I would have," he sighed. "You realize you're crazy as Shimpling..."

"I haven't eaten a Venomous Tentacula, I'm not that crazy," she countered quietly. "You're not furious?"

"My evil wench," Sirius rolled his eyes before reaching over and beginning to pull the hairpins out one by one. "I'm pissed," he continued on a sigh, "But I also know that if I had the option of finding a way to help, I'd take it too. Doesn't mean I like knowing you're going into the snake's den, putting yourself at risk and there's no one there to look out for you besides Snape..."

"Severus wouldn't let anything happen to me if he could help it," she countered softly. "He protects Harry because of the life debt he owes James, but watches out for Jen because of Lily, I know he'd do the same for me."

"You have more faith in the man than me my love," he sighed once more.

"You don't have to have faith in him, simply have faith in me," she shrugged slightly.

"I think that's something we can both do," Remus spoke up.

"Now I gotta tell Jen," she sighed as she stretched her legs out.

"That would be a good idea," Remus nodded.

"I'm guessing you finally got the letter to him," Sirius mused as he turned around to sit against the headboard next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side.

"Yup, and that's a conversation next time I see him," she sighed. "I sorta mentioned he had a daughter before giving him the letter and leaving him to read it..."

"Ooo," Remus shuddered slightly, "That's harsh Ally..."

"I sorta let my anger get the best of me," she explained with a sigh. "Lucius is my contact for any information I gather on the Order."

"Ugh," Sirius groaned. "We should probably keep that bit quiet from Jen..."

"No, we're telling her everything. No keeping secrets from her," Ally argued.

"Alright, but I'm not telling her that part," Sirius explained quickly.

"Chicken," she giggled while Remus tried not to laugh.

"Evil wench," he countered with a smile before a peaceful silence fell over the three.

"Thank you," she broke it eventually, "For not yelling and ranting and raving, even though you have every right to."

"Wouldn't have done anything expect drive a wedge between us if we did," Remus explained.

"Doesn't mean we aren't wanting to yell, rant, and rave," Sirius chuckled. "But you've probably already covered any arguments we would have with yourself so, what's the point in us doing the same thing? Don't worry, Moony and I will go get drunk later and get it out of our systems..."

"Actually _he'll_ get drunk, I'll just be there to keep him from doing something stupid, at the flat of course," Remus chuckled.

"You're both nuts," she laughed brightly and they grinned.

"Ah yes, but we're not the ones who went and joined up with Voldemort, so we're not the craziest ones in the room now are we?"

"No," she looked up at Sirius and rolled her eyes, "You're not."

"Thank you," he nodded happily.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked after a moment.

"Certainly my lovely witch," Sirius grinned, before quickly getting up and offering his hand to pull her up.

"By the way, Albus wants to see you when you're ready, to discuss everything," Remus explained as he stood.

"I'll go tonight, might give me a chance to see Jen and tell her what's going on," she nodded. "You can get drunk and yell, rant, and rave in peace," she grinned up at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Annoyance," he muttered as he looped an arm around her waist and they moved towards the door Remus had already opened and walked through.

"But you love me anyway," she countered with a smile.

"Of course, who else would put up with me?"

"No sane person," Remus laughed, ducking as Sirius reached out to hit his head, Ally giggling at their antics.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday September 11th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
By the Lake  
7:01 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

After a good hour spent discussing every possible aspect of her new mission with Albus, Ally finally went looking for her best friend, not surprised at Albus' suggestion to check outside, or to actually find Jenny sitting by the lake. "Quiet night?" she asked as she approached her friend.

"It's the only place to find quiet these days," Jenny said looking up at her friend.

"Know that feeling," she nodded as she sat down. "How have you been? We haven't had a chance to do anything besides letters since school started..."

"It's weird being back here without you, Lily or the Marauders," Jenny admitted.

"I can imagine," she nodded. "Have you been able to spend time with Remus at least?"

"Not really," Jenny said. "Harry seems to take up the majority of his free time when he's here in the castle. Other than during classes I don't really see him much."

"Harry's been a bit... needy," she nodded. "I know Reme wants to try and spend more time with you..." she shrugged. "What about Harry and Hermione, and Neville and Luna... they trying to get to know the real you? I'd ask about Ron but we both know that would be a miracle," she giggled.

"Neville's been great, reached out the first night by giving me a seat next to him and helping me to pretend not to know anybody or anything about what's been going on. I haven't had much interaction with Luna at the moment. Hermione said she wants to get to know who I am now and apologized for pushing me aside all the time before and Harry…he's been friendly but…I can tell he's not comfortable around me," Jenny said.

"Give him time," she offered, "After all, it's not everyday your best friend's little sister turns out to be best friends with your mum and dad, and your unofficial Godmother. Though I don't think he knows that part..." she mused.

"All I ever wanted was to be a part of their circle," Jenny sighed. "I found what I wanted just not with them and I miss it. I miss my friends. I miss him…"

"I know Jen," Ally whispered, wrapping an arm around Jenny's waist, leaning against her. "I got the letter to him," she continued softly after a few moments.

"Thanks," Jenny said, not really expecting Ally to have any kind of answer from him.

"You're welcome. I'll be seeing him again soon, if he says anything... I'll let you know."

"I don't really expect him to Ally," Jenny said quietly.

"You never know Jen; you never know..." she shrugged slightly. "There's something I need to tell you too. You may not be a member of the Order, but I'm not leaving you out of the loop..."

"What's that?" Jenny asked, choosing to ignore Ally's earlier comments.

"I'm involved in a mission for the Order, one that you will probably not like... Siri and Reme aren't happy with it and in fact Reme right now is listening to Siri rant, rave, and yell while getting drunk," she smiled slightly before sighing.

"You're one of them aren't you," Jenny said, more a statement of fact than a question.

"Severus can't do it alone," she began softly, "I did it without anyone's knowledge," she paused to smile, "Molly Weasley really put her foot in her mouth when I got summoned to a meeting after Severus had informed Albus and the Inner Circle, if there even is one in the Order..." she shrugged. "Until this war is over, it's not just Harry that's in danger, it's you too. If I'm there, maybe it will get us one step closer to stopping Voldemort, and all of us being safe at last..." she trailed off once more.

"What do you mean I'm in danger to? I'm not Ginny Weasley anymore. What reason could Voldemort have for coming after me?"

"You're Albus' Great-Granddaughter, and you travelled through time Jen. We're keeping that quiet but there's still a chance someone could find out no matter how much we try to keep it quiet..."

"Well isn't it a little _late_ for that Ally since your brother, Voldemort's right hand, _knows_ that I've travelled through time _and_ that I'm Albus' great-granddaughter? Your brother _hates_ me Ally. There is _nothing_ to stop him from turning me over to your new lord and master at the _first_ opportunity," countered Jenny.

"He won't," she argued quietly, pulling away enough to tilt Jenny's chin so they were eye to eye. "He kept quiet the fact Remus was a werewolf for twenty years, kept quiet the fact Sirius was an animagi, though that fact was already known to Voldemort thanks to Peter... He kept those secrets for you, never for us. He won't betray you Jen, no matter what else he may do in this life; I know he won't betray you."

"You don't know that Ally. You never saw him in the Ministry. I never thought I'd hear that much hate in his voice and it was me he was speaking about. But I have no intention of ever leaving Hogwarts again so the likelihood of ever running into him is almost obsolete," Jenny said quietly.

"Have you decided what you're going to do after you take your NEWTs then, if the war isn't over by then?" Ally asked, deciding to not argue about Lucius.

"My grandfather's offered me the role of DADA professor next year if I want it seeing as Remus only agreed to it for the one year."

"You'd be good at that," Ally smiled. "How are classes going anyway?"

"Same as always, although Snape seems to be enjoying torturing me a little too much. I think he's enjoying the fact that he has the upper hand over me," Jenny shrugged.

"Knowing Severus, he probably is," she nodded. "I heard tell you been using a few familiar tricks on the youngest Weasley male... tell me you got pictures," she grinned.

"Colin had his camera but I haven't really spoken to him to see if he got any pictures," Jenny said. "Ron was being disgusting in the way he was eating so I dumped a bucket of water over his head. Poor Reme, it sent him off into a fit of hysterics at the Head Table. When we were all getting ready to head up to the tower after dinner, Ron was whining about leaving the desserts so I bet the sixth years I was sitting with a galleon I could get him to leave the table. They agreed so I turned his robes to Slytherin and gave him matching hair."

"Oh to have been a fly on the wall, or a cat in the hall," Ally giggled.

"His reaction was worse than James and Siri's was when I did it to them."

"That's so hard to imagine... they nearly had heart attacks..."

"He just needed some lights and some tinsel since he would have made a very lovely Christmas tree thanks to his green hair and red face."

"Oh Gods, that's an image and a half," she laughed. "We can so be evil come Christmas and do that to him..."

"Well let someone else do it cause if I do it he may figure out it was me who did it the first time," Jenny said.

"Siri would be glad to," she chuckled. "So what do you say we go see if Reme is back yet or at the least rearrange his classroom a wee bit so he can have a laugh first class tomorrow?"

"Harry's probably there waiting for him to get back and I really don't want to deal with Harry's issues with me at the moment."

"Okay," she nodded. "Anything you want to do? Or would you rather have quiet time and tell me to get lost?" she asked with a smile.

"The noise in the Great Hall and the Common Room can get to be too much sometimes and I don't like to bother my grandfather more than necessary given everything that's going on. It's part of why I come out here so much, the other…" Jenny trailed off as she looked over her shoulder to the small white marble grave marker not ten feet from where she was sitting.

"I know," she glanced over as well before focusing back on her friend.

"As much as I would prefer to stay out here, if I don't get my essay done for class tomorrow, Snape will find some way to torment me," Jenny sighed as she rose.

"I'll let you be then, go rescue Reme from Siri..." Ally stood as well. "You going to the Hogsmeade weekend coming up?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't decided," Jenny shrugged.

"Well you want, I'll come keep you company, or you can come bug Siri and I at the flat or something..."

"I'll let you know," Jenny said.

"Okay," she nodded, before reaching over and giving Jenny a quick hug. "Talk to you tomorrow in letters?"

"Of course," Jenny replied, returning Ally's hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you to school," she winked as she linked her arm with Jenny's and started towards the castle.

"But isn't it faster if you just head to Hogsmeade instead of walking me all the way back up to the castle?" asked Jenny.

"Albus already agreed to let me use his Floo. It's easier if I use his Floo straight to the flat," she shrugged.

"Will you send Siri my love? Tell him I miss him?"

"Of course, he misses you too."

"Thanks," Jenny said as they made their way towards the castle.

"You're welcome," she smiled, "So," she bumped her hip against Jenny's lightly as they walked, "I'm not sure what Siri's got planned but I think he's planning something for my birthday next month, so be warned," she teased.

"Do you really think Grandfather will let me leave Hogwarts for a party?"

"Considering the only place we can have a party is our flat, Grimmauld Place, or Hogwarts itself... I think he'd let you. Especially since he's the Secret Keeper for both locations that aren't Hogwarts," she shrugged. "But honestly I got no idea what he's planning just giving you the head's up if he does do something."

"Well we'll have to wait and see. I somehow see Ron kicking up a fuss if I'm allowed to leave the school," Jenny shrugged.

"Bloody annoying git," she rolled her eyes as they stopped just inside the entrance. "I'll leave you for now Foxy," she curtsied, grinning as she rose.

"Good night Duchess," Jenny countered rolling her eyes.

"Love you Jen," she countered with a wink as she started towards Albus' office.

"Love you," Jenny returned as she turned and started up towards Gryffindor Tower to collect her potions books.

She was halfway through the Common Room when she heard her name, glancing over she was more than a bit surprised to see Harry coming towards her. "Hi Jenny," he continued softly when he reached her.

"Hi," Jenny said, trying to hide the surprise from her voice.

"Hi," he repeated with a small smile, "Um, can we talk?" he asked rather bashfully actually.

"Uhm…sure…I guess. Here okay or somewhere more private?"

"Private," he glanced around at the other occupants of the room quickly.

"Okay," Jenny agreed. "Room of Requirement?"

"Sure," he nodded before waving a hand to indicate she should go first.

Jenny turned and made her way back out of the Common Room and towards the Room of Requirement, Harry following behind her. After making the requisite number of passes past the hidden door, Jenny led Harry into the room, which had transformed into the same room that she and the marauders had used during their time at Hogwarts. "So…" she began as she sat down in her favourite chair, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"This is nice," he spoke as he looked around, before heading to one of the couches, the one nearest to her chair.

"It was your father's sanctuary here at Hogwarts along with the rest of the marauders," Jenny said quietly as she played with the tassel on the pillow in her lap. "It's where they planned most of their pranks and where they worked on becoming animagi."

"Wow," he breathed as he looked around in awe before looking at her. "You were really here? With them..." he trailed off.

"I was really here," Jenny said. "I spent two years here with them. We spent a few months locked in a prank war before we called a truce."

"I heard some about that," he smiled, "What you did to Ron, bloody genius," he grinned.

"I did the same thing to your father and Sirius the first time I met them," Jenny said. "It's why Remus was laughing so hard at the Head Table."

He smiled again before sighing, "I'm sorry Jen," Harry spoke quietly.

"This is just as hard for me as it is for you, you _do_ know that don't you Harry? Do you realize how hard it is for me to look at you and realize that you're _not_ James?"

"I can't begin to imagine," he sighed, "I'm sorry Jenny; I was being an idiot because you got to know my parents and I never can, and well, just generally being stupid..."

"Believe me Harry, I wish it could be different and you could know your parents but you know that you can't change history. It's part of why my grandfather did what he did when I first showed up in his office twenty years ago. It's why he altered my memory, so I couldn't use my knowledge of the future and try to change things. That's actually how I ended up coming back to this time. I was unknowingly about to change something that for me in this time had already occurred," Jenny said quietly.

"Oh," he whispered, focusing on the fireplace that wasn't lit. "Do you think we can start again?" he asked softly.

"I'd like to try," Jenny replied. "Believe it or not, I've never felt so alone before. Not even during my first year."

"Well, you did just loose three of your best friends, and your three other best friends are suddenly twenty years older than you... it kinda makes sense that you'd feel alone," he offered with the slightest of shrugs. "Truce?" he looked up at her then, hopefully.

"Truce," Jenny smiled in return, holding her hand out towards him.

He grinned and took her hand, giving it a quick shake before letting go. "So..." he began after a moment. "What do you want to do now?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly," Harry nodded.

"My potions essay," Jenny laughed. "If you think Snape's hard on you, you should spend a class in my shoes. He's worse on me because I actually attended class with him. Oh and Harry, don't believe what he says about your parents."

He laughed, "I never have, well except for the thing during their OWLs where the marauders strung him up in the air and Mum tried to intervene..." he frowned a moment.

"Unfortunately I never actually saw that incident, I only heard about it after the fact from Lily and Remus. If I'd been there I would have been siding with your Mum on it. James could go a little overboard at times but it usually wasn't mean spirited."

"I heard he was a bit of a bully..." he trailed off.

"Exuberant would be the better way of describing him. James, in a lot of ways was like Draco," Jenny began. "Harry don't," she told him when he began to try to argue. "The Potters were an old pure blooded family, just like the Malfoys and James was given quite a bit of leeway by his parents, your grandparents. Harry, they invited our entire group over for part of the summer between my fifth and sixth years, so not only was it James and Siri, but Reme, Peter, me, Lily and Ally too. James was used to getting things his way, getting what he wanted. The only time he didn't was when he first met your mother. Lily was the one thing he wanted more than anything and she wouldn't give him the time of day. He even sent her flowers on Valentine's Day and still nothing. If your father was a bully then so was Snape. He hasn't changed any since he was a teenager. Snape always gave as good as he got and he still does to this day."

"It's hard to think my Dad is like Draco," he sighed, "Course considering my Godmother is Draco's aunt, I guess I can't think bad of all Malfoys..." he shrugged. "And I can certainly imagine Snape being the same as he is now..." he shook his head, "I so want to ask about things like that summer, or my Mum and Dad, but I better let you get that Potions essay done..."

"Thanks Harry. And I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have about your parents," Jenny said as she rose from her chair.

"You're welcome," he smiled as he stood as well.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday October 9th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
Gryffindor Table  
8:21 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Morning Jenny," Hermione grinned when Jenny approached where she and Harry sat, a spot saved for Jenny next to Harry, who sat across from Hermione.

"Morning," Jenny smiled in return as she took the free spot next to Harry.

"Morning Jenny," Harry echoed with a smile. Four weeks had passed since they called a truce per se, and from that point on Jenny had pretty much found herself with Harry and Hermione around most of the time, Ron had started dating Lavender not long after and usually spent his time with his girlfriend, involved in far too many displays of public affection for the rest of the Gryffindors' sanity, let alone the rest of the school's. So with Ron mostly out of the picture, it had been rather easy and peaceful for Jenny to begin spending more time with the two remaining members of the 'Golden Trio'. She wasn't as close to them as she was to Ally, Sirius, and Remus, or James and Lily when they were all together at school, but she was becoming good friends with them. Though to be honest she spent more time with Harry, the two usually together whenever Hermione was called to do her duties as Prefect.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to give the seventh years potions first thing this morning?" grumbled Jenny as she reached for a piece of toast. "I swear Snape has turned every ounce of sarcasm he once stored up for you on me."

"He must be using the sarcasm for the fifth years and below on you then Harry," Hermione smiled. "But at least after Potions you have your tea with Professor Lupin," she continued to Jenny with a smile.

"It's the only thing that gets me through these mornings. Remus lets me moan and complain about how unfair Snape is to my heart's content. Plus we have fun comparing how he is now to how he was when he was in school," Jenny laughed.

"Sounds like fun," Harry grinned, still glad he had talked to Remus about not spending quite so much time with him, giving the man more time with one of his oldest friends who in a way needed him more than Harry did. Harry had his whole life to get used to losing his parents, Jenny only had a few weeks, and Harry couldn't see keeping from her one of the few connections to that time that made her happy, so had begun the weekly tea with Remus during her free period after Potions, while Remus had a free period of his own.

"I hate to say it but I miss the days when I could prank Snape," Jenny groaned.

"He'd kill us all if we did anything," Hermione giggled. "Though on the other hand, when school's out, who's to say you can't do something? I'm certain the gang would be glad to help plot something," she shrugged, not wanting to mention the three by name since one was sadly an escaped convict, and the other was still technically dead as far as the general population knew.

"Mail's here," Harry announced after a moment as everyone looked up, watching as owls swooped through the air, a familiar snowy owl landing in front of Jenny.

"Hey Snow," Jenny said taking the envelope offered to her. "And trust me Mione, I'm tempted but if I'm even considering working here next year, pissing Snape off is the last thing I want to do."

"Too true, too true," she nodded as she picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet that had been dropped off to her while Jenny opened the envelope after Snow had flown off.

_Hiya Foxy,_

_So as you no doubt remember (how can we forget!) Ally's birthday is coming up. And since this is the first year we're all back together for it (and she wouldn't let me do a thing last year, the evil wench! Before you wonder, I already talked to Albus to get his input on this, and dragged Moony into helping me plan. We're doing a small party here at the flat in London, just us four, Dora (maybe we can get Moony to take his head out of his arse), Harry, Hermione, and possibly the Junior Marauders (who gave Fred and George that nickname anyway?). Since the Flat is unplottable and has the Fidelius Charm and everything, Albus thinks it would be perfectly safe for you guys to come, and would just have you come with Moony using the Floo in Albus' office straight to our Floo point._

_So, basically I'm issuing the invitation to Ally's surprise party (which we all know she'll be expecting but still…) Also sending a letter to Harry and Hermione but going to do that tomorrow so you have time to think and get back before they start asking if you're going and all._

_Get back to me okay? I have to go wake sleeping beauty; I swear she's always sleeping lately… I need to bug Moony to give Dora directions to that Godiva place, chocolate solves everything after all, and of course I can't go (bloody Ministry)._

_Make sure you get a hug from Moony for me!_

_Give Snivellus hell for us my evil witch!_

_Love,_

_Padfoot_

Jenny couldn't stop the giggles from escaping as she read the letter's closing.

"Something funny?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Just Paddy being Paddy," Jenny shrugged.

Ahh, of course," he nodded knowingly before looking back at his copy of the Quibbler Luna had sent to him, though as Hermione constantly pointed out, he didn't have to read it... he still did though, gave a few topics of conversation with Luna after all.

/-/Where in the world did this come from?/-/ wondered Jenny, picking up the small white envelope that had appeared next to her plate.

_Jenny,_

_I wanted to ask you something and didn't want to do it in front of everyone so I thought this might work. That and well… I didn't want to make a mess out of actually saying this when I can write and re-write until I get it right… I'm making no sense am I?_

_Jenny, these last few weeks have been simply amazing, getting to know you, the real you, and everything. You're becoming one of my best friends, perhaps more than Ron and equal to Mione only because there is the time factor for Mione you know?_

_I guess what I'm doing a horrible job of saying, well writing, is, would you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? As more than just friends? If you don't want to, I understand, and definitely don't want this to ruin the friendship we've made._

_Let me know okay?_

_Harry_

Jenny couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face at reading Harry's sincere words. She knew that he would never hold the same place in her heart as Lucius did but she also knew that part of her life was over, that Lucius had moved on without her and she needed to do the same and maybe…maybe Harry was the one to do that with. Turning slightly to face him, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes?" he turned towards her for all appearances looking like he was talking to a friend, but there was a light in his eyes, hope, that showed he knew she had read the letter.

"I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you Harry," Jenny said, a smile on her face still.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Really Harry."

Somehow, his grin managed to get three times brighter, and for a moment, to the man sitting at the Head Table watching them after looking up from his own letter from a certain 'dog' informing him Jenny would be getting a letter about the upcoming party, it was like looking back at Prongs, the day he found out Lily was pregnant.

"Thank you," Harry whispered finally, before looking back at the Quibbler then at her, then the Quibbler again.

"Not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but now might be a time to ask what she'd like to do in Hogsmeade," Hermione smiled at them as she rose before making her way from the table towards her first class.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't make you go to Madam Puddifoot's," Jenny laughed. "The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's and Honeydukes will be just fine."

"Are you sure? Cause we can go if you want to..." he shrugged slightly.

"It's fine Harry. That place is really not me," Jenny assured.

"Okay," he nodded, "So, leave after breakfast... about nine or so..." he trailed off. "I really have no idea how to do this," he admitted with a sigh.

"Honestly, neither do I," Jenny laughed. "But sounds good."

"Okay," he grinned. "So, we should probably get to class, especially with you having Snape first... see you at lunch?"

"See you then," Jenny smiled, picking up her bag as she rose from the table. "Bye Harry," she waved as she made her way out of the Great Hall in the direction of the dungeons.

**glglglgl**

**Wednesday October 9th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The First Floor – Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom  
Remus' Office  
9:57 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Scone?" Remus asked as he handed Jenny a teacup and saucer, her tea made perfectly of course thanks to years past.

"Would love one Moony," Jenny replied with a smile as she took the cup and saucer from Remus.

"How was time with Severus," he teased as he placed a scone on a plate and handed it to her, taking one for himself, "Cream and jam, or butter?" he asked as he picked up the cream for himself.

"Butter please," Jenny said. "And I swear he's getting worse. I haven't done anything to him since school started and yet he seems to be picking on me worse than ever."

"He can't exactly get access to Sirius, especially now that he and Ally are living at the flat and only at Grimmauld for meetings they _have_ to attend... He's probably taking it out on you, he picks on you, Pads finds out he'd have reason to go after Severus and give Severus a chance to try and prove that Pads is the man Severus thinks he is," he offered along with the butter. "In many ways, that man has never left our school days, he knows Pads would protect you just as much as he would Ally, and knows I can't do much because I'm a fellow teacher and have an image to uphold..." he shrugged slightly.

"I get that but does he have to be so…hurtful in what he says? If I didn't know better Reme I'd think he was trying to tell the class about my past and about…"

"Slimy bastard," he muttered darkly, "I'll speak with him, may not be able to get him to completely leave you alone, but at least be able to get him to stop the comments, things no one should know unless you tell them..."

"Thank you Reme. There are some things that I don't want anyone outside you, Ally, Siri and Grandfather knowing."

"I know Jen, and it's completely understandable," Remus smiled sadly. "Alright, we need a new topic."

"_Please_," Jenny begged. "The thought of Snape and potions always makes me depressed."

"Well, there are two topics that come to mind," he took a moment to appear to be considering them, "One being the obvious upcoming birthday for Duchess, the other being the rather interesting grin on Harry's face at breakfast."

"How did you convince my grandfather to allow me, Harry and Hermione to leave school for the party anyway?" asked Jenny curiously.

"Didn't take much, he'd be there too if he could I imagine," he shrugged.

"What about Ron? How are Harry and Hermione going to explain that he's not invited?"

"That's rather simple, last time Ally and Ron were in the same room, he made a rather wrong choice in his comments and she turned him into a weasel, he wants nothing to do with her now, and knows the feeling is entirely mutual," he shrugged, smiling at the memory.

"I know I should go and all and be happy for Ally and everything but it feels wrong somehow…I can't explain it…"

"Jen, no one is saying you have to come, merely that we'd like you there. But Ally would be the first to understand if you don't want to come. There's a lot going on, things don't have to be like they were, in fact it would be rather surprising if they were. Much as we wish it wasn't, we've all changed since the days we were all together in these halls," he waved a hand to indicate the school, "Be that because of time, or finding out things about yourself you never knew, or simply heartache," he trailed off with a shrug.

"Everyday I wake up my heart breaks a little more," she said quietly. "I know that my life can never be what it was, what I once dreamed it could be and I've accepted that. It's hard for me to move on but I'm going to try to do just that."

"That's all any of us want for you, for you to find something that at the least brings back the light that was in your eyes the day we met you, for more than just the once in a blue moon that it appears when you pull a prank on Ron or when you're around us and able to forget for a brief time," he spoke softly, honestly.

"I'm trying Reme, believe me, I'm trying but it's hard when everyday I'm faced with seeing Draco across the Great Hall or in the hallways and I have to catch myself and remind myself that it's not his father I'm seeing."

"I know Jen," he smiled sadly, "I know."

"Harry asked me out," Jenny said quietly, dropping her gaze to her teacup.

Remus set his cup down and moved over to kneel next to her chair, "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I don't know Reme," Jenny sighed. "Part of me knows I have to move on but…another part of me feels like I'm betraying Lucius."

"It's only been a few months Jen, I'd be surprised if you weren't conflicted," he smiled gently as he reached up, brushing a bit of her hair back. "Don't rush into anything just because you think others want you to."

"I'm trying to take my time Reme. I want to move on. Luc did, he married Narcissa, he has a family. Shouldn't I do the same?"

"Yes, you should," Remus agreed with a nod. "You deserve to be happy Jen, have a family, and have someone to share your life with, more than anyone else I think. And you'll have it, I know you will, when you're ready," he added with a smile. "So, do Siri and I get to give Harry the talk?" he asked, changing the subject slightly to something a bit less... deep and harsh on the mind and emotions, not wanting to leave her thinking about her lost love's life in the here and now for too long.

"We're only just going out on a first date to Hogsmeade Reme, give it a few dates yet okay," Jenny laughed.

"Well, just checking," he teased as he rose. "Since you likely won't have Ally handy for girl talk, I'm ordering you to at least tell me if you enjoyed yourself next week at our tea, I'll even have truffles so we can have the resemblance of a sleepover. Which further proves I spent far too much time with teenage girls when I was a teenager," he laughed. "Although I have to ask, is it true that you lot used freezing spells on your and Ally's roommates' knickers and hid their extras?"

"Of course," Jenny giggled.

"Oh you were an evil little demon," he laughed, "Tell me you aren't attempting it on your roommates this year, I don't think I could keep a straight face if there was any indication something was going on."

"Well then you might not want to attend breakfast the morning of the first quidditch match cause Katie is notorious for oversleeping on game day and I was planning on ensuring she didn't do that," Jenny admitted.

"Then I'll definitely not come to breakfast that morning," Remus chuckled.

"Good plan. I probably won't be there either," Jenny shrugged. "I'll make sure she's up but that's as far as I'll go where quidditch is concerned these days."

"Completely understandable," he nodded. "So, Albus and I were talking earlier this week..."

"Oh? About what?"

"About his offer of you taking over DADA next year," Remus shrugged. "We, well mostly I at first, were thinking that if you want, we can have you do an apprenticeship for the last part of the year, so you won't be starting out completely from scratch next year."

"Sounds interesting. How would it work exactly?"

"Well, during your free periods, you'd be here, some days assisting with the earlier years, others you could be grading assignments or simply watching the fifth and sixth year classes at least for the first half, participating in teaching towards the end of the year. I'd also steal you any nights you weren't busy as can be with work from your other classes, so again I can use you as free labour in grading things," he winked and grinned, "Or you can just ask questions, we can exchange ideas, anything that you feel would help so you would have a better grasp for when you start teaching. You'd be graded on it as well, both by me and by Minerva seeing as they could accuse Albus of favouritism, they wouldn't but just to make things look better we figured Minvera could be the second person to grade you on your progress, she'd stop by once in a while towards the end of the year mostly to watch how you interact with the classes and such. The Apprenticeship would count if you want to actually apply that lovely little piece of paper that makes you a respectable, earns dozens of galleons instead of dozens of sickles, professor of DADA."

"Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought Reme," Jenny observed.

"Don't you know by now Jen, I'm the one that always does the thinking," he teased.

"Of course. James came up with the initial idea of the prank, Siri's the one that cast the spell but you're the one that figured out how to actually make them work," Jenny laughed.

"Of course, and when I couldn't figure it out, or wasn't available, then they went to one of our three 'entirely too smart for our own good' witches."

"James and Siri were so annoyed that it was Ally who figured out where they were going wrong with the animagi transformation," she giggled in remembrance.

"She never let them live that down," he chuckled.

"She still doesn't in Siri's case."

"No, no she doesn't," he nodded.

"And still one more thing for me to hide from everyone," Jenny sighed.

"That you're an animagi?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm not exactly legal remember Reme," she reminded him.

"True, you could always register at the end of the year, say you mastered it in your NEWTs study," he offered.

"Think Professor McGonagall would approve of that if the Ministry questioned her on it? Seeing as she is the Transfiguration professor and all."

"You wouldn't be the first seventh year to do animagi training, so I don't see it being an issue at all. Merely in reality give you a quite easy course..."

"Then I think I'll do as you suggested and register at the end of the year, that way I'm not risking anything if I get caught out in my fox form."

"Good," Remus smiled, "Until then, if you want, I'm beyond sure Moony wouldn't mind company. But only if you feel like spending time with your inner fox."

"I've actually missed our time together during the full moons Reme," Jenny admitted. "I didn't come out last month because I didn't know if I'd be welcome or not."

"You're always welcome, though I'm usually not outside anymore," he shrugged. "Typically I stay in my rooms, Albus charms them just in case something goes wrong with the potion but so far Severus for all his animosity hasn't done anything but produce a perfect potion each month..."

"Well if you let me know when the next full moon is I'll try to stop by you chambers."

"It's the twenty-seventh," Remus answered without much thought, "Anyway, so what should we talk about now my dear Foxy?"

"Why don't you tell you about how James finally won Lily over," Jenny suggested.

"Oh that's a tale and a half," he laughed before sitting back and beginning the tale about seventh year and a Quidditch match, and even the staircases finally deciding the two had to get their act together at least that was Sirius' firm belief.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone, **

**Please don't kill me (ducks for cover). I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but a lot's happened. The job I started when I last updated this story...I don't have anymore. I am now getting ready to start school in September as I've decided to go back to school and change my career. Also Isa is still more or less MIA as she doesn't have home internet and no computer. I will try to get this story finished off without her (she can sometimes give me input) as I do have ideas on how to complete it but I have to get that bunny out of hibernation and try to calm my new bunny down enough to get this one done. I will post this chapter and the following chapter to make up for the lack of chapters. I also will try to get Mistake back up soon as well.**

**Cindy aka Jamie**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**glglglgl**

**Thursday October 31st, 1996  
Malfoy Manor  
Lucius' Office  
1:27 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Lucius?" Ally called as she stepped out of the fireplace, flicking a bit of green dust from the hem of her cloak, she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, knowing Sirius was planning a 'surprise' party at the house, though she also knew via their favourite wolf that their favourite fox wasn't planning to attend, not that she was bothered in the least, knowing Jenny was still having issues adjusting...

"I'm afraid Lucius isn't here this evening Anastasia."

Turning quickly she spotted Voldemort, along with half a dozen other figures, easily falling into a curtsy as part of her act, "My Lord, I wasn't expecting you…"

"I know," he smiled. "But there is something we need to discuss."

"Whatever you wish my Lord," she agreed, raising her eyes to look up at him while keeping her place, delicately balanced in the curtsy.

"Rise my dear," he instructed before offering his hand which she took without hesitation, letting him pull her to her feet, though he still held her hand in his, "Something has recently come to my attention, something that needs to be taken care of…" he continued before suddenly dropping her hand and placing his over the bump she kept hidden with clothing and glamours. "You're with child."

Fighting back the fear that roared to life in her mind and body, she silently thanked her father for the first time in her life, and hid behind the mask all Malfoys knew. "Might I enquire as to why this is a problem?" she asked coldly.

"Perhaps the fact the child is the child of Sirius Black?" someone called from the group watching, from the sounds of it, it was Nott.

"My dear Nott, the only child I have had that was fathered by Sirius Black died the day it was born, over sixteen years ago," she glanced towards him. "You honestly think I'd let him near me again? A man who was stupid enough to believe I was dead for fourteen years without proof, although I could reasonably accept him not looking while in Azkaban, but once he escaped…" she mused before shaking her head. "He's my betrothed, but no longer is he my lover."

"If that's true, then who's the father of the child?" someone else challenged.

She rolled her eyes, "Why this matters I do not know, but if our Lord would like to know…" she looked over at Voldemort who nodded and waved a hand for her to continue. "It's called one night stands."

"You mean that child might not be a pureblood!" Gabriel Goyle cried.

She rolled her eyes once more before focusing on him, "Unlike some people, I don't get drunk enough to not do a blood status test on the first man that winks at me."

"Wait a minute…" Gabriel began before blinking and looking at Viktor Crabbe next to him, like their children the two were always together; same as their father's before them… none in either family were exactly the first in line when God was giving out brains.

"Yes, she did just imply you're a bender," someone spoke up, and Ally rolled her eyes once more. How Voldemort managed to be an evil overlord with some of the idiots he had working for him, she would never know.

"Anyway," Voldemort himself spoke before the conversation could continue. "It doesn't quite matter _**who**_ the father of the child is, the fact remains, you are with child."

"Forgive me for not quite catching on, but why is this an issue my Lord?" she focused her attention on the snake-like man, silently casting protection spells, just in case…

"Because my dear girl, I have need for you to be at your best, and while you are with child, you can not be at your best," he explained conversationally. "And since you are too far along to have the child taken care of, we have to resort to other methods."

"I beg your pardon…" she just stared at him.

"You simply can not continue to carry this child, after, by all means have as many as you like, but this one I'm afraid must go," he explained with a smile, as she took a step back. "I know, those motherly instincts, such wicked things," he nodded and before she could move, his wand was out and she was frozen in place, save for her eyes that were dashing back and forth between everyone. "Remember, kill the child, not her," he instructed those gathered. "And I'm sure Lucius would appreciate that you use the dungeons Abraxas so nicely provided instead of one of the rooms here within the Manor," he continued before calmly strolling out of the room.

"We're going to have such fun Anna," Avery grinned as they moved towards her.

/-/Please/-/ she pleaded to whatever gods might be listening, /-/Please/-/

**glglglgl**

**Thursday October 31st, 1996  
London, England  
Tite Street – the 6th and 7th floors  
Sirius, Ally, and Remus' (and unofficially Jenny's) Flat  
6:48 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Where is she…" Sirius growled as he paced across the living room, glancing on each pass, over at the fireplace that was technically in the 'study' even though there was no wall separating the two rooms.

"I'm sure she's fine Siri," Tonks spoke up from where she sat creating decorations for the small party planned to begin in just shy of forty-five minutes.

"She left six hours ago Dora," he argued.

"Perhaps something came up," she offered. "You're going to wear a hole in the wood and have to deal with a pissed off Ally when she gets back and finds out the flat you two have had for over twenty years suddenly has a hole in the floor, you realize this don't you?" she continued when he merely continued his pacing.

"Fine!" he threw his hands up and stalked over to one of the armchairs, collapsing into it. "I just know something's wrong Dora…"

"I swear I have to hurt my mother for teaching you her nickname for me," she rolled her eyes before rising and heading to the cabinet that held the alcohol, and pouring him a shot of muggle scotch. "Here, drink this; it will calm your overactive imagination. She's fine… They've got no reason to distrust her, remember?"

"Yeah…" he agreed before focusing back on the fireplace. Sighing, she made her way back to her chair and went back to her decoration making, at least he wasn't ruining the floor anymore…

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 2nd, 1996  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
10:25 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

Quietly he made his way through the house, he knew something was going on, beyond the fact he had obviously been brought back to take the Dark Mark, whether he wanted to or not. The suspicious lack of his father was the first sign things weren't exactly right, the fact his mother and aunt were grinning entirely too gleefully when he saw them also left him with a very bad feeling.

He had already visited three wings of the house, and had been through the higher floors, when he made his way to the "closet" on the first floor. He silently took the stairs that led down to the basement, to the dungeon… It was rarely used anymore, not like when his grandfather had been alive. Bypassing the rooms used specifically for torture, muggle mostly, he listened for sounds of anyone else being present, perhaps the only reason he heard it.

"_**Deep in December it's nice to remember, without a hurt the heart is hallow  
Deep in December it's nice to remember, the fire of September that made us mellow  
Deep in December, our hearts should remember, and follow…  
Try to remember, the kind of September, when life was slow and oh so mellow**_"

He wasn't sure if he was actually hearing things or not, but as the singing continued, he realized that it wasn't his imagination, or a memory, like he first thought. It was the only door that was shut, a definite sign that whatever was going on was the last thing he was supposed to be involved in, or wanted to be a part of. But the singing that drifted through the wood overrode the little voice telling him to run the other way. Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he quickly opened the door and slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

The air was stale, smelling of iron and sweat, pain and sex. Contrary to what anyone might say, pain did have a scent, and it was a combination he definitely didn't want to associate with that song… The room was dark, just the hint of light from a single candle nearly extinguished in its own wax, in a sconce on the wall furthest from the figure on the bed. Keeping an eye out for any alarms, surprisingly there were none, he moved over to the bed, his mind taking in the blonde hair in dirty clumps, dried blood, dirt, and other bodily fluids unable to disguise it as the same shade as his own pale locks. Her eyes were closed, body curled in on itself, hands covering the small bump that was her abdomen protectively.

Slipping out of his jumper, he transfigured it into a blanket and draped it over her, only then did the singing stop and the eyes open to look at him, the moment he saw those eyes his heart clenched, his mind flashing back to the painting in what had been his Grandmother's study, of her children, the only time he had seen a pair of blue-green eyes before.

"Scorpio?" she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Draco," he answered and her eyes closed then opened again, a bit clearer.

"You should go. If they found you here…"

"I'm more worried about you," he countered quietly.

"You don't even know me Draco," she pointed out with a sad smile.

"I'd argue that with you, but we don't exactly have the time," he smiled as he looked around, "Do you know where your wand is?"

"Some corner or other I imagine," she shrugged slightly before grimacing. "That doesn't matter; you need to go before they return. I couldn't bear if you were hurt because of me," she raised pain filled eyes to his once more, and he just knew; the pain wasn't because of her physical injuries this time.

"I'm not leaving you here," he countered softly, reaching up to brush his fingers against her cheek. "I'm not leaving you after finding you." He saw the confusion in her eyes, but turned his attention to other matters for now, "Accio wand," he called, thankful for the fact he could use his magic during the school year without the Ministry getting involved. A moment later the cherry wood was in his hand and he pressed it into hers before rising and transfiguring the blanket into a simple dressing gown, getting it on her with the use of magic and ignoring the way her face contorted from pain as he helped her sit up then easily lifted her from the bed.

"Where?" he asked softly as he moved towards the door with her in his arms, surprised at how light she was even with the pregnancy she hadn't been able to hide.

"Jenny," she whispered.

"Jenny?" he frowned as he turned to look at her face better.

"Jenny Wheatley, at Hogwarts," she looked up at him. "I need Jenny. If we go to Hogsmeade, and to the Shrieking Shack, you can leave me there and go get her."

"It's haunted," he pointed out, and then wanted to smack himself for pointing out something rather stupid.

"Not exactly," she giggled before coughing, "Oh, giggles not good on lungs," she groaned. "Disillusionment Charm, and I have to walk, it'll look strange if you're carrying someone not there. Do you know it? Or should I cast it?"

"You're not strong enough to cast a disillusionment," he countered as he carefully set her back on her feet.

"Could be," she argued before swaying slightly and he caught her arm quickly.

"Stubborn," he rolled his eyes, "Now I know who to blame it on." Her eyes shot up to his once more, this time only shock there before she disappeared from sight as he cast the charm, "Hold on to my sleeve or something so I know you're there. We'll take the Floo upstairs to the Three Broomsticks and then get you to the Shrieking Shack," he instructed, feeling a slight pull on the back of his right sleeve a moment later. Nodding more to himself than her, he opened the door and as quickly as they could, they made their way through the dungeons and to the study where the Floo connection was, happily running into no one as they did.

Closing the study door, he hurried back to the fireplace and took some of the floo powder from the bag, quickly tying it back up, then held out his free hand, her's slipping into it a moment later. Stepping towards the fireplace he called out 'The Three Broomsticks' before stepping in, holding tight to her hand as they travelled through the long familiar system and stumbled out slightly once they reached the right fireplace. He looked over at where he knew she stood because her hand had slid from his and held the back of his sleeve once more, before focusing on getting them out of the pub without any suspicions being raised, thankful for the fact it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend and a quarter of the school wasn't stuffed around tables.

Once they were outside, he led her around to the alley between the two buildings and after making sure no one could see he cast the disillusionment charm on himself and before she could protest, he undid the disillusionment on her long enough to get a good look at her, recast it, then easily picked her back up once more before starting towards the Shrieking Shack as she muttered something into his shoulder, he didn't even try to make it out.

"Won't work, charmed against any unlocking spells," she spoke when they reached the door and he was about to cast an 'alohomora' on the padlock on the door.

"Do I want to know how you know that?" he asked as he, he guessed, lowered her legs back to the floor.

"Spent a lot of time here my fourth, fifth, and sixth years," she offered, "I'm standing," she continued a second later, but he could hear her labouring for breath. "Only the second floor windows can be broken, don't ask how I know, long story."

"Well if I had known that, I'd have brought a broom," he rolled his eyes before looking back at the stores in Hogsmeade. "Bloody hell I'm not going to risk leaving you here long enough to get a broom," he began before the ground shifted away from his feet and he found himself rising in the air. "I am so blaming my stubbornness on you," he muttered until he was even with the window and cast a quick charm to break the glass and the wood boarding the window from the inside surprisingly, and then pulled himself through. "Gods, they really need a house elf or someone who's good with cleaning spells in this place…" Draco glanced around and shook his head before turning back to lean out the window. Making sure no one was looking, he cast the levitating charm in her general direction, "Are you moving?" he called as quietly as he could. A very quiet 'yes' floated up to him and he reached out with his arm, moving it back and forth until it brushed against fabric, grabbing the fabric he felt her hand around his wrist a moment later and pulled her slowly towards the window, heard what had to be her foot on the window frame, wincing when she gave a pained hiss and he saw a trail of blood begin to form… he knew where one foot was now.

"Okay," she hissed through her teeth he guessed a moment later, feeling two hands gripping his arm, and he quickly cast the counter charm to the disillusionment, even as he moved to cast one on the window so no one would notice.

"Good Gods," he breathed when he took in how pale she was, more so than she had been before. "We need to get you to a hospital…"

"Jenny," she countered quietly, swaying even as he stared at her and he simply stepped forward and lifted her back into his arms before she could protest, or more importantly collapse.

Quickly he made his way out of the room, the destroyed bed would be useless, and prayed he'd find someplace to set her down, thankfully finding a couple of chairs in the next room. Summoning one closer to the other, he laid her down so she was sitting in one, her legs up in the other.

"I'll be back," he promised.

"Can't see," she raised her eyes, looking for him, and he cast the counter-charm on himself before kneeling next to the chair she sat up in. Carefully she raised one hand, so much weaker than she had been at the Manor, used too much of the magic that was protecting her from her injuries… Her fingers brushed against his cheek, touching a lock of his hair before coming to a rest along his temple, near his right eye. "So very brave, like your father," she attempted a smile. "Stubborn too…"

He smiled, reaching up to wrap his fingers around hers, lowering her hand back to her abdomen where its twin rested. "Like my mum," he whispered, before quickly rising, "I'll be back, hold on, _**please**_," he added, swallowing back the fear trying to take over his heart and lodge in his throat. She looked like the dead already… Forcing himself to turn away from the scene, he hurried to the room they'd entered the house in, summoning the sheets from the bed and quickly charming them into a rope that he disillusioned before tossing out the window, anchoring one end to the floor, magic did come in handy, before disillusioning himself once more and carefully climbing over the ledge, hanging on to the rope as he climbed as quickly as he could until the rope ran out and he had to drop the last of the way to the ground, not far thankfully, but enough he still ended up falling over on his arse.

Clamouring back to his feet, he glanced up at the window before turning and quickly making his way from the Shrieking Shack towards Hogwarts, waiting until he turned a bend in the road and could slip into the shadows of some trees to remove the disillusionment and cast a cleansing charm and straightening charm so he looked like his regular self and could finish his journey without being stopped by others with questions, Gods willing.

As he made his way onto the school grounds and towards the school, he sent a prayer to any Gods that might exist at his luck. Instead of having to hunt for the Headmaster's great-granddaughter, he saw her making her way towards the lake, by even further miracle, entirely on her own.

Turning directions, he hurried towards her, calling out once he was in hearing range that didn't require him to yell, "Jenny!"

Turning around when she heard someone calling her name Jenny was surprised when she recognized just who it was calling her. "Malfoy?"

"Hi," he stopped once he was next to her, "Look I know you don't know me or anything, but I need your help," he continued quickly.

"_You_ need _my_ help?" she asked in disbelief, not sure if she should trust the young man before her.

"Yes," he nodded. "This is going to sound crazy especially if you don't even know her..." he paused before shaking his head. "There's a member of my family, supposedly she's dead, Anastasia Malfoy..."

"What's wrong with Ally?" Jenny demanded suddenly.

"Okay, you do know her," he nodded, "Look I just got her away from my house, I'm sure you know who my family is associated with. I wanted to take her to the hospital but she insisted I come to you so..." he paused a moment before rushing on quickly, almost desperately, "Please, help me. I can't loose her when I just found her."

"Wait, you _know_…never mind about that right now. You said she needs a hospital? What's wrong with her? What have the Death Eaters done to her?"

"You know?" he blinked at her before shaking his head, "She's at the Shrieking Shack, we had to break a window to get in, we need to get her someplace where she can be tended to, I honestly don't know how long she'll hold on... or what to do even..." he swallowed quickly. "Maybe the Headmaster can help, or something..."

"Come on, we need to get her back to the school as quickly as we can so my grandfather can have Madam Pomfrey tend to her," Jenny said grabbing Draco by the hand as she started off across the grounds away from the lake, passing by the gate towards town and leading him towards the whomping willow.

"Jenny, how is this getting us to her as quickly as possible?" he hissed as they ran. "Hogsmeade is the other direction..."

Jenny stopped them just out of reach of the tree's branches and turned to face Draco. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't know you," he answered quietly, "But she does, and that's enough for me."

"This is going to sound strange to you Draco, but I've known Ally since her fourth year here at Hogwarts. I'm trusting you not to breathe a word of any of what you hear or see to anyone."

"Jenny, since I was four years old I've known the woman everyone thought was my mother, wasn't my mother. Since I realized who the woman in the painting in my Grandmother's library was when I was seven, I've wanted nothing more than to know her. I wouldn't do anything to risk loosing her now that I've actually got a chance at having her."

"Then when you see these branches stop moving, run as fast as you can to the trunk of the tree," Jenny instructed and before Draco could say anything she transformed and quickly made her way through the wildly swinging branches towards the long familiar knot in the root, which she pressed with her paw, stopping the swinging motion of the branches.

Draco stared in shock at the fox that had been the girl, before realizing the tree had indeed stopped, and he rushed after her. "Neat trick," he spoke when she changed back to her human form, "The tree, not the animagi, that's just, wow," he smiled slightly. "What now though?"

"Follow me," Jenny instructed as she ducked into a hidden tunnel tucked into the base of the tree.

Quietly, Draco followed after her, figuring there was a story and a half to be told about this, the Gods willing one he could hear another day from not only the girl in front of him, but the woman they were going to save. "We're in the Shrieking Shack," he breathed when they reached the end of the tunnel, before snapping out of it, "She's upstairs, a room with a couple chairs since the bedroom was apparently destroyed somehow..."

Jenny nodded and made her way upstairs, knowing exactly the room Draco was talking about. "Ally?" Jenny called quietly when she opened the door, not wanting to startle to her friend.

Ally opened her eyes slowly, focusing on the door, "Hi Jen," she whispered.

"Oh Ally what happened?" Jenny sighed in concern as she knelt down next to her friend.

"Voldy-wort found out my big secret," she smiled slightly before looking up at Draco. "Can't go to the school, would put others in danger if it came out I was there at some point. Have to tell Albus; have to make sure he's safe. They'll know…know it was him that got me out..." she trailed off, coughing for a few minutes. "Stupid Crucio," she muttered when she caught her breath, for the moment at least.

"Someone's here," Draco hissed as he turned and hurried out of the room, wand raised, off to face whatever made the noise he heard.

"Ally what happened?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered sadly. "No one knows, except Poppy, and now him and you," she continued, keeping her voice a whisper so as to not strain herself anymore. "Somehow _**he**_ found out, didn't want me pregnant, he thought it would interfere in my work for him. Left me with a group of Death Eaters in the dungeons at the manor with the sole job of making me miscarry since it was too far past the point I could terminate the pregnancy otherwise."

"Oh Gods…I think I'm going to be sick…" Jenny said as images of just what her friend went through flashed through her head. "Ally I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault Jen," she smiled sadly. "Promise me something though..." she continued softly, fighting the darkness that was trying to take over her vision.

"Anything, you know that."

"Tell him I'm sorry, and tell him who Draco is, don't know how he knows, but he knows..." she trailed off. "Know you don't want to hear, but he never was with Cissy, never stopped loving you," she whispered before finally succumbing to the darkness that had been threatening since she cast that spell to get Draco up to the second floor window.

"Ally?" Jenny called. "_Ally?_" she tried again, getting more frantic. "Ally don't do this. Ally please you can't do this. Not you too. I can't lose you too. Ally please…please don't do this…Ally wake up…please wake up…" she pleaded desperately as she shook her friend. "I can't lose you…First Luc, then James and Lily…I can't lose you as well…Ally please wake up…"

"Jen?" Remus spoke from the doorway, "Oh dear Gods and Goddesses," he continued before hurrying to her side.

"She can't die Reme, I can't lose her too," Jenny sobbed as she fell into Remus' arms.

"Shh, we won't let that happen, not if we can do anything to help it," he whispered, before pulling back, "Okay Jen I need you to pull it together okay? Hermione was going to get Albus, I need you go to find them, tell them to get Poppy to Headquarters. I'm going to take Draco and Ally there, he's gone to give Rosmerta a message so she'll close the pub long enough for us to get from there to Grimmauld Place without anyone seeing," he explained the plan that had been formed rather quickly when Draco found him downstairs.

Jenny nodded as she wiped her eyes before rising and making her way from the room and out of the shack, the same way she had entered it earlier.

"Jenny!" Hermione cried when she saw her coming from the willow. "Jenny are you okay?" she continued as she hurried towards the older girl.

"Jennifer?" Albus questioned as the three met not far from the willow.

"I'm fine, Mione," Jenny reassured the other girl. "Grandfather Poppy's needed at Paddi's place right away."

"Hermione, go get Poppy, tell her to close the Hospital Wing and get to... well..." he glanced at her pointedly, the girl turning and racing off without another word. "What's going on my girl?" he continued softly to Jenny once Hermione was gone.

"Ally's dying Grandfather. The Death Eaters they…"

"Shh, it's going to be okay," he promised, "Let's get the both of us there, Poppy will care for her and everything will be fine."

"I can't lose her too Grandfather, not after everything…"

"My dear girl, don't think that way. Ally has so many things keeping her here, you, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and young Draco who I'm assuming is responsible for her rescue..."

"He managed to get her away from Malfoy Manor. Apparently she insisted he come find me. Luckily I was on my way to the lake when he found me. I took him through the passage through the Whomping Willow to get back to Ally as quickly as possible. Shortly after we got there she told me to tell him she was sorry and to tell Siri about Draco and that Luc never stopped loving me, which I refuse to believe but that's beside the point and then she passed out and I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. I tried. I tried so hard to wake her up Grandfather I really did but then Remus showed up and he told me to come find you and Hermione…"

"Jennifer," Albus began with a slightly harsh tone as he grabbed her attention, "Breathe sweetheart," he continued softly.

"I can't lose her Grandfather…" Jenny trailed off quietly.

"I know my dear one, I know," he whispered. "Let's go join them; Poppy should hopefully have news by now."

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 2nd, 1996  
London, England  
12 Grimmauld Place  
11:49 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

"Pads…"

Looking up, Sirius smiled at his oldest living friend, save for the man none of them acknowledged anymore. The only soul on this earth who he'd known longer, save for the one cousin he still had was the woman who still held his heart firmly in the palm of her hand after over twenty years. The woman, whose side he hadn't left since Remus had appeared in the flat they all shared, grabbed his hand and then the permanent portkey that took them to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, inside the wards, and only _then_ explained why the Weasley twins couldn't look him in the eye when Remus pulled him inside. He'd been there throughout the examination Poppy had done when she left Hogwarts long enough to check Ally out, learned of the pregnancy she hadn't told anyone about, only then did he leave the room. Outside spread around the third floor landing was the group waiting for news, the twins sitting on the last of the steps from the second floor, randomly making birds or anything as a distraction, Hermione leaned against the railing next to them, chewing on her right thumb nail which at any other time would have been amusing. Remus was pacing in front of the door that led to his room there at the house, two steps each direction, and Sirius suddenly had a whole new understanding for Tonks' complaints on Ally's birthday, while Jenny wasn't that far away, Albus' arm wrapped around her waist. The last member in the group had been Draco, who was furthest down the hall, slumped against a wall, knees bent with his arms resting against them, hands clasped together tightly and thumbs pressing into the corners of his eyes until Sirius cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention

He had quietly explained Poppy's findings, trying to keep it from sounding as horrible as it was, the magical traces of far too many spells for one person and he knew more than a few of their minds went where his own had at the mention of the Cruciatus, to Alice and Frank… He had kept the information about the rapes quiet, knowing that it wasn't something a woman ever wanted everyone in the world to know, but he quietly told those closest, Remus, Jenny, and Albus when the twins had headed back downstairs to see about finding food, Hermione following to help. Somehow he knew that Draco already knew that, though why the boy had even helped… Sirius still didn't know. There had been good news at least in everything; that the babies, twins though Poppy didn't tell him what the sexes were, were both doing wonderful, no signs of any stress or injury. It appeared Ally had focused the majority of her magic on protecting her unborn children instead of herself, saving only enough to keep her alive until help came…

When Poppy came out a few minutes after Sirius, explaining she had done all she could for the moment, and needed to get some potions from Hogwarts and her personal stores, the group had split, that was when he told the three about the rapes, each of them taking a turn to go in and sit with a sleeping Ally while Draco remained where he was, eyes on either the door, or on Sirius, though the latter never noticed he was being watched. The twins and Hermione brought simple sandwiches, no one really eating much though, and soon after Albus quietly spoke with Jenny and Hermione, insisting Jenny return to Hogwarts where she'd be able to be distracted from worrying herself until she was sick, with a promise that she would be told the moment Ally woke up. Jenny had nodded, not having the energy to argue and knowing on some level that her grandfather was right, so she had returned to the school with Hermione only Albus knowing she hadn't kept her word to Ally just yet, and told Sirius who Draco really was, knowing without asking she wanted to wait and see what happened, to give Ally the chance when everything was better.

Once the two girls were gone, the twins reluctantly headed back to the shop to join Lee, leaving Remus and Albus to speak with Draco while Sirius returned to Ally's side, staying with her through Poppy's return and continued treatment of Ally, not leaving even for dinner as the afternoon passed well into the night.

"Siri," Remus spoke again, pulling him from his thoughts completely. "Hi," he continued when he saw Sirius was with him this time.

"Hi," he nodded, dragging a hand across his face before sighing.

"Sleeping?" Remus moved over to the second chair that had been placed next to the bed where Ally lay on her left side, Poppy had made sure to have her laying that way when she left, knowing it was typically the more comfortable side for pregnant women, even if it wasn't the side Ally slept on all the time, her left hand was held in one of Sirius' while her right was resting over her children that by some miracle were perfectly alright while she had obviously been used as the magical equivalent of that muggle saying, 'used as a punching bag'.

"Still sleeping," he echoed, reaching out to gently brush a lock of hair from her face.

"She'll be fine Sirius, she's strong, and stubborn as hell," he spoke softly.

"Never thought I'd be thankful for her stubborn streak," Sirius chuckled, "She wakes up though, it will definitely be my favourite thing about her… well after I yell at her for being a stubborn wench and keeping the pregnancy secret…" he shook his head.

"Draco has asked to see her," Remus spoke after a moment.

"Why did he help…" he trailed off as he glanced at his friend.

"That Paddy is something only he has the answer to, he wouldn't tell Albus and I exactly why, though I got the impression Albus already knew, or at least suspected. He's staying here for the rest of the weekend, Severus was summoned earlier, Voldemort learned she was gone, and that Draco as well was gone, he'd been called back to take the mark. Severus sent a note to Albus when he returned to Hogwarts, that Voldemort is after Draco and Ally…"

"Huh."

"That was eloquent," he teased lightly.

"Moony, shut up."

"Yes Paddy," he smiled before rising, letting his hand fall to rest on Sirius' shoulder. "Can I let him come in?"

"Sure, he did rescue her after all," he agreed after a moment, focusing back on Ally completely as Remus made his way towards the door, opening it to Draco who was waiting on the other side. Hearing footsteps, Sirius looked up at the young man as he moved to the foot of the bed, staring intently at Ally as Remus moved back to stand by Sirius. "Thank you," he spoke after a moment, pulling Draco's gaze away from Ally and towards them.

"You're welcome, but it wasn't for you," he replied, glancing quickly from Sirius to Remus, and then focusing back on Ally.

Sirius raised his head, looking at Remus who shrugged in response. "Perhaps you can explain... why _**did**_ you do it?" he asked after a moment's silence.

"I had thought that would be rather obvious," Draco murmured, lowering his head slightly as he ran his hands through his hair, the locks falling in a messy array over his face, for once not slicked back like the Wizarding World as a whole was used to, he raised his eyes a moment later, but not his head so he was looking up at them, strands of hair framing his face.

"By the Gods," Remus took a step back, drawing Sirius' attention, as well as Draco's as the younger man tilted his head to the side as he regarded him.

"Moony?" Sirius frowned at the look of shock, confusion, and amazement on Remus face, the first two quickly becoming Sirius' expressions as Remus walked towards Draco, placing his hands on the teen's shoulders as Draco looked up at him in total confusion.

"I didn't see..." Remus spoke softly; "None of us knew to even look..." he trailed off before seeming to realize what he was doing and stepping back.

"Um, Remus... what's going on?" Sirius couldn't quite decide who to focus on, his friend who apparently had quite suddenly lost his mind or some such thing, or the boy who was the son of the one who had betrayed Ally and Jenny decades earlier by choosing Voldemort, the same boy who had been Harry's hated enemy at school for six years...

Slowly Remus tore his gaze away from Draco and looked over at Sirius, "I've never seen his hair down before, obviously since it was at school that I saw him," he explained, carefully choosing his words, "I'd noticed that he didn't have the same eyes as Lucius, but figured it was the Black in him and wrote it off."

"Okay..." Sirius nodded slowly, still quite lost.

"You thought the Malfoy was from... and the Black from..." Draco trailed off as he looked between Remus and Sirius. "My understanding is that you two are best friends, wouldn't you know?" he focused back on Remus.

"Uh... _what_?" Sirius blinked at the two. "Have we entered that muggle Twilight Zone Lily used to talk about?"

"Scorpio," Remus started, stopping when Sirius snapped to full attention, the grief flashing over his face before he merely glared at the werewolf.

"You know we don't talk about him Moony," Sirius' voice was low.

"Why don't you," Draco challenged.

"_That_ is none of your business," Sirius focused on him before looking back at Remus.

"Scorpio is dead," Remus explained even as Sirius' look grew darker, angrier, knowing that if he wasn't quick he could very well be at the receiving end of a nasty spell, or worse, his best friend's fist. "At least that's what we were left to assume when we were told simply that he was gone after I went to get Sirius and James the night he was born."

"Wait," Draco began quickly, raising his voice to be heard over the low growling coming from Sirius over the entire conversation. "You mean no one _knew_?" his focus on Remus, "I always assumed it was because she was dead and he was in prison..."

"No... I don't know what happened, the baby was alive and well when I left and when we came back, the baby was gone and Ally was catatonic, Lily wasn't saying anything and all Albus said was that the baby was gone..."

"_Enough!_" Sirius roared as he shot up from the chair, letting go of Ally's hand though so he didn't yank her up with him. "We're not discussing this," he glowered at them both, tone leaving no room for argument, or so he thought.

"Siri, you don't understand," Remus began, hands raised in a sign of submission, instinctively knowing Sirius' inner canine was coming out. They hadn't spoken of that night since it happened, too painful for Ally at the time, too much anger in Sirius over not being there, and then Ally was dead and Sirius in prison and it hadn't been mentioned but once when both he and Sirius got completely smashed the day Remus left Hogwarts after resigning and it had been far from a pleasant conversation for the five minutes it lasted. When Ally came back alive and well, if not a bit pissed, it was obvious to them all loosing Scorpio still pained her and it became even further taboo, then again so had any mention of Draco which suddenly made so much sense.

"I'm fairly certain there's nothing _to_ understand," he snarled. "But do explain _what_ don't I understand?"

Before anyone could say anything, Remus rapidly trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation as Draco was simply staring between them all in a state of shock, half his belief system having been totally destroyed in two seconds flat, someone else saved Remus from the job of bringing Sirius down, fortunately the only person on the face of the earth who could do it quite as well.

"He's your son," the quietly spoken words drew the attention of all three males to the bed, where Ally's eyes were open and she was staring at them in turn, her gaze softening when she reached Draco.

"What?" Sirius spluttered as he sunk back into the chair, staring at her, completely lost.

"I'll go get Jenny," Remus explained quickly before slipping out of the room.

"We were blood betrothed," Ally explained softly, thanks to Poppy's work her magic levels were mostly stabilized and she had enough pain numbing potions and healing potions in her system, that wouldn't harm the babies, to keep her happily floating on cloud nine as it were, so while she was still tired, she wasn't on death's door and had enough energy for the conversation to come. "I knew I loved Siri when I was eight years old, but it took another eight years for him to stop seeing me as the girl he would marry someday regardless and realize he loved me too. Because of my birthday I was a year behind Siri and the others at Hogwarts, so our marriage wouldn't have been able to take place until summer of 1978. By then, Voldemort had really started his campaign, Siri had been disowned by the family and my own father had for all intents and purposes disowned me since I was a Gryffindor and refused to join Voldemort. We weren't in a hurry to get married, too much other stuff going on, and even then, I found out I was pregnant not even two years after I left school. We made the decision to put off the wedding until September seeing as I was due the first week of October, knowing that it was unlikely the Blacks would do anything to help me if something happened whereas the Malfoys were blood bound to take care of me regardless of their personal feelings, well my father's feelings since he was head of the family and the only other male besides my brother."

"But if you were due in October..." Draco frowned, Sirius remaining silent as he spent his time looking between Ally and Draco, unbeknowst to either he was mentally cateloging things he had never looked for before in the boy.

"Lily, my best friend besides Jenny who had gone missing four years earlier, was pregnant at the same time; we would spend the majority of our time together, especially while Siri and her husband James were away on business for the war. Remus was with us that night, when I unexpectedly went into labour, he and Lily rushed me to St. Mungo's but it was too late to reverse the labour. Later the doctors told them about a poison in my system; one specially designed to ensure there would be no choice but to deliver the baby, and hopefully in the process kill the mother. For a few moments it actually succeeded but the Healers were able to bring me back, reverse the damage..." she paused, eyes faraway for a moment before she was back with them. "You were so tiny," she smiled softly, "this tuft of my blonde hair, but when your eyes opened they were grey, just like Siri's. They used potions and spells to in essence make you develop faster so you'd be able to survive. They left you in a special crib in the room with Lily and I, and Remus went to hunt down Sirius and James."

"What happened while he was gone? How'd I end up with Lucius and Narcissa?" Draco asked softly, surprising both Ally and Sirius with how easily he called the two who had raised him by their first names.

"My father happened," Ally whispered before looking over at Sirius, "I'm so sorry for not telling you, for letting you believe..." she trailed off, closing her eyes a moment before opening them and smiling sadly, "I thought it would be easier, there was nothing we could do..."

"It's okay," he whispered, clutching her hand that wasn't still pressed protectively to their unborn children. "I get it, we weren't married, and he wasn't mine by right of the blood betrothal..."

"Excuse me," Draco waved a hand to get their attention, "Trust me, I understand there's something major going on that you need to convey, but can we possibly explain this major thing to the confused teenager who's clueless?"

"You say one word about him inheriting the ability to interrupt from me," Sirius smiled and Ally rolled her eyes to Sirius' further amusement, Draco did the same.

"Anyway," she smiled as she focused back on Draco, "There is an assortment of laws that revolve around a blood betrothal, a great many to do with children. The basic is, if a child is born before the couple is married, by right of blood, the child will be recognized as a member of the mother's family, and the father's family will have no claim to the child. The reverse is true, any children born after the blood betrothal is finished, during the wedding ceremony, will be recognized by the family of the husband, whether or not he's the father, the mother's family will consider the child a part of the family but there is no legal claim or blood claim that binds them to the child."

"So because I was born before you were married, I'm a Black by blood but it's the Malfoy side that claims me as a child..." Draco repeated. "So..."

"So, my father knew that Lucius refused to provide an heir. Lucius had been involved with someone at Hogwarts, our father made the betrothal as a means of stopping the relationship. In the end, he lost the woman he loved and he agreed to go through with the marriage to Narcissa, but made it perfectly clear, the Malfoy line would live with our father, but die with Lucius."

"But because I was born before you were bonded completely, I became the Malfoy heir until Lucius himself had a son," Draco realized, and promptly sat down on the corner of the bed.

"Exactly," she nodded, "My father came, he froze Lily, and I was too weak to even attempt to stop him, though Lily could have told you I still tried... He explained in no uncertain terms, reminded me of the laws of blood, and took you. Albus arrived not long after and I insisted that what happened was never spoken of again, that Sirius, James, and Remus never know the truth. There was no way we could get you back as long as my father was alive and head of the family, all it would do was get any of us who tried to challenge him killed, and I had already lost one of my best friends, lost my brother, and then lost my son, I couldn't let anyone else die when it could be avoided."

"But you didn't come when Grandfather died…" he pointed out, no anger in his voice though. "I assumed that Lucius and Narcissa were caring for me for some reason, which merely continued when you died and he went to prison… You," he focused on Sirius, "were released but never came for me; you came to Hogwarts for Harry, though that does make sense now since you didn't know who I was…" he mused to himself before shaking his head slightly. "But you knew…" his focus was back on Ally.

"I didn't know my father had died until last year when I came back to England and was reunited with everyone here. I was still believed dead, so I had to stay in hiding. It wasn't until late this summer that I decided to come out, so to speak, and that was to join Voldemort… But only he and his knew I was alive, as far as the Wizarding World knew I wasn't."

"That... that I don't understand. He's... an idiot and an imbecile and so many other things, _**why**_ would you join him?"

"I take it you weren't exactly jumping with joy over having to take the Mark eventually?" Sirius spoke quietly.

"Hell no," Draco hissed. "I just wasn't given a choice, on the other hand that's a good thing, only reason I was at the Manor..." he shrugged slightly.

Ally and Sirius exchanged a long look, having some conversation only they were privy too before they both turned to look at Draco once more. "I joined Voldemort as a spy, for the Order of the Phoenix," she explained quietly. "He in turn thinks I'm spying for him."

"Oh..." he began, then blinked a few times before shrugging, "Okay, that makes sense, mostly... Okay since I now know my stubborness comes from you, I know you'd do it regardless of what anyone tried to make you do. But even with being pregnant..." he trailed off with a frown.

"We didn't know," Sirius answered, sending Ally a look that had her ducking her head into the pillow somehow.

"I didn't tell anyone because of a few things. One being if something happened and I lost the babies, no one else would know. After loosing you..." Ally gave a sort of sad half smile.

"Oh," Draco repeated himself, nodding much quicker this time though.

Before anything else could be said though, there was a knock on the door, followed by Remus' head appearing around the wood when it opened slightly. "Can we come in?"

**glgl**

_**Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts**_

After leaving Grimmauld Place and the newly awoken Ally explaining just how it was the son that was supposed to be dead had apparently been raised as her brother's child for sixteen years. He still couldn't believe he never saw it, looking back there were so many things about Draco that were classic teenage Sirius... Course he could blame it on the fact he had only spent one full school year, and a few months of this one around the boy and they weren't exactly on any type of terms that could be called 'friendly'...

Shaking his head he made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, surprised when he found Hermione but no Jenny, and it hadn't taken long for him to realize just where his friend would be. He left Hermione with the good news, to pass to Harry, and made his way back out of the castle and towards the lake, spotting the familiar figure with no problems, even in the darkness.

"Jenny," he called as he drew closer, not wanting to scare the daylights out of her by appearing literally out of nowhere so to speak.

"Reme?" Jenny asked worriedly as she looked up towards her friend.

"Good news," he spoke quickly, "She's awake and currently explaining to Sirius and Draco how it is that Draco is Scorpio," he continued as he held out his hands to her, to help her up.

"Draco already knew somehow," Jenny said as Remus helped her up.

"You knew?" he asked surprised.

"I did," Jenny admitted as they started walking back towards the castle. "Lily wrote me a letter explaining everything that had happened. Ally gave it to me shortly after I reappeared and you brought me back to Headquarters. I must have packed it away without realizing it when I moved back here to the castle because it wasn't until the morning of my birthday that I found it. It was part of what prompted me to visit James and Lily's graves that morning…part of what led to…" she trailed off as she looked back over her shoulder for a moment.

"Oh Jen," he sighed softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her a bit closer, "I wish I could change things..."

"We can't change history Reme," Jenny said quietly. "Unfortunately I learned that the hard way. I didn't even know I was about to change things and I've promised myself that I'm not going to interfere in his life now."

"I know Jen, I know," he agreed softly. "Want to go see Ally?" he asked, hoping to pull her mind from sadder things.

"Yes please," Jenny agreed.

"Then to Pad's place we go," he smiled before they quickly and quietly made their way towards Hogsmeade, where he apparated both of them to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place. Quickly they made their way up stairs and to the closed door, where Remus knocked and opened the door enough to stick his head in, "Can we come in?"

"Get in here!" Ally called back with a smile and Remus nodded before pulling back and looking at Jenny, "Ladies first?" he asked with a smile, "Just Pads, Ally, and Draco..."

With a nod at Remus, Jenny stepped past him and into the room.

"Hi Jen," Ally smiled when she saw her friend.

"How you feeling?" asked Jenny.

"A bit tired but otherwise alright. I'm still floating, I don't know who makes those potions Poppy has, but whoever it is, is a God or Goddess among mortals," she giggled. "How are you though?"

"You realize you just called Snape a God right and that you'd have James rolling over in his grave because of it?" asked Jenny. "Other than worried sick about you, I'm fine.

"I did, didn't I?" Ally mused. "Oh well, we won't tell him and maybe Moony and poor Pads can block the memory," she winked at Sirius who was rolling his eyes. "So, I'm kicking the men out for a bit, girl time and all, go interrogate each other as to favourites and all that lovely information," she looked between Draco and Sirius pointedly. "Oh and you have to as well of course Moony, seeing as your unofficial Godson is alive after all..." she shrugged as much as it could be considered a shrug lying on her side and all.

"Paddy, can I kill your fiancée later?" Remus asked curiously. "Not permanently of course, but figuratively? She's entirely too calm about this great big revelation that has been thrown at us all."

"Well," Sirius shrugged, "She did know for sixteen years, not like it's a surprise to her..." he offered. "But oh yes, yelling will commence at a later date, followed by you making a chocolate run no doubt since I can't," he nodded knowingly.

"True, true," Remus agreed. "Come on Draco, you can learn the secret of just how utterly insane your biological father is..."

Draco shrugged as he rose, "He can't be that crazy for her to put up with him..."

"He makes the Weasley Twins look tame in comparison," Jenny commented as Draco passed by her, not once taking her eyes off Ally.

"Okay, now that is scary..."

"Did anyone mention that your Mum is as crazy as the mad hatter?" Remus teased as they led him from the room.

"Poor Draco has no idea what he's in for," Ally smiled. "But anyway, you... come, sit, yell, rant, rave..."

"How about sit and hug instead of rant and rave," Jenny suggested as she walked over to the bed.

"Well, I like that better, but figured I'd get the option out there if you felt the need," Ally grinned, "So get your arse over here since I know without even being told I'm under strict orders to not get up from this bed... that and I'm entirely too comfortable to be honest and I'm afraid I move, I'll have to use the loo and I don't want to face that prospect any time soon."

"Well I know that feeling so I'll do my best to not make you move," Jenny said as she sat down on the bed.

"My thanks fair lady," Ally smiled before turning rather serious. "Alright, I have you here at my mercy... how are you _really_. And it's perfectly alright to be upset with me you know, not going to hurt me if you tell me so, but it would help you I'm thinking."

"It's not you I'm upset with Ally, it's _him_ for letting this happen to you in the first place," Jenny admitted quietly.

"Him meaning Siri? Or him meaning Lucius..." she asked softly.

"_Luc_ Ally, who else," snapped Jenny. "He's your brother for Merlin's sake. He should _**never**_ have let this happen."

"He wasn't there Jen," Ally countered softly. "I don't think he even knew what was going. I got the impression at the last minute Voldemort sent him out on a mission of some sort so he wouldn't be around..."

"It doesn't change the fact that it was his house you were tortured in or that it was his son that rescued you… I know I know… Draco's your son at least biologically speaking but to the world at large he's Luc's son and that's the way it has to be and it has to remain. Luc is married to Narcissa and I made a promise to myself not to interfere in his life…"

"We don't know what tomorrow holds Jen. I don't blame Lucius, but I also know I'm likely alone in that belief. As for Draco... I highly doubt he's going to be going back to the family any time soon, but I can't exactly say for sure... And I know you _really_ don't believe this, but I don't think you would be interfering in his life."

"You didn't see the hatred in his eyes Ally. Also why do you think I gave you the letter to give to him personally? It was the only way I could make sure he read it, or at least didn't send it away without at least considering it since ever other letter was returned unopened. Not to mention the fact that it's been almost two months since you did give him the letter and as far as I know he has yet to come say goodbye to his daughter."

"You're right, I didn't see the hatred, but perhaps there's another reason for it, we don't know what was going on inside his head. As for the letters being returned, perhaps there is a logical reason, just as perhaps there is a reason that kept him away these two months, we just don't know. Of course I could be looking for things that aren't there, but the way I figure, someone in our little group has to hold on to hope without reason. Makes life interesting... but would you rather change the subject?" she asked gently.

"Please," Jenny said quietly. /-/I can't live my life on hopes and dreams alone/-/ she thought sadly.

"Alright," she nodded, "So... your second unofficial Godson is alive and your age..." she smiled.

"Don't remind me," Jenny groaned. "Do you have any idea how depressing that is?

"Here I was thinking off all the ways you could torture them and get away with it, well except for the fact you're dating one of them..." she frowned a moment before shrugging. "Okay so I was wrong, your turn to come up with a happy thought..."

"Reme's going to let me apprentice with him next term…"

"Really? That's great!" Ally grinned. "Just think, two marauders as teachers in their lifetime," she giggled.

"Well I have no intention of fighting in this stupid war…"

"Totally stupid war," Ally agreed with a sigh.

"Agreed. Besides, I have no intention of ever leaving Hogwarts again," Jenny shrugged, turning to look out the window.

"Well, just as long as you remember there is a bedroom at our flat with your name on it, and eventually if we get an honest to God house besides this place, there will be a room with your name on it too."

"I'll remember," Jenny replied quietly.

Ally tilted her head slightly as she watched her friend, "I would bet a galleon, that there is a box of Godiva chocolates running around the flat, I was thinking of having Reme or Siri hop over there and find it, want some?"

"You can eat chocolate after everything you've been through?" Jenny asked turning back to her friend.

"I'm going to attempt at least one," she shrugged.

"You're braver than I am. I've been worrying myself sick all afternoon. There's no way I can keep chocolate in my system so I'm not even going to try," Jenny admitted.

"I'm sorry," Ally whispered.

"The next time you decide to fall unconscious could you try to do it to someone else please?" teased Jenny. "I don't think my stomach can handle it."

"Certainly, I say Severus would make a good victim, can you imagine his face?" she giggled.

"Of course, but preferably someone who _might_ actually _want_ to help you," countered Jenny.

"True... quite true," she nodded. "Okay so, no chocolate, what about sleep, seeing as it is after midnight..."

"Sleep sounds wonderful," Jenny admitted.

"Would you rather stay here or head back to the school? I'm beyond sure Remus or Albus are heading back if you'd be more comfortable there... or there is your room next door still, whichever you'd feel better with..."

"I should probably head back to the school. If both Draco and I are missing come morning too many questions may be raised."

"That's true," Ally agreed, "Well then hugs, and then you get to hunt down the men who my guess would be in the ever so often used kitchen," she smiled.

"Night Ally," Jenny said, leaning over and hugging her friend.

"Night Jenny," she whispered, "I'll let you know soon as I know what's going on, I have a suspicion I may be locked up in the flat across town until further notice," she smiled as they seperated.

"Okay," Jenny replied as she rose from the bed and made her way from the room, in search of her grandfather and Remus.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday November 3rd, 1996  
London, England  
12 Grimmauld Place  
2:07 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

"I'm sorry," Ally spoke once everyone had left for the night and it was just the two of them in the room, Remus and Albus had returned to Hogwarts with Jenny, while Draco was using the spare room there on the third floor.

Sirius sighed as he sat back down in the chair, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the bed, her left hand clasped between his, thumb brushing the skin on the back of her hand. "I have half a mind to yell at you from now until eternity…"

"And the other half?" eyebrow quirked as she fought a smile.

"To kiss you senseless," he smiled, brushing a kiss against her fingertips before lowering his left hand to rest over the bump her own hand still rested against. "It suddenly makes a great deal of sense as to why you were anti-sex the last few months…"

"Men," she huffed, flicking her finger against the back of his left hand, "Always thinking with their…"

"Don't finish that sentence lover," he smirked at her before she licked the palm he had quickly placed over her mouth, "Ewww, cooties," he crinkled his nose as he wiped his hand on his pants.

"Idiot," she laughed before turning serious again. "You know, it's actually alright, I'm not that fragile."

He sighed and shook his head, capturing her hand in his two once more. "Anastasia," he began, the rare use of her first name a greater sign of his seriousness than anything else. "On one hand, I am so very upset that you didn't tell me a good number of things, so I'm going to explain each thing separately. One, you didn't tell me the truth about our son, well, I'm not upset that you kept quiet the truth of what happened, I understand completely why you decided to let us believe he was dead. I'm upset because you went through that alone, I'm upset that it happened in the first place, and honestly if I could get a hold of Abraxas… he'd suffer a fate worse than what I'd do to Peter," he admitted quietly.

"You and me both," she whispered.

"Probably is a good thing he's not around, you had plenty of time to think of ways to get back at him I'm thinking," he teased.

"Oh so very many," she smiled before tilting her head slightly, "So that's the first thing…"

"Two," he nodded, "You kept the second pregnancy quiet…"

"I…"

"Didn't want to get anyone's hopes up in case something went wrong, especially after Scorpio," he surmised. "You forget lover, I know you _entirely_ too well," he winked, "So I'm not upset that you kept it quiet, you had good reason… I'm just upset that I missed a few things, like actually being able to watch you growing with them, be there when you were fighting morning sickness, especially if it was anything like you had with..." he paused, "Draco," he corrected himself.

"Actually, hasn't been all that bad," she smiled, "Otherwise I doubt you wouldn't have seen..."

"Well that's good," he nodded, "So that brings us to three."

"Three," she agreed, "I think I can guess three..."

"Joining Voldemort while pregnant... Really have half a mind to beat you silly..."

"Already silly."

"Wench," he muttered and she grinned, to which he merely rolled his eyes. "Anyway," he shot her a pointed look that had her turning serious as well. "So I can figure out why you did it even while pregnant, after all the longer He's in power, the more danger these ones would be in as well... doesn't mean I like the fact you did it, or am exactly about to let you hop back there which I know in that head of yours you're already plotting on how to explain Draco rescuing you where it won't backfire on him or you so you can keep spying..."

"I..."

"Stop," he placed a finger against her lips, silencing her, "Don't deny it Anna, I would be doing the same thing. You were right with your reasoning in the first place, Severus can't do everything himself. Doesn't mean I like the fact you go there, especially after this, but it also means I see where you're coming from and can't exactly stand up and say no, you're not going. Besides, I know full well the roles were switched in regards to spying, you wouldn't like it, but you'd let me go."

"You're too calm about this..." she frowned at him.

"Well that would probably be due to the fact I know that you aren't going back until after the babies are born at least."

"Exactly how are you planning on ensuring that fact? And should I be concerned?" Ally countered warily. "Wait, you're not taking pointers from Albus and blocking magic around the flat and holding me hostage are you?" she started to sit up in a panic before he gently pushed her back to the bed.

"Breathing is good sweetheart, and no, I'm not taking pointers from Albus and putting you through that again..." Sirius spoke softly. "But I'm not against threatening it..."

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Ally chewed at it a few moments while she considered his words before nodding, "Alright, I'll stay put..."

Good," he nodded. "Well, that's all I had pre-listed..."

"Huh," she smiled softly, "My turn then huh?"

"Your turn," he nodded.

"Good," she smiled. "So... how exactly did the time with Draco go? And do you know what the plan is that Albus has come up with, considering there's no way he can just go back to the Manor and the family like nothing's happened..."

"Actually I don't know anything more than you; he's staying here til Monday at least so they can figure out a way of providing protection from retaliation through the other Slytherins. As to an actual plan... I don't think they've quite figured that out yet, other things on their minds and all..."

"Okay," she nodded after a moment. "But you're avoiding talking about earlier..."

"No, just addressing the more pressing concern," Sirius countered.

"Alright," she rolled her eyes, "Pressing concerns explained, on to explaining how earlier went. Don't make me poke you!" she threatened, waving her hand threateningly, only one finger extended in the perfect position for poking.

He eyed her a moment, following the movement of her hand with his eyes, "Alright, you would," he shuddered dramatically. "Earlier was fine, not as awkward as one might imagine. We told him about when we used to play Quidditch and he talked about how much he enjoys the game simply for playing, he's not really all that concerned with winning as long as it's a good match."

"Interesting," she mused.

"You're grinning evilly, why are you grinning evilly? Should I warn Moony we need to run for the hills again?"

"No!" she cried, glaring a him a moment, "Besides, that was only once, Gods, let a girl live something down, you don't see me constantly reminding you about how you were in essence the male slag of the school now do you..."

"And yet you just did," Sirius smirked.

"Like you can deny it," she shot back.

"You told me I could!"

"Well yes but I didn't mean publically."

"Now you tell me that..."

For a moment they were both silent as they stared at each other before they started laughing at the same moment, "Oh Gods, we're insane..." Ally managed to get out.

"I'm fairly certain... the gang tried to tell us that when we were sixteen."

"We could always ask Reme and Jenny for confirmation," she giggled.

"Just kindly don't tell our son his father was a male slag..."

"Afraid it will give him ideas?" she teased.

"Am I to have no dignity in life?"

"Nope, can't say that you are," she smirked.

"Evil wench."

"Why thank you."

"When did that become a compliment?" he asked with a sigh.

"Probably about the thousandth time you called me it," Ally offered. "But back to Draco?"

"We left him?"

"I think you need sleep Siri, you're forgetting things..."

"Could be," he nodded, "Could be..."

"In that case, conversation to be continued, you get that lovely arse of yours in bed and we can both get some sleep."

"Bossy tonight aren't we?" he teased as he rose and with a flick of his wrist sent the chair back across the room before moving around the bed to lay down behind her.

"I'm always bossy," she countered as she watched him before turning back to curl more comfortably on her side. "Goodnight lover."

"Night love," he whispered into her hair. "Love you Ally, so no more scaring me like that."

"Love you too Siri, and I promise to do my best not to, now go to sleep," she replied softly, smiling when he caught her hair in one finger as he had done since they were sixteen, frustrated with her he might be, but he wasn't truly mad or he wouldn't be doing that. With that knowledge, she happily followed him into the realm of sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

**Cindy aka Jamie**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**glglglgl **

**November 9th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The School Grounds – By the Lake  
12:23 p.m. **

**glglglgl**

He stood there for a few minutes watching the figure under the oak tree; he watched as she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, her hand wiping away what he could only assume to be tears from her face. /-/Why must she be crying?/-/ he wondered as he watched her, a long forgotten pain stabbing at his heart. /-/It's the one thing that broke my heart more than anything./-/

He'd thought for sure her sudden appearance in the Department of Mysteries had been a cruel joke being played on him by someone he had once considered a friend and someone he had been protecting from the Dark Lord for the past nineteen years. He had still refused to believe that the girl he had been willing to give up everything for was indeed alive, even with Draco telling him about Dumbledore's great-granddaughter attending Hogwarts for her seventh year and his presumed dead sister telling him that the girl at the Ministry had indeed been Jennifer.

It wasn't until his sister had shown up at the Death Eater meeting, and their subsequent talk at the Manor after, leaving him with a letter in Jennifer's hand that he knew she was really back. He knew it was not her style to make up a letter like the one she had written to him, Narcissa yes but not his Jennifer.

He had wanted to come and find Jennifer after he first read the letter, to say goodbye to the daughter he would never know but it was impossible for him to do so without raising his wife's suspicions, thereby drawing the Dark Lord's attention even more so onto Jennifer. Draco's letter of a few days earlier had been a Gods send as the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match was the perfect opportunity and a valid reason for his presence at Hogwarts.

Midway into the game, he'd made his way from the stands and out across the grounds towards the far side of the lake where he stood watching her for a few minutes before repeating his actions of twenty years earlier by slowly making his way over to where Jenny sat and draping his cloak around her shoulders.

Feeling something being draped over her shoulders Jenny looked up and found herself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes, a very _familiar_ pair of icy blue eyes. Surprised, she quickly scrambled to her feet and backed away slightly. "Forgive me Mr. Malfoy, I had no idea that you…If you'll excuse me Mr. Malfoy, I'll…I'll leave you in peace," she said quietly, hoping her voice didn't betray just how nervous she was feeling, as she started towards the castle.

"Jennifer wait," Lucius said, his voice just as quiet as Jenny's, reaching out and touching Jenny's arm in the hopes of stopping her, not expecting her to practically jump away from him when his hand touched her arm but not surprised by her reaction either, it wasn't as if he hadn't given her reason to be afraid of him as he knew deep down that he had hurt her deeply that night in the Department of Mysteries.

"Please don't touch me Mr. Malfoy," Jenny pleaded quietly.

"Forgive me, my intention was not to make you feel uncomfortable," Lucius said tiredly, still feeling the after effects caused by prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse over an extended period of time. Thanks to his sister-in-law, Voldemort knew how to wield the curse in such a way that he maximized the pain but did not cause any lasting mental problems like what had happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom, something he did not mind doing to most of the population but he preferred his Death Eaters coherent.

"Why are you here?" asked Jenny cautiously as she turned to face the man she still loved. Outwardly he looked as he always did the picture of Malfoy perfection and superiority but she knew him well enough to see beyond his outward appearance. She did not like the defeated look she saw in his pain filled eyes and she could tell that he was hurting physically by the way he moved, his movements were lacking in their usual level of grace.

"I came to watch Draco's quidditch match," he replied.

"Oh…of course," she said, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. "Well the quidditch pitch is back that way and I believe the game has already started."

"I just came from there," he said. "When I saw you weren't playing I figured you'd be out here by the lake," he admitted.

"What made you think I'd be playing quidditch?" she asked in confusion.

"I just assumed…I mean you loved to play and you were an amazing seeker. You were the only one in all my years of quidditch at Hogwarts who could steal the snitch practically right out of my hand," he said, remembering their first match against one another when Jenny did just that.

"Gryffindor already has a seeker and I don't think the team would really appreciate my challenging Harry for the role," Jenny pointed out. "Besides, quidditch seems to have lost its appeal for me and I haven't been on a broom since before…I should go. I'm sure you'd like to say your goodbye in private," she said quietly, turning to start back towards the castle.

"To say my goodbye?" Lucius called out in confusion.

Hearing the confusion in his voice Jenny turned back to face him. "That _**is**_ why you came isn't it Mr. Malfoy? Why you sought me out? To say goodbye to your daughter? You're standing at her grave side," she said, pointing to something behind Lucius.

Turning around, Lucius noticed the small grave marker underneath Jenny's favourite oak tree for the first time.

Jenny watched as Lucius slowly walked towards the grave marker. /-/Goodbye my love/-/ she thought sadly to herself as she watched Lucius kneel down, taking the opportunity to quietly turn and make her way back towards the castle.

He hadn't expected it to hit him as hard as it did, the reality that what Jenny had said in her letter was true, sending him crashing to his knees in front of the small grave marker. The words engraved on the marble hitting him like a sledge hammer. As he knelt there re-reading the words in front of him, he realized that the pain inflicted upon him by Lord Voldemort could not compare to the pain he felt in his heart. He'd pushed the pain caused by Jenny's disappearance out of his mind and heart over the years until he'd forgotten what it meant to love and he'd been fighting against the pain of seeing her again ever since he'd witnessed her return in the Department of Mysteries last June. Faced with the pain of never knowing his daughter, he felt the walls he'd built up to protect himself and to shut off his heart, finally begin to crumble as he broke down for the first time in over twenty years.

**glgl**

As she made her way away from the lake, she did not miss the cries coming from behind her as her baby's father broke down in grief over the daughter he would never know. Her heart ached for him in his grief but she knew her presence would not be welcomed. While she knew that essentially he had made the first move by actually seeking her out, she was not about to let herself believe it was for any reason other than the chance to say goodbye to his daughter. He'd moved on with his life, a life that no longer had a place in it for her which is why she continued on her path to the castle, never once looking back no matter how much she wanted to.

Having noticed the empty quidditch pitch on her way by, Jenny made her way inside the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower. She really was not in the mood to hear about the game and was hoping to make it through the common room and up to the seventh year girls dorm unnoticed. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today.

"Hey Jenny, over here!" Hermione called out from where she was sitting with Harry and Ron next to the fire.

Sighing to herself, knowing her nap would have to wait, Jenny made her way over to where her friends were sitting and taking a spot next to Harry.

"Oh thank God Jenny, we were beginning to worry…"

"No we weren't," Ron said interrupting Hermione.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione snapped in irritation before turning back to Jenny. "Harry and I were beginning to worry about you. You weren't at the match and you weren't in the Common Room or your dorm."

"I was down at the lake," Jenny said quietly, her gaze dropping to her hands for a few minutes before she turned to look at Harry. "Quidditch seems to have lost its appeal for me ever since…"

"It's okay Jenny," Harry reassured, giving her a hug. "We were just concerned when we couldn't find you."

"Speak for yourself mate and if you ask me that bloody archway addled her brain," commented Ron snidely.

"So did we win?" Jenny asked ignoring Ron.

"You would know that if you had bothered to actually come to the match," snarled Ron.

Ron never saw Jenny draw her wand or hear her mutter the spell until it was too late and every time he opened his mouth he croaked like frog instead of speaking.

"So did we win?" Jenny asked again, ignoring the croaking coming from Ron's direction.

"We did," Harry answered, smiling as he looked over at Ron, Hermione next to them trying desperately not to laugh outright. "Truth is I don't think Malfoy was really that into the game, so it was quite easy..."

"Malfoy?" Jenny asked in confusion before shaking her head. "Oh right, you mean Draco."

"What other Malfoy is there that plays Quidditch?" Harry asked curiously.

"His father for one," countered Jenny.

"He was Seeker, it's in Hogwarts, A History," Hermione agreed. "He led the Slytherins to six Quidditch Cups."

"You guys seem to keep forgetting that what for you was mere minutes, for me was _two_ years. And I spent those two year _here_ at Hogwarts in the past so whenever you sit here and gripe about _Malfoy_, it's _not_ Draco that comes to mind for me, it's his _father_," hissed Jenny, making sure to keep her voice quiet enough so others in the common room couldn't hear but loud enough to get her point across.

"Sorry Jen," Hermione whispered. "It's hard sometimes, remembering that you knew most everyone's parents..."

"Sorry Jenny," Harry echoed while Ron just gave what appeared to be a rather indignant croak.

"You of all people should know how Draco feels Harry. You're constantly being compared to your father; well don't you think Draco's suffering with the same thing? His father was an amazing seeker. There was only ever one seeker who could ever catch the snitch before him and I'm sure that Draco's feeling pressure to live up to that reputation," Jenny pointed out.

"Huh," Harry murmured.

"Hey Jen," Hermione spoke up softly, "You might want to let Ron loose, we're drawing attention," she continued as she looked around the Common Room

"Fine," Jenny sighed, flicking her wrist and silently casting the counter spell releasing Ron from the jinx.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed rather loudly once he was free.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him, "Keep your voice down."

"Oh hush Mione," he rolled his eyes before focusing on Jenny, "And you, stop defending Malfoy, make someone think you like him or something, though considering your best friend is his Aunt..." he trailed off purposely.

"For your information Ronald, Ally was a Gryffindor," Jenny snapped in irritation.

"Besides you shouldn't be judging based on family. Look at Padfoot, you don't judge him because of his family, stop doing it to Ally, and Draco while you're at it," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled.

"Why don't you go spend time with your girlfriend, since she's the only one that puts up with your attitude lately!" Hermione shot back.

"Maybe I will," he snapped back, rising quickly and stalking away without another word.

"You know I hate to be the one to say this but if ever there was a Gryffindor that I thought would take the Dark Mark, that would be him," Jenny observed.

"Bite your tongue," Harry stared at her.

"She's right though," Hermione spoke up, "I mean two years ago I never would have seriously considered it, but with the way he's been acting lately, he's so angry and he's got no good reason to be angry..."

"Come on Harry, you can't honestly tell me that don't think that he…"

"Stop, please," he interrupted, raising a hand as if to stop her speech, "I can't think like that alright? I know he's been a right git and a half lately, but he's still my oldest friend, and I just can't go there."

"Not all best friends are loyal forever Harry," Hermione spoke quietly, but not continuing and mentioning the marauder she was thinking of by name.

"Ron isn't Pettigrew," Harry snapped before visibly deflating, "Sorry..."

"No he's not Harry," Jenny said quietly. "But Hermione's right Harry, not all relationships are meant to last forever. Even the strongest of relationships have crumbled over time. Trust me. All it takes is one small thing to destroy a relationship forever…"

Harry sighed heavily, "I need to go do some thinking, I'll see you guys later," he smiled slightly before rising and making his way out of the tower.

"That went well," Hermione sighed. "Sorry Jen, for bringing up things you probably don't want to think about..."

"It's fine Hermione. It's not as if it's not something I don't think already," Jenny said quietly. "My time in the past…the only reason I even came back was because I was unknowingly about to change something about what for me had already happened."

She smiled sadly as she watched the older girl, "As much I love having you around Jen, I wish so very much that you had been able to stay in the past and have your happiness; that you were able to change the past for the better..."

"It's why my grandfather did what he did. He didn't want me purposely trying to change the past so he took my memories of it from me so I wouldn't be tempted. If I'd had my way though, I would be celebrating my eldest daughter's nineteenth birthday this December and my twentieth wedding anniversary this coming June," Jenny said quietly.

"I'm sorry Jenny," Hermione whispered sadly.

"Thanks Hermione but there's nothing you can do about it. He's made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me now so I'm trying to move on with my life," Jenny shrugged.

She tilted her head as she regarded her friend for another moment, "Just don't move on because you think you have to Jen. You don't want to cause yourself more pain than necessary."

"He's married and has a family with someone else now…"

"Oh Jenny," she smiled sadly. "I wish I could give you the happy ending you deserve."

"My life is what it is," Jenny shrugged in reply as she rose from where she had been sitting, Lucius cloak still around her shoulders. "All I can do now is try and make the best of it and if that includes Harry then I'll do my best to make it work."

Hermione nodded, "Good luck then, I'll be there to help whenever I can, even if it's to provide chocolate and someone to talk to when Ally's not available," she smiled softly.

"Thanks. I think I'll head upstairs and lie down for a bit."

"You're welcome," Hermione answered, "Sleep well Jenny."

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 23rd, 1996  
London, England  
Tite Street – the 6th and 7th floors  
Sirius, Ally, and Remus' (and unofficially Jenny's) Flat  
12:05 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

Hearing the familiar sound of the floor activating, Ally looked up from the sandwich she was eating while reading the Daily Prophet, expecting Sirius to be getting back from Grimmauld, or perhaps Remus or Tonks to be stopping in since it was a Saturday, the last thing she expected was the mess of blonde hair that was being shook to get rid of any lingering dust from the floo system. "Draco?" she called, causing the boy's head to snap up and he grinned. "What in heaven's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" she asked curiously as she set her plate and the paper aside before pushing herself up and out of the chair.

"Decided to come see you, and Dumbledore already said any weekends I want to come visit as long as my work for classes is done, he'd let me use the floo in his office. Just have to send an owl when I'm ready to return so he can turn it on again," he explained as he made his way towards the living room area of the flat, giving her a quick hug before pulling back.

"You know, it's quite annoying that you are so much taller than me," she laughed as she moved towards the open door to the hallway. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure," Draco smiled as he followed after her.

"Tour too then," she nodded more to herself than him once they stood in the hallway. "Kitchen and breakfast area," she pointed to the door basically across the hall from where they had just come from. "Dining room," she pointed to their left, there's a door between the kitchen and dining room too," she continued before waving her hand towards the dinning room, "Go, explore."

Shaking his head, he made his way towards the dining room while she headed straight to the kitchen, summoning a glass and getting ice before turning to head towards the room to ask what he wanted, only to find him leaning against the doorjamb between the two rooms. "What would you like?"

"Water is fine."

"You sure?" Ally asked, eyebrow raised.

"Positive."

"Okay," she nodded before turning to get the pitcher of water from the fridge and pouring the glass, handing it to him she returned the pitcher to the fridge. "So, the rest of the tour..." she smiled before turning and heading back to the hallway, "Straight ahead is the powder room," she pointed as they entered the entry area to the house. "Closet," she pointed to their right, their backs to where they had come from, "That's the front door," she nodded towards the door to the left. "You go out, there's a room, and across it is the elevators that go down to the floor level. Muggles if they got confused could technically get off on our floor, but they have no idea as to who lives here, everyone just assumes the people who live here are always at work or something. It's complicated, but it works," she shrugged.

"Sounds complicated..." Draco looked at the front door before looking back at her, "I think I prefer using Floo."

"You and me both," she laughed before heading to the stairs that were next to the door to the powder room, knowing he was following her. Just as they reached the landing she pointed to a door on the left, "Remus' room;" she turned around facing the stairs once more and pointed to the door right next to the landing, "closet, full size loo," the door next to the closet. "That's Jenny's room," she nodded at the room directly across from Remus, "She has the window to the roof terrace."

"So Jenny and Lupin both have rooms here?"

"Well it's complicated," Ally shrugged as she moved further down the hall, to the end where there were three doors, "Utility room," to the right, "basically we use it for laundry and such, but we don't use the muggle washer and dryer setup, don't ask," she glanced at him and he just shook his head. "Siri's and my room," she pointed straight ahead, "And this one was James and Lily's room," she pointed to the left before opening the door and stepping inside.

"It's rather... un-lived-in," Draco mused as he looked around the room.

"First thing I did when we moved back in over the summer was take down Lily and James' things. Most of them are packed to go to Harry when he has his own place, some things I divided up to give to Jen, Remus, and kept a few things for us. Momentos and such that meant something to us."

"Ah," he nodded, "Loo?" he pointed at the door on the wall to the right of the door they had just come through.

"Nursery," Ally answered as she moved towards it, "I haven't re-done it yet," she explained as he followed, entering the room done in pale greens and yellows.

"Two cribs though?" Draco asked curious.

"Lils and I did it together," she explained softly as she moved to one of the cribs, "Neither of us knew if we were having a boy or a girl before hand... That door leads to Siri's and my room," she waved towards the other door in the room.

"You mean..." he looked around more closely, taking in the stuffed animals, the two dressers... "This was for Potter and I?"

"Harry," she corrected him gently before nodding, "And yes. You have to understand, when Siri and I got this place, the whole point was we wanted it to be as different from the homes we had grown up in. And it quite frankly was a home for our entire group... Remus lived here full time, Lily and James were here every other weekend at least, and any time that Siri was on a mission and James wasn't, they came here, or Siri and I would go to their place if James was on a mission and Siri wasn't. Whenever it was the two of them and Reme wasn't on a mission, Lils would come here since this was Reme's home too."

"What about the other one?" Draco asked as he brushed his fingers against a white teddy bear.

"Peter?" Ally looked up, "I'm surprised you know about him... no one really talks about him anymore..."

"I found the scrapbooks from '76, '77, and '78," he shrugged. "Well I actually think Dumbledore left them for me to find to be honest..."

"He probably did," she smiled, "Gods I remember being involved in making the one for my seventh year... Lily and James were in charge of the one for '77 being Head Boy and Girl..."

"I figured that, there's a whole section dedicated to the Marauders," he smiled. "So what about…Peter was it?"

"Yeah, Peter," she nodded. "Come on, for this story, I need to be sitting down," she sighed, "I'll meet you downstairs in the living room."

"Okay," Draco nodded, watching her go through the door that led to her and Sirius' room, glancing around once more he spotted a picture on a dresser and walked over, brushing a finger over the face of a much younger Ally standing with who he assumed was Lily Potter, the two laughing up at whoever was taking the picture, there at work in the very room he stood.

"You coming?" she stuck her head in the door from the hall, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming," he nodded as she wandered towards him; a quilt draped over one arm. "Reme took that, Siri and James were out on a mission, in the Highlands if memory serves me..." she mused. "He was taking pictures so they could see how crazy we were as we worked on this place. Both of us were going stir-crazy, we'd been rather active in missions ourselves until we found out we were pregnant and were promptly placed on research duty. Alice was in the same boat we were, she actually had her son a day before Lily, but it didn't bother her as much, she was an Auror and kinda welcomed the vacation. At least with us, we were fighting Voldemort and his forces unofficially; she and Frank were running around doing things for the Ministry as well as for the Order."

"Busy..."

"Quite," she smiled, "You can keep that if you want, I have a few extra copies stored away," she shrugged before turning and heading back towards the hallway, Draco staring after her a moment before picking up the frame and following. "Almost forgot, water closet," she pointed at the door between Jenny's room and the 'utility room', before heading back to the stairs without even stopping.

Once they were back downstairs, she waved a hand towards the kitchen, "Feel free to make yourself something to eat, I'll be in there," she pointed towards the living room. Draco just shook his head before slipping into the kitchen long enough to put a sandwich together, then following to the living room to sink into the chair opposite the one she was curled into with the quilt over her lap.

"So..." he prompted after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"So, stories to be told," she smiled, waving her hand and a book floated from the bookshelves nearby to her, she flipped a few pages before sending it floating to him. "That was taken the first day of Hogwarts for Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily;" she smiled. "The day the Mauraders met, Hogwarts was never the same," she giggled as he looked at the picture of the four first-year boys in a pile on the floor, grinning up at the camera. "First prank they ever pulled, only time one ever backfired," she continued softly, "That's why their robes are silver."

"Do I want to know what they were attempting to do in the first place?" Draco asked with a smile.

"That was my question when Siri wrote about it. At the time I was still the girl with cooties that he was going to marry someday, but I was the only one he could write and tell about his adventures without getting complaints for being a Gryffindor instead of a Slytherin so... he wrote me. He sent that picture a few days later as he talked about his new friends. James' family was an older family, purebloods, Remus was a half-blood but that didn't matter much, and then there was Peter... You do know what became of Peter right?"

He nodded, "I was looking for names, saw a Peter Pettigrew and was wondering if that might have been the boy in the picture, but didn't want to assume. I take it then that Wormtail is your Peter?"

"Yeah," she nodded before sighing, "None of us ever saw it coming."

"He didn't have a place here with you guys?" Draco asked as he looked at a few other pictures on the page, more first year pictures of the four boys, occasionally a red-haired girl would be in a picture as well.

"No," Ally nodded. "If he ever was here to stay the night, he would bunk with Remus, Jenny's room was off-limits, waiting for the day she'd return to us... But that's another story... Peter's Mum had been ill for years, long-term condition that eventually took her life. Since he was a first year he had talked of going into Healing. He got into Healer Training at St. Mungo's January of '79, so we didn't see him much during the day, and he still lived at home with his Mum, helping her though they had a Medi-witch that came in and helped on a daily basis. She died just before Christmas that year, a blessing really, and he threw himself completely into his training... at least that's what we all believed at the time. Never have quite figured out just when it was he joined Voldemort, not sure I really want to know to be honest..." she sighed softly. "Truth is we probably didn't help keep him from going that route. Peter was really always the tag-a-long. Yes he was a Marauder, he was one of them, but Siri, James, and Reme were always closer. Lils, Jen, and I use to call them our Phoenixes..."

"Phoenixes?" he looked up, "Not lions?"

"Nah," she smiled, "We were all lions. The three of them, their wands all had an aspect of a phoenix as the core, a feather, tears, ash... So we said they were our Pheonixes, we in turn were their unicorns, Lily, Jenny and I had different woods and lengths, but our wands all had a unicorn hair as the core. Peter was the odd one out, a dragon heartstring... It was also almost always the three of them who came up with the pranks, they were on Quidditch together and Peter wasn't... and to be honest, there were times Pete used to give us girls the creeps. We were friends but... it was us girls first, and the three of them for us before Peter."

"I doubt your friendship alone could have kept him from making the decision he made," Draco argued softly. "And no matter how much the relationship might have been closer between the three or even six of you, you were still friends, that was enough. People may claim to join Voldemort out of fear, but that's never the true reason, and from what I've heard of him... it was want of power that led him to Voldemort more than anything else."

"He did always want power," Ally nodded. "Anyway, I think at some point I was telling a story with a plot..." she laughed.

"Well, you were talking about where Peter was at the time, which you already explained," he smiled. "So what about Jenny? How is it you knew her then, but she's in her seventh year now?"

"That is a long and complicated tale that isn't entirely mine to tell," Ally answered slowly. "Jen came to Hogwarts in her fifth year, same year as the rest of the group thanks to my birthday being Halloween and putting me a year behind everyone. After her sixth year, she disappeared..."

"But you have a room for her upstairs..." he frowned.

Ally started to say someting before stopping, shaking her head, and starting again, "Just before sixth year was over, after I had finished my O.W.L.s, I went with her to Hogsmeade. I was going to be the witness; you see Jen was secretly engaged to her school sweetheart, and they were going to elope that night."

"Why elope?" he asked curiously.

"Her fiancé was betrothed," she began carefully.

"A member of the ton?" Draco asked surprised, "Well that would have been the scandal of the year wouldn't it..."

"You have no idea," she smiled. "Which was ridiculous really, the pureblood families that consider themselves part of the ton, which is also hilarious that we use the same terminology that is used by muggles for nobles, no longer have the noble titles they used to, and there are only a few select bloodlines that retain the ancient names, the Malfoys and Blacks really being the only two that trace back through the ages anymore. Though the Parkinson, Bulstrodes, Zabinis, Notts, Crabbes, Goyles, they like to claim placing as you know..." she shrugged slightly. "There are the other families that aren't acknowledged of course, the Prewetts though they've died out save in the blood that was passed to the Weasley children... The Potters too, they trace back to Ignotus Peverell, one of the first families with the Malfoys and Blacks, and of course the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs. But Ravenclaw died out with Rowena's daughter ages past, Hufflepuff died with Hepizibah Smith in the forties, Gryffindor lives on though, in the Potters, and in Dumbledore so technically Jenny can lay claim to a spot in the ton. And of course Slytherin lived on through the generations to the Gaunt family, passed to Riddle who became Voldemort. Irony has it there, the Gaunt's other famous bloodline is the Peverells through Cadmus," she shook her head.

"But if Dumbledore and in turn Jenny have the blood of Gryffindor, then couldn't she have married her boyfriend without much argument? It wasn't a blood betrothal I assume..."

"No, the betrothal between Siri and I was the first made in three generations, and the last made since. Jen's fiancé wasn't actually betrothed until his father realized that he was involved with Jenny. Her fiancé's father refused because she was a Gryffindor and he thought her a bad influence, so he quickly made a betrothal, and they planned to get around it by eloping that night."

"Huh... What?" he asked when she started to laugh.

"Your father does that all the time," Ally giggled before realizing what she said, "I mean Sirius does," she corrected.

"I knew what you meant, and it's okay," he smiled gently, "So I take it the elopement never happened…"

"No," she sighed heavily, "We were walking together; arms linked even, and went to step into the Three Broomsticks because we were leaving from there to go to where the wedding was to be. Outside the pub we were together, but the moment I stepped inside, she was gone."

"Apparate?"

"She couldn't yet, so you can imagine the fear all of us had… We searched everywhere but she was simply gone. Eventually she was declared dead so to speak, it was easier for Siri, Reme, and James, and Peter too though he rarely talked about her after she was gone, to just think she was dead. Lils believed in her heart Jen was alive but… the thought of what was keeping her away was too much most of the time. I was the only one who never gave up the first belief she was alive out there somewhere, and would return to us, that's why when we got this place that room was her's. Siri didn't argue with me, besides which it was my money," Ally shrugged. "There was a room at the Potter Manor that was unofficially her's as well, but none of us went there after James' parents died…"

"They didn't live in the family home?" Draco asked surprised.

"No," she shook her head. "It was theirs seeing as James was the heir, but after his parents died within a few months of each other, it was a bit too soon. James and Lily got a smaller house there in Godric's Hallow. The plan in the long run was that once the war was over, the four of us would move into the manor together. Siri was disowned and only had some money left to him by his uncle who was disowned as well for doing that. I wasn't officially disowned, but I was cut-off. Your great-grandfather though suspected something like that might happen, before he died, he arranged the will so that when he died, half would go to Father as the heir, and the other half was split into two trusts, three-quarters went to Lucius when he finished Hogwarts, and a quarter went to me when I finished Hogwarts, Father couldn't get his hands on the money. We put that money away and used part of it to buy this place," she waved a hand to indicate it, "But in the long term, we all just planned to likely live together. The Potter Manor was more than big enough for more than one family, and we were so very close that it was planned for us to just share the place with our children, Remus as well had an invitation to come and even stay when he finally found himself a girl by some miracle…" she shrugged again. "Obviously our dreams didn't work out like we had planned."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Things happen as they were meant to," Ally offered. "There are times I wonder if things might have been different had I been there that night, but we will never know."

"You couldn't have known to have been there," Draco pointed out gently.

Ally smiled, "Actually, I was _supposed_ to be there," she countered gently. "It was my birthday; we had made plans for me to stop by since Siri was supposed to leave for a mission later that night."

"What happened?" he asked as he set the book aside, sitting forward, his concern evident.

"We got into a fight," she smiled sadly, eyes growing distant as she thought back to that night. "I had thought I might be pregnant and found out that morning that I wasn't. Your father and I got into a huge row about it, he wanted to wait until the war was over before we tried to have any more children and I was insisting we let whatever the Gods and Goddesses gave us happen, only that we should get married sooner rather than later. He was insistent that we put off the wedding and the completion of the bonding because he still trusted the Malfoy blood to be of greater protection to me…" she remained silent a moment before focusing on him, back in the here and now, "You have to understand something about the two of us, we rarely, truly, fight. We used to have little tiffs growing up, but we've known each other since the summer before I turned six, when the annual trips began where we would be sent to each other's houses for the summers, alternating houses…"

"Somewhere along the lines you two did the rare thing and fell in love though," he pointed out.

"Oh yes, we were definitely quite the oddities among blood betrothals," she laughed. "I was eight."

"Eight?"

"Eight, when I realized I loved him. It was my summer with the Blacks since as tradition states the girl always goes to the boy's family first. Anyway, we went to the family summer home that at the time belonged to your great-grandfather seeing as Pollux was still head of the family. Everyone was there; Andie was already at Hogwarts by then, about to begin her fifth year so she really didn't have anything to do with the rest of us. Cissy was nine already and Bella was just about to start her first year at Hogwarts… They lived to torture me, and for the most part no one would really do anything. It was August, the summer solstice actually," she mused. "Anyway, they managed to get me unawares, and before I really knew what was going on, we were at the river by the house, and trust me, that wasn't a creek it was a true, honest to Merlin, raging river… rapids and all. We were by the quieter side mind you but it was still exceptionally fast currents… They had decided to re-enact the muggle witch trials was the story they told, had me tied up right good with magical rope, still no clue where they even got their hands on some…" she frowned before shrugging.

"Anyway, they were 'purging the devil from me' by submerging me head first, and were just about to lower the rope the last bit needed for it to not just be my hair submerged, when Sirius appeared out of nowhere, Regulus on his heels. Unfortunately their yelling caused the two to panic and drop the rope, next thing I knew I was underwater and being dragged by the current. From the story I later heard, Regulus jumped the two girls while Sirius jumped in the river after me. By that time, Andie had realized her sisters and I were missing, and had a feeling and came looking and heard the screaming by the river. She used her wand to get Sirius and me out of the water since he had already reached me and was trying to get us back to the shore but I was just dead weight thanks to being tied up."

"What happened to Bellatrix and Narcissa?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, they got off without much more than a slap on the wrist. Andie escaped issues with the Ministry for using underage magic because it was to save Sirius and I and there was no guarantee anyone could have run back to the house to get someone before we got dragged down river or that Sirius could have gotten both of us to the shore so… But that moment when I realized he jumped into the river after me, I realized I loved him. I was eight, technically I probably didn't know what love really was, but it grew as the years went by…" Ally shrugged before smiling.

"How long did it take him to figure it out?"

"Eight years, he was sixteen, I was fifteen still, we were getting ready for the annual talent show that they really don't do anymore… Although I heard rumours about there being one before the Christmas holidays this year…" she looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, Dumbledore announced it after Halloween."

"I'll have to see if there's a way to attend," she chuckled, "Anyway, Siri finally told me he was in love with me, and we got together. Broke a great many hearts when we became official."

"Oh?"

"Let's just say, I made it perfectly clear to Siri that he could date anyone while we were at school, since once we were married that was it…" she shrugged. "He took me up on the offer."

"And you loved him?" Draco stared at her in shock.

"I'm not saying it didn't hurt to see him with other girls, but first and foremost I wanted him happy. In the long run he was mine, even if he might never love me, who was I to deny him the chance to be a normal guy?" she shrugged once more.

"You're a very… unique… woman," Draco nodded slowly.

"Actually no, I'm just crazy," Ally countered with a smile. "But life is all the more interesting for it."

"I'm noticing," he smiled, "So, you had tiffs as kids…"

"Yup, but for the most part, having known each other for so very long, we rarely fight. But when we do actually fight, we both have tempers and we're both stubborn as hell, though I'm more stubborn, and he's the got worse temper… so when I say we got into it that night, I mean we _really_ got into it that night. Nothing physical happened or anything, but a war of words alone can get ugly as hell and last for hours when we get that wound up. So what was supposed to be me arriving at Lily and James' place around ten turned into me not leaving here until after midnight and I was so upset I went for a walk to calm down before I showed up there and got them upset. By the time I arrived though, everything had already happened, Sirius had beaten me there, intending to find me and and apologize before he left and instead he asked Albus to watch Harry and went after Peter knowing Peter was the one to betray them. By the time I got there, Harry was gone and Albus was asking me to come help him with something…."

"Which led to you being in America?"

"Exactly," she nodded. "He returned and got me rather unexpectedly a year and a half ago now, and I nearly killed him much to Molly Weasley's eternal shock. And almost six months ago, Jenny finally came back."

"Where has she been all this time?"

"That is something you will have to ask Jen," Ally answered softly.

"What happened to her fiancé?" he asked after a few moments.

"He married his betrothed, followed his father's wishes, and the friendships and bonds we all once had with him were lost," she answered softly.

"I see," Draco nodded slowly.

"So," Ally began after a few minutes, "What shall we talk about now?"

"Well I brought up the topic of Pettigrew, suppose that makes it your turn to bring up a topic," Draco smiled.

"Evil child, entirely too much like your father," Ally rolled her eyes before stopping, then shaking her head slowly, "Siri."

"It's alright to call him my father," Draco countered gently, "I've already written Lucius, informed him that I was responsible for rescuing you and that I did it because I knew who you were and couldn't let you die. That I do love him, but I've known for a long time that he and Narcissa weren't my parents and as much as I do care for him, though that can't be said for Narcissa... I want a relationship with the two of you, you're my real parents and I know for most people who are raised by people other than their own parents, they still keep the parent-child relationship with those that raised them, but other than with Lucius, I never had that..." he paused a moment. "Lucius tried, but to be honest the connection was never there. He's always been closed off, even with me, nothing like with Narcissa but... I always figured he learned it from Grandfather..."

"Father was a right bastard," Ally agreed softly, "When we were younger, Lucius was caught between Father's wishes for us to join Voldemort, and the person Lucius really was. Our Grandfather, you're great-Grandfather, was kind, decent, caring... he never approved of Father's association with Voldemort. There was a time, Lucius was the brother I knew, he had a heart, but... he locked his heart away in order to survive, and I think he's buried it so far that he probably couldn't care for you like he could have, had he never had to bury it in the first place..."

"Yeah," he nodded. "So basically... I let him know that while I care about him, if I talk to him anytime in the near future I'm going to be calling him by his given name like I would have had things been the way they were meant to be..."

"Uncle," she interrupted with a pointed look, "Had things been the way they were meant to be, he would have been Uncle Lucius."

"Well yes," Draco rolled his eyes. "As I was _saying_ though," he shot her an almost identical look to the one she sent him, making Ally raise her eyebrows before smirking slightly. "I let him know that I plan to put that separation between us, to try and get back in a way what should have been, so basically what I'm trying to say and you interrupted more than once, "he sent her a teasing smile, "I don't care if you call him my father or anything like that because to be honest, I hope that someday... I can call you guys Mother and Father or whatever term feels right since I never really had a Mother and Father that was loving and more than just a figurehead you know?" he trailed off with the slightest of shrugs.

"I think," she began after a moment, "That while I don't want to push you in any way... That would be... wonderful," she finally managed to verbalize, smiling all the while.

"Eloquent," Draco chuckled, "And I'm glad."

"Well, with that out there," Ally mused as she looked up at the ceiling, "We had actually already discussed this seeing as you won't be going back to the Manor any time soon."

"You didn't hear? I'm going back for the Christmas Holidays."

She shot him a dark look, "_That_ I blame your father for," she announced decisively, "And he grins," she announced to no one while Draco did just that. "Save me," she sighed dramatically, "I got two of them now, a Black and a Malfoy..." she laughed.

"I actually have a comment about that, but you were saying," Draco prompted

Ally frowned, wondering just what it was that he would have to say about her comments before shrugging it off, "The room that was James and Lily's, if you would like, it's yours," she explained quickly, catching her lip between her teeth, as she watched him.

"I'd like that," he answered simply, and she smiled.

"Alright then," she nodded, "So what do you have a comment about?"

"I've been doing some research," he began carefully, clearly weighing his words. "Into the laws of blood."

"Oh?" she asked carefully, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"There's a way I could be claimed as a Black rather than a Malfoy," Draco spoke frankly, Ally sitting back in shock.

"How in Merlin's name did you find out about that?"

"How did you," he challenged lightly.

"Exceedingly hard, and I had the benefit of being of age when I went looking for the information," she countered quietly.

"It's possible though, theoretically at least. I couldn't find any record of it being done…"

Ally stared at him a few minutes before nodding slowing, "There have been more than a few cases where a child born of a blood betrothal have changed their dominant bloodline," she began quietly, "And in truth it is rather easy when it comes to the spell required."

"I sense a 'but'," Draco prompted when she trailed off.

"The spell requires two members of the family you are trying to be claimed by, in this case the Blacks. Obviously your father could participate, but there are no others currently who can be the second person. Bellatrix and Narcissa while not having been married by a blood betrothal are associated with the Lestranges and Malfoys respectively and neither would participate anyway. The others still alive at this time have either been officially disowned in Andie's case so she and Dora couldn't be the second link to the Black line; or they have been married out of the family with a blood betrothal."

"What about," he nodded towards her hand that rested over her womb.

"Well first we gotta get around to making the betrothal finished so they would be Blacks to begin with, but because they share the exact same blood as you, do to which parent is which, it wouldn't work. There are all these complicated rules that govern all of this that honestly never make sense but they did to keep illegitimate children from trying to lay claim as heir."

"Well that's annoying," Draco rolled his eyes, "It keeps the legitimate heirs from making claim…"

"Yes, it is," she agreed with a sigh. "I'm assuming this isn't something you would be giving up any time soon; heaven knows your father and I wouldn't if we were to want to do it. I'll speak with Siri; see if he has any ideas…"

"Thanks," Draco smiled.

"You're welcome, and since we've dealt with that and gotten it out there, got the room upstairs out there, I've told a story, I believe it's your turn," she teased.

"Have you heard about how Harry and Ron Weasley used polyjuice and turned into Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Wait, you know they turned into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ally asked surprised, "How do you know it was them?"

"Weasleys hair started turning back to red and Harry's scar began to appear. As stupid as the two are, I knew it wasn't the real Crabbe and Goyle and played along to questions about the heir of Slytherin, figured who it was would be revealed," he shrugged before beginning the full tale while Ally listened, half her mind on the idea Draco wanted to go through with.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday November 30th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The School Grounds – By the Lake  
11:07 a.m.**

**glglglgl**

A week had passed since Draco had spent the day with his true mother, his father arriving later in the evening and interrupting a story Ally was telling about one of the more memorable tales of Sirius' break-ups at Hogwarts, much to his feigned annoyance. Eventually though Draco had returned to Hogwarts, and once more found himself drawn to the scrapbooks and looked over the pictures from the three years ranging from the man who had raised him to the woman who had given him life.

One picture in particular, along with information he had learned as time had passed and during the day spent with his mother left him with a complete picture in his mind that only had to be proven one way or another. And led to him seeking out the woman that was his mother's best friend, his godmother though unofficial, and his fellow classmate though separated by a year... Life was certainly never dull.

It was the second game of the Quidditch season, the Gryffindors of course at the game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, which left him with the perfect chance to be able to talk to the girl who for some insane reason was dating Harry Potter which meant the world would very well end if he dared to talk to Harry Potter's girlfriend seeing as Harry still considered Draco his hated rival... ironic really considering if things had been the way they were meant to be, the two would have grown up in the same house, best friends no doubt... Well that and Harry's current girlfriend would have been his Godmother, wasn't that an interesting topic of conversation?

He found her around the side of the lake, students rarely travelled to that area but he had a bit of a hint of where to look from his mother... Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the marble stone, making a note to see what it was later, the graves of the Founders perhaps, though he doubted that... Instead he focused on the woman staring out at the lake.

"Hello…" Draco called, having stopped a few feet, or ten, from where she stood.

Startled from her thoughts, Jenny jumped slightly before turning her attention towards the sound of the voice. "Draco?" she called in confusion.

"Hello," he repeated with a slight smile. "May I join you?"

"Of course," she agreed.

"Thank you," he smiled before moving over to stand along the lake, not right next to her but enough that he wasn't in her personal space. "It's pretty out here..." he mused. "I'm surprised we haven't had the first snow yet..."

"I love it out here. It's peaceful," Jenny said. "Grandfather thinks it will snow anytime now."

"It is," he agreed softly, "And he's probably right, he usually is about most things," he smiled.

"He's got an annoying sixth sense about things doesn't he," giggled Jenny.

"Completely annoying," Draco chuckled.

"So who won?" she asked curiously.

"Beats me, it's still going as far as I know."

"Then why aren't you at the game?"

"Wasn't interested for one," he offered. "And I thought this would give me a chance to talk to you, without Harry around."

"You can talk to me any time you want to Draco. Harry has no say in who I talk to. I'm not one who believes in this Gryffindor-Slytherin House rivalry nonsense," Jenny said quietly, her gaze turning back out over the lake.

"I don't think Harry's issues with me have to do so much with our houses as much as with me in particular," he countered with a sigh. "How are you though?"

"Harry's going to have to learn to get past his issues with you if he wants to win this war," Jenny observed. "And it's not just you he has issues with. As much as he claims otherwise, I know he still has issues with me," she said quietly."

"Then he's an idiot," he stated simply. "Which makes me can't help but wonder why you are with him?" he continued gently.

"Because it's what I wanted before and I thought it would help me move on with my life now that the one that I truly love I can no longer have," Jenny shrugged slightly.

Draco frowned, "I'm confused... how did you want Harry 'before' when you went to school with my parents, Harry's parents, Lupin, Lucius and the others until you disappeared that is..."

"It's all tied in with my disappearance Draco," Jenny sighed. "Before I say anything more I need your word that anything I tell you from this moment on never gets repeated to anyone with the exception of me, my grandfather, Ally, Siri and Reme."

"You're my Mother's best friend, that makes you family, real family... I wouldn't betray that."

"Do you know anything about the events at the Ministry of Magic at the end of the last school year?"

Draco looked over at her, thinking back to what he had heard about that night from conversations he'd overheard between Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius, as well as others. "Harry, Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood, and the youngest two Weasleys went to the Ministry where they ran into Lucius, Bellatrix and half a dozen other Death Eaters. A rather eventful battle happened during which..." he stopped and let out a harsh breath, "Good Gods, that's why you didn't start Hogwarts until you're fifth year and how you disappeared in '77 and reappeared the same age in June..."

"When I fell through the arch in the Department of Mysteries, I appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office here at Hogwarts, only it wasn't 1996 anymore, it was 1975. Knowing I had knowledge of events that had yet to happen that I couldn't interfere in even if I wanted to try to change them, he took my memories from me and created a new appearance and identity for me, that of the girl you see standing before you, his great-granddaughter Jennifer Wheatley. I started school here and was sorted into Gryffindor where I fell in with your mother and her friends. Two years later I was unknowingly about to change something in what was Ginny Weasley's past and the archway pulled me back, dropping me back in the present mere moments after I had originally fallen through. Remus took me back to Headquarters and later that night my grandfather returned my memories from my time as Ginny Weasley and removed the glamours he'd placed on me to hide my true appearance. I was unconscious for about a week while my body tried to figure out which personality was the more dominant of the two. While I'd spent more time year wise as Ginny Weasley, I'd been give more freedom to truly figure out who I was as Jennifer Wheatley and that's the personality that won out. According to Remus it was quite the sight to see as my appearance slowly changed back from Ginny to Jennifer."

"I imagine it was," he answered finally. "That's... that's just... wow."

"I'm sure you can understand now why Harry might have a few issues with me," she said quietly. "I got the one thing he's always wanted and never will."

"Who knew," Draco chuckled humourlessly, "Harry and I had more in common than we ever knew. But regardless, he's an idiot for holding the fact you knew his parents against you."

"He says he doesn't but I know that deep down a small part of him still does."

"I'm sorry Jenny," he smiled sadly, "You don't deserve that."

"Thanks Draco," Jenny smiled sadly. "I figured since I couldn't have the relationship I wanted I would at least give it a try with Harry but I honestly don't think it's working out."

"He never stopped loving you," Draco commented after a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jenny said quietly.

"After Halloween, I found three books in my new rooms, scrapbooks from the year Lucius graduated, the year my Father and your friends graduated, and the year Mother graduated," he began after a moment. "I hadn't really looked at the book for Lucius' year, focused more on pictures of my parents and their friends at school... Which if you would like, I'll pass them to you so you can see how James and Lily immortalized your year..." he offered with a smile. "If you haven't already that is..."

"I already have copies of many of the pictures found in those scrapbooks thanks to your mother," replied Jenny.

He nodded before sighing, "She didn't name names, in fact she tried to keep things very obviously ambiguous, but Mother, and she'll be in shock she hears me calling her that," he chuckled lightly, "mentioned that you were going to meet your fiancé the night you disappeared, and that after you disappeared he later married his betrothed. I read between the lines, figured out who he was," he continued softly.

"And what wildly inaccurate conclusion have you come to?"

"That you were engaged to Lucius," he answered quietly. "There's a picture of the two of you at the End of Year Ball in the scrapbook for '77."

"Yes well, times and people change Draco," Jenny said quietly, refusing to turn her attention away from the lake and look at the boy standing next to her.

"That's true," he nodded. "I just... wanted you to know I guess. If you ever want someone to talk to who wasn't there, wasn't involved, who you wouldn't have to worry about judging you."

"As much as I wish things could be the way they were Draco I know that I can never have what I once did…in more ways than one," she said sadly, first looking at Draco before turning to look behind them before returning her gaze to Draco..

He glanced towards where she had looked quickly, reminding himself once more to look later at what was there before focusing on her. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded.

**glglglgl **

**Saturday December 7****th****, 1996  
London, England  
Tite Street – the 6****th**** and 7****th**** floors  
Sirius, Ally, and Remus' (and unofficially Jenny's) Flat  
9:21 p.m.**

**glglglgl**

A week had passed since Draco met with Jenny there on the lake, and had later seen the stone, putting together the fact he had a cousin he would never know, making him only more determined to watch out for Jenny, and to get to know her better. To be honest, he had been a bit surprised when he found out she wouldn't be attending the party today, celebrating Sirius' thirty-seventh birthday. Ally had quietly explained that Jenny preferred to not leave the school now, a fact they all understood and accepted, but had already recruited Draco to help Remus when he took a plate of cake to Jenny after the party.

They were having the party a day early, no one really questioning why after Harry had started to, which led to Hermione smacking him for asking a stupid question. Sirius' actual birth date was forever associated in the minds of the living Marauders as Lily and James' wedding anniversary, and there was simply no way they would be having a birthday party on the day they had once held a party to celebrate both his birthday and their wedding, then the following year to celebrate his 21st birthday and their 1st anniversary…

"Happy Birthday a day early Paddy," Remus smiled as he sat down on the couch next to where Sirius was sprawled in his usual way of taking up an entire piece of furniture.

"First time you've had a chance to get over here all night isn't it?" Sirius smiled as he lifted his drink in salute, which Remus mirrored.

"Harry is not exactly thrilled about Draco being here and is trying to keep me hostage since Draco was dominating your time earlier. _Tell_ me that you are going to tell him the truth soon."

"Begging doesn't suit you Moony," he countered with a smirk.

"I know, that's your thing after all."

"Hey!" Sirius sat up slightly and sent him a dark look. "I'll tell Ally you're picking on me."

"Ally is currently busy enjoying a third piece of the chocolate cake Dromeda sent with Nymphadora, and I think plotting with Nymphadora."

"You could just say yes you know," Sirius pointed out.

"And you can stay out of my love life Siri. You and James spent far too much time trying to give me one when we were at Hogwarts."

"That's because we already had the loves of our lives and we wanted to see you happy. And besides, is it such a crime to go on a date with someone? Especially someone who knows about your furry little problem and _**doesn't**_ care? It's not like Ally and I are telling you to go and have a litter of puppies."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, and the other man just blinked at him.

"Is my lover picking on you Reme?" Ally asked with a smile as she joined them, easily slipping onto Sirius' lap.

"I merely pointed out we were trying to get him to go on a date, not have a litter of puppies."

"I can't believe he said that not just once but twice," Remus muttered as he shook his head.

"Hush you," Ally instructed as she swiped her finger through the chocolate frosting and stuck it in his mouth. "And you, relax, he was merely stating a fact. We want you happy Remus, we want all of our friends happy as they can be. And it's about time you got a girl. We've been friends for twenty-four years, it's been twenty-five years since you met Siri, and we've never seen you even go on _a_ date, let alone dated someone seriously. And okay so yes for about twelve years for Siri and fourteen years for me we weren't able to actually witness anything but you were the first to admit you never dated during those twelve years and Siri is always pointing out that you never dated during the two years it was the two of you… It's time to give dating a shot, you're thirty-six years old Reme, living _**is**_ a good thing."

"Ally…" Remus began.

"Oi! Can you stop with the sucking on her finger please? I don't need the nightmares," Draco called from across the room, drawing the attention of the three, as well as the others in the flat. Harry looking like he wanted to hit the blonde, much to the annoyance of the adults.

"But her finger tastes so lovely," Sirius smirked after reaching up and catching her wrist in his fingers and gently pulling her hand back.

"Nightmares I tell you," Draco countered with a matching smirk.

"Oh do grow up, it's not like you _had_ to grow up with such displays after all," Ally pointed out with a smile, "Then you could get away with claims of nightmares."

"Why would Draco have…" Harry began before breaking off into a coughing fit when Hermione rather nastily elbowed him in the stomach.

"It seems to me, this would be the perfect cue to tell Harry the story you've been meaning to tell him," Remus prompted.

"You have a story to tell me?" Harry asked after managing to get his breathing ability back.

"Yes," Sirius nodded as Ally just gave Remus the evil eye.

"Don't think this will get you out of our conversation," she warned quietly as Remus quickly rose and ran across the room. Rolling her eyes she focused on Harry as she summoned a book from the bookcase. "Come here Harry," she called as she got a bit more comfortable with Sirius' help, rubbing the outline on her stomach of one of the babies' left feet, before opening the album. "These are pictures of your mum that you've never seen before," she began as she flipped to the middle section while Harry sat down in the spot Remus had vacated.

"Really?" he asked as he leaned over to look, "How come?"

"There were three sets of copies made from the original pictures which James held hostage. Siri and I had a set, Remus had the other, and the third I had in an album so there was no way anyone could get to them since they were here in a truck all these years that I had inside another truck and inside another trunk it was all kinds of complicated and Remus had only been here once to seal the place up after everything that night…" she trailed off with a one-shoulder shrug.

"So why didn't I see the copies you had?" Harry looked over at Remus, who swallowed quickly.

"Moony didn't show you because they weren't just photos of Lily, they were mostly photos of Lily and Ally, and he knew that most of us didn't like to think about that period of time, we tended to try and forget the photos even existed," Sirius explained for their dear werewolf.

"Huh?" Harry blinked at them.

"Oh for heaven's sake Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes before elbowing Ron who, for Harry's sake, Ally, Sirius, and Remus had agreed to let come to the party and into their flat. "Stop glaring at Draco, he's a guest just as much as you are," she continued to the red-head before focusing once more on Harry, "And what they are trying to say is the pictures weren't just pictures of you're mum they're pictures of Ally and you're mum and they didn't show you Remus' copies because something from that time when the pictures were taken caused a great deal of pain to the group so it was easier to not even bring the pictures out and be reminded of whatever it was that happened."

"What the smart one said," Ally chuckled. "Lily and I were pregnant at the same time," she continued more serious as she passed the album to Harry and you could see a picture of a twenty-year-old Lily and a nineteen-year-old Ally as they posed for a picture in matching outfits consisting of some sort of skirt and shirt that said 'Prongs Jr.' and 'Padfoot Jr.' respectively with an arrow pointing at their abdomens. "The shirts were James and Siri's ideas," she rolled her eyes as she shot him a dark look.

"One I wisely didn't repeat, after that picture they came after us with flying pots, pans, and cauldrons. Frank was smart when we suggested he do the same to Alice and he said he wasn't that stupid."

"Sadly the two of them were stupid enough," Remus drawled before ducking the pillow that came flying at him. "What? It's true Paddy. Why do you think I was trying to burn the shirts before you could give them to the girls?"

"Because you were being annoying," he offered before the pillow came flying at him.

"Hey! Don't make me hurt both of you," Ally glared at Remus then Sirius, seeing them both cower back slightly into the couch and sofa respectively she nodded before focusing on Harry. "You're surprisingly quiet…" she trailed off.

"What happened?" he asked, looking up from the pictures.

"That is where it gets long and complicated," Ally sighed as she shifted slightly. "You know that Sirius and I are blood betrothed."

"Yeah… you didn't get married?"

"We both thought it was best to put the marriage off. We were in the middle of a war, any day something could go wrong while Siri was on one mission or another… There are specific things that happen with a blood betrothal, the major one that we were considering at the time is that when we married, and the betrothal was finished, I would become a Black. Not just in the sense of I'm a Black by marriage, if Sirius died, I would forever be associated with the Black family. The Malfoys would no longer be bound by the laws of blood to protect me if something happened to me, it would be the Blacks, for all intents and purposes I might as well have been born a Black not a Malfoy."

"So you put that off…" Harry frowned.

"Sirius had been disowned," Hermione spoke up as she looked away from a picture. "If they didn't want anything to do with him, why would they take care of his wife once he was gone…"

"Exactly," she nodded. "Our plan was to put the wedding off until the last possible moment, that way if something _did_ happen, the head of the Malfoy family, at the time my father, would be bound by the laws of blood to provide for me, take care of me, protect me, something we didn't see the Blacks doing even if I was technically carrying possibly the last heir to the family line with Regulus already dead at Voldemort's hand."

"Why couldn't you just wait until the war was over if that was the reasoning behind putting the wedding off?" Ron spoke up, and Ally looked over at Sirius in a bit of shock before focusing on the Weasley male.

"You don't know the laws governing a blood betrothal?" she asked after a moment.

"No, it's not like they're done anymore," he shrugged and Ally merely shook her head.

"Pitiful, any parents can do a blood betrothal if they wanted and this generation has no idea what they are," she muttered, "For all of those who don't know anything," she continued in a normal tone, "Okay so here's the basics. In a blood betrothal, the moment the female marries the male and the betrothal is finished, she is forever a part of her husband's family, not her own. She's still a member in the sense of they're her family, but they have no obligation by rites of blood to provide for or protect her in any way. When it comes to children however, then things get complicated, if the child is born before the couple goes through the second half of the ceremony, the child is claimed by the woman's family, and her husband, even if he is the father has no claim to the child. On the other hand, if they have finalized the ceremony, the child is claimed by the man's family, even if that child isn't his, and the real father has no rights to the child."

"So in other words, if you and Siri hadn't finalized the blood betrothal before the baby was born, it would be a Malfoy, but if you had it would be a Black, and even if the child you carried was actually, for example," Hermione glanced at Remus, "Remus', and you and Siri had already wed, then the baby would have been a Black and Remus would have never been able to stand and say hey this is my kid?"

"Exactly, though scary analogy," Ally chuckled.

"I'd never dream of it Pads, even when you weren't head over heels for her," Remus spoke as Sirius glared at him.

"So… you guys never finalized the betrothal right? Cause you're not married yet…" Harry spoke up.

"Nope."

"We ran out of time," Ally sighed after Sirius had spoken. "Siri and James were away on a mission for the Order, it was June, I wasn't due until October so it was Lily we were concerned about, seeing as she was due the end of July. We were together, Lily, Reme and I, when I went into labour with no warning. Later Lils and I learned that there was a potion involved, traced to my father."

"Your father?" Hermione frowned. "But why?"

"I had been for all intents and purposes disowned after my mother died, but I had the one thing my father wanted above all else…"

"What?"

Smiling sadly she looked at Harry, "A child, more specifically a son, and if I died in the process of his taking my child, all the better for him."

"But why would he want _your_ child?" Ron asked, surprising the adults that he was getting involved.

"Because he needed an heir," Sirius spoke up as he rubbed Ally's back soothingly. "Ally did indeed die that night, but the Healers managed to bring her back. And they managed to save our son, though this I did not know until much later."

"Why?" Harry asked, even as Hermione raised a hand to her mouth to cover her gasp.

"Smartest witch of your age," Ally chuckled as she looked at Hermione, "Yes, my father showed up, that's how I learned he was behind the potion. And he took my son, pointing out the facts as they were, Siri and I have no claim to him, by rite of blood he was a Malfoy, not a Black. And so I kept my silence, letting Siri believe our son had died instead of making him live with the knowledge that while our child lived, we could never raise him, be a part of his life as long as my father lived and led the Malfoys."

"But, what happened to him? To your son?" Ron asked curious even as Harry seemed to catch on and turned to look at Draco, Hermione having already turned her gaze to him as Ally had talked.

"He became the Malfoy heir," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Wait," Ron's eyes shot towards him, "You're telling us that _**you're**_ Sirius Black's son. But you look exactly like Lucius Malfoy."

"Lucius _**is**_ my brother Ron," Ally rolled her eyes, "And as it happens, Draco has grey eyes, not the blue eyes my brother has, he has Black eyes, specifically Siri's."

"You're freaking kidding me right? This is some cosmic joke…" Ron started to rant before an elbow in his gut shut him up rather quickly and Hermione glaring at him kept him from saying much more.

"So, my enemy for the last six years at school happens to be my Godparent's son?" Harry asked slowly.

"Technically according to what they've been telling me, we would have been raised as cousins, in the same house even," Draco nodded, "Trust me, I was right there with you about it being a totally insane thought after the last six years."

"No kidding," Harry muttered. "So… I guess that explains why you saved Ally."

"She's my Mum, wasn't about to let her be down there any longer after I found her, let alone let her die."

"Mum," Ally whispered, a rather idiotic grin taking over her features.

"I'm guessing that's the first time you've used the term?" Hermione laughed as she looked at Ally.

"Yeah, I was kinda planning on doing this thing on Christmas but," Draco shrugged. "So, Harry, what do you say? Truce? We're already working on the same side, and it turns out we're pretty much family… Can make my Mum and Dad's day…"

"Sure," Harry agreed after a moment, "Just don't expect me to be hanging out with you and suddenly be friends."

"Harry!" Ron cried out before another elbow in the stomach had him glaring at Hermione.

"Relax, that would be too bloody weird," Draco laughed. "Although, truth be told, I never really hated you all that much. Only true issue I had was that my Dad broke out of prison to come for you. Completely ignored me completely."

"Oh," Harry frowned, "Gods, I can see now why that would be a point for hatred…"

"Yeah, but's all forgiven, since turned out he had no bloody clue who the hell I was," he shrugged.

"I'm never going to live this down am I?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"As long as you don't go and hide those ones and tell us some sort of tale, we'll let it lie dead once they're born, how's that sound?" Sirius teased.

"Reme," Ally looked over at the man, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that Duchess?"

"Make sure Siri hasn't been switched with some clone because that was just too unbelievable to be real."

"Hey! I resent that you evil wench! Don't make me sic the evil witch on you," Sirius threatened.

"Okay, I lied, he's Siri," she laughed. "And give me a break lover; you just joked about something that I figured I'd never get forgiven for… It is allowed to be mind boggling."

"But if he doesn't joke about it, how's he, or we for that matter, going to be able to get past it," Draco pointed out. "Besides, he's a Marauder, from what I've heard, they joked about everything."

"Except love," Sirius nodded.

"And chocolate," Remus agreed.

"Ooo, chocolate," Ally sighed. "Must have more cake…"

"I'll get the cake, but I demand a tale from school years in return," Tonks smiled as she rose and headed towards the cake table.

"Sirius, your cousin's daughter is blackmailing me with chocolate."

"And what would you like me to do about it my evil wench?"

"I don't know, she's _your_ cousin's child. I blame her attitude on you."

"But I wasn't around her growing up, so how would that be my fault."

"It's genetic, you have it, she has it, your son has it, and knowing my luck, so will your next two children."

"Then isn't it a good thing, that save perhaps for Tonks, those two will likely have the exact same weakness your son and I do."

"And _what_ pray tell, is that?"

"That you've got us wrapped around your little finger and we can't _possibly_ tell you no."

"Hmm, true," she laughed.

"Ever find yourself completely utterly ready to gag while watching them?" Draco asked conversationally.

"All the time," Harry answered before stopping and looking over at him.

"Slipped out, didn't it," Draco grinned and for a moment, Harry saw exactly what Remus and Ally did more than once, saw Sirius as he was when he was their age.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Maybe this truce thing won't be so hard. We can at least be civil enough."

"Exactly," Draco agreed. "So you were going to tell us a tale then Mum."

"Evil child," she looked over at him before looking back at Sirius and Remus, "Let's see then, what tale can I tell that would bring the most torture," she laughed evilly.

"Pads, your future wife is out to torture us again."

"I noticed Moony. Guess we better just sit back and deal, heaven knows we've never been able to stop her before."

"Too true Pads my friend, too true," Remus nodded.

"Besides, I was thinking of doing a story post Hogwarts years," she countered. "Remember New Years '79? We went to Muggle London to welcome the eighties," she grinned.

"Oh, the karaoke!" Sirius and Remus groaned.

"Yes, the evil karaoke," she cackled really.

"Karaoke?" Hermione and Harry grinned as Ron and Draco looked rather lost.

"So it was New Years Eve, 1979," Ally began her tale.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone,**

**Well, here is the next chapter of Timeless. Hope everyone enjoys. Thanks to MidiMalfoy, DarinMeg and Lady Isabella Black for their reviews. Hopefully your questions will be answered in this chapter Lady Isabella.**

**Good news, I've just finished off part of the final chapter for this story and emailed it to Isa. So now I'm just waiting for her to get back to me with her part which means there is an end in sight :D. Also, there will hopefully be a sequel to this story. Isa is working on getting herself a laptop, which means that she will have access to the internet. YEAH!**

**I'll begin reposting Can a Mistake Ever Truly Make Right again as soon as this one is finished, or maybe sooner, I haven't decided yet.  
**

**Oh and I've been plagued by another plot bunny. No title as of yet but it will most likely be a Ginny/Blaise story. Feel free to toss ideas at me! Oh and don't forget to feed your author, we love reviews!**

**Cindy aka Jyn**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**glglglgl**

**Sunday December 8th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The School Grounds – By the Lake  
8:21 a.m.  
**

**glglglgl**

When she had woken that morning, she had known that the last thing she had wanted was to face Harry and his multitude of unending demands and questions about his parents, especially today of all days, what would have been James and Lily's seventeenth wedding anniversary. When she was sure that breakfast was well underway and Gryffindor Tower would be empty of all prying eyes, she wrapped herself in the long black cloak he had wrapped around her shoulders weeks earlier, drawing the hood up over her hair and made her way through the castle, clinging to the shadows so as not to draw the attention of those enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall, namely Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Jenny couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she stepped out onto the school grounds when she found herself walking through the inch thick snow that now covered the grass and was continuing to fall lazily from the sky in large fluffy white flakes. Her grandfather had been right when he said it would snow anytime now, course whether that was a sixth sense or just old bones talking she would never know and he would never admit the truth. She was pulled abruptly from her musings when she stopped short, nearly tripping over her own two feet, thankful for the snow in the fact that it muffled the sounds of her footfalls, or so she thought. It took all of two seconds for her heart to clench painfully as it recognized the figure standing before her even though his back was to her for she would recognize the long pale blond locks anywhere, her hand quickly covering her mouth cutting off all sound before any whimpers could escape. Turning, hoping to escape unnoticed, she began to make her way as silently as possible away from the lake and back towards the castle.

"You named her after my mother," his quiet words more a statement than a question, but still enough to stop Jenny in her tracks.

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths in the hopes of composing herself enough so that when she did finally speak; her voice would not betray her racing heart and emotions. "Your mother was always very kind to me," she said, keeping her back to the last man she expected to find on the school grounds.

"She adored you. She's the one that told me to fight for you, to not give up on you. That if I truly loved you I would do whatever I had to in order to keep you in my life regardless of my father's interference…"

"I'm sorry…" Jenny said, not able to prevent the tears from falling down her cheeks as she started back towards the castle at a run, only to stop short when she felt his hands close around her arms and spin her around, knocking her hood off her head, before pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't apologize Jennifer," Lucius instructed as he held her close.

"But it's my fault…"

"I beg to differ on that one. I seem to recall being the one to pursue you. I was the one giving you the detentions so we could spend time together. I was the one chasing you and when you tried to break it off the summer between your fifth and sixth year, when you learned of the betrothal, I'm the one that pursued you even more and I'm the one that proposed and came up with the plan for the elopement. If anyone's to blame it's me," Lucius told her.

"But I'm the one that lost our daughter…"

"Oh no you don't. You are _not_ blaming yourself for that Jennifer," he informed her in no uncertain terms, pulling back from her slightly so he could take her face in both of his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "The Gods are the ones responsible for that Jennifer and in a way…and you're probably going to hate me for saying this but…in a way I'm glad they did…wait, hear me out before you yell at me alright," he said when it was apparent she was going to do just that. "Think about it Jennifer, this war that we're all caught up in, and yes even though Fudge refuses to admit it, we _are_ in a war, is going to start heating up, the Dark Lord has big plans in the works and I fear the day he learns of not only your connection to Dumbledore but your connection to me as well, just think of what it would mean if our little Persephone had lived. Think about what the Dark Lord might have had planned for her and for you. As it stands right now, if he learns of you I might be able to convince him to let me keep you as some sort of concubine or something but if he'd learned that we'd had a daughter together, a daughter I'd fathered as a teenager and you still being a teenager? Jennifer…"

"I get it…I get what you're saying…"

"You gave her my name even though I knew nothing of her until she was already gone…why?" he asked curiously, no hint of anger or recrimination in his voice, his hands still on her face, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks as her hands rested on his arms.

"Because she was your daughter. Even though I knew we could never be together again the way I wanted it didn't change the fact that she was your daughter," Jenny said quietly.

"I don't love Narcissa, I never have. I married her out of obligation. I buried my heart the day you vanished. I've never loved anybody but you…" he said, his words trailing off as he pulled Jenny's face towards his own, closing the gap between them until their lips touched for the first time in what for Lucius was almost twenty years but for Jenny was only eight months but felt like almost twenty years.

When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly broke apart.

"I…uh…I should go…" Jenny said, hoping her confusion didn't come through in her voice. "I have potions homework to finish or Snape will have my head tomorrow."

"Can't have that now can we," Lucius chuckled, as he gently ran a finger down the side of her face.

"I have to go," Jenny said stepping back away from Lucius, turning and making her way as quickly as possible back up to the safety of the castle before he could stop her again, knowing that her resolve was quickly crumbling the longer she stayed in his presence.

Lucius stood and watched as Jenny ran all the way back up to the castle. Once she had disappeared through the front doors, he turned back towards the small marble grave marker, saying a silent goodbye to his daughter before making his way from the grounds so he could apparate safely back to Malfoy Manor

Knowing that the common room was off limits since it was pretty much guaranteed she would run into either her brother or Harry there and Hermione was sure to be in the library and there was no way she was in any condition to talk to any of them, Jenny needed to find some place to go where she could think. She knew she could always go to her room in her grandfather's quarters but she didn't want to worry him over this. She could go to Draco but again that would lead to more questions than she really wanted to deal with right now so that left only one place where no one would question her so she quickly made her way up to the fifth floor, she just hoped the room wasn't currently in use. Thankfully when she arrived the room was not in use and when the door opened she was relieved to see the same room that the marauders had claimed as their own so many years before revealed before her, allowing her to sink into her favourite chair by the fireplace and think over everything that had just happened and what she needed to do now.

She'd lost track of time and had no idea just how long she'd been in the Room of Requirement, much like when she would spend time in the room with the Marauders and was unaware that the entire day had passed without her knowledge when she had finally come to her decision. "You have to give him up Jenny," she told herself as she rose from her chair. "You have to move on. He's married now, there's nothing you can do about it. There's no such thing as divorce in the wizarding world and even if there was it's not like Narcissa would ever let him go," she said as she fastened her cloak around her neck. "You can't have him so there's no point in letting yourself love him. You need to build a wall around those feelings and never let them out again," she told herself as she made her way through the castle towards Gryffindor Tower. Stopping in front of the Fat Lady she took a deep breath and gave her the password…

**glglglgl**

**Sunday December 8th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Gryffindor Tower  
The Common Room  
10:47 p.m.  
**

**glglglgl **

It was quiet in the Common Room, everyone had already gone up to their rooms for the night, save for the three still nicknamed 'The Golden Trio', even if they weren't as close as they had been in previous years. Harry and Ron were deep into a heated battle of chess, Hermione sitting by the fireplace reading and using a pillow to block any flying bits of whatever chess piece was meeting its untimely demise, mumbling under her breath about how brutal and uncivilized a game it was.

When the door opened, all three looked up; Harry grinning when they saw it was Jenny, while Hermione smiled warmly and Ron just scowled, though there was a wicked gleam in his eyes if you were looking.

"Hey Jenny, did you close the library?" Harry asked with a smile before looking down to direct his knight to take Ron's rook.

"Hey Harry," Jenny greeted as she removed her cloak. "Library?"

"Yeah, the library," Harry looked up. "Mione said she left you in there..." he glanced over at Hermione who was holding her book so he couldn't actually see her face, but it gave Hermione and Jenny a clear shot to see each other, and unbeknownst to him the first girl was mouthing 'Play along' to Jenny.

"Oh…right…yeah I was in the library…"

"Must be cold in the library, for you to be wearing a cloak," Ron commented, causing Hermione to drop the book so she could look over at him in shock, Harry in turn looked up and really looked at Jenny.

"You okay? You're not cold or something are you?" he asked concerned.

"Oh…no…no I'm not cold…" Jenny said. "I…uh…I took it with me in case I wanted to…uh…take a walk outside…"

"Oh," Harry nodded, Hermione sinking down into the couch and releasing a sigh of relief, until Ron opened his mouth that was.

"Damn cold outside huh?" he asked with a smirk, "Near froze to death when I was out there."

"Well maybe you should have learned to listen when Mum told you to bundle up then," Jenny countered evenly.

"Like you listened when she told us to stay away from the Malfoys," he snapped, not liking being reminded of the fact little miss popular, famous great-granddaughter of Dumbledore had once been his sister and she was the popular and famous one.

"Well considering one of my best friends _is_ a Malfoy that will be a little hard don't you think?" countered Jenny sarcastically.

"Well that's bad enough, but she's not the _only_ Malfoy you spend your time with," he countered.

"So now it's my fault we all attend Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy is it?"

"Besides, as we learned yesterday, Draco wouldn't be a Malfoy if it weren't for the old magick of blood betrothals," Hermione spoke up.

"Can you _not_ remind me that the ferret would have been Harry's cousin practically?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"My parents Godson, I think there's a difference between Godsons and cousins," Harry spoke quietly.

"How do you think I feel knowing that technically speaking even though it's unofficial, James and Lily wanted me as one of Harry's Godmothers," Jenny pointed out.

"That's just a little bit freaky," Harry smiled slightly. "Course if you had been around to be made my Godmother, we definitely wouldn't be in a relationship today..."

"No we wouldn't…" Jenny trailed off, sharing a sad look with Hermione, the other girl knowing exactly the thoughts that were running through her head at that moment, thoughts of a loving husband and happy family that would never be.

"Probably be married to your school sweetheart," Ron smirked.

"If it wasn't for that bloody interfering archway, yes I would," snapped Jenny in irritation.

"You had a sweetheart?" Harry asked; confusion and hurt evident on his face and in his voice. Hermione wincing on the couch.

"Oh grow up Harry," sighed Jenny in exasperation as she turned to face Harry. "Of course I had a sweetheart. I spent _two_ years in the past. What did you think? I spent the entire time with my nose stuck in a book?"

"Oh," he answered, clearly unsure of how to respond or what to do exactly. "You never said anything..."

"What exactly would you have liked me to say Harry? I disappeared from his life almost twenty years ago. I can't exactly show up after having just vanished from his life and expect him to take me back. For all I know he's married with a family of his own now…"

"Oh he is married alright," Ron inserted, to which Hermione threw a pillow at him with enough force to knock him off his chair.

"For God's sake Ron, stay out of a conversation we don't belong in," she hissed at him, arms crossed over her chest.

"I am _trying_ to move on with my life Harry…"

"Interesting way of trying to move on," Ron muttered before quickly ducking and covering his head with his hands, glancing at Hermione to see if she was going to hurt him somehow. No pillows came, but it was obvious to anyone watching the wheels in her head were moving at super-sonic speed.

"What the bloody hell are you blathering on about Ron?" demanded Jenny in irritation.

"Oh, just the fact that you and your sweetheart have more in common then being just former school sweethearts," he smirked.

"Huh?" countered Jenny in total confusion.

"Well," he drew out with a pleased smile. "I know where you were earlier today, and it certainly wasn't the library, or sleeping during breakfast."

"You were _spying_ on me?" demanded Jenny angrily.

"Well, it's not like you're miss honesty, disappearing all the time. I was curious," he shrugged.

"Where I go and what I do is none of your bloody business Ron Weasley," countered Jenny furiously.

"Well you are my baby sister," he pointed out with a superior air about him.

"And that _doesn't_ give you the right to _spy_ on me _or_ to stick your nose into my _private_ life that _doesn't_ concern you."

"Well considering apparently I have a niece, I would think it does concern me," he practically threw the fact in her face as Hermione fell off the couch in shock.

"What did you say?" Jenny said as she stumbled back as if she had just been punched in the gut.

"Oh come on Ginevra, quit being annoying and just tell the truth. You went and got involved with Lucius Malfoy, ended up pregnant until you got sent back here where you belong and you knew none of us would accept you because of that, so you kept it quiet and apparently lost the baby somehow considering she's buried here on the school grounds..." he rolled his eyes, "And now you're running around with Malfoy behind Harry's back like some sort of two-knut hussy..."

Anything else the red-head might have said was abruptly cut off as Hermione had finally gotten over her shock and Ron was suddenly across the room unconscious from his collision with the far wall, Hermione standing by the couch looking a great deal like either an avenging angel, or possibly a miniature devil if the look in her eyes was anything to go by.

"Oh gods…" Jenny trailed off in shock as she collapsed onto the floor in a heap where she had stood. "No one was ever supposed to know…"

Hearing Jenny's voice, Hermione's attention snapped to her friend, and she quickly hurried to Jenny's side. Looking up at Harry she rolled her eyes. "Either do something to help your girlfriend, or get the hell out of here Harry," she shot at him. After a moment Harry turned and made his way towards Ron.

Shaking her head Hermione focused completely on Jenny. "Jenny?" she asked softly, putting herself between the other girl and her view of the two boys.

"They were never supposed to know…" Jenny trailed off, lifting tear filled eyes to meet Hermione's gaze.

"I know Jen," she smiled sadly. "Look, I know I won't be much use to you right now probably. What do you say we go somewhere you would feel comfortable and I can get a hold of Ally..."

Before Jenny had a chance to respond, they both heard a throat being cleared. "Jenny, okay I'm not really sure what just happened. Part of me really wants to assume that Ron was just coming up with things from nowhere but..." he glanced back at Ron's still unconscious form. "But on the other hand, you have obviously been keeping more than a few secrets..."

"Harry…"

"Harry, this really isn't the time," Hermione spoke up softly.

"All due respect Mione, I think now's probably the best time for me to find out whether or not my girlfriend did have a thing with a rather important Death Eater, let alone had his child and has been keeping it quiet all this time. I mean honestly Jen, the man tried to kill you," he focused on Jenny once more.

"But I didn't know that when we first met," Jenny countered.

"He's a Death Eater!" Harry exploded. "He's Riddle's most trusted... whatever it is Riddle calls his inner circle members!"

"And if that bloody archway hadn't pulled me back he never would have become a Death Eater in the first place! It was his father that was a supporter not him! He hated Riddle and everything he stood for!" yelled Jenny as she forced herself to her feet.

"Well apparently he changed his mind or was lying to you about his feelings considering he's a follower now," Harry shot back. "So perhaps the past was one thing, but what are you doing seeing him _now_ in the present where he _is_ a Death Eater?"

"My disappearance practically _destroyed_ him Harry; just ask your godmother or Remus about that. And as for my seeing him, I _never_ had _any_ intention of _ever_ seeing him again after his rather abrupt dismissal of me in the Department of Mysteries after my return through the archway. I even let him know in my letter that I would avoid him whenever I did see him, that I would go out of my way to be anywhere _but_ where he was if I were to run into him in town. I have run into him _twice_ Harry, that is not exactly what I would call 'seeing' him. Both times I have tried to do as I said I would and be anywhere but where he is but it's a little difficult when he just suddenly shows up here on Hogwarts grounds and I can't really prevent him from coming to his _own_ daughter's grave site now can I."

"So you do have a child?" he asked quietly, "And you didn't tell _anyone_? Were you ever going to tell me? Considering I thought we had a chance at more than just a school relationship..."

"I _had_ a child Harry. Two people knew before I came back, three knew the day that I returned through the archway and since then I've told her father and two others. Ron found out on his own through spying on me and now you know," Jenny said. "I never said anything because the loss of my daughter is still a painful open wound and I'm still coping with getting over the loss of her father."

"So what was I? A fling to try and avoid the fact you're in love with a man old enough to be your father?"

"No Harry. I was _trying_ to start my life over. Divorce _doesn't_ exist in our world Harry so my feelings _don't_ matter since he _isn't_ free to be with me no matter what either one of us may want or feel. I was _trying_ to move on with my life. I _thought_ I could do that with you. I guess maybe I was wrong."

"You guess right," he agreed quietly, anger lacing the low pitch of his voice. "The least you could have done if you were serious about us was tell me the truth Jenny. But obviously I can't trust you to do that, and if there's no trust in a relationship, then there isn't a relationship. All you did was put all of us further at risk, especially with your former lover being the number two of the man who killed my parents, your supposed best friends, and wants me dead as well."

Before she could even respond, he turned on his heels and headed towards the stairs, flicking his wand towards Ron so he would float up the stairs after Harry towards the boys' dormitory.

After Harry floated Ron's body up the stairs, Jenny turned, and without a word, made her way out of the Common Room, the Fat Lady shutting silently behind her, leaving Hermione alone in the Common Room.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday December 8th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The First Floor  
Draco Malfoy's Private Room  
11:54 p.m.  
**

**glglglgl**

"God damn it Malfoy, tell me you did _not_ inherit your parents sleeping habits along with everything else," Jenny grumbled as she banged on the portrait guarding the door.

"You know," Draco's voice echoed through the portrait a moment later, "Actually being able to _open_ the door requires you to _not_ be standing close enough to bang on it."

"Sorry…" Jenny said stepping back.

A moment passed before the portrait swung out of the way to reveal Draco, hair tussled from sleep, in a pair of sleep pants with an obviously hastily thrown on house coat over his would-be bare arms and chest. "Two questions so I don't panic, one, is anyone horrible dead or injured, or in labour? Two, is Voldemort storming the castle and only a select few know and that's why there's not the entire school running around screaming like idiots?"

"One…No. Two…No," Jenny replied.

"Okay," he nodded, "Come in, and you can tell me what's going on cause you look like you need to vent."

"Thank you," Jenny said as she followed him into his sitting room. "Can I borrow your couch at least for tonight? If I go back to Gryffindor Tower this war may soon find itself without its saviour and his favourite sidekick."

Draco blinked at her once and then twice before shaking his head, "Something tells me I don't want to know what Harry and the Weasel did until I have popcorn handy for me and chocolate for you... And _no_, you can't have the _couch_, you get the bed, _I'll_ take the couch, and don't you _dare_ try arguing with me over it."

"Draco, these are _your_ rooms, I wouldn't dream of kicking you out of your own bed," she argued anyway.

"And you should know after having been friends with my mother and father, that I would be a dead man if I didn't give you the bed. It's the chivalry and all."

"Fine…I'll take the bed," Jenny sighed in defeat. "I can't argue anymore. I've done nothing but argue for oh the past hour or so and I really can't take it anymore," she said as she collapsed into one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Chocolate and someone to listen? Or would you like me to call Remus or my parents and talk to them instead? Or would just sleep be best?"

"I think sleep would best. I have potions first thing tomorrow and heaven help me if I blow something up from lack of sleep."

"Come on, to bed you go," Draco nodded as he held out his hands to pull her up.

"Thanks," she said as she allowed Draco to help her back to her feet.

"You're welcome," he smiled before gently moving around behind her and pushing her slightly towards the opened doorway. "Want me to wake you up at a certain time if you're not up already?"

"Just make sure I'm up in time to get to back to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for class," she said.

"Deal. Night Jenny."

"Night."

**glglglgl**

**Friday December 20th, 1996  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
7:43 p.m.  
**

**glglglgl **

"Good evening milady," Remus smiled when he found Ally seated in the group gathered to attend the first talent show at Hogwarts in over fifteen years.

"Good evening dear sir," she smiled up at him before looking at the empty seat next to her right pointedly.

"Do I wonder why it is that I am sitting on this side of you when there is an empty seat to your left?" he teased as he moved past her and the dog by her feet. "Though the better question should be _what_ in heaven's name happened to Padfoot?"

"It _wasn't_ my fault," she spoke immediately, "It wasn't," she defended as she looked down at Sirius in his animagi form when he gave a huff of displeasure.

"She's telling people who ask, the neighbour kids accidentally turned her dog rainbow," Draco explained as he sat down in the empty seat Remus had been commenting on.

"Not in the show Draco?" Remus asked as he just shook his head as Sirius obviously rolled his eyes.

Draco shot him a look that clearly said 'have you lost your mind', "Malfoys don't participate in school talent shows… Alright, Malfoys in _this_ generation don't participate in school talent shows," he corrected himself when three snorts answered his original statement. "Besides, I couldn't very well leave my long-lost family member to sit in the audience by herself when she's clearly pregnant, to deal with the incessant questions of anyone who might recognize her from the gathering here of parents and other invited guests," he gestured at the section of the room they sat in. The Great Hall, much to the minor heart-ache of Ally, Sirius, and Remus was exactly as it had been when they used to perform in the school talent shows during their time at the school, save for how the audience section was divided. Down the centre of the room was the seating for the students, with the governors sitting down the outside of the students on the left side facing stage right with the other distinguished guests sitting on the right side of the students facing stage left.

"Ah but she wouldn't have been alone so that isn't the best of excuses," Ally pointed out with a smile before focusing on Remus, "We must drag the boy into sing-a-longs in the future. It simply isn't right…"

"With his parents, that is entirely true," Remus chuckled before looking up when the lights dimmed.

"Oh thank the Gods, I get to stop listening to you two reminiscing," Draco drawled before jumping. "Hey, Padfoot nipped at my foot!"

"There, there love, you'll get use to it," Ally patted his hand while Remus snickered into his fist, before they all focused on Albus as he appeared in a spot light.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all," he began with a smile. "As many of you know, Hogwarts is rather well known for its talent shows, for over five-hundred years there was an annual show held every spring, looked forward to by all of the student population, past and present. The last show these walls saw was held in 1980, and it seemed to myself and the rest of the staff that while it might not be time to hold the five-hundredth and sixth annual show with times as they are, it is time that we took back a tradition that we lost in a time of darkness. So, without further ado, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to present the first Christmas Talent Show," he finished before the spotlight disappeared, and a moment later the curtains rose.

The show proceeded through the first hour of participants, before there was a break at nine with refreshments appearing at the people's chairs as done in years past, even a bowl of water and a pile of cookies appeared on the floor next to Ally's feet, she, Remus and Draco quickly lifting their feet when they realized it was there. At nine-ten the second half began. It seemed entirely too long until finally Albus was introducing the Gryffindor seventh-year, Jennifer Wheatley, and the three seated in the second row on the side of the room for 'distinguished guests' sat forward eagerly.

When the Jenny stepped out onto stage she was dressed in long muggle style trench coat that appeared covered in soot and grime. Her hair was pulled up messily into a muggle pageboy hat. She began to sing as the music began to play.

"_**And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go no one to turn to,  
Did not want your money sir  
I came out here coz i was told to**_

_**And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here.  
Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping**_

_**I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head.**_

_**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him**_

_**I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver**_

_**All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind**_

_**That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
I love him**_

_**But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere**_

_**The streets are full of strangers  
I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending**_

_**Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!**_

_**I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.**_"

As the song finished, every word she sung was wrung with her emotions. The audience could hear just how much she truly loved the man she sung of and how much she was hurting because she could only truly love him from afar. Slowly the applause started to peter out when the stage lights did not go out to signal the start of a new act and everyone began retaking their seats when they watched Jenny suddenly rip the hat from her head and tear open the trench coat, revealing the empire waistline gown she was wearing underneath as the music abruptly changed.

"_**No one  
I mean no one  
Gets the satisfaction  
Of destroying me**_

_**Starting  
From this moment  
I'll shut the world and I'll throw  
Away the key**_

_**Walls of stone will rise  
Around my heart  
I'll take refuge in a life apart  
Somewhere I can call my own**_

_**I'll build a fortress  
Where I'll live alone  
Look what happens  
When you let them in**_

_**When you don't heed  
Your own advice  
See the anger and the pain it brings  
It's a mistake I won't make twice**_

_**Watch me  
Just you watch me  
I need no one now,  
I'll shut myself away**_

_**Hiding  
From the sorrow  
I won't care what people  
Dare to think or say**_

_**I've been open  
And I've found that it's no use  
So let them pity me the poor recluse  
Living behind my walls of stone  
Within that fortress I'll be safe alone**_"

It took a moment for the audience to realize they could clap this time, but once they did they rose once more, praising Jenny the one way they could, save for the three people who had so eagerly waited for her to sing, they rose but instead of clapping exchanged worried looks, all glancing down as the curiously multi-coloured dog slipped past their feet and headed towards the back of the room and slipped out, in search of where the dark-haired woman would disappear to when the curtain fell.

Eventually the curtain did fall, and the audience retook their seats as Albus appeared in his small circle of spotlight.

"Thank you Miss. Wheatley," Albus smiled as he clapped his hands, any traces of the worry he no doubt felt, shared with the three who had reluctantly not followed Sirius after Jenny, didn't appear on his face as he played the role of host. "And now our final act of the night, from Gryffindor House, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss. Hermione Granger," he introduced before disappearing as the light disappeared, and a moment later the curtain rose to reveal the three figures against a simple black curtain behind them.

Harry stood on the left with a staff in his hand, Ron standing next to him; Hermione on the right, hands on her hips, glaring at the ground, pissed could be a way of describing her appearance. All three are wearing white togas, if they could be called that, over their clothing.

Ron was completely stiff as he just stared out at the crowd, not even attempting to give some sort of expression to his line as he rushed through it, "Oh, ruler of my country, Oedipus, you see our company," he waved his hands once, still staring straight ahead in horror, "around the Altar, and I," he waved one hand before dropping it back to his side, "the priest of Zeus!"

Harry straightened slightly as he began, nervous could perhaps be an understatement as his eyes looked around the room, "Ha, ha! They prophesize that I should kill my father. But he is dead," he quickly knelt down and gestured like he was grabbing a handful of dirt, "And hidden deep in the soil. But surely I must fear my mother's bed."

Hermione dropped her arms before walking around Ron to Harry, bored could be a way of describing her… either that or trying not to kill someone, "Oh, Oedipus, Oedipus, unhappy Oedipus," She let her hand lay on his head for all of two seconds as she spun on her heals, heading back the way she came, while Harry reached up to brush at his hair, making sure it hadn't been messed with perhaps… "that is all I can call you, and all that I ever shall call you," finished she remained, facing away from the crowds.

Harry quickly climbed to his feet, "Darkness! And horror of darkness. Unfolding, restless, visitant, sped by an ill wind in haste," he began to stumble a moment as Ron stood there, frozen in fright, Hermione had turned back while he rambled, no sense of timing to his speech, her hands once more on her hips and she rolled her eyes as he fumbled his lines, "Madness, and... Madness a-and stabbing pain, and, a-and, uh... oh... oh... memory of, uh, i-ill deeds I have done."

Having managed to finish his lines, Harry quickly stepped back to stand next to Ron, tapping his staff against the ground as punctuation almost. After a moment Hermione none so gently nudged Ron to cue him, and after another second, the redhead ran from the stage. After a moment's pause Harry and Hermione moved towards each other, filling the gap, Hermione reaching up to hold onto the staff as well and a moment later the curtain fell.

It took a moment before everyone began to clap, Remus and Ally exchanged looks trying desperately not to laugh.

"James would be horrified at how little his son can act," Remus whispered.

"I swear I saw that look of horror that Ron had, on Lily's face when Siri suggested she be James' Sandy," Ally countered before they both started to snicker.

"Can you _not_ draw attention to us? I'm _trying_ not to laugh my head off at how horrible Harry and the Weasel did," Draco hissed at them.

"I'm surprise we haven't heard Ron when Hermione got a hold of him," Ally pointed out as she managed to get her giggles down to a minimum.

"I'm sure she'll be nice and let him get back to Gryffindor Tower first," Remus offered before leaning forward to try and peer around Ally and Draco at the aisle way, looking towards the back of the room. "Did you just see a small animal go darting past?"

"I think," Draco blinked a few times as he looked at the closed doors before looking back at them, "that it was a weasel..."

"You don't think," Ally began slowly, none of them really paying attention as Albus spoke from the stage. "Hermione wouldn't... would she?"

"Well, I'd suggest looking for another creature to go running but I have no idea what she might turn Harry into..."

"Well, Lily was a macaw, but I doubt Hermione would know that," Ally offered.

"Well that would be interesting," Draco chuckled before nodding towards the stage where Albus was raising his hands, the curtains rising on cue to reveal all of the participants, save noticeably for Jenny and a certain red-head wasn't standing with Hermione and Harry, the latter looking rather much as nervous and terrified as he did a rather good impersonation of Ron a few minutes earlier.

"You should probably rescue your godson later Ally," Remus spoke quietly with a smile as they clapped for the group.

"After I check on my best friend," she countered.

"Besides, not like she'd hurt him... too badly," Draco smirked as the two adults looked towards him.

"That is all you Ally," Remus announced decisively. "That was meant in a good way," he continued quickly when she turned her gaze to him.

"Shouldn't you know by now Professor, she's bloody scary when she wants to be," Draco grinned before offering his arm to his mother. "Come on, we need to go find your rather unique dog and hopefully the girl he was in search of, before you kill the girls' godfather."

"True, Siri would hurt me," she nodded before smiling at Remus, "Coming Moony? We have a fox to find after all."

"I'm coming Duchess," Remus chuckled as he followed the two quickly making their way towards the exit before the mass decided to make the same trip.

**glgl**

Eventually, much to Remus and Draco's protests, Ally convinced them to split up in their search for both Jenny and Sirius, though she had little doubt it wouldn't be long before Remus was looking for Harry to 'borrow' the map. Ally though had little doubt as to where she would find her best friend, and instead made her way from the castle after casting an extra warming charm on her cloak.

When she reached the tree and it's two residents beneath it's branches, she quietly cast a warming charm on the area, not sure if Jenny had yet or not, before moving to carefully sit next to Jenny, who sat beside the stone that bore her daughter's name, head resting against the marker.

"So," Ally began after a few moments, "Hermione turned Ron into a weasel."

Jenny slowly turned her gaze towards her blond friend for the briefest of moments before allowing it to drift back out over the still water of the lake.

Ally hummed to herself as she turned to look at the lake as well, "You were amazing Jen," she began after a moment before shrugging; "Though you probably already know that, or simply don't care..." she continued with a sigh. "The second song, it's not just for Lucius is it?"

The question hung in the air for a bit before she sighed once more. "Do what you have to do Jen, for yourself, we won't push. Just... come back to us, Siri, Reme, me... your Grandfather... we lost you for so long, don't leave us forever," she asked before falling silent.

"I have nothing left…" Jenny said quietly.

"I know that feeling," she nodded, "No matter what happens tomorrow, we're gonna be here. We're the last of the Marauders; you can't get rid of us, even if you wanted to. And Albus isn't leaving you."

"Everyone leaves me eventually…"

Ally sighed once more before reaching up and pulling the locket from around her neck, carefully opening the clasp she held it out in front of them both. "You know, every night I was in Alaska, not knowing what was going on here, if Siri, Reme, Pete, Harry, Draco, Albus, you, or even Lucius were alive, safe, well... it was this that I'd dream about, when we were all together. I didn't know if I'd see any of you again in this life, but I knew that you would be waiting in the next, with Lily and James. No matter what it would always be us who were there that night, save for Pete for whatever reason he chose to leave us. No matter what tomorrow brings Jen, when all is said and done, it will be us, together again."

"Yes well I'm beginning to wish that I was with my daughter and James and Lily more and more each day," Jenny said, the quietness of her voice not belying the seriousness of her words.

Ally swallowed before letting out a small sigh, "I think Lily and James would beat you senseless, if you did anything to speed along the process. But I do understand dearest," she whispered.

"Well then tell your brother unless he finds a way to divorce his wife to stay the hell _away_ from me," Jenny snarled suddenly as she leapt to her feet and started to storm off towards the castle.

Ally gave a huff of annoyance as she attempted to get up quickly, sadly it didn't happen nearly as quickly as she would have liked. Finally getting to her feet, she hurried after Jenny, thanking every deity under the stars that Remus and dear Sirius, who she knew was going to kill her eventually for his new coat, had found Jenny first.

"Just leave me alone Reme," Jenny said as she tried to push Remus away from her.

"Look, Siri and I have already come to the same decision that no doubt Ally has come to, we're not going to push, you take your time and when you're ready we're here. But I'm giving a hug on my and Siri's behalf first," Remus explained before letting her go and stepping back. "We're annoying like that after all."

"Then have Padfoot here tell his Godson to grow up, get over himself and _stop_ acting like a spoiled child and that the world _doesn't_ revolve around him. If I choose not to tell him something it's because it _doesn't_ concern him and it has no bearing on our relationship and he needs to learn that not everything that happens in this world is about _him_. Gods and people think the Malfoys are arrogant and self-centred. They don't hold a candle to the Boy Wonder, saviour of the wizarding world Harry Potter and his faithful lap dog Ronald Weasley," Jenny ranted.

"That can easily be done," Remus nodded as Sirius growled.

"Trust me, Harry will _definitely_ be getting a lecture and a half," Ally agreed as she joined them.

"_You_," Jenny said, spinning to face Ally. "You can talk to your brother."

"Have no worries Jen, I'm already planning the conversation with my brother," she agreed.

"Your brother needs to be reminded that he is _not_ a free man, that he hasn't been a free man for almost twenty years and I will _not_ be his…how did he so elegantly put it the other week…I will _not_ be his _concubine_ or his mistress or any such thing. I would rather die alone, with my heart encased behind a wall of stone than subject myself to that kind of humiliation."

Ally blinked once, then twice, before turning towards Remus, "You did just hear her say Lucius said what I _think_ I heard her say my brother said right?"

"Yes..." he answered slowly, looking down at Sirius quickly before focusing on her. "Now you can't go and kill your brother Ally, think of the twins, and of Draco, you need Lucius alive if you're going to attempt to make him a Black instead of a Malfoy like he wants..."

"Oh for heaven's sake, I won't go kill my brother," she rolled her eyes. "I may torture him a bit for being a right git in his older years but no I will not kill him. Honestly now..."

"And you," Jenny said turning on Remus, "Tell my darling brother if he wants to keep breathing then he better keep as far away from me as possible if he knows what's good for him."

"Can be done Foxy, and will be as soon as I find the boy when he's a boy again and not a weasel. Speaking of, I wonder when Hermione actually dedicated the time to learn that spell..." he mused.

"Ten galleons says she did it off the top of her head," Ally countered with a smile. "Hopefully someone got a picture before Ron made it to his mother for safety."

"Merlin help her if I run into her," Jenny growled.

"No, you can't sell tickets," Ally focused on Sirius who lowered his head and whined while Remus just shook his head.

"What do you say, we put our wonderful knowledge of this place to use and get inside where it's warm, and hide out in my office with a pot of tea and some of that chocolate cake I saw appearing as we were leaving the Hall?" he suggested.

"I'm not hungry," countered Jenny.

"Would you prefer we disappear and let you be on your own?" Ally asked softly.

"I don't know what I want anymore Ally since everyone else seems to know more about what I should want than I do," snapped Jenny angrily. "I mean Lucius seems to think I should be with him, Harry thinks I shouldn't be with him, Ron thinks the Gods only knows what…"

"Jen," Ally caught her friend's face gently in her palms, before moving her fingers up to tuck Jenny's hair behind her ears, "Breathe," she continued softly. "All that matters in this world is what you want. Lucius, Harry, Ron, even the three of us," she waved one hand to indicate herself, the dog looking up at them, and Remus. "None of us should be able to tell you what to do or how to live your life. And feel free to smack any of us who do okay? Cause I know it's likely the three of us at least might slip and say something that sounds like we're trying and need to be smacked to be reminded that we got our own messed up lives to live. Like Reme has to get his act together and finally say yes to Dora, and Siri and I gotta get our act together and get married before we have Draco version two point 'o' and three point 'o'..." she giggled. "And Lucius needs to deal with some of his own crap and Harry needs to get his mind out of judging people and into being able to actually fight Voldemort when the time comes. And Ron... that boy has so many things he needs to deal with in his life I don't know where he should start... well he could start by trading in his brain for one that actually works I suppose..."

"Well tell him to keep it on his own business and out of mine…"

"We shall, we shall," Ally nodded. "So, shall we move inside to warmth, and disappear from the general public be it as a group or with Jenny sneaking off to peace and quiet?"

"My sneaking off will consist of going to spend the night in your son's rooms once again," Jenny said.

"Well, we can quite easily drop you off there since I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind," Ally shrugged. "Or we could even sneak you back to the flat and you can use your room there if you want to get away from Hogwarts until the rest of the students leave tomorrow."

"Draco's rooms are fine. I've been staying with him for the past two weeks. Once the students are gone I plan to hide out in my rooms in my grandfather's quarters for the entire Christmas holidays."

"Well then, why don't we head towards that part of the castle and you can stay with us or stop at Draco's room, whichever you want."

"What she said," Remus agreed with a smile."

"Fine…whatever," Jenny sighed as she turned and started off towards the castle.

Ally quietly slipped her arm into Jenny's, "We're annoying, we know," she whispered as they moved into the building. "But that's the unfortunate aspect of that contract Lils and I made you sign when we were sixteen. We worry about you from now until eternity, you can't get rid of us no matter what, but you are free to yell at us whenever we annoy you so..." she shrugged slightly. "And feel free to slip away to Draco's room and ditch us, we understand."

"Then consider this my ditching you," Jenny said when they reached the portrait guarding Draco's rooms as she turned and whispered the password to the portrait before slipping through the doorway without a backward glance.

"Okay gentleman, I want chocolate, and Reme you need to attempt to turn my poor fiancé back one colour," Ally announced as she moved forward to slip her arm through Remus'.

"It's scary sometimes how that girl can move silently," Remus mused as they made their way towards his office a few feet past Draco's rooms.

"No, what's scary is that we were all that silent in our movements twenty years ago. But while we aren't that stealthy anymore, we are a good deal more stealthy than the majority of people our age," she continued as they entered the office, Remus closing and locking the door.

"And the majority of people younger than us," Sirius pointed out after he transformed back to his human appearance. "Tell me one thing, my skin isn't rainbow right?"

"No," Ally answered honestly as she glanced at Remus.

"What?" Sirius looked between them. "Are my eyebrows blue or something!" he rushed in growing horror.

"No, they're black," Ally assured him quickly.

"Your hair is rather... a lovely display of rainbow," Remus continued as he slightly sped up his steps to get to his office.

"Hey! Don't leave me with him!" Ally hurried after their resident werewolf.

After a moment of the two being alone in Remus' office, they exchanged a look of concern that Sirius wasn't with them, nor had there been any screaming and yelling since the man had a whole room full of glass cabinets in which he could see his reflection.

"You know you have to protect me right?" Ally looked at him and Remus rolled his eyes before nodding. Nodding decisively she turned and made her way towards the door, peeking out to find what exactly had happened to her betrothed and the father of her children. "He's looking at his reflection in the glass, but he's not screaming," she whispered as she looked up at Remus, whose head was above her's as they peered through the opening in the doorway big enough for their heads.

"Maybe he likes it," he offered as he looked down at her, "Maybe he's lost his mind and gone catatonic after seeing the purple and orange. He has after all had blue, green, red, and yellow in the past due to various times in the prank wars during school, and that one New Years Eve after we were out of school when we all ended up with a different colour head of hair thanks to Lily and James..."

"Scare me much?" she shuddered before noticing they were being watched. "Are you going to kill me?" she called, smiling when Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, but I would like my hair back to normal before the wedding."

"Well considering you've yet to set a date Pads..." Remus countered as he straightened and opened the door completely.

"That's her fault, not mine," he argued as he pointed at Ally.

"As much as I love you, we both know I'm not getting married in December, so it's going to be most likely in January and no I don't have a date yet. I have a few other things to figure out first. So you," she pointed at Remus, "Kindly go get some of that chocolate cake, and you," she focused on her lover, "I need some paper I have plotting to do," she nodded before turning and moving into the office as Remus came out of it and headed towards where Sirius stood with a confused look.

"What are you plotting Ally?" he called as Remus stopped next to him.

"Murder," came the sing-song answer that left the two men looking at each other in growing fear. "It's not one of you, relax," she continued after a beat.

"Oh yes, that is just _so_ reassuring. Sirius, you know I love you, but I think your soon-to-be wife has lost her mind finally."

"Well, considering I already lost mine once, I guess we're even," he shrugged.

"May the Gods help my godchildren," Remus shook his head as he watched Sirius go join Ally, before turning to hunt down the ordered cake.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**mlinds - glad your back and still enjoying it. Is this fast enough?**

**midimalfoy - hope the wait was worth it**

**JulieMalfoyZabini - Glad you're still enjoying and still hanging with me. Hope the wait was worth it. **

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**glglglgl**

**Friday February 14th, 1997  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Great Hall  
The Gryffindor Table  
8:21 a.m.  
**

**glglglgl**

December had passed quietly for the most part after the insanity that was the eighth and the day of the talent show. Students returned home for the holidays, Draco travelling to the flat in London to spend time with his parents and Remus. Jenny stayed at the school, returning to her rooms in Albus' quarters, and after asking that she not be bothered, she spent the holiday with just her and Albus. The residents of Tite Street had abided by her wishes conveyed to them by Albus, instead simply sending along their presents on Christmas morning and had a quiet holiday, the only other people to come being Tonks as part of a Christmas present to Remus – Ally was determined the man needed to just break down and get a girl, and as luck would have it, a girl was after him, therefore Ally was going to see them together by the time she gave birth if it meant dragging them both into the delivery room and using Remus as her hand holder again until he agreed to a date.

No one was quite sure if he overheard the threat she was telling Sirius about, or if he simply decided that he was tired of running, but he and Tonks had a first date planned for New Years Eve by the time Christmas Day was over. Draco though swore it was the threat…

The holidays passed and Draco and Remus returned to Hogwarts, giving Remus the first chance to see Jenny since the talent show and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. Immediately he was contacting the two still in London and Ally made the trip with a golden Padfoot instead of rainbow, thankfully, to Hogwarts where Albus quietly explained that Jenny didn't want to see them and asked that they not press. The three had rolled their eyes before Ally pointed out they had already made that promise to Jenny the night of the talent show, but he better be expecting lots of letters wanting to know how she was while she was quite honestly avoiding them. Albus had merely chuckled and answered that he'd already been expecting that before Ally and Sirius left to hunt down Harry in order to give the long delayed lecture Ally had promised Jenny she'd do. The boy had stupidly arranged to go to the Burrow for the holidays, avoiding seeing his godparents, which only gave his godmother time to really work out what she planned to say… And a few hours later they at last returned to London, just as worried as Remus was about Jenny who it appeared without Harry to give her something to distract her, was finally doing what they had expected her to do when she lost Persephone, she didn't talk, only when spoken to did she respond… She had completely withdrawn into herself…

January passed quietly, school continued for those at Hogwarts, Jenny avoiding Harry and Ron, Hermione could get her to talk some but for the most part, she stayed within herself. Jenny had also begun her apprenticeship for Remus, doing what was asked and such but she didn't spend time with him as she had before, nor would she answer any questions relating to her personal life, though Remus was sure to never press in the first place. He'd mention how things were with the others, but wasn't surprised when she wouldn't comment. And so life went on… While in London life continued on in preparation for the coming babies. For reasons no one quite understood, Ally actually agreed to Sirius' suggestion they put the wedding ceremony off until February at least with the babies not due until March, a fact that left Remus and Draco both shaking their heads and constantly, especially in Draco's case, bugging them to get married already before they had two more Malfoys on their hands and had to find a way to make the girls Blacks and not just Draco a Black…

February began just as quietly as January had passed, until it was finally Valentine's Day, a day that brought back far too many memories for the former Marauders. That morning found Jenny sitting at the table eating, Hermione having claimed the seat next to her attempting to get her to talk, when the owls came and one landed on the table in front of Jenny with a box.

After a few minutes Hermione turned to look at the other girl, "Um, Jenny... You realize you have an owl sitting in front of you... right?"

"I'm well aware of the fact that there is an owl sitting in front of me Hermione," Jenny said quietly, not lifting her gaze from her book.

"Aren't you curious about what it is?"

"No."

"Well then, can _I _open it?" Hermione countered as she eyed the box.

"If it's that important to you," Jenny sighed, putting her book down as she slid her empty breakfast plate out of the way and pulled the long white box towards her. Carefully undoing the red ribbons holding the box closed, she opened the box to reveal two-dozen lavender and white roses with baby's breath nestled in lavender coloured tissue paper.

"Oh wow," Hermione breathed as she looked at the flowers. "I wonder what that is," she continued as she pointed towards a velvet box resting on top of the stems of the flowers.

"They're flowers Hermione, nothing more," Jenny said, her voice laced with pain as she picked her book back up, refusing to even look at the flowers.

"Jen, they're not just flowers," Hermione countered gently as she carefully reached in and picked up the box, setting it down on the table.

Jenny looked down at the box sitting on the table in front of her. Setting her book down once more she slowly picked the box up, opening it carefully in the process. "In Merlin's name what are you trying to do to me?" she cried quietly as she practically dropped the box onto the table, a note falling from the box to land on the table next to it as her head dropped into her hands.

Hermione watched her a moment, before carefully reaching out and picking up the box and the note that had fallen. She gasped when she saw the necklace that rested inside the box, a mother of pearl cameo choker was her guess, on seven strands of pearls. Glancing at the note she quickly read what it said, it appeared that Ron was right about Lucius being Jenny's sweetheart in the seventies. The necklace had been given to him by his mother to give to her the night of their wedding, and he could never bring himself to give it to Narcissa after she disappeared. It had been his mother's last wish to see that Jenny received the necklace... Folding the note closed once more she raised her gaze to Jenny. "Come on Jen, why don't we go to the Room of Requirement or something..." she suggested softly as she slipped the note into the box with the necklace and closed it.

"I…uh…I need to get to class…"

"Jen..." Hermione began as she slipped the necklace back into the flower box and closed it. "Come on, you're not quite up to classes just yet, and there's still time until class starts," she continued as she rose and picked up the box before offering a hand to Jenny.

Without even really thinking about what she was doing, Jenny reached out and took the hand Hermione was offering and allowed the other girl to lead her from the Great Hall.

Hermione quietly led her to the hall where the Room of Requirement was and asked it for some place that Jenny would be comfortable. Inside they found a room Hermione didn't recognize, but any of the former Mauraders would recognize as the place the four boys created twenty-five years earlier when they found the room during their first year.

Jenny walked into the Room of Requirement without really seeing the room before her, allowing her feet to take her where they may, simply by memory, as they took her over to her usual chair over by the fireplace, where she curled up with a pillow in her lap, refusing to even look at the box Hermione had brought with her.

Setting down the flowers she turned her attention to the older girl, "Jenny?" she asked softly as she approached where she sat.

"Yes?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about Hermione. He's married. End of discussion."

"I'd say he wasn't happily married or he wouldn't be sending you sterling silver roses," she countered softly. "The necklace though, I don't think he wants anything from you with it Jen. He wrote a note; his mother wanted you to have it..."

"Whether he's happily married or not Hermione it doesn't change the fact that he _is_ married. The only thing that can change that is if Narcissa dies and I somehow _don't_ see that happening anytime in the near future because knowing Narcissa she's going to live forever just to _spite_ me. She hated me when we were in school together and I can guarantee that nothing's happened to change the way she feels about me and if she knows the truth about my relationship with Lucius during our time here, which I wouldn't be surprised if she does, then I can guarantee she will do everything in her power to see that she lives a _hell_ of a _long_ time."

"The woman is fighting in a war that the Gods willing Voldemort will loose, there's a good chance she _won't_ live through it Jen," she pointed out carefully.

"She'll live. Just so she can have the satisfaction of knowing that she's won where Lucius is concerned," Jenny replied dejectedly.

"You never know what tomorrow holds Jen," Hermione argued gently. "But I also know that me saying something won't make it true so..." she shrugged.

"Why are you being so bloody understanding? Shouldn't you be freaking out or something? Telling me I'm crazy for wanting a man as vile and as evil as Lucius Malfoy?" demand Jenny suddenly.

"Because the way I see it, he had to have been a really great guy for you to fall in love with him in the first place. And whoever he is now, he's probably only that way because he lost the woman he loved, and then later lost his sister when she disappeared off the face of the earth, and has been following Voldemort for all these years and I highly doubt that was his choice to begin with. Besides, if he truly was an evil and vile man, why would he have raised his sister's son as well as he did Draco? And why would he even be sending you things like that," she waved towards the box of flowers, "unless he still cared. And a person who is evil and vile and all that such thing isn't exactly capable of love, which I would say Lucius is more than capable of, so therefore he must not be an evil and vile man like the world thinks he is."

"Your precious saviour seems to think he's a horrible person…"

"Harry has issues," Hermione answered simply.

"That's putting it mildly," Jenny said; her anger suddenly deflating as her voice dropped to barely louder than a whisper.

"Jenny... do you want me to get hold of someone else? Want to ditch classes for the day? What can I do to help?"

"There's nothing anybody can do Hermione," Jenny said quietly. "I lost any claim to the man I love when I disappeared twenty years ago and I lost my last tie to him when I lost my daughter in the summer. All I can do is try to move on with my life, which I thought I was doing with Harry but since he made it quite clear he wants nothing to do with me before Christmas all I can do is focus on my classes, finish off my seventh year and start my life as a Professor here at Hogwarts where I never have to see the world outside of Hogsmeade ever again."

"I hate to say it Jen, but that isn't exactly living," Hermione countered quietly. "I mean short term it's a good idea, but your entire life?"

"Trust me Hermione, but for some of us, our entire life will be much shorter than others."

"That's true," she agreed on a sigh. "Well," Hermione began after a moment, "Classes are probably starting soon, do you want me to have a note sent to your teachers that you're sick? Or do you feel up to classes today?"

"I think I'll just stay here. Besides, I'm sure Remus and Grandfather probably saw the flowers and Remus will know who sent them."

"Okay," Hermione nodded as she rose. "I'll be here or wherever you are in a matter of minutes of you need anything okay? Just depends on where I'm at in the castle as to how long it will take me..."

"Would you be up to a chocolate run to Honeydukes tomorrow?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Sure," she smiled, "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Jen," Hermione answered softly before heading towards the door. "See you at lunch time here?"

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"See you later then Jen," Hermione called before poking her head around the door as she was leaving, "And try not to stress, please," she added before disappearing completely.

**glglglgl**

**Friday February 14th, 1997  
Location Unknown  
Current Location of Voldemort's Headquarters  
8:59 a.m.  
**

**glglglgl**

She'd been waiting for the letter from Hogwarts since she woke that morning, knowing the date and figuring if Lucius was going to cave and send something to his former lover it would be today of all days. When it had come, she'd been eagerly thrilled, and immediately made her way to see the Dark Lord, once she swept past the men standing guard though; she drew herself together in a more respectful manner as she moved into the room he was holding court in so to speak.

"Narcissa," Voldemort greeted, waving a hand to indicate she could rise from where she knelt before him. "You have news I take it?"

"Yes my lord. My contact at Hogwarts wrote that Jenny Wheatley received a package this morning. Sterling Silver roses and a necklace that from the description sounds exactly like one passed down through the Malfoy line, which Lucius withheld from me since our marriage."

"I see. Then Lucius has finally contacted Dumbledore's great-granddaughter," Voldemort nodded slowly. "Very well then, it's time we put our plan into motion. We shall hit at the Order itself, destroy Dumbledore and Harry Potter, and Lucius will prove his loyalty by his actions once we have the girl."

"Of course," Narcissa smiled, stepping aside and watching as the Dark Lord summoned various members, including Severus Snape but purposely leaving out Lucius. Soon she would see that girl get everything she deserved; finally Narcissa would have her revenge.

**glglglgl**

**Saturday February 15th, 1997  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
9:05 am**

**glglglgl**

"Where in heaven's name are you Lucius," Severus muttered as he made his way through the Manor before spotting a house elf and sending it after its master post-haste.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts tormenting the next generation of witches and wizards Severus?" asked Lucius as he approached him from behind a few minutes later, company was the last thing he wanted at the moment.

"Well considering it's Saturday I tend to avoid tormenting them," Severus countered as he turned around, "Besides which, I'm supposed to be keeping Dumbledore busy so he doesn't notice the fact his great-granddaughter is in Hogsmeade in oh," he looked at a clock, "ten minutes or so..."

"Well if it is a standard Hogsmeade weekend it would stand to reason that Jennifer would be in Hogsmeade so wouldn't Albus assume she would be in Hogsmeade anyway?" asked Lucius in confusion.

"Considering she spent all of yesterday hiding after receiving your gift..." Severus began with a slight shrug, "No one expects her to be anywhere today but hiding. The problem is, that I saw her leaving to go into Hogsmeade which means whoever is your wife's spy saw her leaving to go into Hogsmeade, which means your wife has alerted Voldemort and there will be an attack on Hogsmeade shortly that is plain and simply meant to capture your former fiancée."

"Bloody hell…" Lucius cursed.

"Exactly," Severus nodded, "Which this would be the time for me to head to Hogwarts and do my job, and you I hope are heading to Hogsmeade to rescue your former fiancée," he nodded once more before heading towards the fireplace he had come in on.

Lucius made his way through the Manor as quickly as possible, grabbing his cloak and cane as he made his way to the apparition point just outside the main entrance to the Manor, apparating to the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. As he made his way into the village, it was to find chaos breaking out around him. Keeping to the shadows he ignored most of the fighting that was going on as he made his way through the village, although he did notice that the greatest number of Death Eaters seemed determined to be the one to bring the Dark Lord the greatest prize of all, the elusive Harry Potter, as they had formed a large circle around him and four of his friends.

Knowing that he had little time to locate Jennifer, he drew his wand and cast a locator spell keyed to Narcissa's signature. Following the spell, it wasn't long before he found them in an alleyway behind the Hog's Head pub, Narcissa's wand trained on Jennifer's body, which was writhing on the ground, no sound coming from her silent lips.

"Expelliarmus," Lucius hissed angrily, flicking his wand in his wife's direction, the spell slamming into Narcissa's back, sending her crashing into the wall of the building across the alley from her, knocking her unconscious and releasing Jenny from her curse. Once Narcissa's body was slumped on the ground, Lucius walked over to where Jenny was laying on the ground and carefully picked her up, noticing just how thin and frail she was, the torture his wife had put her through forcing the glamours she had been maintaining for the past two months to hide her true appearance, to drop. Holding her protectively to his chest and keeping to the shadows once more to keep his presence hidden from the Death Eaters he made his way through the outskirts of the village and towards the safety of the Hogwarts grounds and the school itself.

"Lucius!" a familiar voice hissed from the shadows as he approached the school itself, before Ally came out of the shadow of one of the oaks on the grounds. "This way, Poppy is waiting in the hospital wing but the last thing we need is a panicked student thinking you're the bad guy," she explained as she waved towards a side door not many people knew about into the castle. "Members of the Order are on their way to Hogsmeade, Albus is going to make an appearance and Severus has gone to write a note explaining to Voldemort that the Order was alerted by someone in the village and he couldn't stop Albus once the Order was alerted. Did anyone see you?" she asked as they made their way into the school, stopping for the first time long enough so Lucius could actually respond.

"I kept to the shadows. Not even my _darling wife_," he practically spit the words, "saw me."

"Cissy is there?" Ally looked up at him in surprise.

"According to Severus, she's the one behind the raid this morning. She apparently has a spy amongst the students that's been watching Jennifer, who was the target of this morning's attack," he replied.

"You know, I'm suddenly very glad I had the twins yesterday instead of having to wait until next month now..." Ally mused darkly as they turned a corner and she looked up at a portrait, "They're expecting us, tell them it's Duchess," she spoke to the man in the frame before he disappeared and a moment later he reappeared before the portrait moved out of the way to reveal a passage that she moved into quickly, the frame closing behind Lucius. A moment later she pushed open a door and they were in Poppy's office in the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Poppy squeaked before noticing Jenny, "Come, private room across the hall let's get her on the bed so I can take care of her. Do you know what happened? How long she's been unconscious?" she began firing questions at him left and right.

"Cruciatus. Courtesy of my wife. She was already unconscious when I found them twenty minutes ago," he told her.

"By the Gods and Goddesses," Poppy muttered as she waited for Lucius to lay Jenny down then began working as she cast a diagnosis spell and whatever other spells were needed as she did her work. Ally leaned against the doorjamb and sighed before clearing her throat, "Lucius, can you come out for a few minutes?"

Looking between his sister and the frail form of the girl on the bed, he turned and stepped out of the room.

"Okay," Ally nodded quickly, "Look I know you don't want to hear this but should you perhaps head back to Malfoy Manor in case Voldemort goes looking to see if you were there or not? You yourself said no one saw you, and as much as I know you probably don't want to leave her..." she trailed off.

"Jennifer is in there dying and it's my fault and you want me to _leave_?" he demanded incredulously.

"No, I don't want you to leave," she countered quietly. "I want you to go in there, stay by her side, get her the hell out of here when she wakes up and spend the rest of your lives making her happy since otherwise I'm going to lose my last living best friend due to a broken heart killing her," she threw her hands in the air before releasing a sigh, "Sorry, thirty hours in labour, a last minute bonding ceremony, literally, four hours of sleep, then I had Tonks appearing in the living room and informing us of the attack. My patience level is totally non-existent," she explained before shaking her head, "Anyway, I don't want you to leave, but I'm being the evil one who's pointing out that if you are here and not at the Manor if Voldemort comes looking for you, he's going to suspect you were the one to stop Cissy and rescue Jenny. Do you want that?"

"Do you really think I care anymore Ally?"

"No, I just thought I'd be the bad guy and put the thought out there," she answered honestly. "So I'm going to go and steal one of those beds and lie down until I get kicked off one by whoever might need medical attention, you can go back and watch over Jenny," she nodded before heading towards a spare bed.

"Poppy?" Lucius asked as he made his way back into the room.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Poppy greeted, "She's still unconscious but that's my doing for the time being. I have a number of healing potions in her system as well as a potion to try and do something to help with her pre-existing condition..." she released a small sigh before focusing on Lucius completely. "You're still here, I take it you've made your choice then?"

"I made my choice the minute I set foot inside Hogsmeade Village this morning Poppy," Lucius replied as he made his way to Jenny's beside. "She's so pale and thin. This can't be just from this morning…"

"No," Poppy agreed. "Look, I always approved of your relationship in school, and I know by now you likely know about your daughter..." she trailed off as she glanced back at Jenny before focusing on him. "Plain and simple Lucius, she's dying. I have tried everything I can to stop the progression, but she has no will to live, and without that... nothing I do will make a difference."

"All I can do is pray she lives through this then because I have no intention of leaving her side until I can convince her that I have no intention of returning to Malfoy Manor and Narcissa ever again. I will go wherever she wants as long as we're together. There's a vault at Gringotts that was meant for the two of us to start our life together that has never been touched since she disappeared twenty years ago, we can use that to start over wherever she chooses," he told her as he sat down in the chair next to Jenny's bed, taking hold of the hand that was laying on the bed.

"Good," Poppy nodded before looking towards the main part of the Hospital Wing, "I'll leave you for now, I suspect my skills might be needed," she spoke before quietly leaving Lucius to watch over Jenny, never really expecting a response. As she walked by, she woke Ally who quietly stood and said she'd be back in a bit, Poppy looking at her curiously before figuring explanations would be made later. For now she had members of the Order and students to check on who had been in Hogsmeade.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday February 16****th****, 1997  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
The Hospital Wing  
Jenny's Private Room  
6:17 pm  
**

**glglglgl**

"Good evening Lucius," Poppy greeted as she made her way into the room to check on Jenny.

"Good evening Poppy," Lucius greeted from where he sat, he hadn't moved since he had brought Jenny in the day before, having taken up a vigil at her bedside, refusing to leave her until she woke up, not willing to even consider the notion that she may not. "Will she wake up soon do you think?"

"I had hoped she would have woken long before this Lucius. I removed the spell keeping her unconscious this morning. She should have woken shortly thereafter," Poppy replied.

"Then why is she still sleeping?" he asked in confusion.

"As I said yesterday Lucius, she's lost her will to live."

"How do you mean? Surely a girl as young and as vibrant as Jennifer…"

"She's not the same girl you remember Lucius," Poppy countered quietly. "She's suffered a great deal of heartache since her return to this time. "She lost not only her true love," she nodded her head towards Lucius, indicating she meant him, "then she lost the last tie she had to the one she loved when she lost her daughter a few months later. She tried to move on with Mr. Potter, which seemed to be working but when he turned on her a few months ago…"

"Hold on a minute Poppy, Mr. Potter dumped her? What in heaven's name for?" demanded Lucius.

"Forgive me Lucius, it was not my place to tell you. I was under the impression that you knew. I thought your sister or your son would have told you…"

"I was aware that they were seeing each other but not that he had left her," replied Lucius. "When did this happen?"

"About two weeks before the talent show. She was supposed to do a number with Mr. Potter but from my understanding from what Albus has said, she got into a huge argument with him one evening, thanks in no small part to her brother and that was the end of their relationship," Poppy explained.

"Did Albus happen to mention what the argument was about?"

"It was about you I'm afraid. It seems her brother, who has never accepted her choice to remain the girl we knew in the past, learned not only of your relationship with Jenny but also of the daughter you share and decided to reveal what he learned to Mr. Potter in front of Jenny," Poppy explained.

"Two weeks before the talent show you said?"

"About that yes, why?"

"Bloody hell," Lucius cursed quietly as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, remembering the night in question. "Ronald Weasley always did have the world's worst sense of timing."

"I take it you know of the night in question then Lucius."

"I do. Jennifer and I met each other on the school grounds by Persephone's grave that morning," Lucius said.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter seemed to the be the only thing left keeping Jenny going and when he pulled away from her, it was like…"

"He took the last pieces of her with him," Lucius finished quietly. "I know all to well how that feels Poppy," he said as he brushed some of Jenny's hair behind her ear. "I buried my heart so deep inside me the day I lost her; I thought to never find it again. The only thing that kept me going was raising Draco for Ally. It's how I've survived doing the things I've done…"

"Not your fault," came a quiet recrimination from the bed, surprising the both of them.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," commented Poppy before she slipped quietly from the room so as not to disturb the other two.

"Thank the gods you're awake," Lucius said as he brushed Jenny's hair from her face before rubbing her cheek and kissing her forehead. "You had me worried sick."

"You shouldn't…" Jenny broke off as she started coughing, only to find a glass of water being held out in front of her. Taking a few careful sips to wet her throat, she continued, "You shouldn't be here. If Narcissa found out…"

"Shhh," Lucius soothed in the hopes of calming Jenny. "It doesn't matter if I'm here or not because I have no intention of leaving. And as for Narcissa, I really could care less if she were to drop dead at the Dark Lord's feet. Jennifer, she's the reason you're here."

"What are you talking about?"

"She has a spy amongst the students and after what Poppy just told me, I have a suspicion as to who it might be, but that's a discussion for another time," he said when he saw that Jenny was about to say something. "Severus came to the Manor yesterday and told me that her spy had informed her of the gift I'd sent you on Valentine's Day and the Dark Lord had arranged a raid on Hogsmeade. Severus was to distract Albus so that he wouldn't know you were in town."

"I was the target?"

"It appears Narcissa went to the Dark Lord and informed him of our relationship, or so it would seem. If Severus hadn't come to me, I never would have known of yesterday's raid until it was too late to do anything about it. By the time I got to Hogsmeade, Narcissa had you under Cruciatus. Thankfully she never saw me coming and I was able to knock her out and get you out of Hogsmeade without the Death Eaters knowing anything about my presence there. I've been by your side ever since," Lucius explained.

"You should go home Luc," Jenny said quietly, turning her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't see her tears. "Go home to your wife and pray for the Dark Lord's forgiveness."

"Jennifer…"

"Luc please. You have a wife. Please just leave me in peace, like I promised I would do for you," Jenny pleaded.

"Alright Jennifer, I'll go. But I'm not going home. Albus has agreed to let me stay in the castle for the time being. He'll know where I am if you want to talk," he said as he rose from his spot and made his way from the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Lucius, Jennifer carefully rolled onto her side so that her back was to the door and opened her eyes to gaze out the window only to see an owl appear moments later and land on the bed next to her. Sitting up, Jenny removed the letter from the owl's leg, surprised when the owl hopped up to the bed frame to wait, opened the letter and began to read.

_Jennifer,_

_You may have escaped me yesterday, but make no mistake, it will __not__ happen the next time we meet. Nor will your lover escape the fate which awaits him at his master's feet for by the time you receive this letter, the Dark Lord will know of his involvement in your escape yesterday._

_Narcissa_

Lowering the note, Jenny looked around and found her wand lying on the bedside table. Quickly conjuring some parchment, some ink and a quill, she wrote a quick note before attaching it to the owl's leg and sending it off with instructions on where to deliver it. Now all she had to do was wait for an answer.

**glgl**

Jenny didn't have to wait long before the owl returned and dropped something on the bed. She didn't have long to examine the one pound note that had landed in her lap from the owl as the portkey activated the moment she touched it, quickly transporting her from the room and depositing her rather unceremoniously into another room surrounded by a number of figures in black robes, the total number she couldn't quite tell since she had landed in a heap on the floor, thanks to having been lying in a bed when the portkey activated and she was feeling quite a bit of pain due to the way in which she had landed. She was also suddenly wishing she had put something else on, something which maybe hid a little more of her figure since the men surrounding her, she knew most of the figures were men from the voices, where making lewd comments about what they would like to do with her if they got the chance.

Groaning softly, she somehow managed to get her feet underneath her and rose to a standing position, wrapping her dressing gown around herself tightly, hiding her nightgown beneath it from the view of the Death Eaters as she tried to straighten out her hair and hold herself with some sort of dignity, she was Albus Dumbledore's great-granddaughter after all.

"Hello Miss Wheatley," a new voice spoke, one she recognized even with the years that had passed in both her life and his own since she last knew the incarnation of his younger self. Immediately the gathered Death Eaters fell silent as they parted slightly, allowing Voldemort to move towards where she stood.

Swallowing back her nervousness, Jenny prayed with everything she was worth that any sign that she knew the man that was approaching her would not play out in her voice or her actions. "Lord Voldemort," she greeted quietly, her gaze lowered.

"Definitely related to Dumbledore," he chuckled, "And entirely a Gryffindor, quite brave of you, to actually speak my name."

"It seemed the most appropriate way for me to address you. I am not one of your servants and therefore it did not seem appropriate for me to address you as 'my Lord'. I also know how you feel about your 'other' name, your muggle name, therefore I did not wish to offend you, being a guest in your presence and as for how the general population refer to you, that is all well and good when referring to you in general conversation but not when speaking to you directly. So as you can see, I really was only left with one alternative and that was to address you as I did. If I have offended you, I do apologize and I do beg of you to inform me as to how you would prefer me to address you," Jenny said.

The other Death Eaters remained deathly quiet as they waited for Voldemort's response, though none were quite expecting him to laugh, if you could call that particular sound a 'laugh'. "You amuse me Miss. Wheatley, and you're brave, not to mention you have more than a small bit of spunk. It only seems fair, for you to call me by my name, and I will continue to call you Miss. Wheatley," he nodded. "I'm beginning to think this little arrangement will be quite interesting."

"I am glad you think so Lord Voldemort. I have only one request to make of you and that is that you keep Narcissa Malfoy as far away from me as possible. She seems to have this insane notion that I'm involved with her husband. I can assure you, Lord Voldemort, that there is no relationship between her husband and I. I am a student and he…he is a married man with a s…" she had to swallow down a rather painful lump that had formed in her throat, "a son a year younger than I am."

Voldemort raised one eyebrow, "Well, that will certainly be quite easy to do Miss. Wheatley," he agreed easily, "As for Narcissa's beliefs regarding a relationship with you and Lucius, of that I never had any belief."

"How do we know she's not a spy for the Order?" questioned one of the Death Eaters. "She is Dumbledore's great-granddaughter after all."

"Well, in order to be a spy, she would have to have contact with someone within in the Order wouldn't she?" Voldemort countered. "And considering she so nicely offered herself to me, I can't very well say no to such a lovely gift as her presence, which simply means she'll have to stay as long as possible."

"Also most Order members bear the mark of the Order of the Pheonix on one of their shoulder blades, much like your Death Eaters bear your Mark on their left forearm Lord Voldemort. I bear no such marks Lord Voldemort. You can come and see for yourself if wish," Jenny offered.

"With such an offer, how can I refuse?" he smiled evilly. "But I shall be nice and not do such an inspection in front of an audience."

"Thank you Lord Voldemort. Perhaps, if it wouldn't be too much trouble you could show me to my rooms? Your portkey, while welcome, did pull me from my hospital bed," Jenny said.

"Of course," he nodded. "Shall we my dear?"

"Thank you," Jenny said as she fell into step behind Voldemort, allowing him to lead her from the room.

**glglglgl**

**Sunday February 16th, 1997  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
A private section of the castle  
Lucius' rooms (for the time being)  
6:49 pm  
**

**glglglgl**

Much to the amusement of the occupants of the paintings in the wall, Ally was skipping down the hall as she made her way towards the rooms that had been temporarily assigned to Lucius, away from the general population as it were. Reaching the portrait however, she rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake, of all the portraits," she huffed as she looked up at Salazar Slytherin. "Can you ever so kindly go and get my brother and not have a fit about me being born a Malfoy and in Gryffindor and my husband being a Black and in Gryffindor?"

Salazar rolled his eyes before disappearing, and a moment later he returned to open the door, revealing Lucius on the other side.

"What can I do for you Anna?" Lucius asked as he stood in the doorway, a glass of whiskey in the hand he was using to hold the door open.

"It's actually more what I can do for you my dear brother. I have news that you will find most interesting, and I know you haven't heard it since you've been in the Hospital Wing all day."

"I've been waiting for Jennifer to wake, and now that she has, I have been banished from her room, so I thought since I can no longer return to the Manor I would do the next best thing and get drunk off my arse here," Lucius said, taking a drink as he turned and made his way back into the sitting room.

"Good plan, though I have a slightly better one," she grinned as she followed him.

"You have a better plan than drinking myself into oblivion?"

"Yes, figuring out just how you are going to win back the love of your life since you are now single again."

"If you are trying to make a joke Anna, you're not doing a very good job…"

"Trust me dear brother of mine, I would never joke about the fate of that woman. As of earlier this morning, you are a widower. Draco was officially informed since you were apparently unable to be located by the Ministry owl, and Draco in turn let them know you had mentioned an unexpected trip to Japan, don't ask me _why_ he picked Japan off the top of his head but he did," she shrugged.

"What have you done Anna?" asked Lucius as he dropped into a chair, his head falling into his hands.

"What makes you think I did anything?" she asked flabbergasted. "Narcissa failed to bring Jenny to Voldemort, who's to say he wasn't responsible for her timely demise."

"Because no matter how incompetent they are, the Dark Lord is not one to kill his own followers, Wormtail being a prime example," replied Lucius.

"Are you honestly saying that you aren't a bit happy to be free of the woman?" she countered, rolling her eyes. "Your nephew was jumping for joy when he heard the news for heaven's sake, and he has to pretend to be the mourning son..."

"I don't believe it will make much of a difference where Jennifer is concerned."

"Why?" Ally asked softly. "What happened?"

"Even after she learned that Narcissa had a spy amongst the students and the raid had been set specifically to catch her and that I had no intention of ever leaving her side again, she still pushed me away, telling me to return home to my wife and to pray for the Dark Lord's forgiveness. She begged me to leave her in peace, the same peace she promised to give me when she returned to this time last year."

Ally sighed, "I think..." she began slowly, "I think that Jen is hurting. She lost so much when she was brought back to this time, what we had years to deal with, to witness, happened to her in a matter of minutes and it was all the past. She lost you, then she lost your daughter, and the only thing that kept her going was Harry, trying to find a reason in this world that was more than just Siri, Reme, me, and Albus not wanting to let her go. Then Harry turned his back on her after learning about you, and she just gave up... I can't predict the future, I won't pretend to, but I think that if she has the knowledge that Narcissa isn't a factor, that she wouldn't be your mistress because you're already married... I think that might help to convince her to actually listen to her heart again, instead of keeping it closed off like she's done to protect herself."

"I daren't hope Anna. I couldn't go through losing her a second time," Lucius admitted quietly. "You saw what losing her the first time did to me. Maybe it's for the best this way…"

"So you'll give up on the woman you love?" she countered evenly, "Watch her die instead of take the risk to find the happiness you both dreamed of?"

"What exactly would you have me _do_ Anna?" snapped Lucius in frustration.

"Not give up on her, or you. She loves you, and I know you still love her. We've all lost so much already; don't lose that when you have a chance at reclaiming it again. You both deserve happiness... I've buried two of my closest friends; I couldn't bear to loose my last remaining best friend and my only brother because neither of them took the chance to find happiness with each other."

"She doesn't want to see me Anna. She threw me out of the room earlier."

"She thinks you're still married! And that there is no chance of you two ever being together because there isn't such a thing as a Wizarding Divorce."

"And I am the last person she is likely to believe that Narcissa is dead!" countered Lucius.

"Which is why you let your dear annoying bratty younger sister tell her, and if she still doesn't quite believe, it's most likely going to be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow..."

"Then why are you in here telling me instead of in the hospital wing telling her?"

"Well, I thought it might be a good idea to inform you of your wife's death right away and everything," she shrugged, "But now that that's done, I'll just be on my way, unless you want to come and wait to see if she believes me or not..."

"I supposed I should humour you after all, if only to get you to stop your yelling," Lucius said rising unsteadily to his feet.

"Don't you know you should always humour your sister? Especially when she gave birth two days ago," she winked at him as she rose and slipped her arm into his. "You know you love," she added with a smile as they made their way towards the doorway.

"I don't know how Black puts up with you," Lucius grumbled.

"Same way Jen's put up with you," she shrugged, "Poor idiot fell in love with me."

"Bloody Gryffindors. Don't know what's good for you…"

"Nope," she laughed as they slipped into the Hospital Wing, finding the main room empty and no sign of Poppy. "Be back," she winked before slipping away from him and making her way into the room she knew was Jenny's, only to frown when she found it empty. "Loo?" she asked aloud as she approached the bed, eyeing the piece of paper on it. Picking it up, she glanced at it, immediately recognizing the handwriting; the Gods knew that woman had the handwriting of a serial killer. "Lucius!" she screamed when she read what was written.

"What?" he demanded as he raced into the room, not liking the sound of his sister's voice. "Where's Jennifer?" he asked when he noticed she was not in the room.

"I don't know," she whispered, her eyes still on the paper, "I'm sorry," she continued softly as she looked up at him, "I didn't get to Cissy soon enough... And now I think Jen did something really stupid..." she held out the letter.

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked as he took the letter from his sister before looking down and reading it. "By the gods Jennifer, what have you done?"

"Check with Poppy, maybe we're jumping to conclusions..." she instructed as she started towards the door, "I'll go get Albus just in case..." she paused as she looked back at him, "We'll find her, and if she did do something stupid... we'll beat some sense into her skull afterwards okay?"

"Anna…"

"Yeah?"

Lucius turned to look at his sister, holding up the item he had found sitting on the bedside table for his sister to see it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, the next chapter is in the works, I promise. My half of the chapter is complete, I'm just waiting for Isa to get her half done. This chapter will have to hold you over until I can get the finished chapter 16 up.**

**Hope everyone has had a fantastic start to their summer!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**glglglgl**

**Sunday March 16th, 1997  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Albus Dumbledore's Office  
11:21 pm**

**glglglgl**

A month had passed since Jenny disappeared again, leaving a massive wreak that was Ally, Sirius, Remus, Albus, and Lucius in her wake; all five suddenly sent back twenty years to loosing Jenny for the first time. Unfortunately though, life had no choice but to go on, and so it did exactly that, Ally returned to the flat to care for her newborn daughters, while Lucius remained at Hogwarts in secret, especially to any member of the Order.

So the last thing any of them expected one night, after a month of worrying, was to get an urgent summons to Hogwarts by Severus Snape of all people, or simply to the Headmaster's Office in the case of Albus and Lucius.

"Pray tell, what in heaven's name is going on that you had to wake us up when we had only just gotten to bed?" Sirius demanded as they filed into Albus' office.

"Keep your voice down," Ally hissed at him as she looked pointedly at the two baskets, one that each of them carried, which held their daughters.

"I have news," Severus began.

"Would have thought that was obvious, unless you suddenly decided to take up a book club and for some ungodly reason picked us as your members," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, shut up Black," Severus snapped.

"What is it Severus?" asked Lucius.

"I've seen Jennifer," he answered, causing an immediate response as Ally sat up straight, Remus and Sirius gave their complete attention to Severus as Albus sunk into a chair.

"Voldemort," Ally whispered, fear in her voice.

"_What_?" demanded Lucius. "And you just _left_ her there?" he snarled as he suddenly leapt towards the younger man, murderous intent in his eyes.

"Lucius," Ally jumped up, putting herself between the two even as Albus responded by quickly casting a spell to freeze Lucius before he crashed into his sister instead of his intended target, just as quickly he waved his wand and moved Lucius back a few steps. "Harming Severus isn't going to do any good," she continued, holding her arms out to protect Severus who was staring down at her incredulous.

"And neither is leaving her in the hands of that madman," snapped Lucius in return.

"She's safe," Severus spoke up, ignoring his apparent saviour for the time being. "Believe me, the last thing I expected was to see her there tonight. But there wasn't a mark on her body; in fact she was wearing the clothing of a noble pure-blood."

"He's not treating her like a typical prisoner?" asked Remus curiously.

"That would depend on your definition of a typical prisoner," Severus sighed.

"Why don't you start at the beginning Severus?" Albus suggested softly.

"Voldemort had called a meeting of the Inner Circle, and I was present obviously," Severus began after a moment. "However, much to my surprise, and that of everyone present, when Bellatrix interrupted, dragging Jennifer into the room.

"This can't be good," observed Remus, his mind immediately going to the fact that everyone in the room had attended Hogwarts with both Bellatrix _and_ Jennifer.

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

The meeting had only been in progress for a short amount of time, everyone recognizing the fact Lucius and Bellatrix were missing, both having been gone for over a month, the former's location was unknown while the latter had been on a mission for some time. The last thing anyone had expected however was to hear the sound of a door being slammed open, as the gathered members of Voldemort's Inner Circle turned to look at the source of the disturbance, no one expecting to see Bellatrix dragging an obviously high-bred pureblood woman by the style of her dress.

"_What_ is the meaning of this!" Bellatrix demanded as she threw the woman towards the centre of the room, where the female fell to the floor in a heap. "What was _she_ doing in our Lord's private rooms?"

"Pray tell, what _exactly_ is going on here?" Voldemort's voice drew everyone's attention to another door as the members of the Inner Circle bowed or curtsied, Bellatrix included, as he moved into the room and towards the figure that was rising from the ground.

"That's what I would like to know my Lord," Jenny said as she allowed Voldemort to help her rise from where Bellatrix had thrown her. "I was finishing dressing when I heard the outer door to your sitting room opening. I thought maybe you had returned, having forgotten something so I walked out, only it wasn't you, it was her and the next thing I know I'm being dragged through the house and thrown rather unceremoniously to the floor in the midst of your servants feet and not one of them would help me to my feet."

"Really? How rude of them, I'll have to speak to them later in regards to their treatment of you," he looked towards the group as a whole before focusing on Bellatrix, "And as for you, _what_ were you thinking? Dragging her through the house like some sort of common criminal."

"My Lord," Bellatrix raised her eyes to him, glancing quickly towards him, then Jenny, then back at Voldemort. "I found her in your private rooms, and thought she was an intruder."

"An interesting place for an intruder don't you think my Lord?" asked Jenny teasingly.

"Quite," he smiled before focusing back on Bellatrix, "And I have little belief for your story Bella. Your actions were done entirely in jealousy; you were looking for me, and instead found another already there."

"Who is she? She doesn't even give you the respect that is yours!" Bellatrix yelled as she looked towards Jenny.

"Her signs of respect towards me are entirely with my blessing Bella," he countered.

"But! But..." she jumped to her feet as she focused on Jenny. "But that's Jennifer Wheatley, Dumbledore's Great-Granddaughter!" she pointed accusingly at Jenny, then frowned. "A girl I went to school with twenty years ago," she continued as she thought.

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

"After that, Voldemort had everyone leave save Bellatrix, myself, and Jennifer, wanting to discuss Bellatrix' accusation," Severus sighed. "And considering I am the only other member of the Inner Circle who went to school with Bellatrix, it was only natural that I be kept there."

"What happened?" Ally asked softly.

"Bellatrix explained about Jennifer's time at school with us, how she and Lucius were in a relationship until she disappeared, and how rather interesting enough, Narcissa was killed a month past, a fact she herself had only learned when she returned this morning to find out her sister was dead, her brother-in-law was missing, and by her estimations, Lucius' first love was sharing Voldemort's bed, and not even a year older than she was when she disappeared from 1976."

"How did the Dark Lord react?" asked Remus worriedly.

"He asked me if I remembered Jennifer, and if I suspected it might be the same girl. I responded that I remembered Jennifer Wheatley from my years at Hogwarts, but had merely assumed that the girl that stood before him was perhaps her daughter, twenty years had passed, it was entirely possible for her to have had a child after disappearing that had the same name as her. And Albus had simply left off one of the 'greats' in describing her relationship to him. After all, it was quite impossible for it to be the same girl after twenty years, and for her to have not aged those twenty years."

"And Jennifer?" asked Lucius quietly.

"She neither confirmed nor denied anything, but did claim that Bellatrix's time in Azkaban had messed with her head. Bellatrix ignored her and continued her theory, explaining how she remembered someone who looked like Jennifer coming out of the veil during the battle at the Department of Mysteries. That unfortunately did catch Voldemort's interest."

"He can't know... can he?" Ally looked over at Albus in concern. "I thought the texts regarding the veil were carefully protected, here within the castle..." she trailed off, "The man managed to figure out he was Slytherin's heir and find the chamber, of course he might find the texts."

"Unfortunately, he did," Severus sighed. "At that point, he decided simply asking for answers wasn't enough. He used Legilimency, Jennifer had no chance against him."

"Merlin's blood," Sirius cursed, Remus reaching over to grab his shoulder and squeeze it.

"And now?" asked Lucius quietly. "What is her position now that he knows the truth?"

"He had me hold her while he looked through her mind, a good thing since in the end when he pulled out, she passed out. She remains in his favour, even though he now knows that she was born Ginevra Weasley, I believe that is part of what makes her a greater prize to him, she is the same girl from the time in the chamber, and is considered your great-granddaughter," he looked towards Albus. "He knows of where the Headquarters are, as well as where your flat is," he looked towards Ally, "Along with the fact you are a spy for the Order, and the information about Draco's parentage. Everything that Jennifer knows, Voldemort now knows."

Albus sighed heavily as he picked up a piece of parchment and quickly wrote a message, sending it off somewhere, "Headquarters will be moved, and the five of you will have to move immediately," he looked towards Ally, Sirius, Remus, and the twins who slept peacefully on the floor. "We'll need to figure out a way of rescuing Jenny, but I fear that will be even more difficult now that Voldemort knows everything."

"The only chance we have of getting her away from that madman I'm afraid is to finally defeat him," Lucius sighed. "Which is now going to be harder than any of us anticipated since he now knows everything that she knows."

"I think I have a plan," Ally began after a moment. "You're going to have to deal with your godson and make him face reality though," she looked towards Sirius.

"What are you thinking Aloisia?" Albus asked slowly.

"Well..." Ally looked around the group, before beginning to explain part of her plan, keeping the first part to herself to avoid yelling, and being locked up to keep her from actually doing anything.

**glglglgl **

**Sunday April 20****th****, 1997  
Paris, France  
Sirius, Ally, and Remus' flat,  
4:08 am  
**

**glglglgl**

Quietly she made her way through the flat that had once belonged solely to her husband, after his escape from Azkaban, but since they had learned that Voldemort knew everything Jenny did, it had become home to all of them since their flat in London was compromised. There had been many changes in the last five weeks, as everyone worked towards trying to figure out a way of going to war in order to save not only Jenny but their world as well. The Headquarters of the Order had been changed, just in case, and life had gone on.

She had told them her plan, to attack Voldemort when he would least expect it, when he would expect Harry and Albus to be busy with the final week of school at Hogwarts, though so far Harry hadn't heard anything about the plan to make him fight Voldemort, instead all he knew was that Remus and Sirius had recruited Draco to help them train Harry better how to fight, because heaven only knew that as soon as Harry was finished with Hogwarts, Voldemort could attack at any time.

Now though, she knew that it was time to implement the part of her plan she hadn't told anyone about, which was what led her to being awake long before any other soul would wake. Quietly making her way through the house to the nursery where her daughters slept peacefully since their feeding two hours earlier. Carefully she crept to the crib they shared and looked down at the two, she could barely believe they were already over two months old, nor could she believe she was leaving them already. Reaching down she brushed her fingers against the dark curls, her daughters were the complete opposite of their brother, born with their father's dark curls and blue eyes that were already starting to shift towards green, which left them all thinking the two would have her blue-green eyes. Sirius already swore they had her smile, but she just declared him insane. She had insisted on them being bottle fed from the beginning, easier with two, which would make it easier on Sirius and Remus in the months to come.

"Be good precious ones," she whispered as she bent and placed a soft kiss to first Maia's head, then Electra's, before straightening. "Mama loves you," she continued softly before shifting and holding a hand over each of their heads, she was never as thankful for the fact she was a Malfoy as she was now, that her own mother had taught her this spell before she ever began Hogwarts. Closing her eyes she focused on a memory, before giving it to them where they'd always remember it, just in case something did happen to her.

Reluctantly she pulled herself away from them and made her way back to her bedroom where Sirius slept, deep in REM sleep. Kneeling down next to his side of the bed, she reached up and brushed the curls from his forehead, "I'm sorry my love," she whispered as she watched him sleep, breathing slow and steady even as he snored. She had teased him since their were children that he snored and he never believed her for years, smiling sadly she filed away the memory, locking it in the back of her mind where she had already begun locking so many other memories that would remain hers and hers alone. "I pray you can forgive me some day, especially if something should happen. But this has to be, for Jen, for our children, and so Lils and James didn't die in vain," she continued softly before carefully rising and bending to press her lips to his. "I love you Sirius, I always have, I always will," she breathed against his lips before pulling herself away and quickly making her way through the house to the Floo, transporting to Hogsmeade before she lost her nerve or someone woke up.

Quickly and quietly she made her way out of The Boar's Head, her cape raised to hide her appearance from Aberforth and anyone else in the pub. As soon as she was free of the building, she slipped into an alley and changed into her animagi form, she couldn't use any of the secret passages into the castle, all had been blocked since they learned of Jenny's mind being compromised, but fortunately perhaps, some Gryffindor forth year had left the window open, so she resorted to putting her cat abilities to use and clamoured up a tree to leap to a taller tree, getting herself to the lowest section of the castle roof and slowly making her way towards the window. As soon as she was safely inside, she transformed long enough to shut and lock the window, before changing back and moving through the castle as quick as she could, skidding to a halt outside the portrait that guarded Draco's rooms. A change and a few words with the portrait, she was inside and silently making her way towards the bedroom where Draco slept, much to her amusement, he had inherited the snoring from his father so she had no doubt that he was deep into the land of dreams.

"I wish things had been different Scor," she whispered as she looked down on him, "Take care of your father, and your sisters," she continued softly as she reached down and brushed a lock of blonde hair from his forehead. After the twins were born, she and Sirius had surprised Draco with the knowledge that they had found a way to make the spell work. In the end, they had been smacking themselves when they realized that with the betrothal finalized, she was a Black, and they had the two Blacks necessary to perform the blood magic to change Draco's blood from Malfoy dominant to Black dominant, though she was silently grateful that once it was done, even if something happened to her, it couldn't be undone, leaving Draco as the Black heir and due to their being no other Malfoy heir, for the time he was the Malfoy heir simply by being the nearest male relative if something happened to Lucius.

"Be safe, and don't worry about your N.E.W.T.s, or about me," she began after a moment, "And should the worse happen, live my darling son, live, love, and see everything that life has for you. And when the end of time has come, and we meet again, you'll have to tell me every story. And don't you dare think it's unmanly that your sisters have you wrapped around their fingers, cause they will. Don't torture them too badly when they start dating and you get to play the big brother card and threaten their dates, or any of those lovely things that brothers are allowed to do," she smiled, "And don't you dare get yourself killed in the war to come dearest boy. I'll find you in the afterlife and beat you senseless," she threatened, knowing he might remember this as a dream. "I love you my son, I only wish we had more time. Gods willing, we'll have more," she whispered, gently kissing his forehead before as she had done with Sirius and the girls, she left quickly before the thought of leaving her love and children kept her from doing what had to be done.

She made her way through the halls of the castle once more, until she reached the dungeon and the portrait she knew guarded the Potion Master's chambers. She waited as the portrait went to wake him, easily moving passed a surprised Severus and into his rooms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly.

"You're taking me to Voldemort," she answered simply. "So I would suggest getting dressed."

"You're out of your blasted mind. What would Lily and Jennifer think? Let alone your husband and the rest of the Marauders."

"Considering I'm going to be seeing one of them quite soon," she shrugged. "Lily and James would understand, as for Jen and the others… I don't know, but I know this is what has to be, so hurry up Severus, before someone wakes and discovers me gone too soon."

Shaking his head, Severus turned and made his way to his rooms to quickly dress, then he took her through the castle to the other side of the barriers where he apparated both of them to Riddle House.

**glgl**

It hadn't taken long before they were in what was passing for the throne room now, Voldemort having arrived after being notified of what was going on. She had given her story with little fanfare; how she had never been a spy for the Order, merely let them believe she was, Severus could verify that no one in the Order had known of her intent to join with Voldemort. She'd used the 'spy' for them as an excuse to give them, told Jenny she was a spy, she might love Jenny dearly, but she hadn't been able to ignore the fact her friend was Albus' Great-Granddaughter. No she hadn't told him, a mistake that she would take whatever punishment he deemed appropriate for, but she hadn't been able to betray the only remaining friend she had from her younger years. Sirius had her children, they would only be a distraction here, and they were Blacks by right of blood, even if they weren't his by blood, though he didn't know that. She hadn't returned sooner because there was no way they let her out of their sight, she'd only managed to convince them she wouldn't leave now so they'd begun to stop watching her so closely.

He searched through her mind, for anything she might be hiding, but she was Abraxas Malfoy's daughter and had been well accomplished in the art of protecting her mind since she was a child, she and Lucius never held to the laws governing the use of underage magic. She let him see what she wanted him to see, images proving her tale, and kept everything else that was true hidden so deeply within her mind that finding those memories would be impossible, even to him.

After a few tense minutes, he had stepped back and nodded, ordering Bellatrix to escort her to a room as Severus returned to Hogwarts.

"I don't know what you did, but I know you aren't loyal," Bellatrix announced as they were walking down the halls of the house a few minutes later.

"Think whatever you want Bella, I'm not the child I was when you tried to kill me," she countered with a shrug.

"I had forgotten about that," Bellatrix laughed as they approached the door that would be Ally's rooms.

"Lucky for you," she rolled her eyes as she opened the door, "Though I did enjoy getting my revenge," she smirked before slipping into the room and locking the door behind her, casting more than a few spells as she listened for when her words sunk into the other woman's brain.

"You little bitch!" Bellatrix yelled as Ally smiled to herself and crossed the room to look around her new place of lodging. Sending a silent prayer that her family would be safe, then sitting down she began the process of blocking any emotional attachment she had to her family so she could make it through the next two months until the time of the attack, and keep herself from killing a certain man formerly known as Peter Pettigrew.

**glglglgl **

**Thursday June 19****th****, 1997  
Little Haggleton, England  
Riddle House  
4:08 am  
**

**glglglgl**

Two months had seemed to fly by, and Voldemort was busy at work plotting how he would attack Harry Potter and finish this mess with the boy once and for all, the plan being that he would attack Platform 9¾ when the Express pulled in, and hopefully in the confusion he would be able to quite easily get Harry on his own and deal with him once and for all. Of course, unbeknownst to Voldemort, this knowledge had already been passed to the Order, but they weren't exactly worried about it as they had their own plan, which is what led to Ally being awake at the ungodly hour, watching from her window as figures in black capes moved quickly and silently towards the house once belonging to the Riddle family, before Voldemort had killed his relatives so many years before. Raising her own hood, she turned and gathered her wand before making her way through the house as the majority of the occupants slept, getting to the front door and easily knocking out the Death Eater guarding it so she could open it. Nodding at Bill Weasley she waited while a few dozen Order Members moved into the building and spread out to hide, then rang the alarm, slipping into the shadows to make her way through the house towards the rooms that had been claimed by Voldemort, where he and Jenny had been spending the evening.

She waited, watching for when Voldemort appeared and hurried to see what was going on, before slipping out of the shadows and moving towards the room and easily slipping inside as chaos reigned throughout the house and the grounds as the Death Eaters fought the Order Members. Her job had been simple after she let people in, get Jenny and get her out. The question now was, would her friend come with her? She hadn't seen a sign of Jenny since she had come to Little Haggleton, except from a distance when Jenny occasionally made appearances with Voldemort, as best Ally could figure, Jenny hadn't wanted to be out and about on her own, especially with Bellatrix there, who had seemed to divide her time at the house between watching for any sign of Jenny, and giving Ally looks that would kill since she learned it had been Ally who had poisoned Narcissa four months past. Though Ally wasn't the only one who's murder Bellatrix had been planning, it was no secret to anyone, save perhaps Voldemort who had been distracted by his planning of how to destroy Harry, that Bellatrix had made more than one threat against Jenny, which left Ally far from surprised that Jenny refused to be alone where Bellatrix might find her.

The only major question in Ally's mind though, was if Jenny had believed what had been said about her, the lies that Ally herself had started and spread in order to reclaim a place within Voldemort's trusted numbers so they could bring him down.

Silently she moved through the living area towards the bedroom where Jenny most likely was. Though that proved empty, and so she continued towards the closed door that light was filtering under. She knocked once, before opening the door and finding Jenny in the tub relaxing.

"You're either very foolish or very brave to be in here," Jenny said from where she was soaking in the tub, not even bothering to turn and face the person who had entered the room.

"Well, I've been told I'm both," Ally shrugged.

"You have some nerve coming in here," Jenny said finally turning around to glare at the other woman.

"Yes well, I've never quite been the one to do what was expected or easy," she shrugged once more. "But, you need to get up and dressed cause we have to go."

"What makes you think I would go anywhere with you?" Jenny said as she pushed herself to the other side of the tub, putting as much room between herself and her 'friend' as possible, thankful that Voldemort had enlarged the tub as much as he had, one of his little indulgences for her sake.

"Jen, I don't expect you to have any faith in me anymore, I've done the things I've done for good reason, but never expected to be able to have the life I had when all was said and done. But this isn't about me, or our relationship, this is about you. I swore to your Great-Grandfather that I would get you out of here safely. Out there," she pointed towards the outside, "the final battle is being waged even as we speak. Months of planning all end today, and Harry is out there fighting Voldemort. Everything changes after today, at least let me keep my promise to get you to safety."

"Who says I'm not safe where I am?"

"Jen, the Gods willing in a very short time Voldemort will be dead, and there will be no one to stop oh say Bellatrix from coming after you, or any other Death Eater who thinks hey, let's get revenge on Dumbledore by going after you."

"Perhaps it is the preferable option than what lies in store when your precious Order members learn of what I've done?" countered Jenny as she reached over the side of the tub and pulled the bathrobe that was lying on the floor towards her before rising and wrapping it around her. "I'm sure Voldemort's lover won't be welcomed back with open arms," she said, releasing her hair from it's clip as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom beyond.

"The people who do know, don't care," she countered. "You did what you had to in order to survive. Besides, I think they're going to be out for my blood much more than yours. And the entire world won't have to know what happened in these walls, you bear no mark that says you followed Voldemort, you can go and disappear if you want to."

"I may have shared his bed but I never followed him. I half expected him to kill me the minute I arrived here," Jenny said as she walked into another room off the bedroom. "I thought for sure I was dead the day Bellatrix showed up but for some strange reason he chose to keep me alive. You do realize he's most likely warded the house against my leaving don't you?" she said a few minutes later emerging from what was obviously the closet since she was now dressed in a green and silver satin robe with matching ribbons tying the front sections of her hair back into a braid.

"Oh I know he did," she nodded, "That's been what Severus has been working on for the last two months," she shrugged as she pulled the necklace Severus had slipped her the night before from her pocket and held it out to Jenny. "We used mine," she continued softly, as the locket swung slightly in the air.

"Used yours for what?" asked Jenny as she walked past Ally towards the bed and picked up a book off the nightstand before making her way over towards the window seat, intent on continuing where she'd left off the day before.

"You wear this; Voldemort's magic is useless in keeping you here. The wards are there, but won't even recognize you as you walk through them."

"You want me to leave the safety of the house and walk head long into a raging battle? Have you forgotten what happened the _last_ time I got caught up in a battle between the Order and the Death Eaters because I know I sure as hell haven't and quite frankly it's _not_ exactly something I want to repeat anytime soon," Jenny snapped rising to her feet.

"Would you rather stay in here? Wait for the battle to come to you? You don't have a wand Jenny; you have no way to protect yourself. At least out there I can do what I can to get you to the other side of Voldemort's anti-apparation wards, and then a portkey will take you directly to Albus' office. You stay here; even I can't keep you safe forever. And you have two goddaughters and a godson who need you. Who else is going to tell them about Lils and James? And our time at Hogwarts..."

"Why should I trust you?" demanded Jenny angrily. "You've done nothing but lie to me since I returned. You don't love me. You don't care about me. You don't want to see me happy. You've just been using me to get close to my grandfather again. Just because I don't stray far from these rooms doesn't mean I don't hear what the men are saying. He tells me and he told me what you've done. How you've been his spy. How you used me to get at my grandfather. How it was you that killed Narcissa. Did you think that by killing her I would just simply fall into your brother's arms again?"

"Did you trust Lily?" she asked quietly.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I trusted Lily but Lily wasn't a Malfoy and I've learned the hard way that you should _never_ trust a Malfoy because _you_ are the one that's going to end up hurt and broken in the end, _not_ them," countered Jenny as she swiped angrily at the tears that had escaped down her cheeks.

"I know," she agreed softly. "Look Jen, here's what it comes down to, when all of this is said and done, _I'm_ not going to be in the picture anymore. I've got two options in front of me once I get you safe, either I die in this war, or I face the courts and Azkaban. I accepted my fate when I left my love and children in Paris to come here, locking away every memory I had of them so I could convince Voldemort of the things he wanted to hear so I could do the _one thing_ I promised Lils I would do. I'd find you, and I'd make sure you were safe. _You_ were the best of us... you don't trust me; I know that, I don't expect that to change. But you trusted Lils, and she trusted me. Just let me get you to Hogwarts, _please_..."

"Fine," Jenny sighed in defeat, knowing she'd end up dead one way or the other. If she stayed, one of the other Death Eaters would most likely have their fun with her before killing her, whereas if she went back she'd just fade away to nothingness once more and die that way so no matter which option she chose, her death was the outcome.

"Thank you," Ally sighed softly before holding the necklace out once more. "One request, when all is said and done, give this to Siri since I know you have your own..."

"Fine. Can we just get this over with so I can get away from anything and everything Malfoy?" Jenny said taking the offered necklace.

"Of course," Ally agreed as she turned towards the door, "Stay behind me, and if you see something, say something but duck first," she instructed as she paused by the door. "Ready?"

"What do you think?" replied Jenny sarcastically as she stopped next to Ally.

"Just checking," Ally shrugged before quickly opening the door and looking for anyone who might be nearby. Finding the hall mercifully empty, she quickly led Jenny out of the bedroom and they stayed to the shadows until they reached the kitchens, fortunately it appeared the only people that noticed them were Order members who kept the Death Eaters they were fighting from noticing the two women silently making their way so they could enter the kitchen. Jenny remained silent as she followed, though Ally had never expected any comments from her friend who had every right to no longer trust her.

Ally had used the two months she was there to her advantage, convincing Voldemort to put the Malfoy House-Elves to work there, once they had been moved and agreed to work for him through their loyalty to her as a former Malfoy, it had been easy to arrange for her favourite house-elf from when she was growing up, to use her magic to get the two outside, and seconds later they appeared in the shadows of the Manor, Ally smiling towards the elf before hurrying towards the edge of the property, Jenny on her heels.

The last thing either of them wanted to deal with was Bellatrix appearing in their path, wand pointed at Ally, and before any of them could quite process the fact Bellatrix had just appeared in front of them, she was already casting a spell to send Ally's wand flying, Ally lunging to push Jenny out of the way of the next spell. From the ground they looked up at Bellatrix as she cackled wildly, already in the middle of casting a spell when she suddenly went flying from a spell. Looking towards where it had come from, surprise would be the least of the emotions the two felt when they saw Peter standing there, lowering his wand. He stared at them a moment, before turning and hurrying off even as Ally's mind clicked back in and she rolled away from Jenny to grab her wand and climb to her feet in one move, offering her hand to the younger woman to help her up before pushing her slightly towards the barriers they were so close to. As soon as she felt the barriers, Ally pressed the stone she had kept in her pocket into Jenny's hands, "Be safe," she whispered before Jenny disappeared even as Bellatrix appeared behind Ally.

**glgl**

"Whoever the genius was that invented portkeys needs to be shot," Jenny mumbled as she started to rise to her feet after being dumped rather unceremoniously into what she assumed was her great-grandfather's office at Hogwarts.

"Jennifer?" asked Lucius uncertainly as he helped the young woman who had appeared moments earlier to her feet. He had been left behind at Hogwarts with strict orders from Albus to stay put in his office and watch over his nephew and nieces while the Order went to do battle with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters and hopefully bring home not only his sister but Jenny as well. They had just left out the bit about exactly _how_ they planned to get Jenny away safely, although judging by the fact that she now stood before him, he guessed that their plan, whatever it had been, had been successful. "Thank the Gods you're safe," he said, quickly pulling her into his arms.

Draco watched silently as Lucius pulled Jenny towards him and embraced her, knowing the relief he must be feeling at having her back, sharing his relief even, but he could also see that something was off; something wasn't quite right in the reunion taking place before him. He watched as Jenny seemed to fight with herself, as her arms came up to embrace Lucius only to stop before they wrapped around him and drop back to her sides as she stood stiffly in his embrace.

Having noticed none of what Draco did, Lucius broke his hold after a few moments and stepped back, holding Jenny at arm's length. "We should get you to the Hospital Wing so Poppy can check you over. Make sure you're alright…"

"Do I _look_ like I need to see Madam Pomfrey to you?" snapped Jenny in annoyance as she broke Lucius' hold on her arms and stepped back, holding her arms out before turning around so they could both see all of her. "Do you see a _single_ bruise on me? Anywhere?"

"That doesn't mean they aren't there Jennifer. Glamour spells…"

"Require a _wand_, of which I have had none for the past four months," Jenny said, cutting Lucius off.

"That doesn't change the fact that you have been held as a prisoner by the Death Eaters for the last four months Jennifer," argued Lucius.

"Draco, you rescued Ally from the Death Eaters did you not? Do I look anything like she did when you rescued her?" Jenny asked, turning her attention away from Lucius and towards where Draco was sitting across the office.

"The Death Eaters hold two types of prisoners Jennifer," Lucius snapped as he grabbed a hold of her and spun her around to face him once more. "Some prisoners they use for torture and others…others they use for sex and I can assure you it's not the prisoners who are the ones that enjoy themselves."

"Not always," Jenny smirked knowingly.

It took all of two seconds for Jenny's words and the look on her face to register in Lucius' head what exactly it was that she was referring to. "Who was it?" he growled, his jealousy surging to the forefront of his emotions as he shook Jenny roughly.

"I don't think that's something you _really_ want to know the answer to Mr. Malfoy," Jenny countered as she managed to break Lucius' hold on her once more and started towards the door to Albus' office. "Let's just say that base-born slut you call sister-in-law wasn't too happy to find herself displaced from her position in your Lord's favour," she said before she closed the door and disappeared from the office.

"Don't," Draco spoke up when he saw Lucius start towards the door. "Let me talk to her first, you need to get your jealousy under control," he continued quietly. "And Dumbledore did say for you to stay in the office..." he trailed off with a slight shrug, knowing in the back of his mind he never would have gotten away with telling Lucius what to do a year ago, and he had a feeling once the others returned and found out he had said something now, his mother and father would be yelling at him for it...

Glancing quickly at his sisters to find them still sleeping, Draco hurried out of the office, figuring it was best to go while his former father figure, now once more just an uncle, figured out what he had just done or snapped out of the shock of Jenny's words. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office, he turned to the closest portrait, asking where Jenny had gone, and through the use of the portraits' knowledge, and with pretty much a good idea where she would have gone anyway, he quickly found her at his cousin's grave.

"Jenny?" he asked softly as he stopped a few feet away.

"Leave me alone Draco," Jenny said quietly as she wiped away her tears. "I've had my fill of Malfoys and Blacks for awhile."

"What about just a friend?" he countered just as quietly. "Just someone to talk to?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I did something I thought would get me the result I wanted and it turned out not exactly the way it was supposed to," Jenny said, keeping her gaze out over the lake.

"What result? Up there with Luc? Or something else?" he pressed gently.

"I wanted to die Draco. As you can see, that didn't happen."

"Seems to me, if you're anything like you were before you gave yourself to him, that isn't something that's going to be a long way off so you didn't quite fail," he countered. "So is that your plan then? Push away everyone who loves you, die alone?" he asked, no real emotion to his voice save perhaps curiosity.

"There won't be too many people left to really care if I'm around Draco," Jenny replied. "I'm a Weasley that is no longer recognized by the family, the Wheatleys never existed, I'm Albus' great-granddaughter in name only, there's no true blood connection there and he will have far more important things to worry about after today's events. As for Sirius and Remus, they'll be more concerned about trying to keep your mother out of Azkaban to notice my absence."

"You really think that way?" he asked with a sigh. "I'm not so sure you're view of that list is right, but even so, there's a few people you left off your list there. Me, my mum, Hermione, Lucius..." he trailed off.

"Your mother betrayed me Draco. I don't really think she much cares for me anymore and as for your fath…Lucius, maybe the fates were right twenty years ago and we were never truly meant for each other. I should have listened to my head all those years ago when I overheard Abraxas and Persephone that day in the library and stayed the hell away from him," she said, swiping angrily at her cheeks as more tears escaped. "Voldemort and I were perfect for each other in a way Lucius and I could never be."

"Nothing I say would persuade you would it?" he asked sadly.

"Like I said Draco, I went expecting Voldemort to kill me. I wanted him to finish what Narcissa started and Lucius interrupted, only for some reason seemed to take pleasure in keeping me alive. His precious '_little Ginny_'," Jenny laughed derisively.

"He knew?" Draco asked surprised before shaking his head, "But Jen, you know that you aren't just Ginny anymore, right?"

"Thanks to your aunt Bellatrix, Voldemort learned of my time in the past. When I tried to deny it he broke into my mind. He learned everything about me that day. Everything. He realized I was little Ginny Weasley, the girl he'd met through the diary. You try living everyday of your life for the past three months where publicly you're known as one person but privately you're known as another. Outside of his rooms he'd refer to me as Jennifer or Miss Wheatley but privately…privately it was always Ginny, _his_ Ginny, his little Ginny. You try living like that and tell me you wouldn't start to question just who it is that you truly are because I sure as hell don't know anymore!"

"Then," he paused as he thought, "Maybe giving up isn't the answer Jenny. Maybe you need to go and live, live the life you want and find out who you are for you. And whether its Ginny Weasley, Jenny Wheatley, a mixture of the two, or someone entirely different that leads to you picking a whole new name... as long as you know who you are, that's all that matters."

"Live the life I want? The life I want was ripped away from me twenty years ago Draco and it's not like any man in his right mind will ever want me once he learns I was the willing lover of the Dark Lord. As for going out and living, that requires money, money I don't have and I can't get a job because I never finished my seventh year nor did I take my N.E.W.T.s."

"I know for a fact, every teacher in that school, well except perhaps Snape, would gladly work with you over the summer so you can still take your N.E.W.T.s," he countered. "Besides which, last I checked, whether or not there is any blood between you and Dumbledore, he still claimed you as his Great-Granddaughter, which means there is a vault at Gringotts with your name on it..."

"And when the world learns of my role as Voldemort's lover I'll be scorned as a whore for the rest of my life. I would rather remain hidden within the walls of Hogwarts but unfortunately I can't do that at present since your Uncle is currently in my grandfather's office and I don't particularly wish to face him in order to get to my rooms," Jenny countered.

"How exactly will the world learn of what happened with Voldemort? So far your Grandfather, my parents, and Remus have managed to keep it fairly quiet, I'm assuming they most likely knew..." he shrugged slightly. "People won't believe the word of a Death Eater over Dumbledore's any day..."

"Any Death Eaters that survive will be put on trial Draco and people are going to want to see them tried for their crimes. Voldemort, while not coming out and _saying_ we were involved never did anything to dispel the rumours that floated around so it _will_ come out."

"We don't know what will happen yet Jen," he shrugged before looking back at the school. "You said you wanted to retreat to your rooms, is that possible only through the Headmaster's Office?"

"There's a private entrance just down the hall from the main entrance to his office," Jenny said.

"Then, how about I get you there, steer away any possible interference and you can escape and avoid the coming insanity when all is said and done? And avoid my Uncle..."

"That would be nice," Jenny admitted.

"Then, shall we?" he held out his hand, not sure if she would take it or not but... he could try.

Jenny looked down at the offered hand, wanting desperately to take it but holding herself back from doing so as she kept her hands wrapped around her middle before stepping towards Draco and allowing him to escort her back to the castle.

He remained silent as he led the way through the castle, fortunately running into no one though he wasn't really expecting to, the majority of the school save the other Seventh years had been confined to their dorms, the Seventh Years split for the most part to stand watch in case something went wrong. When they reached the private entrance, he stepped aside to watch her enter, not speaking until she had the door open and was headed inside. "Jen... don't give up on everyone just yet," he said softly, before quickly and quietly disappearing into the shadows, not unlike his father and the other Marauders had been so adept at twenty years prior.

**glglglgl **

**Thursday June 19****th****, 1997  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Albus Dumbledore's Office  
9:21 am  
**

**glglglgl**

"It's been too long," Draco commented quietly, looking away from the empty fireplace towards his sleeping sisters, then the man who had raised him. "She sent Jenny back nearly four hours ago and the others began arriving to Pomfrey two hours past."

"Knowing your father, mother, and Lupin, they are likely well and merely making sure everyone else is fine before returning to Hogwarts."

"You do realize you haven't been able to lie to me since I was eight right?" Draco countered.

"You are your mother's son," Lucius smiled as he looked over at Draco, "Anna could see thought my lies by the time she was four, at least that's when she started calling me on them."

"Nice to know, now where are they..." he muttered as he flopped in a chair.

"I honestly don't know," Lucius admitted with a sigh, part of him fearing his sister had done something rather stupid in all of this, but not wanting to give into that thought, a bigger part fearing his sister wasn't coming back to her children.

Moments later the sound of the fireplace activating drew both of their attention, and they quickly looked up, only to both frown at the lack of a female presence when Sirius and Remus appeared.

"Where's..." Draco started.

"I don't know," Sirius answered quickly, looking around the room, his eyes resting on the twins a moment before focusing on Draco. "I need to find Dumbledore..."

"He's not back yet," Lucius spoke up.

"Bloody hell," Remus sighed as Sirius growled before stalking out of the room.

"What the hell happened out there?" Draco focused on what could be considered his godfather, when the door shut behind his father.

"It's a long story," Remus sighed once more as he sat down wearily.

**glglglgl **

**Friday June 20****th****, 1997  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Albus Dumbledore's Office  
12:51 am  
**

**glglglgl**

"Where is she?" Sirius growled as he entered Dumbledore's office later that night, Remus on his heels.

"You don't want that answer," Albus admitted quietly as he looked up from his papers.

"Don't give me that answer Albus!" he snapped as he lunged towards the desk before Remus caught him around the waist and pulled him back.

"Albus, please, just tell us where she is. Draco and the girls need Siri to be functioning and he won't be functioning until he's at least heard where she is and if she's alive and safe."

"You know she's alive Remus," he pointed out, "Sirius would have felt it if she died due to the bonding during their marriage."

"Fine, so she's alive, that doesn't prove that she's fine or tell me _where_ she is!"

"Siri, yelling isn't going to help you or Ally," Remus reproached gently.

"Don't take this personally Moony, but shut up," Sirius looked towards him long enough to make his point before stalking towards the desk, hands slamming down on the surface of the wood as he leaned his full weight against the desk, upper torso stretching across the desk so he was nearly nose to nose with Dumbledore. "_Where_ is my _wife_ old man."

Albus sighed as his eyes slipped closed, fear slipping into the hearts of the other two when he seemed to slump in on himself, "She's alive, she's well to a degree. I would assume that she didn't tell you what she expected to happen when the battle was over and done, if she survived it... "

"Apparently not," Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"What did she believe would happen?" Remus asked softly, knowing that at the moment if Albus didn't give answers soon, Sirius wouldn't be able to hold his inner beast in check, and while Padfoot appeared to be a rather shaggy, quite friendly dog, Remus knew full well that he was in fact quite the vicious little bastard if the situation called for it. And there was no situation that brought out the wild side of Padfoot like someone he loved being in danger or missing, and if it was his mate, all the worst for whoever stood in the way of Padfoot reaching Duchess.

"That she would be taken to Azkaban to await trial," was the quiet response. "Which sadly has come to pass. Every other Death Eater that was captured has identified Ally as a Death Eater Spy, one of Voldemort's highest, while she does not bear the Mark, it is enough for her to be held for trial and unless we manage to convince the Wizengamot that she is indeed innocent, she will be high enough in the list of Death Eaters to receive the Dementor's Kiss I'm afraid."

"_No_!" Sirius yelled and lunged towards Albus, changing forms in mid-leap, his yell turning into an angry howl, as Remus surged forward and cast the body-bind before Padfoot could actually reach a rather unstartled Albus Dumbledore.

"He's not thinking clearly Albus," Remus apologized as he lowered Padfoot back to the floor. "And I'm afraid we're not going to get Sirius back in his human form until Padfoot sees Duchess by this point, or Ally at least since I'm sure she can't exactly change into her animagi form to appease Padfoot... is there anything that can be done?" he slowly raised his eyes to their mentor and best friend's grandfather, regardless of what the truth or Jenny's situation was, Albus would always remain that to the group of them; a good part of him afraid of the answer and trying desperately to come up with scenarios of how to get around the fact that Sirius' inner beast had just taken over and would likely remain in charge until he could see his mate and assure himself of her safety, or make sure she was safe, neither of which Remus could see happening and it left the three Black children quite without both parents for the time being, a fact that greater affected the girls more than Draco.

"I'll make a few arrangements," Albus answered, surprising Remus enough that he actually collapsed, were it not for the chair that appeared behind him, he had no doubt he would have ended up completely on the floor. "You should get him back to the flat for now, I'll send word once I have things figured out. And let him know if he comes back before I'm around, that I understand completely," he continued, glancing towards a still frozen Padfoot before rising and making his way towards the fireplace where he disappeared in a puff of familiar green.

"I can't believe he still manages to surprise me after twenty-six years," Remus muttered to himself as he rose, casting an invisibility charm over Padfoot, he quietly made his way through the castle and back to where he could safely apparate back to the flat that had actually not been used in quite some time, not since Valentine's Day when they learned the flat along with Headquarters had been compromised. He quickly moved around, sealing any means of leaving, before finally letting Padfoot free and silently following as the dog attempted to leave before giving up and moving through each room, searching for any sign of Duchess, until at last he merely pulled the quilt from the top of the bed the two had technically shared for over twenty years, and curled up in the closet with it, Remus lowering himself to the floor to use the bed as a rest for his back, and watch the closet, watching over his oldest friend, praying for the woman they both loved in their own way, and begging any gods that might be listening that things would work out.

**glglglgl **

**Friday June 20****th****, 1997  
Azkaban Prison  
Anastasia Malfoy Black's Cell  
3:41 pm  
**

**glglglgl**

"Ally?"

Slowly the dark mass in the shadowed corner started to move, a head of nearly black stringy hair lifted and two familiar eyes peered through the mess of hair, though even those were darkened to a color reminiscent of the dirtiest seawater one might come upon.

"Ally, it's Remus," he continued softly as he entered the chamber, if you wanted to refer to the high security cells at Azkaban as such, his heart breaking when she actually pulled back further into the corner. "Oh Duchess, how badly did you lock away your memories before you went back to Voldemort? How few good memories did you leave for the Dementors to feed on... " he whispered sorrowfully as he knelt down a few feet from her, simply watching as she reached out and clawed pitifully at the wall, where deep scratches already were etched into the stone from obvious repeated motions, her inner cat trying to break free of the torment he knew. "Duchess? I've brought Padfoot," he continued quietly, waiting to hear her response.

"Padfoot?" her voice was scratchy from disuse, but it was still there.

"Yes, Padfoot," he repeated before rising and moving back to the door to let Sirius in, Ally's eyes following him before focusing on the door. A moment later, the black blur flew past Remus towards Ally, and she was curling into him just as much as Padfoot seemed to be trying to curl around her. Shaking his head slightly, he closed the door and took up residence against it to keep an ear out for anyone coming, and let his friend who had been in Animagi form for two days have at least some form of privacy with his wife.

"Padfoot?" Ally breathed into the familiar fur, trying to burrow deeper before his form shifted and arms wrapped around her, pulling her tight against an equally familiar chest. "Siri..."

"Shh, I'm here," Sirius whispered against her hair, fighting every instinct that said get her to change into her animagi form and get her out, to not leave her here, especially after seeing what state she was in. "I'm here my beautiful witch, you're not alone," he continued gently.

"Siri..." was the only response as she clung to him, and he just pulled her tighter against him and held her, knowing he'd probably get nothing more out of her, knowing from experience what she was going through.

Softly he began to tell her about the children, how they were doing, how much they missed her, that they'd get her out and she'd come home and be with them soon... That Jenny was safe, and Albus was taking care of things... To be honest he rambled, but it seemed to comfort her, until Remus cleared his through and drew Sirius' attention some time later.

"Sorry Siri, but we need to go," Remus smiled sadly as he moved towards them, kneeling down at their side to reach out a hand, palm up, towards Ally before pausing to see her reaction. "We'll be back Ally, I promise, I'll bring him back..." Ally turned her head slightly to look at him, then his hand, before looking up at Sirius who smiled reassuringly, and she looked back at Remus and slowly reached out to lay her hand in his. "We'll be back," he promised again as he gently squeezed her hand before letting go and rising to give Sirius a chance to say goodbye in his way.

"I love you," Sirius whispered against her ear as she wrapped her arms around him once more, "I'll be here," he raised a hand to gently tap the side of her head, "And here," he moved his hand to rest over her heart, "until I can come again."

"Siri," she burrowed back into him and he sighed heavily before shifting back to Padfoot. Nuzzling her face, he looked up with big eyes before pulling away slowly and walking to the door, tail between his legs and fighting the urge to run back to her as she curled back into herself against the wall.

"I know," Remus whispered as he opened the door to let Padfoot out, "I don't want to go either..." he continued as Padfoot looked up at him, snorted, and after a look back, made himself start down the hall. Remus sighed once more, and sent a prayer to whoever was listening that Albus would get her out soon, he knew neither of them could survive very long without the other, and their children needed them, as did their friends.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone,**

**Well, here it is. The long awaited final chapter of Can True Love Really Be Timeless. We finally got the chapter finished but I can assure you that this story is in no way finished. This means that there will be a sequel at some point in the future. When that is, I make no promises. You'll just have to keep an eye out for it. Isa is hoping to get a computer of some type for her birthday in October and if that happens then it will make getting new chapters and new stories up that much easier. Now on with the much anticipated chapter!**

**Hope everyone enjoys and I hope it was worth the wait! And no, you're not allowed to kill the author because if you do that then you don't get your sequel! Trust me, if you read between the lines enough you should be able to figure some things out (hint hint wink wink)**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**:-:-:-:-:-: **

**Friday June 20****th****, 1997  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****The School Grounds – By the Lake  
****4:03 pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

For the past thirty-six hours he had done as his nephew had told him and stayed inside the castle and away from Jennifer, giving her the space she had asked for. If he was truly honest with himself, he had been doing nothing but giving her space since she had returned to this time just over a year ago and in his opinion, it was time that changed. If there was any chance for them to have any kind of a future together then they needed to talk to one another, truly talk about everything that had happened, and in order to do that, they needed to be in the same room together for more than five seconds. Knowing she would never come to him, he set out in search of her, not caring who might see him now that the war was over, and thanks to Albus, he'd been cleared of all wrong doing.

After speaking with the portrait that guarded the secondary entrance to Jennifer's rooms and learning that she was not inside, Lucius set off for the only other place he knew she would most likely be. He stopped a few feet away and simply watched her for a few minutes before making his way to where she sat. "I thought I might find you out here," he said as he gently draped his cloak around her shoulders.

"Go away," Jenny sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Jen…" Lucius began as he sat down next to her so that he was looking at her side on, gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Leave me alone Luc, you shouldn't even be here," she sniffled.

Lucius couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips upon hearing her response.

"Why are you laughing?" Jenny demanded angrily. "I don't find anything funny about this situation, Lucius."

"Neither do I Jennifer, I assure you. It's just the way this conversation started; it reminds me of one we've had before, in this very spot on August 11, 1976," he said as he continued to gently run his hand through Jennifer's hair. "You had found out about my father arranging the betrothal for me to Narcissa and run from the Manor back here. My mother convinced me that if I truly loved you I should fight for you. So, on August 11, 1976, I came here, to Hogwarts and found you sitting out here, in this exact spot thinking you'd lost me forever and our conversation then started exactly the same way as this one just did."

"And if I'd listened to my head and not my heart back then Lucius, we wouldn't be in this position now, would we," she observed sadly."

"Jennifer, as much as I hate to admit this, you never belonged in that time," Lucius sighed. "Ah! Wait, let me finish," he said, putting a finger over her lips before she could interrupt him to argue. "Jennifer, I don't regret anything that happened between us when we were in school and I wouldn't change any of it. I wish every day that we could have had the life that we were denied. But this is the time in which you belong. I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

"Wish I hadn't been so cruel to you when you first showed up a year ago," Lucius admitted. "When I think back on that night…I could see in your eyes how confused and scared you were. I was the only thing you recognized and all you wanted from me was for me to tell you that everything was going to be all right. And what did I do? I threw you away from me. I hurt you in ways I can't even imagine."

"Why did you?" asked Jenny curiously, her voice quiet, her gaze drifting down to her knees, which were pulled close to her chest. "I mean, I know what the others told me, but they were only guessing at your reasons since nobody ever really was able to find out why you did what you did after I disappeared."

"I know now that Jennifer Wheatley and Ginevra Weasley are one in the same. But at the time of the battle in the Department of Mysteries, I didn't. So, I don't have to tell you about what that fight was like."

"No, I remember…at least what it was like up until I fell through the veil, which is how I ended up in past."

"Precisely. I honestly never saw you disappear into the veil. I remember getting hit by a spell by Potter and then after I recovered I started to face off with Remus," Lucius explained.

"I saw you get hit by Harry's spell. I remember Siri calling him James. I thought it was so odd at the time but now…having known Siri and James together and seeing how much like James Harry looks at times, I can see how Siri could have made that mistake. But, I saw you go down thanks to Harry's spell and then I pushed Siri out of the way of Bellatrix's spell, which is when I got pulled through the veil. As I was getting pulled through, I saw you getting up. I don't think you saw me go through though; you were focused away from what was going on on the dais. The next thing I know, I'm waking up in Grandfather's office and it's twenty years earlier. I got pulled back to _this_ time because we were about to change your future, my past."

"Which is when you reappeared through the veil, and crashed into me," Lucius said.

"Yeah," Jenny said quietly.

"Well, you probably saved Remus from a very dark curse."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. He'd just thrown you in my face, Jennifer. The day I lost you, something inside of me broke. Everything I was, everything I cared about was gone. My heart and soul shattered inside me. I was a shell, nothing more," he said.

"I never wanted to leave you, you _have_ to know that Luc," Jenny said, breaking down into tears.

"I _do_ know that," Lucius soothed, as he finally gave into the one thing he had wanted to do since he came outside, and pulled Jennifer into his arms and held her while she cried. "I know you never wanted to leave. I know that now," he said, kissing the top of her head. "When you showed up in the Department of Mysteries…Remus had just thrown your memory in my face. You have to realize Jennifer, that that was not an uncommon tactic for them to use against me whenever we fought. I thought Remus had just gone one step further in his torment of me when you showed up. Jennifer, if I had known that you were real…"

"But you were married to Narcissa. What could you have done Luc?" asked Jenny quietly, her head still nestled against Lucius' chest, and she was making no move to pull away from him.

"I would have done everything in my power to ensure that you were taken care of Jennifer. I would have protected you and done what was necessary for us to be together. You, me and our daughter."

"Luc…" Jennifer began, finally starting to pull away.

"Jennifer, no, listen to me," he said, stopping her as he grabbed a hold of her upper arms to stop her pulling away any further than she already had. "You've forgotten that we had planned to start our life with money set aside for me by my grandfather. That money still exists. I could never bring myself to touch it after you disappeared. Narcissa never knew about it. I would have used that money to set you and our child up somewhere safe, out of harm's way. Don't you get it Jennifer? I never loved Narcissa. I married her out of obligation. I never let that harpy into my bed; hell I wouldn't even let her into my wing of the Manor, let alone my room. The only thing that has kept me going since you disappeared was raising Draco for Anna."

"You knew…"

"Of course I knew. I informed my father after you disappeared that I would marry Narcissa like he wanted but it would be a marriage in name only. The Malfoy name would die with me. I heard through sources that Anna was pregnant, along with Lily. The next thing I know, Father is showing up and handing me and Narcissa a baby boy to raise, telling me it's the next Malfoy heir. I knew Anna and Sirius hadn't married yet, which meant the child was still a Malfoy and not a Black. Anna had been disowned, Sirius had no claim to the child and I thought you were dead. Draco was the only thing keeping me from following you. I think that's partly why he did it. Father knew I was fighting a deep depression and refusing to provide him with the heir he wanted. He knew if he didn't act quickly, it wouldn't be long before he didn't have an heir at all."

"Oh Luc…" Jennifer gasped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Jennifer, how could you," he sighed, releasing his hold on her arms and pulling her back towards him, pleasantly surprised when she allowed herself to be guided towards him. "You were my world Jennifer. I had no reason to live without you, until Draco, but even then it was hard. I did the best I could for him but I know it was never enough. I could never be there for him like a father should…"

"He knows that Luc. Draco's known for a long time who is mother and father really were and he knows that you did the best that you could. He doesn't blame you. He just never really understood until recently why you were as distant as you were. It wasn't until he learned about us, how we met and were separated that he figured it out. If he should be angry with anyone, it should be me, but for some strange reason he isn't. In fact, he's been pushing me to give you another chance."

"Oh he has, has he?" mused Lucius curiously, as he gently ran his fingers through Jenny's hair.

"Yes, he has. Even yesterday he was trying to convince me you would miss me if I wasn't around anymore."

"He's right you know," Lucius told her.

"I'm starting to believe that," she said quietly. "It's just after everything I've been through recently, it's hard to know what to believe anymore. I loved you so much, and then to lose you the way I did…"

"I know," he said, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"I was doing alright. I was managing, as long as I had our daughter…I knew that I may have lost you but as long as I had your child, I would always have a part of you."

"I don't mean to cause you more pain Jennifer, but why did you wait so long to tell me? Why did you wait until she was already gone to tell me about our daughter?" he asked quietly, the pain of her loss quite evident in his voice.

"I tried to tell you so many times Luc. I lost count of the number of letters I wrote to you. I started writing you letters to tell you after I returned to Hogwarts from Order Headquarters about a week after I came back through the veil. But every letter I wrote to you got sent back unopened. Eventually Athena refused to take them when the last one she took for me resulted in her coming home with singed tail feathers. That's why I asked Ally to get the letter to you after…" Jenny trailed off as her gaze shifted over to the small grave marker a few feet away from where they were sitting.

"The only letter I ever got was the one that Anna delivered. I never received any of the others. I never would have sent any letter you sent me away."

"Even after what happened in the Ministry?"

"Even after what happened in the Ministry, Jennifer. I would have recognized your handwriting and at least come to see if you were really you. It may not have been a very pretty conversation to start with, but it would have been private and we could have worked something out. Maybe things could have been different."

"Do you know why my letters never got through to you?" Jenny asked curiously, as she adjusted the way she was sitting so she was sitting between his legs and her back up against Lucius' chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"My guess would be Narcissa intercepted them. I think someone got word to her about what happened at the Department of Mysteries, her sister most likely, and she was waiting for them."

"Narcissa always did hate me," Jenny sighed.

"Narcissa had her sights set on marrying me long before you appeared in the past, I'm afraid. Not sure if you'll remember or not as you were quite out of it at the time, but do you remember the day I rescued you from Narcissa in Hogsmeade."

"I remember. What about it?"

"Do you remember me telling you that you were the target and that Narcissa had a spy amongst the students?" Lucius asked.

"Sort of, but does it really matter anymore? I mean, Narcissa is dead, Tom's dead, unfortunately, the spy's not dead but I'll never have to see him again if I can help it."

"Wait, you know who the spy is?" asked Lucius in confusion, shifting Jennifer slightly so he could look into her eyes.

"Of course I do Luc, I've pretty much known since just before Christmas. It was my brother Ron," Jenny sighed as she closed her eyes and grabbed onto Lucius' arms, pulling them around herself tighter. "He's never been able to accept the fact that I'm not 'little Ginny Weasley' anymore. He took it really hard when I came back through the archway different and then when Grandfather returned my memories of my time as Ginny but my mind chose to stay as Jennifer, he couldn't accept it. He made my life a living hell in Gryffindor. Do you remember the day you first kissed me again?"

"How could I forget? I wanted nothing more than to take you in my arms and apparate away with you someplace where nobody would ever find us," Lucius admitted.

"We weren't as alone as we thought we were," Jenny said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron was spying on us. I didn't know it at the time but he saw everything. I was so rattled by seeing you that I spent the day in the Room of Requirement and didn't return to Gryffindor Tower until nearly curfew, which is when he struck. He threw everything in my face, Luc. He reminded me that our mum was always reminding us to stay away from Malfoys. I told him that was a little hard since my best friend was a Malfoy and then Draco got pulled into the mix as being another Malfoy. Then Harry pointed out that technically Draco wasn't a Malfoy and then somehow my time in the past came up and then Ron comes out with the fact that I probably would have married my sweetheart if I had stayed in the past."

"What did you say?"

"What was I supposed to say? Deny the fact that I had a sweetheart? All Harry would have had to do was ask Siri or Reme or Ally about it. Needless to say Harry got upset when he learned that I had had a sweetheart. Although I think he was more upset about the fact that I didn't tell him that I'd had a sweetheart than me actually having one."

"I see."

"Course, who that sweetheart was, hadn't come out yet," Jenny admitted. "I tried to explain that while yes, I'd had a sweetheart in the past, there wasn't anything either of us could do about it in the here and now because he was married and in the Wizarding World, there was no such thing as divorce. So, no matter how much the two of us may have wanted to be together there was nothing either of us could have done about it."

"I take it this didn't help matters any with Potter," Lucius asked curiously.

"Actually, Ron only made matters worse," Jenny sighed. "While I tried to tell Harry that I was trying to move on with my life, Ron proceeded to tell Harry that you were my sweetheart, and that we'd had a secret love child that I'd lost and that we were still seeing each other in secret. Harry did not take the news well."

"What did he say?"

"That it didn't matter what you were in the past, because in the here and now you were a Death Eater. By not telling him the truth about my daughter and my relationship with you, it proved I didn't trust him and without trust there was no hope for a relationship. By loving you, because you were Tom's right hand, the man who killed his parents and my best friends and who was trying to kill him, I put every one at risk. And that was a risk he wasn't willing to take,"

"Oh Jennifer, I'm so sorry," Lucius soothed, kissing her head softly.

"If anyone was going to spy for your wife, it would have been Ron. He was definitely spiteful enough."

"I agree," Lucius said. "Jennifer, I hate to ask you this but I really do need to know…"

"You want to know why I gave myself over to Tom, don't you?" Jenny said quietly.

"Yes I do," Lucius admitted. "It's the one thing in all of this I can't figure out. Jennifer, we were free. Narcissa was dead…"

"I didn't know that at the time Luc. I got her message and I knew she'd never stop until we were both dead. I was dying anyway, when you pulled me from the attack in Hogsmeade, all you did was prolong the inevitable. I figured if Narcissa wanted us dead that much, maybe if I gave myself to Tom then you could go on without me when the war was over, you had managed for twenty years already...I honestly never expected him to keep me alive. Especially not after Bellatrix showed up…"

"Severus told us about happened, Jennifer. How the Dark Lord tore into your mind and learned that you were both Ginevra Weasley and Jennifer Wheatley," Lucius said.

"But what you don't know is that he took pleasure in tormenting me with that fact, and with the fact that you and I were lovers. It's why I reacted to you the way that I did yesterday. Gods Luc, I so desperately wanted to fall into your arms and let you hold me, but I…I just…I couldn't…not after…" Jenny broke off as tears overcame her.

"Shh, it's okay Jennifer. I'm not going anywhere," he soothed.

"Publicly, in front of the Death Eaters he would refer to me as Jennifer or Miss Wheatley but privately, it was always his precious _little Ginny_. Oh Gods, and when he would…he was always making sure to tell me it was the best I'd ever had. How nobody would ever compare to him, not even you. He did things to me…"

"I know Jennifer, I know," Lucius said softly, offering her what comfort he could.

"I'm sorry Lucius," Jennifer said, pulling away from him as she sat up. "I'll understand if you never want anything to do with me ever again," she continued as she rose suddenly and took off towards the castle.

"Bloody hell," Lucius cursed as he took off after Jennifer, quickly catching up to her. Grabbing a hold of one of Jennifer's arms, he spun her around and pulled her into his chest, before taking a hold of her face in his other hand and tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm getting really tired of chasing you across these grounds you know," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. "If I'd wanted nothing to do with you Jennifer, I never would have come out here this evening. In fact, I never would have bothered to search you out after Anna gave me your letter after your return a year ago. Jennifer, I've been trying to get you to give me a chance for at least the last six months, of course I want something to do with you. I don't care what happened to you with the Dark Lord, whatever it is; we'll work through it. The Gods only know, I have my own demons thanks to that monster that we'll have to deal with, but we'll deal with them together."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, of course I mean it," he said. "What?" he asked, when Jennifer started biting her lip curiously.

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow, although he had a pretty good idea already.

"If you'd kiss me."

"I think that can be arranged," he smirked as he slowly closed the distance between them, making sure to keep his emotions in check when their lips finally touched as he didn't want to overwhelm Jennifer and push her for more than she was willing or able to handle at this point in their newly repaired relationship. "Come with me," Lucius said a few minutes later when he broke the kiss.

"Where are we going?" Jenny asked in confusion as Lucius took her hand.

"To see your Grandfather. I have an idea," he said as he led Jennifer towards the castle.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday June 20****th****, 1997  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****The Headmaster's Chambers  
****Jenny's Room  
****7:37pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"It was exactly where I'd left it when I took it off last August," Jenny said as she walked out of her closet, a small velvet pouch in her hand and Lucius' Slytherin cloak draped over her arm.

"You even kept my old cloak," he chuckled as he took it from her and draped it around her shoulders, quickly fastening it around her neck. "I always did like the way it looked on you."

"I was wearing it the night we were to marry, so I had it on when I came back through time. I could never bring myself to get rid of it," Jenny admitted quietly. "Here," she said handing him the small velvet pouch. "I kept everything you gave me."

Lucius opened the small pouch and emptied the contents into his hand. "I think it's time these were put back where they belong, don't you?" he asked as he undid the clasp on the necklace and held it up.

"Of course," Jenny said as she turned around so her back was to Lucius' chest and pulling her hair out of the way, allowing Lucius to place the necklace around her neck. Once he had the clasp done up, he wrapped his arms around Jennifer's waist and proceed to place feather light kisses along her collarbone, making her giggle. "I've missed you."

"And I you, my love," he said, as he broke off his teasing assault on her neck but continued to hold her in his embrace. "I think we have one more piece that needs to be returned to its rightful place, don't you agree?"

"I do," she said as she held out her left hand to allow Lucius to slide her engagement ring back onto her hand, enjoying the way the set sparkled together. Turning slightly so she could look into Lucius' eyes, she said, "I love you, Lucius Malfoy. I have always loved you, and only you."

"And I you," Lucius said as he kissed her. "Jennifer?" Lucius demanded suddenly, breaking off the kiss partway through when Jennifer suddenly went limp in his arms. "Jennifer, look at me," he ordered as he sat down on the floor, as he was having trouble keeping Jennifer upright since she was suddenly a dead weight in his arms.

"Don't feel so good," Jenny mumbled quietly.

When Lucius managed to get her to finally look at him, he didn't like the glassy look of her eyes, or her shallow breathing. "Jennifer, love, stay with me. Please stay with me. I can't lose you again. Not when I only just got you back. Jennifer!"

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Friday June 20****th****, 1997  
****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
****The Headmaster's Chambers  
****Jenny's Room  
****9:15pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

He'd been looking for his uncle everywhere and he couldn't find him anywhere. He had news to give him about his mother's situation but in order to do that he had to find him first. He knew it was a long shot but he figured it was worth a try anyway, especially since Albus had had that blasted twinkle in his eye when he'd asked him if he'd seen Lucius.

Giving the portrait that guarded the secondary entrance to Jenny's rooms the password, Draco made his way into her rooms, determined to ask her if she'd seen Lucius around anywhere, hoping to make it as painless for her as possible, since he knew she was still having issues where his uncle was concerned.

"Jenny? Are you in here? It's Draco," he called out; when he didn't hear any sounds coming from the room. /-/That's odd, the portrait said she was in here./-/ When he didn't receive any response he made his way back through the sitting room towards the bedroom, praying he wasn't about to wake her up. What he found on the other side of the bedroom door was the last thing he ever expected to find.

"Sweet Merlin…NO!" he cried when what he was seeing finally registered. "Jennifer!" he cried as he raced towards the bed. "Gods, please be breathing," he pleaded desperately. "No…" When it was clear that Jennifer was not breathing he moved over to check on his uncle, who was laying on the bed behind Jennifer, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively, the two of them looking for all the world as if they were nothing more than a couple napping together, but Draco had a sinking suspicion that was not the case and his worst fears were soon realized when he walked around the bed and discovered that Lucius as well was no longer breathing. "What am I going to tell mum?"

"Let me deal with telling you mother," came a voice from the doorway.

Looking up, Draco was not surprised to find Albus standing there. "I just found them like this, Professor."

"I know, Draco," Albus said as he walked further into the room. "I'm afraid Jennifer has been walking this path for sometime, as has your uncle. One could not live without the other," he explained as he drew Draco from the room and into his office. "You know the story of their romance?"

"Yes Professor, I do. Ginny Weasley was pulled back through time, where you took her memories and created Jennifer Wheatley, your great-granddaughter. She met and fell in love with my uncle Lucius. They were to be married, which would have changed our past, so she was pulled back to the present. Lucius has been trying to win her back for the past year once he realized that she really was the Jennifer Wheatley from his past that he loved and lost and she's been fighting him every step of the way because of my Aunt Narcissa," Draco said.

"More or less. When Jennifer was pulled back through time, it changed your uncle. I believe if Jennifer had been allowed to remain in the past, the man you grew up knowing as your father, would never have existed. You see, your uncle was a completely different person when Jennifer was in his life here at Hogwarts. With Jennifer in his life, he never would have become a Death Eater or as emotionally shut off as he was. When Jennifer disappeared, she took Lucius with her. Your uncle, for all intents and purposes, died the day that Jennifer disappeared. He told me that if his father hadn't given him you to raise, he wouldn't be here today."

"He never told me that," Draco admitted.

"No, I wouldn't think so. He only just admitted it to Jennifer and I earlier today. So, you see, your uncle has in a sense, been dying emotionally for the past twenty years. These past few months have not been easy on him either. You learned the truth of your parentage and took the steps necessary to correct the actions taken against your mother and father so many years ago…"

"I'm no longer a Malfoy," Draco said.

"Exactly. Do not worry; your uncle does not hold this against you in any way. Add to that the loss of his daughter, a daughter that he would have welcomed with open arms and loved with his whole heart, because it was with the one woman whom he loved beyond reason. Even though they were not together and she saw no hope of them ever being together, Jennifer gave their daughter your uncle's name."

"I've seen the marker," Draco said quietly. "I've seen Jennifer out there so many times, but I've never seen Lucius there."

"He goes, but he tends to go when students won't be around. I know he's run into Jennifer a few times because it's caused her great heartache. It's actually what led to her break-up with Mr. Potter. But we'll get to that in a minute. As you can imagine Draco, your uncle was already emotionally quite dead from losing Jennifer when he was eighteen, but to then have her show back up nearly twenty years later and learn that she was carrying his child when she was pulled back through time, only to lose first that child, and then lose you. Then on top of all of that, have to fight to try to win Jennifer back while trying to keep Narcissa from killing her…It doesn't surprise me in the slightest Draco that if Jennifer died, Lucius wouldn't be far behind her.

"So, Jennifer was dying then?" Draco asked. "I know she said that when she gave herself to Voldemort, she did it expecting to die, but I just thought she meant she expected him to kill her."

Albus sighed, knowing he would have to break his promise to his granddaughter. "Yes Draco, Jennifer was dying. She's been dying for a number of months actually."

"From what? Surely Madam Pomfrey could have given her a potion to cure whatever it was she had. And if not Madam Pomfrey and surely Snape…"

"Draco, there is no potion that can fix a broken heart," Albus said sadly. "Jennifer was dying of a broken heart. Your grandfather hated the idea of Jennifer and Lucius being together so much that he arranged the betrothal between Lucius and Narcissa in order to break up Lucius and Jennifer. Unfortunately, Jennifer was at Malfoy Manor at the time and learned of the betrothal the day it happened, before Lucius did. She loved your uncle so much she was willing to walk away from him before they got more involved. Your uncle wouldn't let her and he fought for her and convinced her to marry him in secret before his graduation, making the betrothal null and void. They were to marry the night of the…"

"His graduation ball," Draco interrupted. "I've seen the photos of them."

"Precisely. That's the night Jennifer got pulled forward, back through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately, she was pulled back right into the same battle that Ginny Weasley left, and crashed into your uncle, who didn't take her reappearance well. She knew by his reaction that she would have to try to live without him, especially after I returned her memories of her time as Ginevra Weasley," Albus explained.

"Because she knew he was now married to Narcissa."

"Exactly. She did have the consolation of knowing that she may not have your uncle in her life but she did have a piece of him in his child. Unfortunately, she lost that child a few months later. Her family wasn't making things for her any easier either. The Weasleys, with the exception of her brothers Fred and George, did not accept the fact that she had chosen to remain as Jennifer Wheatley and not Ginevra Weasley, and they disowned her."

"Stupid Weasels," Draco grumbled.

Albus chose to ignore Draco's comment and continued. "As the school year got underway, she tried her best to fit in with the students, but it was not easy for her. She suddenly found herself surrounded by students she knew but had to pretend otherwise, especially since she was now two years ahead of where she had been the year prior. I know Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger were quite helpful to her and did the best they could to make her fit in.

"I remember seeing her with Longbottom at the Welcoming Feast," Draco said.

"She started seeing Mr. Potter part way into the school year, which seemed to do her some good, that is until the youngest Mr. Weasley decided that spying on her to see what she was up to was a good idea. Unfortunately, the day he chose to follow her was a day in which she ran into your uncle out on the grounds."

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed.

"Indeed," Albus sighed. "Mr. Weasley took it upon himself to ensure that Jennifer's relationship with Mr. Potter came crashing down around her."

"Wait…the talent show. That explains why she sang the songs that she did," Draco said, realization dawning as he remembered back to the talent show the school had put on in December.

"Precisely," Albus said. "Ever since then, Jennifer has been dying, ever so slowly. Everyday I've had with her is a blessing but I knew that the number of days was limited and I knew that they would run out before long. I'm just glad that she was able to make peace with your uncle before she died."

"So…they…"

"Yes Draco, they are finally at peace together," Albus said sadly.

"I'm glad for that at least, but I'm still not sure what this is going to do to my mum..." Draco trailed off.

"I'll let your father and Remus know after I make a few arrangements. I'm sure your father will know what to do about your mother."

"True," Draco agreed before he just stared off into space and Albus noticed the signs of shock start to sink into the young man.

"Is there someone you would like me to contact for you Draco? Some place you would like to go? I'm not sure if being alone would be a good thing right now..." Albus asked gently. "And something tells me that while you might be able to use the support of your father, if you are as much like your parents as I believe you are, you would not want to burden him now with everything else he has to be concerned about at this time..."

"Am I really that much like my parents?" Draco asked after a moment as he focused back on the older man.

"Quite," Albus answered simply.

Draco smiled for a moment before nodding more to himself than Albus. "Actually, when you tell my father, let him know I went to see Blaise. I think some time will be best..."

"Of course Draco. I'll let him know," Albus agreed before rising to watch as Draco left the room. Sighing heavily he turned his attention to the arrangements that needed to be done, and also began composing the message he would send to summon Sirius and Remus to the castle so he could inform them of the news.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Wednesday August 6th, 1997  
****London, England  
****The Ministry Of Magic  
****4:03 pm**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Remus sighed as he looked at the watch again. Sirius was three minutes late, which did not bode well. For the last month, they had met everyday at exactly four in the afternoon outside the Ministry to go for a drink at the Cauldron after Sirius left the day's sessions of Death Eater trials. After four weeks they had only just gotten to Ally the week before, and were still in the middle of arguments as to her true loyalty.

Today, Severus was supposed to testify, and Remus had spent the entire day worried if Sirius would be able to keep his temper in check. Nymphadora had been at her wits end with him when she shoved him out the door to make the daily meeting.

"Remus!"

Spinning on his heels, he couldn't help the grin that split his face at the happiness radiating off his old friend. Something good had happened. "Siri! What happened?" he called back as he moved towards his friend who immediately pulled him into a tight embrace upon their meeting.

"Apparently, I'm going to owe Severus from now til the other side," Sirius announced as they turned towards the alley so they could apparate back towards the Leaky Cauldron. "I thought he might have been useless honesty, and wanted to kill him when he took the high seat with his usual 'stick up his arse' demeanor. _But_ then, he sat there for three hours calmly, and in that 'this is the way it is' voice of his, explained in detail the things Ally did for the cause. He _even_ claimed she had him lock her memories away so she could get back in to be a _vital_ part of the final defeat and Jenny's rescue. Explained away all those stupid theories as to why she's doing so bad..."

Only then did Sirius' mood slip to darker paths as he thought of his beloved. Remus patted his shoulder, knowing the ever worsening state Ally was in, was difficult for all of them. He only hoped Albus was right, that unlocking her memories would make a big chunk of Ally's now comatose state vanish.

"So what happened?" Remus pressed gently as he opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron after they arrived. Then, he stopped mid-step at the cheer that roared to life as they were spotted. His eyes shot to Sirius as people began to congratulate him on the good news. The smile Sirius wore was genuine enough to fool everyone else, but Remus could see the impatience lurking in the depths of those coal grey eyes. And it was now, as people they'd known forever; people, the small group, who had stood by Ally through it all, celebrated, that it all clicked. Severus had done what was starting to seem impossible; he'd gotten Ally free.

It was three hours before they finally escaped the well wishes and free drinks, and were able to head back to the London flat. As they walked, the last of the trip, Remus finally had the chance to really talk to his old friend.

"When is she to be released?"

"Tomorrow, noon," Sirius answered as they stopped to unlock the security door. 'I sent word to Draco before coming to find you."

"He's still at the Zabini boy's place, right?"

"Yes," Sirius answered as they rode the elevator up. "He's still not doing well with everything."

"Understandably." Remus sighed as he thought of Jenny and Lucius, and the fact poor Draco had been the one to find their bodies. "Speaking of, what are you going to tell Ally?" he asked gently.

"Until she's well enough to understand, nothing."

"_Siri_!" Tonk's all but leaped into his arms the moment he opened the door. "I _just_ heard from Mad-Eye, I'm _so_ glad for you!"

"Thanks Nymph," Sirius laughed as he untangled her from him. "But save the affection for Moony, I don't want him to get jealous," he winked at Remus, who just shook his head.

"Well, he _knows_ I love him," she sent Remus a wink of her own. "The girls are sleeping, all is well in the house, so come sit and tell us the plan you've been working on in secret all this time."

"Yes Sirius, what is the plan?" Remus asked as they moved to the living room.

"Well, I decided staying in England isn't a good idea," Sirius began after a moment, leaning forward as he sat on the couch so his elbows rested on his knees. "I found a villa in Greece, quiet, secluded enough for privacy, but close enough to civilization too. It has a large pond out back; I've already started putting lotus and water lily in for Ally..."

"She'll love it," Tonks smiled encouragingly.

"That she will," Remus agreed. "Will Draco be joining you two and the girls?"

"Yes. He says he wants to help however he can. Though I also expect him to visit Blaise a great deal. I don't think he's fully realized _how_ bad she is..." he sighed deeply.

"You know we're _more_ than willing to help Siri," Tonks spoke after a quick but communicative look between her and Remus.

"I know," Sirius smiled, "You two are welcome any time. I've already set aside a suite for you and rooms for Harry and Hermione."

Remus and Tonks shared another of those long communicative looks, and Sirius couldn't help but grin. It was so good to _finally_ see Remus had someone he could share long looks with.

"Stop that, _you're_ as bad as my _mum_," Tonks shook her head in disgust at Sirius just grinned more.

"_Before_ Nymph kills you,' Remus spoke almost lazily, sending a wink at his love as she turned her fierce glare that was quickly being joined by bright red hair on him. "You know, we've been debating the idea of getting out of England ourselves. All the pesky rules because of my...condition... I hear Greece is actually a great deal more tolerant..." he trailed off with a smile that was matched by the grin that split Sirius' face.

"To Greece then?" Sirius asked, summoning three glasses and a bottle of wine that Tonks quickly poured.

"To Greece," Remus and Tonks echoed as the three tapped their glasses together.


End file.
